Nuevo Comienzo
by Cellyta G
Summary: Candy decide comenzar de cero, olvidando el pasado y viviendo el presente. pero el destino lanzara su nueva jugada ¿Podra candy contra el futuro que les espera? Nunca se sabe hasta que lo vives...
1. Capitulo I

Espero y me acompañen en esta historia llena de amor, odio, tristeza, alegría y felicidad.

(Los personajes no me pertenecen, son creación de Mizuki e Igarashi pero la historia es completamente mía)

Capitulo 1

El principio.

Había pasado una semana desde aquella reunión en el Hogar de Pony, Albert había acordado con Candy que vendría para saber su decisión si deseaba volver con los Andley o permanecería en el Hogar de Pony.

Ya había amanecido y la luz del brillante sol se asomaba por la ventana, Candy se levanto con una gran melancolía ya que habían pasado meses de haberse separado de su amado Terry y eso la entristecía mucho, se levanto como de costumbre y se dirigió a la ducha para así despejar su mente.

Después de ducharse se arreglo rápidamente. Bajo a ayudar a la Hermana María y a la srita. Pony.

Candy: Buenos días Hermana María.

Hermana María: Buenos días Candy.

Candy: ¿Y la srita Pony? Hermana María- le pregunto ya que ella no se encontraba en la cocina-.

Hermana María: Ella fue al pueblo- evadiendo el rostro de Candy- pero regresara pronto así que Candy, ayúdame a levantar a los niños y a que se aseen- dijo empujando a Candy fuera de la cocina-.

Candy: Esta bien Hermana María-se dirigió a los dormitorios de los niños sin hacer mas preguntas- ¡Vamos es hora de levantarse! – desde la puerta les decía-.

Matt: ¡Aun es muy temprano Candy! – Tapándose con la cobija-.

Todos: ¡Si aun es muy temprano!

Candy se regreso unos cuantos pasos y les dijo: El que no se levante no desayunará –les hizo un puchero y se fue corriendo en forma juguetona-.

Después de un rato el desayuno estaba servido y todos estaban sentados a la mesa, empezaron a rezar y emprendieron a comer, cuando llego la srita Pony.

Hermana María: srita Pony – dijo tomándola del brazo- esta usted bien- pregunto-.

Srita Pony: Si, estoy bien Hermana María, necesito hablar con usted- dijo con voz algo débil-.

Hermana María: Esta bien srita Pony- la acompaño hasta su cuarto y la dejo en la cama- quiere comer algo srita Pony- aclaro-.

Srita Pony: Por ahora no gracias.

Candy al ver que la Hermana María no regresaba, ni la srita Pony, decidió ir a buscarlas, las busco afuera, en el despacho, así que dispuso a buscar en su alcoba, pero antes de entrar escucho que la Hermana Maria regañaba a la srita Pony.

Hermana María: ¡No debió ser tan imprudente ese día!- en un tono algo desagradable-.

Srita Pony: Pero de no ser así el no hubiera recapacitado- aclaraba respondiéndole de la misma manera- además, ahora ya todo esta bien es leve se curara en algunos días- contesto mas amable a la Hermana María-.

Hermana María: Esta bien- contesto ya más calmada- respetare su decisión-.

En ese momento Candy se retiro con cuidado para que no se dieran cuenta de que las había escuchado.

Candy: A que se refería la Hermana María- pensó-.

Candy rápido se dirigió al comedor y los niños ya habían terminado de comer, ella comió y después lavo los platos sucios en eso sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos.

Melanie: ¡Candy! ¡Candy!- gritaba por el pasillo-.

Hermana María: ¿Qué para porque el escandalo?

Melanie: ¡Alguien busca a Candy allá afuera!

La Hermana María se dirigió afuera.

Hermana María: sr. Andley, Buenas tardes.

Albert: Buenas tardes, Me preguntaba si Candy esta.

Hermana María: Si claro pase- abriendo la puerta- si gusta esperarla en el despacho de la srita Pony-.

Albert: Si, no hay problema- decía mientras entraba al lugar-.

La Hermana María cerró la puerta y busco a Candy.

Hermana María: ¿Candy?

Candy: ¿Que ocurre Hermana María?- pregunto preocupada-.

Hermana María: El sr. Andley ha venido a buscarte- .

Candy: ¡Albert vino!- dijo gustosa- ¿en donde esta?- dejando a un lado lo que hacia-.

Hermana María: El esta en el despacho de la srita Pony.

Candy se dirigió al despacho y abrió la puerta.

Candy: ¡Albert Viniste!- se dirigió hacia el dándole un abrazo- me da mucha alegría verte-.

Albert: Por supuesto que no lo olvidaría- separándose de ella contesto-.

Candy: Y bien gustas algo de tomar- pregunto-.

Albert: No. Gracias Candy- Albert tomo una cara más seria- Candy ¿Que decidiste?- mirándola de frente-.

Candy: Me encanta estar con los niños aquí en el Hogar de Pony- Albert puso una cara y no era de satisfacción- ayudándole a la Hermana María y a la srita Pony-.

Albert: Entonces esa es tu decisión- indago con cierta tristeza-.

Candy: Albert, no- Candy se puso seria lo cual a Albert lo sorprendió- me encanta estar aquí pero me gustaría estar con ustedes y quiero resolver los problemas que tengo en el hospital para retomar mi carrera de enfermeria-.

Albert: Esta bien, Candy- dio un suspiro de triunfo- bueno Candy, y cuando quieres que venga por ti-.

Candy: Me encantaría irme hoy pero hay algo que me preocupa, Albert y necesito saber que es, ven por mi pasado mañana.

Albert: Como quieras Candy, vendré el viernes por ti- se paro y dispuso a salir de la habitación- me despides de la Hermana María y de la srita Pony, Candy-.

Candy: Con mucho gusto Albert, adiós.

Albert se dirigió a su coche que lo esperaba y Candy cerró la puerta. Así que fue a terminar lo que hacia.

Y a era de noche, después de haber cenado todos se fueron a dormir menos cierta persona, además Candy ya se había propuesto averiguar que es lo que le pasaba a la srita Pony, se dirigía hacia su habitación cuando escucho un ruido en la cocina, comenzó a caminar lentamente, al llegar a la cocina descubrió que no era un ladrón se trataba de la srita Pony que trataba de lavar una herida en si pierna.

Candy: ¡Srita Pony que es lo que le ocurrió!- pregunto preocupada ante la situación-.

Srita Pony: Candy que haces levantada a estas horas- sorprendida- yo te hacia dormida- preocupada cubrió la herida para que Candy no la viera-.

Candy: Por favor srita Pony déjeme revisarla- menciono preocupada- yo la puedo curar, ¡porque no me lo dijo!- exclamo con enfado-.

Srita Pony: Lo siento Candy no quería preocupar a nadie, hoy busque al doctor pero el no estaba- la srita Pony apunto de llorar-.

Candy: Perdón por responderle asi, pero me preocupa de que no confié en mi-.

Candy empezó a limpiar la herida, le había preguntado a la srita Pony donde tenia vendas y algo de pomada, después de traer lo necesario la curo.

Candy: ¿Srita Pony?

Srita Pony: Si, Candy.

Candy: He decidido que me iré con Albert y terminar lo que eh empezado en mi carrera de enfermería- con algo de melancolía- porque… eso es lo que me gusta hacer- sus lágrimas comenzaron a rodar-.

Srita Pony: Es bueno Candy, que hayas determinado tu decisión y si eso es lo que quieres todos aquí te estaremos apoyando Candy- termino abrazándola-.

Candy: Muchas gracias.

Después de conversar, Candy ayudo a la srita Pony a su alcoba y ella se dirigió a la suya. La noche continuo muy tranquila, al día siguiente transcurrió normal Candy ayudo con la limpieza y jugo un rato con los niños pero la tranquilidad terminaría a la hora de cena.

Hermana María: Antes de comenzar a comer quiero anunciarles algo- todos voltearon a ver a la Hermana María- Hoy es nuestra última noche con Candy-.

Todos sorprendidos ante lo que había dicho l hermana María, algunos de los niños presentes comenzaron a llorar y otros algo enojados.

Matt: ¡Es cierto Candy!- grito-.

Candy: Es cierto, pero no lo dejo por que quiero.

Matt: ¡Entonces no te vallas!- se aferro de su cintura- No te vallas si no quieres-.

Candy: Pero- cuando fue interrumpida por la Hermana María-.

Hermana María: ¡Matt!, ella no se va a ir, ella va a ayudar a las personas que están en los hospitales- concluyó-.

Matt: ¿Hospitales?

Srita Pony: Si, hospitales.

Hermana María: ¿Entonces no nos va a dejar?

Candy: Claro que no- acaricio su cabeza- solamente estaré un tiempo ausente pero vendré a visitarlos y quiero verlos sanos y alegres como siempre.

Todos: ¡Claro que si Candy!-todos se abalanzaron contra ella tumbándola de su asiento- Jajaja….- se escucharon voces de lo mas alegres-.

Esa noche fue muy especial ya que era la última noche con Candy.

A la día siguiente…

Ya pasaba del medido diá Candy ya tenia arreglado su equipaje ya se había despedido de los niños y ahora se encontraba en el despacho con la srita Pony-.

Srita Pony: Espero Candy- comenzó a sollozar- ¡lo siento! Es que…

Candy: No se preocupe srita Pony- se arrodillo delante de ella- No llore srita Pony.

Hermana María: Candy, el sr. Andley ha venido por ti.

Candy: Gracias, Hermana María- se levanto y se dirigía a la puerta y se detuvo pero dándoles la espalda- srita Pony, Hermana María- ellas no respondieron y Candy continúo- lo que han hecho por mi no tiene precio ni, palabras con las cuales describirlas ya que no existen para expresarlo- un pequeño sollozo de Candy- pero ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LO QUE HICIERON POR MI!- salió de la habitación antes de soltar el llanto, sin darse cuenta de que había dejado a dos mujeres sin palabras-.

Hermana María: De nada Candy- susurro para si-.

Candy se detuvo antes de salir y limpiar una que otra lagrima que había corrido por su mejilla. A partir de aquí ella iniciaría una nueva vida y tal vez eso la ayudaría a curar el gran dolor que en su corazón aun sentía. Salió de la habitación para ir a encantarase con Albert.

Candy: ¡Hola Albert!

Albert: Candy, Hola.

Candy: Ya estoy lista.

Albert: ¡Pues vámonos!- tomo la valija de Candy y subieron al carro-.

Ya dentro del carro…

Albert: Que bien que estés de regreso, Archie tiene muchas ganas de verte.

Candy: ¡Que bien! Yo también tengo muchas ganas de verlo.

Albert tordo de rostro de felicidad a uno muy serio.

Albert: Candy.

Candy: ¿Si Albert?- cuando vio su rostro ella también cambio su facción- ¿Qué sucede Albert?

Albert: Veras Candy, después que supe de tu matrimonio arreglado con Niel hable con la tía Elroy.

_«Flashback»_

Albert mando a una mucama a buscar a la tía Elroy el la esperaría en el despacho.

Toc,toc llamaron a la puerta.

Albert: Pase.

Elroy: Si, William que necesitabas.

Albert: Tía necesitamos hablar.

Elroy: Si de que quieres hablar-dijo con total serenidad-.

Albert: Sobre el compromiso de Candy con Neil.

Elroy: William, no tenemos nada que hablar-se levanto de su asiento- esta decidido Candice se casara con Neil- continuo- El apellido de los Andley no puede andar de aquí por allá y Candice es muy revoltosa- cuando fue interrumpida-.

Albert: ¡Tía!- ella guardo silencio- ¡Claro que Candy no es así ella hace las cosas por pasión por lo que dicta su corazón además le prometí a Candy que ella se casaría con quien ella quisiera no la voy a obligar a nada que no quiera!-.

Elroy: ¡No sabes lo que quieres William!- exclamo- ya fue publicado en los periódicos ya hablamos con el padre de la iglesia-.

Albert: Lo siento pero este compromiso se cancela- se levanto de su asiento- Es una orden tía Elroy.

Elroy: Esta bien- se levanto de su asiento y antes de salir- entonces, espero que sepas lo que estas haciendo.

_« Fin Flashback»_

_Candy: Así que eso paso- con cara de melancolía-_

_Albert: Pero no te preocupes Candy- tomo su mano-.y todo esta bien Neil no te volverá a molestar- pero vio que Candy no cambiaba su rostro- Candy hice algo que tal vez no te guste-. _

_Candy: ¿Porque lo dices Albert?_

_Albert: Ayer me encontré con Mary Jane y hable del problema que tenias en el hospital_

_Candy: ¡Pero Albert yo lo quería hablar por mi cuenta!- dijo algo molesta- ¡Era asunto mío!_

_Albert: Lo siento Candy pero siento que también es mi responsabilidad, así que no estés molesta._

_Candy: Esta bien Albert._

_Antes de darse cuenta ya habían llegado._

_Chofer: sr. Andley hemos llegado. Al momento de abrir la puerta estaban Archie, Annie, la tía abuela Elroy. Archie, sin dudar corrió a recibir a Candy, seguido de Annie._

_Archie: ¡Que Bien que ya estés en casa!_

_Annie: ¡Si Candy ya te extrañábamos!_

_Candy: ¡Pero si nos vimos hace como una semana!_

_Annie: No importa- la abrazo muy fuerte y entonces-._

_Elroy: Annie, comportarte como una futura Andley no puedes tener ese comportamiento- Annie por su parte bajo la cabeza-._

_Archie: Vamos tía, es la llegada de Candy._

_Albert: Vamos adentro._

_Todos fueron ingresaron a la mansión._

_Ya era hora de la comida pero Albert detuvo a Candy._

_Albert: Candy antes de comer me gustaría que fueras a tu habitación._

_Candy: ¿Por qué Albert?_

_Albert: Solo ve._

_Candy: ¡Esta bien tío abuelo William!- lo dijo en broma ya que sabia que le molestaba que le digieran así-._

_Como indico Albert subió a su habitación y cuando abrió la puerta se llevo una gran sorpresa._

_Candy: ¡Dorothy!- corrió hacia ella y la abrazo- ¡Dorothy! Hace mucho tiempo que no te veía._

_Dorothy: Así es srita Candy- correspondiéndole el abrazo-._

_Candy: Pero, Dorothy bien sabes que no me gusta que me llames srita Candy- balanceaba el dedo- solo Candy-._

_Dorothy: esta bien Candy, ahora ya vete a comer por que si no la sra. Elroy se va a enojar mucho._

_Candy: esta bien Dorothy._

_Candy se despidió de Dorothy y bajo las escaleras cuando se topo a Neil._

_Neil: Hola Candy- menciono cuando se acercaba a ella- parece que te saliste con la tuya verdad._

_Candy: ¿A que te refieres Neil?_

_Neil: A que mas mi querida Candy, al compromiso, pero no te preocupes aun no he jugado como se debe._

_Candy: Neil, veras no me interesa lo que agás a si que con permiso- salio de ahí y se dirigió al comedor, pero antes de entrar giro su cabeza-._

_Candy: Neil._

_Neil: ¿Qué?_

_Candy: Espero y tengas un plan maestro- en forma de burla- por que esta vez no caeré- y desapareció tras la puerta-._

_Neil: Ya veremos, Candy._

_Albert: vamos Candy toma asiento._

_Ya todos en el comedor la tía abuela Elroy rompió el hielo._

_Elroy: Y dime Candice,¿que piensas hacer de ahora en adelante?_

_Candy: Pienso seguir siendo enfermera- contesto seriamente-._

_Elroy: No creo que sea correcto que- cuando fue interrumpida-._

_Albert: Vamos, tía- interrumpió-._

_Elroy: Esta bien Candice, tienes mi consentimiento para seguir trabajando en el hospital._

_Candy: ¡Muchas gracias tía abuela Elroy!_

_Por alguna razón Elroy se sintió orgullosa de que la alagaran._

_Elroy: Pero con una con una condición Candice._

_Candy: ¿Cual?_

Elroy: Volveremos a hacer una presentación de ti como parte de la familia Andley- miro a Albert- junto con William que será presentado ante la sociedad como cabeza de los Andley.

Albert: Eso… no es un poco exagerado.

Elroy: Claro que no William-cambio el tema- ¿aceptas Candice?

Candy por alguna razón se puso nerviosa ya que Archie, Annie, William y la tía Elroy la miraban, esperando un si o no.

Candy: Si, tía abuela acepto sus condiciones.

Elroy con cara triunfadora comenzaría a planear todo para que resultara perfecto.

Terminando de cenar todos dispusieron a retirarse a sus habitaciones ya que dentro de un mes seria la famosa presentación.

Candy por su parte, esos pasillos esos muros le traían recuerdos de unas amables personas Stear y Anthony que ya no formaban parte de su vida pero si de esos recuerdos alegres que ella atesoraba en su corazón después de suspirar fue directamente a la cama dispuesta a dormir.

Al siguiente día Candy se levanto temprano pues ya tenia planes. Desayuno en su alcoba ya que Dorothy le había informado que nadie desayunaría ya que la tía abuela Elroy había salido, Albert salió muy temprano con George, Archie estaba estudiando leyes y no regresarían hasta la hora de la comida.

Después de desayunar pidió al chofer que la llevara al pueblo a comprar flores, cuando dispuso a regresar le dijo al chofer que volvería sola, el hizo caso y regreso a la mansión, camino hasta que llego a su destino.

Al entrar al panteón sintió una gran melancolía primero visto la tumba de Stear.

Candy: ¡Hola Stear como estas, yo espero que estés bien!- se arrodillo para ver de frente la tumba de Stear- Sabes volveré a ser enfermera, espero que te alegre la noticia-no se pudo contener mas y sus lagrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas- ¡Stear sabes cuanto nos haces falta a mi, a Archie, a Patty, sobre todo a ella, le dolió mucho tu partida- limpio sus lagrimas- Tengo una noticia que no te la vas a creer, Albert nuestro Albert, resulto ser el tío William aunque no le gusta que le llamen así- se paro- bueno Stear te dejo este regalo espero que te gusten, después volveré a visitarte, Adios.

Se dio la media vuelta y fue a lo mas adentrado de el panteón donde se encontraba esa persona que había cambiado su mundo, aquella que con una sonrisa todo era de colores distintos, aquella que con una sola frase conoció lo que era ese sentimiento que hacia que su corazón se acelerara con verlo su Anthony.

Al llegar a la tumba se quedo en silencio recordando aquellos momentos que fueron muy agradables para ella.

Candy: Hola Anthony, te eh tenido muy abandonado verdad, perdóname han pasado tantas cosas que no se ni por donde empezar a contarte, pero si se una cosa que te extraño y nos haces tanta falta- comenzó a llorar pero suspiro y no dejo salir esas lagrimas- sabes soy enfermera y…- Candy paro cuando sintió la presencia de alguien así que se levanto y se volteo completamente para ver de quien se trataba pero esa persona no la conocía. Se quedo en callada hasta que Candy rompió el silencio.

Candy: ¡Disculpe!

Sr: Perdóneme no quise asustarla. Usted conoce a la persona que esta sepultada ahí- pregunto-.

Candy: Si, el era mi primo- así que ella decidió pregunta ella también- y usted ¿quien es?

Sr: Perdone, no me había presentado- hizo una pequeña reverencia quitándose el sombreo- Mucho gusto srita, yo soy el padre de la persona que esta enterrada ahí Anthony es mi hijo.

Candy no supo que decir, en ese momento no había palabra alguna que pudiera salir de sus labios.

Continuara…


	2. Capitulo II

(Los personajes no me pertenecen, son creación de Mizuki e Igarashi pero la historia es completamente mía)

Capitulo 2.

No lo sabía.

Candy casi no notaba su rostro por la luz del sol, ya que permanecía en el suelo el extendió su mano para ayudar a levantarse.

Candy: Gracias- por fin podía apreciar su rostro tenia rasgos finos a pesar de su edad tenia parecido a Anthony, sus cabellos ya estaba cubierto por ese blanco canoso, pero aun así no le podía quitar la mirada de encima, su mente estaba completamente en blanco cuando la voz gruesa rompió su pensamiento-.

Sr.: ¿Sucede algo srita?- pregunto algo preocupado ya que ella no le respondía y notaba algo de palidez en su rostro-.

Candy: Si estoy bien pero, perdón mi indiscreción pero usted se parece mucho a Anthony.

Sr.: Enserio- se sonrojo- bueno yo creo que se parece mas a su madre- rio- disculpe srita. Aun no me eh presentado como se debe mi nombre es Ethan Brower el padre de Anthony- extendió su mano- me diría su nombre srita.

Candy: si mi nombre en Candy White Andley- tomo la mano devolviéndole el saludo.

El se quedo muy sorprendido ya que desde la muerte de Anthony siempre la quiso conocer.

Ethan: Sabe srita. Candy siempre quise conocerla, eh escuchado de usted- con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Candy: Por favor solo llámeme Candy- después reacciono o acaso había oído mal donde habría escudado de ella- ¡Enserio! Sr. Ethan espero que hayan sido cosas buenas- rio con cierta nerviosidad-.

Ethan: Jaja…- se dio cuenta que esta no era la típica srita de sociedad- lo mismo va para usted Candy.

Candy: ¿Eh?

Ethan: Si me dice Sr. Me siento muy viejo por favor llámeme Ethan- el silencio se apodero del lugar y decidió romperlo- Candy te gustaría pasar el resto del día con una caballero francés- ofreció su brazo-.

Candy pensó: Pero no eh avisado en la mansión y la tía abuela se enojara mucho pero creo que lo comprenderá.

Ethan pensó: Yo creo que tiene otras obligaciones y no creo que acepte pero- sintió como Candy se tomaba se su brazo.

Candy: Esta bien.

El solamente sonrió Candy se despidió de Anthony y salieron caminando juntos de ahí abordaron el carruaje y el camino fue algo silencioso.

Candy tenía mucha curiosidad de saber donde había escuchado de ella, pero no se quedaría con las ganas de no saber aunque no se había dado cuanta de que estaba pensando en voz alta.

Ethan: Pues veras Candy, Anthony me conto de ti.

La cara de Candy se ruborizo por completo tornando en color rojo.

Ethan: Vamos Candy debes de tener mas confianza.

Candy: ¿Anthony le conto de mi?

Ethan: Así es, el me escribía cartas de vez en cuando, también me conto sobre tu parentesco con Rosemary, y no se equivoco.

Candy iba a hablar pero no lo hizo.

Ethan: Candy te parece si tomamos una taza de café.

Candy: Si.

Bajaron del carruaje entraron al restauran y ordenaron.

Ethan: Ordena lo que quieras Candy yo invito.

Después de ordenar el mesero se fue y Ethan comenzó a hablar.

Ethan: ¿Y dime Candy que haces normalmente?

Candy: Bueno soy enfermera.

Ethan: ¡Enserio!- si definitivamente esta no es una de las señoritas de sociedad, pensó-.

Candy: ¿Y usted?

Ethan: Yo ya me retire Candy, pero antes yo era oficial en la marina francesa.

Candy: Enserio, entonces usted es de Francia.

Ethan: Si Francia es mi tierra natal, pero esta guerra lo esta devastando todo la verdad eh a América a causa de la guerra sin sentido.

Candy: Es verdad cada vez hay mas heridos, una compañera se fue como enfermera en el frente.

Ethan: Valla así que también reclutaron enfermeras.

En eso el mesero trajo la comida.

Mesero: Provecho.

Tanto Candy como Ethan disfrutaron de su comida durante la comida hablaron algo sobre el tema de la guerra y lo devastadora que es.

Después el carruaje paro cercas de lago sobre un puente que lo atravesaba.

Ethan: Ha cambiado mucho desde la última vez que vine.

Candy no respondió nada.

Ethan: Y dime Candy ¿Eres feliz aquí?

Había escuchado bien la verdad no sabría como responder a eso pensaba.

Candy: Supongo que si.

Ethan: Supones, Candy me sorprende sabes, hasta ahora me eh dado cuenta de que no eres esa típica señorita de sociedad que se la pase de compras y en fiestas.

Candy: Bueno la verdad me sorprende a mi también, ya que nunca me lo habían dicho- torno su rostro serio- Nunca me ha llamado la atención andar aquí y allá

Se nota que eres muy apasionada a lo que haces, pensó Ethan

.Candy: Hay algo que quisiera decirle, la verdad es que me quisiera disculpar con usted aunque hallan pasado muchos años siempre me sentí culpable de que Anthony muriera.

Ethan se había sorprendido.

Candy: Ese día me habían presentado anta la familia Andley así que nos dividieron en parejas era la primera vez que yo cazaba zorros, yo quería enseñarle el lugar donde yo crecí, el Hogar de Pony, pero nos encontramos con una familia de zorros en eso- Candy no pudo continuar por que sus lagrimas empezaron a salir- Anthony

Ethan: ¡Vamos Candy cálmate!.

Candy: Anthony, el, trato de para el caballo entonces, el caballo cayo en una trampa y Anthony, Anthony…

De repente Candy sintió una fuerte abrazo Ethan también estaba llorando.

Ethan: Po debes culparte no fue culpa tuya, solo fue una accidente no hay por que pedir perdón. De la muerte nadie se puede salvar ni nuestro seres mas queridos así que no te sientas culpable eso no fue tu culpa- se empezó a separa de ella y saco su pañuelo y empezó a limpiar sus lagrimas- Candy mírame a los ojos- tomo con su mano la barbilla de Candy pero ellos no se habían dado cuenta de que estaban siendo vistos- aunque el ya no este aquí con nosotros físicamente, el siempre vivirá en nuestros corazones, tu lo hiciste especial, hiciste que se sintiera de esa manera. Aun el fue muy valiente y me duele a verlo dejado cuando murió su madre, pero tu no lo dejaste Candy, el ha de estar muy feliz nunca te sientas culpable.

Candy comprendió que a ella no era la única que le dolía su partida.

Ethan: Si no me haces caso te vendré y te regañare-.

Candy: Esta bien

Después de haberse calmado continuaron platicando de como había conocido a Anthony, como fue adoptada.

Ethan: Candy, sabias que esta bien empezar de cero- Candy negó con la cabeza- porque así te das nuevas oportunidades de volver a empezar.

Candy: No. No lo sabía, pero me agrada eso de nuevas oportunidades, tal vez hasta me gane la lotería- bromeo-.

Ethan: ¡Espero y te acuerdes de mi!

Se rieron mucho Candy recordó que hace mucho que no reía así y Ethan por su parte nunca se había sentido así durante muchas años definitivamente Candy era muy interesante.

Ethan: Gracias Candy por el rato agradable.

Candy: no, gracias a usted me la pase muy bien espero y lo vea otro día

Ethan: Candy eso espero.

Candy: Gracias- se quedo despidiendo el carruaje hasta que se perdió a lo lejos- cuando dejo de ver el carruaje estaba indecisa ya que todo mundo estaría preocupado, camino hacia entrada y se topo con algo desagradable lastima que no era una piedra en el zapato.

Neil: Así que por eso rompiste el compromiso mi querida Candy, para andar de cualquiera.

Candy: Vamos Neil, eso insultos ya me lo se no tienes cosas mas como decirlo, así actualizadas.

Candy, estaba dispuesta a entrar cuando Neil la tomo de las muñecas.

Candy: ¡Suéltame Neil!

Neil: ¿Y si no?

Albert: Yo te puedo dar un buen golpe.

Neil: Tu no eres nadie para decirme que hacer o no.

Elroy: Calla Neil.

Neil no entendia por que se había puesto de lado de ese vagabundo.

Albert, la tía abuela Elroy y George. La tía abuela no sabia donde esconder la cara ya que había defendido a Neil.

Elroy: ¡Neil pero que estas haciendo!- grito-.

Albert separo a Candy de Neil.

Albert: Estas bien Candy.

Candy: Si

George no dijo nada simplemente subió al coche y se fue.

Elroy: Hablemos adentro.

Todos entraron seguidos de la tía abuela Elroy.

Y dentro del despacho.

Elroy: quiero que me expliquen lo que sucede- nadie respondía- Neil quiero oír tu versión de la historia.

Neil: Yo estaba en la ciudad, acompañando a Eliza de vera papa cuando en el puente del algo vimos a Candy con una persona mayor la tomo del mentón y se abrazaron.

Albert y la tía Elroy se sorprendieron pero Candy no se sorprendió.

Elroy: ¿Es cierto eso Candice lo que dice?

Candy: es cierto lo que dice Neil.

Albert esperaba un no pero no fue así.

Elroy: Bien Candy, ahora es turno de tu versión.

Candy: Hoy después de levantarme, fui al cementerio a visitar la tumba de Stear y Anthony, y ahí me encontré con el padre de Anthony, el Sr. Brower.

Todos se quedaron atónitos ya que hace tiempo que no tenían ninguna noticia de el.

Candy: Y me dijo que si podía acompañarlo y lo demás fue platicar Neil lo que haya echo con el no creo que te incumba, las personas también merecen desahogarse.

Elroy: Te creo Candy, Neil te prohíbo asistir a la presentación del tío bisabuelo William.

Neil no sabia que decir, se sentía indignado ante la situación así que se marcho sin decir nada.

Elroy: Candice la siguiente vez que salgas por lo menos di a donde vas es estresante buscar a alguien- se levanto de su asiento y se fue.

Candy: Bueno Albert yo también me retiro- casi al momento de salir Albert l tomo por el hombro- que sucede Albert-.

Albert: Por favor Candy la siguiente vez avisa a donde iras pensé lo peor que nos habías dejado y que tal vez… no, no ni pensarlo.

Candy: Vamos al ver no es para tanto siguiente vez ceras el primero en saber a donde voy- regalándole una sonrisa la cual alivio a Albert-.

Albert: Anda vamos a cenar-dijo abriendo la puerta-.

Candy: Hay un favor que quiero pedirte

Albert: Claro Candy de que trata

Candy: Ahora que vuelva al hospital me gustaría vivir en el departamento que vivíamos me queda mas cerca y…

Albert: Esta bien Candy, pero con condición que siempre que quiera ir me dejes entrar.

Candy: Claro que si Albert.

Se dirigieron a cenar y Candy se dio cuenta de que la tía Elroy se comportaba mas amable con ella, y eso le daba alegría.

Elroy: Aprecien el postre de hoy por que lo eh hecho yo.

Albert: Wow hace mucho que no cocinabas es extraño- estaba algo sorprendido-.

Archie: Es cierto, Candy la tía cocina muy bien siente honrada.

Candy: Muy bien, lo disfrutare- regalándole una sonrisa a la tía abuela Elroy.

Después de probar la tarta de chocolate de la tía abuela quedaron satisfechos ya que en verdad era buena cocinando.

Candy: Si esta muy bueno aunque es la segunda vez que pruebo.

Archie: tienes razón, bueno me retiro porque mañana tengo un día pesado, buenas noches.

Candy: Yo también me retiro, porque mañana me tengo que levantar temprano para ir al hospital, buenas noches.

Elroy: Buenas noches.

Albert: Buenas noches.

Candy y Archie salieron del comedor.

Elroy: William, sere directa cuando te piensas casar

Albert: vamos tía deja me ser.

Elroy: ya no hay tiempo, ya estoy arreglando todo para la presentación y vendrán señoritas de sociedad solteras.

Albert: Ja. Esas personas no mas piensan en posiciones y dinero yo paso tía, buenas noches- Albert se retiro y dejo con la palabra en la boca a la tía-.

Elroy: Un día me voy a volver loca- se levanto de su asiento y se dispuso a ir a descansar-.

Al día siguiente…

Candy se levanto muy temprano, había acordado con Dorothy que se levantaría temprano que dejara el desayuno en el comedor. Después de bañarse se puso un vestido que casi no usaba ya que limpiaría el departamento y si se ponía su uniforme de enfermera lo ensuciaría ya que de seguro todo estaría cubierto de polvo entre otras cosas.

Bajo a desayunar ya que quiera pasar al departamento a dejar un poco aseado ya que a partir de ahora viviría ahí, Tomo su maleta con algunos cambios de ropa y se fue de ahí.

Un coche la esperaba afuera por que Albert había insistido.

_«Flashback»_

Toc, toc, llamaron a la puerta de Candy.

Candy: Adelante.

Albert: Candy mañana por la mañana un coche te estará esperando para que te lleve al departamento y después al hospital.

Candy: ¿Eh?, pero Albert yo me quiera ir por mis propios medios.

Albert: No. Por lo menos déjame hacer ese capricho es que me gusta tener bajo control lo que es mío- menciono riendo- ó te piensas revelar contra el bisabuelo William.

Candy: Vamos Albert no abuses de tu poder, esta bien distinguido bisabuelo William- soltando una gran risa-.

Albert. Se dirigía a la puerta cuando dijo: por cierto Candy el pasara por ti todos lo días.

Candy: Esta bien buenas noches.

Albert: buenas noches.

_« Fin Flashback»_

Candy cuando vio el coche pensó ''el capricho del William''.

Abordo el auto que la llevaría a su nueva rutina.

En algún lugar de Chicago la tía abuela fue a un periódico ''Time'' muy famoso ahí y que tenia varias distribuidores en Michigan, Indiana y Nueva York.

La tía abuela estaba dejando la noticia ya que faltaban menos de tres semanas para la presentación y no se le debía de olvidar ningún detalle ya que sabía que William tenía socios en esos estados.

Después de ir al periódico de dirigió a una imprenta donde mandaría hacer las invitaciones.

Candy llego al departamento con la llave en su poder saludo al gerente como hacia de costumbre, cuando entro estaba casi todo como lo habían dejado, el reloj aun funcionaba y marcaba las ocho en punto tenia tiempo hasta las diez y media.

Empezó revisando si había luz, agua, abrió las ventanas y empezó a limpiar. Moviendo las sabanas que cubrían los muebles, limpiando el polvo que los cubría, cambio las sabanas de las camas con las que Albert le había regalado.

Después de limpiar aquí y allá descanso un poco ante de irse cuando alguien llamo a la puerta.

Candy: ¿Archie que haces aquí?

Archie: ¿Qué no quieres que venga? Me puedo regresar por donde vine sabes.

Candy: Claro que no pasa- cerro la puerta de tras de el- es que según yo Albert es el único que sabia.

Archie: Así es pero no lo comento en el desayuno señorita madrugadora.

Candy: ¿Pensé que tenias clases?

Archie: el maestro llegara tarde así que vine a visitarte pero porque no quieres vivir a ya en Lakewood ¿te sentías incomoda o algo así?

Candy: No es eso, es que me queda mas cerca el hospital aunque Albert me puso un chofer.

Archie: Menos mal, cambiando el tema Candy aparte de madrugadora eres rápida haciendo aseo y muy bien hecho- quedo algo impresionado ya que para una persona era algo grande-.

Candy: Nada es imposible, y dime que traes en esas bolsas.

Archie: Ah estas, las mando la tía abuela aunque al principio no le gusto mucho la idea y mando a decir que cuando se acerque la fecha ella vendrá.

Candy: No dijo a que.

Archie: No.

Candy: Bueno- Candy miro el reloj y ya eran las nueve cuarenta y cinco- Archie te gustaría ayudarme en algo.

Archie: ¿Depende?

Candy: ¿Mira te viniste en un carruaje verdad?

Archie: Si por…

Candy: ¡Me quiero librar del chofer!

Archie: Hay, Candy nunca cambias esta bien pero si el tío abuelo se enoja…

Candy: Si yo tomare la responsabilidad y dile a Albert que ya no lo mande y que lo quiero mucho.

Archie: Si, su premio de consolación- se dirigió a la puerta- bien Candy después te vendré a visitar y cuídate.

Candy: Igual, cuando quieras.

Candy mirando por la ventana cuidando que no la vieran se aseguro que Archie se llevara al chofer y así fue, cerro las ventanas se fue a cambiar y salió de ahí.

Continúo caminando hasta que llego al hospital y se dirigió a la dirección.

Toc,toc, llamaron a la puerta.

Alguien contesto: Adelante.

Candy: Muchas gracias, por darme una segunda oportunidad

¡Esta no es una segunda oportunidad torpe!- contestaron-.

Candy: Mary Jane.

Continuara…

**Notas finales:**

**Muchas gracias por las que me leen espero y les guste xD**

**Les agradezco a mis primeras fanáticas que me inspiran a seguir con la historia.**

cc: gracias por la bienvenida. Espero que tu y tu familia también haya tenido un feliz año nuevo.

Flor: espero y hayas tenido un buen fin y nuevo año.

luz rico: si actualizare mas seguido y feliz año nuevo.

Avances de siguiente capitulo:

Candy conoce nueva gente pero una propuesta inesperada le cambia la vida que camino tomara Candy.

Y a Terry le llegan noticias de la pecosa.

Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo!


	3. Capitulo III

(Los personajes no me pertenecen, son creación de Mizuki e Igarashi pero la historia es completamente mía)

Capitulo 3.

El sobre.

Candy: Mary Jane

Mary Jane: Hola Candy al parecer haz tenido mucho tiempo libre ¿verdad?

Candy: Si tanto que tengo muchas ganas de seguir trabajando.

Mary Jane: ¡Porque no vas a tener descanso!- se levanto de su asiento y camino hacia Candy- bienvenida

Candy: Gracias

Mary Jane: Bien Candy tienes que ir con la jefa de enfermeras la srita Sofía Wall ella te dará instrucciones de lo que tienes que hacer así que no me defraudes yo me voy Candy estoy aquí representando al director del hospital pero cuando venga asegúrate de presentarte con el.

Candy: Si muchas gracias Mary Jane, de nuevo- Candy se retiro de la habitación y se dirigió con la jefa de enfermeras-.

Toc,toc, llamaron a la puerta.

Sofía: adelante

Candy ya dentro de la habitación estaba una chica de cabello color oscuro con unos ojos grandes de color cafés claros de mediana estatura se veía que era una persona sencilla.

Candy: Buenos días.

Sofía: Buenos días, mi nombre es Sofía Wall puedes llamarme Sofí soy la jefa de enfermeras, ¿eres Candice verdad?

Candy: Mucho gusto, me puedes llamar Candy.

Sofí: Bien Candy, Mary Jane me comento que eres buena en lo que haces espero que continúes así, aquí esta- extendió una tabla- esa es la tabla de registros de la cual tu estarás a cargo, así que a trabajar.

Candy: Muchas gracias- Candy salió de ahí y empezó a socializar con los pacientes a su cargo, tal vez era por que estaba fuera de practica a se sentía algo lenta. Después que termino su día se fue caminando hasta llegar a casa- ha- dio un gran suspiro- si que fue pesado pero me alegra a ver vuelto- posteriormente Candy ceno se ducho y se fue a la cama ya que hoy había sido un día pesado y mañana tendría que levantarse a las cinco de la mañana ya que era su turno.

Mientras tanto en Lakewood…

Albert, George, la tía abuela y Archie estaban e la sala planificando los últimos detalles.

Archie: Tía creo que la noticia en el periódico es un poco exagerada ¿no crees?

Elroy: Archie, no me digas lo que tengo que hacer la noticia esta bien ¿no es así William?

Albert: No tía esta vez Archie tiene razón es algo no exagerada pero creo que no debiste hacerlo tan publico

La noticia decía:

En exclusiva

El bisabuelo William A. Andley se dará a conocer el próximo trece de abril del presenta año, por fin nos revelaran su bello rostro y estará acompañada de alguien muy especial ¿será su futura esposa? Ese día estaremos ahí para traerles todo lo sucedido en aquel lugar Chicago esto es Time.

Archie: Ahora que recuerdo se quien es la persona posible en escribir esto.

Albert: ¿Quién?

Archie: Creo que se llama Pierre no recuerdo su apellido pero esta en comunicaciones y se expresa digamos muy a su manera- se rio de medio lado- no puedo esperar a ver el rostro de Candy- recordó lo que había dicho Candy- por cierto tío- le decía tío ya que a la tía abuela le molestaba que lo llamaran Albert- Candy me mando un mensaje contigo ella menciono que no quería el chofer y que te quería.

Albert: Ha esa Candy voy atener que hablar con ella- su rostro refeljaba algo de disgusto ante el comentario de Archie.

Elroy: No tiene por que hacerlo, Archie le diste mi recado a Candice.

Archie: Si tía abuela es hora de pasar al comedor.

Albert: Adelántense yo tengo que hablar con George.

Archie: No demores.

Albert: Bien George de que querías hablarme.

George: Parece que tendremos que viajar a nueva york antes de la presentación como cabeza de los Andley para arreglar un asunto que no podemos dejar inconcluso sr. Andley.

Albert: Vamos George no me digas así dime Albert o William, pero si dices que es tan urgente esta bien.

George: Bueno me retiro.

Albert: Nos vemos George.

Los días transcurrieron mas rápido de lo normal Candy ya se había acostumbrado a su vida como enfermera Albert paso a decirle que se iría de viaje por 2 semanas y que estaría antes su presentación que por cierto Candy se había sorprendida por la noticia en los periódicos la cual no le agradaba mucho. Annie y Archie la visitaron a menudo en el departamento cuando menos se lo había esperado Candy la tía abuela fue a visitarla.

Candy se sorprendió al verla ahí, se fueron de compras fueron con una costurera para que le hiciera el vestido a Candy, fue todo tan rápido que ya faltaban 3 días para la presentación de Albert y Candy.

Candy estaba descansando en el departamento ya que era su día libre cuando su tranquilidad fue interrumpida. Se levanto del sofá y abrió la puerta.

Candy: Hola Annie

Annie. Hola Candy cierra tus ojos un momento te tengo una sorpresa- Candy cerro sus ojos- bien entra- dijo Annie.

Candy sintió como un escalofrió recorría su espalda.

Candy: Ya los puedo abrir.

Annie: Si.

Cuando Candy abrir los ojos no creía lo que veía.

Candy. ¡Patty! Viniste.

Patty: Claro que vine a quien esperabas a Santa Closs.

Candy: Claro que no- la abrazo- me da mucha alegría verte y tu cabello esta mas largo- lo traía hasta el hombro-.

Patty. Enserio se me ve bien, que bien que les guste.

Candy. Pero tomen asiento quieren algo de tomar.

Patty: A mi un poco de agua.

Annie: A mi también Candy.

Candy: Y dime Patty que haz hecho.

Patty: Pues estoy preparándome para ser maestra de psicología

Candy y Annie: Enserio que bien- cuando se dieron cuenta de que habían coincidido en lo que habían dicho les dio mucha risa-.

Patty: ¿Y ustedes?

Candy: pues yo retome mi carrera de enfermería.

Patty: ¿y tu Annie?

Annie: Yo estoy aprendiendo repostería.

Candy: Esa no me la sabia Annie hay algo mas que no sepamos.

Annie: Pues…

Patty: ¡Dinos!

Annie: Esta bien- estirando su mano encello el anillo que llevaba en su dedo anular- Archie me propuso matrimonio.

Candy: ¡Felicidades Annie!

Patty: ¡Si muchas felicidades! estas muy contenta verdad.

Annie: Si la verdad que si.

Candy. ¿Y cuando será la boda?

Annie: Pues Archie y yo hemos decidido que hasta que el culmine su carrera de abogado

Patty: Esta bien, esperaremos hasta ese entonces para verte vestida de blanco.

Se quedaron ahí toda la tarde Candy menciono lo bien que le iba en el hospital y que estaba muy contenta de haber vuelto. Patty y Annie se despidieron ya que Candy trabajaría los siguientes días para tener libre el trece de abril.

A la mañana siguiente Candy se levanto temprano ya que le tocaba turno en la mañana, hizo su rutina y llego al hospital.

Sofí: Buenos días Candy.

Candy: Buenos día Sofí- Candy vio algo diferente en el rostro de Sofí y le pregunto- ¿sucede algo Sofí?

Sofí: El doctor Leonard desea verte el la oficina Candy.

Candy: ¿Leonard?

Sofí: Si porque Candy ya lo conocías

Candy: Si- Candy pensó que era lógico ya que trabajaba en el hospital Santa Juana, pero se le había olvidado-.

Sofí seguida de Candy caminaron hasta llegar a la oficina del director, cuando abrieron la puerta se encontraba el doctor Leonard y Mary Jane, Sofí se retiro y se quedo Candy.

Leonard: hola Candy, bienvenida de nuevo.

Candy: gracias.

Mary Jane: Candy, me han dado buenos comentarios sobre ti.

Leonard: Si, Candy a mi también me han comentado que has estado haciendo muy buen trabajo, durante mi ausencia.

Candy: Me alegro mucho, me gusta lo que hago.

Mary Jane: Candy no quiero dar mas rodeos- Mary Jane miro al doc. Leonard- hemos estado pensado que tal vez deberías explotar mas tus cualidades como enfermera- Candy no contesto- queremos saber si te interesa tomar un curso avanzado en enfermería quirúrgica.

Candy: ¿Quirúrgica?

Mary Jane: A si es Candy, ¿Aceptas?

Candy se la pensó ya casi no vería sus amigos, pero recordó las palabras del padre de Anthony.

Leonard: No es necesario que nos contestes ahorita puedes decirnos cuando estés lista.

Candy: ¡No!- Mary Jane se sorprendió por que esa facción en el rostro de Candy era muy diferente a las otras de la señorita ''Torpe''- no necesito pensarlo acepto.

Leonard: Esta bien, entonces Candy ¡esfuérzate!

Candy: Muchas gracias.

Mary Jane: Muy bien Candy acompáñame.

Candy salió detrás de Mary Jane.

Mary Jane: Bien Candy a partir de ahora vas a estar muy ocupada haciendo lo tuyo- entraron a una habitación que al parecer era una biblioteca algo pequeña Mary Jane le indico que tomara algunos libros- todos estos libros lo debes de leer atentamente y memorizar lo que esta subrayado un rojo.

Candy comenzó a darles ojeadas, aunque estaban llenas de polvo no puso objeción- si muchas gracias Mary Jane, pero antes una pregunta ¿yo seré la única?

Mary Jane: No Candy hay 3 personas parte de ti- Mary Jane metio su mano a la bolsa de su vestido y saco un sobre- Candy hay algo que no te eh dicho lo que estamos haciendo es para un solo propósito, cuando termines el curso de enfermería quirúrgica debes de abrir este sobre y después de leerlo me digas lo que piensas.

Candy: Si Mary Jane.

Mary Jane: Y por cierto Candy me tendrás otra vez de instructora así que estudia bien- ya se iba cuando volvió a mencionar- por cierto tienes libre hasta el lunes así que ve a casa y estudia me llego tu invitación así que nos vemos el sábado señorita Torpe.

Candy: Si me esforzare mucho, Gracias- Mary Jane se había retirado Candy levo hasta el tercer capitulo, decidió marcharse cuando salía del hospital cuando se dio cuenta de que los libros eran algo pesados, al momento de cruzar la calle un carro se paro enfrente de ella.

Albert: Candy, pensé que salías mas tarde.

Candy: ¿Cuando volviste Albert?

Albert: Acabo de llegar la tía abuela me mando por ti vamos sube- Albert le ayudo con algunos libros y abordaron el carro-.

Candy: Y dime como sabias que yo iba a salir temprano no le avise a nadie

Albert: De hecho yo no sabia nada pensé que era hora de tu descanso así que iba a preguntarte al hospital a que hora salías- cambio el tema- Candy, ¿porque te empeñas en no aceptar al chofer?

Candy: Albert, sabes no lo necesito puedo valerme por mi misma, a veces no me gusta contradecirte pero no necesito un chofer ni tu guardias que dejas a media noche- Albert se sorprendió- por tu cara quiere decir que si son trabajadores tuyos ¿verdad?

Albert: Candy todo lo hago por tu seguridad.

Candy suspiro: Vamos Albert déjame vivir con mi ego, no me gusta que me consientan tanto, sabes que a mi ese tipo de situaciones no van con migo.

Albert: No te consiento, es solo que me preocupa que te pase algo.

Candy: Dentro del departamento, Albert no pienso seguir hablando del tema e ciento incomoda con esas personas afuera de mi casa, es todo.

Albert no contesto no estaba de acuerdo con lo que decía Candy después de todo era como su hermana.

El camino a Lakewood fue el mas silencioso y largo, al llegar no se dirigieron la palabra, Albert llamo a un sirviente para que se llevaran los libros al cuarto de Candy.

Candy subió detrás del sirviente sin decir ninguna palabra cuando llego a su cuarto el sirviente dejo los libros y cerro la puerta. La ventana de su cuarto estaba abierta y el olor de las rosas de Anthony era de los mas exquisito.

Candy reacciono y rápido se toco la bolsa de su vestido donde cargaba el sobre que Mary Jane le había dado, se sentó en la cama y con gran curiosidad en abrir el sobre para ver su contenido, pero tenia que esperar, se levanto a guardarlo que estaba sobre el pequeño buro dentro de un cuaderno ahí estaría seguro en eso llamaron a la puerta.

Candy: Adelante.

Dorothy: Candy la Sra. Elroy quiere verte, ella esta en su habitación.

Candy: Gracias Dorothy, enseguida voy.

Salió de su habitación y se dirigió a la del a tía abuela ella llamo a la puerta.

Elroy: Adelante Candice.

Candy: Con permiso-cerro la puerta detrás de ella- necesita algo tía abuela.

Elroy: Toma asiento Candice, como sabes mañana es la presentación de William y para ti a si que me gustaría decirte algo.

Candy: Si claro.

Elroy: A partir de ahora tendrás que cuidarte mas Candice, ya que llevas el apellido de los Andley en tus hombros- Candy pensaba: solo quería hablar de etiqueta- pero sin embargo, mañana disfruta el día Candice- hizo una pausa- hasta ahorita no me había dado cuenta que tu cambiaste algo en este lugar cuando llegaste aquí, para ser sincera hasta yo cambie y quiero que sepas Candice que aunque no seamos parientes de sangre quiero que me veas como alguien especial en que puedes confiar Candice- cuando se dio cuenta Candy se dirigía hacia ella dándole un gran abrazo y sentía como sus cálidas lagrimas caían en sus hombros.

Candy: Gracias tía abuela, me alegra saber que usted tiene esos sentimientos y que me los demuestre.

Elroy: claro que si Candice me dio mucha alegría saber que llegaste a nuestra familia- se dieron un gran abrazo y la tía abuela le empezó a platicar de Stear, Archie, Albert y Anthony, sus travesuras de Rosemary, después de un rato de platicar fueron al comer, cuando entraron Albert no estaba ahí.

Elroy: Silvia y William no vendrá a comer.

Silvia: No me dijo que le llevara su comida a su habitación.

Candy supuso que estaría enojado pero no menciono nada.

Después de comer la tía abuela salió y Candy se fue a su habitación a leer ya que tenia mucho que memorizar y tenia que avanzar. Antes de cenar no pudo aguantar así que fue a reconciliarse con Albert, cuando abrió la puerta había una rosa de dulce Candy con una nota que decía.

Candy:

Perdón por comportarme así espero y me perdones.

Albert…

Candy cerró la puerta de su habitación y puso la flor en un jarrón que tenía vacío le agrego algo de agua y susurro para si: claro que si te perdono.

Al anochecer todos cenaron juntos Albert, Archie, Annie, Patty, la tía abuela y Candy, tuvieron una platica bastante interesante ya que comentaban lo que pasaría mañana y todos estarían muy ocupados, después de cenar cada uno se fue a su cuarto ya que mañana les esperaba un día muy movido.

Por la mañana Candy se levanto como de costumbre aunque no era un día normal. Dorothy preparo el baño de Candy y la ayudo a cambiarse y salió del cuarto cuando se encontró a Patty y Annie en el pasillo.

Candy: Buenos días chicas.

Annie: Buenos días Candy.

Patty: Buenos días Candy, ¡Ya estas lista para la gran noche que nos espera!-menciono con emoción- ¿o no?

Candy: Claro que si-las tomo de las manos- presiento que todo será espectacular- empezaron a reír cuando apareció Archie-.

Archie: Ya veo que están muy motivadas chicas y toda vía no comienza la fiesta- las chicas reaccionaron con cara de enojo lo que puso nervioso a Archie- vamos chicas no lo decía enserio.

Candy: Hay Archie eres tan.. tímido- ellas comenzaron a reír y Archie se sonrojo-.

Archie: Lo dice porque estoy solo.

Patty: Andemos porque ya nos han de estar esperando en el comedor.

Bajaron las escaleras riendo cuando se toparon a la familia Leagan en el pasillo discutiendo con la tía abuela.

Elroy: no va a ver cambios, ese comportamiento que tubo Neil hacia Candice un fue propio de un caballero.

Carlos: Vamos Sara, eso fui impropio de Neil así que tiene que recibir su castigo.

Eliza: Tía abuela porque esta de parte de Candy, ella solo es una..

Elroy: ¡Calla Eliza!- cuando le grito la tía abuela Eliza volteo a ver a Candy mirándola con odio y salió de la casa, su mama la siguió-.

Carlos: Disculpe, Tía abuela Elroy.

Elroy: No hay nada que disculpar.

Dio la vuelta y se fue y todo dentro de la mansión quedo en silencio.

Archie: vieron como Eliza miro a Candy.

Annie: Shhhhhhh…

Elroy: Vallamos a desayunar porque no tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo.

Las risas se habían acabado, posteriormente de desayunar cabalgaron un poco.

Archie: Hace mucho que no montaba, se siente tan bien.

Candy: Es verdad, ya no me acordaba de esta sensación- bajo del caballo le dio las riendas a Archie y trepo el primer árbol que estaba a su alcance.

Patty: A mi aun me dan un poco de miedo.

Annie: ¡Es verdad!

Patty: Yo creo que es hora de regresar o la tía abuela nos reñirá.

Archie: vamos Candy baja de ahí no queremos que la anfitriona muera en un día así.

Candy: claro que no-Candy comenzó a bajar el árbol y monto su caballo- vez Archie no me paso nada-.

Al llegar Patty, Annie y Archie se habían adelantado Candy aun estaba montada en el caballo recordando aquel día cuando esa persona le ayudo a supero su miedo una lagrima recorría su mejilla rosada, pero en un instante la limpio ya que se había prometido no llorar por el, dejo al caballo en su lugar y se fue como si nada hubiera pasado cuando entro estaban siento reñidos por la tía Elroy.

Elroy: Ya paso la hora de la comida y ustedes aun no han comido, no me lo puedo creer, ahora vallan a sus habitaciones ahí les llevaran su desayuno y no bajaran hasta que los invitados lleguen.

Los cuatro asintieron y se fueron a sus habitaciones.

Candy leía uno de sus libros cuando Dorothy entro en la habitación.

Dorothy: Hola Candy la Sra. Elroy me ha dado la orden de venia a arreglarte señorita así queda lo que estabas haciendo- Dorohty saco el vestido que habían confeccionado para Candy- ven Candy primero vamos a peinarte.

Candy a sus dieciséis años ya era toda una mujer, Dorothy dejo su cabello suelto recogido de un lado con una peineta de cristales y aretes del mismo cristal de la peineta, puso una leve capa de maquillaje ya que Candy tenia belleza natural así que no lo necesitaba mucho.

Dorothy: Candy ahora tu vestido- al momento de sacarlo y ayudarle a ponérselo a Candy se veía espectacular el color del vestido era rojo, una cintura bien marcada, liso que caía hasta el piso con una pequeña cola, un escote en forma corazón, lo que hacia que resaltara su pecho, su espalda y brazos eran cubiertos por encaje negro, en verdad era un vestido muy hermoso- ¡Candy te ves muy hermosa!

Candy: Enserio- Candy no podía creerlo tampoco nunca creyó verse de esa manera, cuando hacían los últimos ajustes llamaron ala puerta- adelante.

Elroy: Ya terminaron- cuando miro a Candy, era idéntica, la viva imagen de su sobrina Rosemary- ¡oh Candy te ves muy bella!- tomo su mano y le dio la vuelta para verla- ¡hice una buena elección verdad!

Candy: Claro que si tía abuela.

La tía abuela tomo la muñeca de Candy y le puso un brazalete negro.

Elroy: Candy esta es mi primera joya espero y la atesores mucho.

Candy: ¿Su primera joya?- a Candy se le hacia increíble- no yo no la puedo aceptar a de ser muy importante para usted.

Elory: Candy, por favor solamente esta vez déjame ser un poco egoísta y acéptalo.

Candy: ¡Muchas gracias Tía abuela!

Elroy: Bueno Candy, Albert vendrá por t,i los invitados han llegado así que espero y disfrutes mucho.

Candy: ¡Si!

La tía abuela había abandonado la habitación y Candy se quedo contemplando la joya que le habían regalado.

Después de unos minutos Albert entro y llamo a Candy.

Albert: Vamos Candy es hora- cuando la miro no podía despegar su mirada de Candy era una mujer muy bella aunque el no tenia ese tipo de sentimientos hacía ella- oh Candy te ves espectacular estarás en boca de todos eh sabes impresionar- mostrándole su sonrisa-.

Candy: Albert no digas esas cosas me avergüenzas.

Albert: bueno hay que moverse, no queremos dejar esperando verdad-Albert extendió su brazo y Candy lo tomo-

Candy: Claro que no.

Salieron de la habitación y antes de llegar a las escaleras Albert se detuvo.

Albert: Candy voy a dar mi famoso discurso como el bisabuelo William cuando te llame sales te voy a estar esperando.

Candy: Si

Albert beso su mano antes de dejarla ahí. Cuando apareció Albert, los periodistas, los invitados guardaron silencio.

Albert: Muchas gracias por a ver asistido esta noche, mi nombre es William Andley el jefe de la familia Andley.

No esperaron los periodistas comenzaron hacer muchas preguntas no dudaron tomar fotos.

Albert: esta noche seré su anfitrión, pero antes de comenzar la velada hay alguien a quien quiero presentarles, Candy- Albert llamo a Candy y con todo el nerviosismo del mundo apareció tras esa cortinas, los invitados empezaron a murmurar, Archie, Annie, Patty, George, entre otros quedaron impactados ya que Candy no parecía Candy.

Antes de llegar Albert extendió su mano ayunándole a bajar lo últimos escalones faltantes, tomándola por la cintura lo cual a Candy sorprendió pensó: ¿Qué trata de hacer Albert?

Albert: ella es Candy White Andley, desde hoy oficialmente parte de la familia Andley- cuando bajaban las escaleras los periodistas se abalanzaron sobre ellos haciendo preguntas.

¿Es su prometida?¿Es casado?¿Que tipo de relación tiene con ella? En fin, pero Albert no contesto.

Archie, Annie y Patty se acercaron acandy todavía impresionados.

Annie: Wow… Candy.

Archie: Te luciste allá arriba verdad.

Candy: eso no es cierto, ni dije nada.

Patty: pero tu aspecto, si no te supieras quien eras ni te hubiera reconocido-rieron- pero en verdad eres muy hermosa Candy.

Candy: gracias

Albert: peronen que interrumpa pero me aria el honor de bailar con migo señorita Andley- le guiño el ojo-.

Candy: Claro que si.

Cuando Albert y Candy llegaron al centro de la pista fueron el centro de atención mientras que bailaban ya que no quieran dar detalles de su relación aunque la familia Andley ya lo sabia.

Después de bailar y socializar con invitados y con familiares Candy quedo rendida, aunque se había divertido mucho aunque el gusto no le duro mucho.

Eliza: Parece que siempre ganas lo que quieres Candy.

Candy: ¿A que te refieres Eliza?

Eliza: tu lo sabes muy bien Candy, primero Terry y ahora el bisabuelo William si que eres una…

Archie: ¡Basta Eliza!

Candy: No Archie deja que se desahogue diciéndome lo que quiera sus palabras ya no me hieren como antes, cambie Eliza no m subestimes.

Eliza al verse derrotada se fue de ahí. Poco a poco se fueron yendo los invitados.

Elroy: Bueno yo me retiro eh quedado muy cansada

Annie: Yo también me retiro, ¿vienes Patty, Archie, Candy?

Candy: Si- antes de subir las escaleras voltio- ¿Albert tu no iras a descansar?

Albert: Si.

Mientras llegaban a sus habitaciones platicaron, después se dirigieron a su habitación para dormir.

Al día siguiente el periódico Time empezó a distribuir la gran exclusiva por fin se había dado a conocer la cara del bisabuelo William, los leyentes les llamo la atención la bella chica que aparecía en la portada a su lado, en las calles era lo que mas se comentaba.

Una chica de camino a su trabajo escucho la gran noticia así que compro el periódico se sorprendió ver en la portada a ella la conocía era Candy tenia noticias de Candy así que camino lo mas pronto posible para llegar a su destino.

Robert: Buenos días, Karen hoy llegas temprano verdad.

Karen: Si, algo- lo ignoro- ¿dime ya llego Terry?

Robert: Si esta en su camerino ¿Por qué? ¿Sucedió algo?-Karen lo volvió a ignorar y camino sin escucharlo- espera el debe de estar- ella no escucho se fue directamente a ver a Terry. Desesperadamente toco y abrieron.

Karen: Terry tengo noticias de…- pero no abrió Terry- oh Eleonor estas aquí.

Eleonor: lo siento que te disguste- mostrándole una sonrisa-.

Karen: Claro que no me disgusta.

Terry: por que venias con tanta urgencia que paso.

Karen: no tienes que ser tan arrogante pero búscame cuando termines de hablar con tu madre.

Terry: Esta bien- cerro la puertas de tras de el- que abra ocurrido cuando me habla es para insultarme- y que me decías Eleonor.

Eleonor: Te decía hijo que quiero que te mudes con migo.

Terry: otra vez con eso Eleonor, ya te dije que no, estoy bien donde vivo ahora, me queda mas cerca de la casa de Susana.

Eleonor: A ella no le va a pasar nada- se giro y antes de salir- quiero que te mudes con migo hijo, ni eso le puedes conceder de capricho a tu madre.

Terry: Como digas- encendió su cigarrillo, y lo apago ya que se acordó que tenia que ir con Karen y no quería escuchar sermones no de nuevo, salió de su camerino y ella estaba recargada en la pared- y que es lo que querías decirme con tanta urgencia espero que sea uno de tur sermones-.

Karen: Por supuesto que no- empezó a mover el periódico-.

Terry: Y entonces que es- con cara de fastidio-.

Karen: Vamos Terry hazlo mas divertido.

Terry: La verdad no tengo humor para esto Karen ¿me lo dirás o no?

Karen: Huy… bueno iba caminando por la calle y todo mundo estaba platicando de la nueva noticia.

Terry: ¿Cuál noticia?

Karen: Esta- Karen extendió el periódico y lo que los ojos del rebelde se enfocaron era en la bella mujer de la foto rápido busco el nombre de la exclusiva ''El jefe de la familia William A. Andley da a conocer su rostro pero eso no es todo, acompañado de una bella mujer-

Terry sabia que esa la mujer del que todos hablaban era su Candy

Terry: me prestarías el periódico.

Karen: Claro adelante quédatelo- dejo solo a Terry y el con muchos sentimientos encontrados entro a su camerino no podía decir nada.

Terry: Candy…

Continuara…

Espero y les guste nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo.


	4. Capitulo IV

(Los personajes no me pertenecen, son creación de Mizuki e Igarashi pero la historia es completamente mía)

Capitulo 4.

_Ten en cuenta que el gran amor y los grandes logros requieren grandes riesgos…_

Terry tenía muchos sentimientos encontrados, la del periódico era Candy, su Candy, hace tanto que no sabia de ella, y la noticia le había traído la felicidad que no había sentido en mucho tiempo.

Terry: Candy, es Candy- temblaba un poco el periódico- pero que- Terry empezó a leer la noticia, sus ojos se abrieron de un de repente y enfocaron un lugar de la lectura ''El Sr. Andley no especifico que tipo de relación tiene con la bella dama ¿será su prometida? Si es así creo que no tardara en dar la buena noticia. Time

Pero, ¿Qué? Se casaría con ese tipo, ¿acaso no era su hija adoptiva?- muchas preguntas se hacia Terry que tal vez, tardarían en contestarse.

Se dirigió a su camerino, se sentó, no sabia si llorar, estar enojado, desearle felicidad, se lo habían prometido, ella estaba haciendo cumpliendo parte de la promesa.

Terry susurro para si: amor mío, lamento no poder cumplir esa promesa la ultima vez que te vi… si tan solo hubiéramos pensado las cosas mejor tu estuvieras aquí a mi lado, ver tus ojos como reflejan el amor que sientes por mi, fui un estúpido por dejarte cruzar esas puertas y dejar vacío mi corazón- una lagrima rodo por su mejilla- lo siento pecas, lo único que puedo hacer por ti es derramar una que otra lagrima- limpio la cálida lagrima, guardo el periódico en el cajón y salió de ahí-.

Robert: Terry estaba a punto de buscarte, es hora.

Terry: Si.

Robert los alineo, ya que apenas le iba a dar el papel conforme a la audición que habían desempeñado.

Robert: Simón- un chico con experiencia, alto, de tés blanca, ojos grandes marrones- tu papel será el de Malcolm- al recibir las hojas su cara se veía algo desilusionado- ¿tienes algún problema?- el negó con la cabeza- ahora Karen tu papel será el de Lady Macbeth, Kevin tu Donalbain, Frank tu Duncan, Terry tu Macbeth, Steve tu Mcduff, Noé tu Banquo, ustedes cinco van a ser, Lennox, Ross, Mentieth, Angus y Caithness, Teo tu Fleance, Hugo tu Siward, bueno eh terminado los demás ya tienen su papel así que no es necesario mencionarlos, aquí están sus libretos estúdienlos y nos vemos aquí a las diez de la mañana eso es todo.

Todo el escenario de fue despejando después de dar los personajes, unos estaban inconformes, otros alegres.

Karen tenia mucha curiosidad por saber lo que Terry pensaba sobre la noticia de Candy, ya que a ella le había sorprendido algo.

Karen: Terry, Terry- corría detrás de el- ¡espérame!

Terry: ¡Que es lo que quieres!- con expresión de enojo- ahora no Karen.

Karen: Terry quieres hablar un poco.

Terry: Claro que no, no tengo tiempo de hablar contigo- la evadió-.

Karen: Parece que la noticia te callo en el hígado verdad, vamos no te sorprendas Terry, tengo una idea de lo que paso, pero no lo entiendo por completo.

Terry: ¿Qué es lo que no entiendes?

Karen: El, por que dejaste ir a Candy- sujeto el brazo de Terry-.

Terry: Eso no te incumbe, metete en tus propios asuntos- se zafo de el, para entrar en su camerino, antes de cerrar la puerta Karen se la arreglo para entrar- ¿Qué? no es suficiente con lo que te eh dicho- Karen permanecía en silencio- no vasa a decir nada, eso es raro en ti- volteo a verla y un estruendo se escucho, Karen le había dado una bofetada-.

Karen: ¿Eres idiota?, crees que guardarte las cosas para ti esta bien, vamos este Terry no es el que conozco, dejaste ir a lo que mas apreciabas en tu vida y no te arrepientes.

Terry: ¿Quién demonios te crees para decirme esto?

Karen: Alguien que te aprecia.

Terry: ¿Que me aprecia?- soltó una carcajada- tu no sabes nada ingenua.

Karen: ¿Y tu si? Yo creo que no porque el mas ingenuo aquí eres tu, por creer que con vivir con el pasado y los momentos que felices que viviste con ella podrás con la cruz que llevas en la espalda por toda tu vida- suspiro- y mira los resultados ¿esto es lo que esperabas? me das lastima- abrió la puerta y un gran azote con la puerta el lugar se quedo el silencio-.

Terry: ¿Ingenuo?- tomo su chaqueta y salió de ahí echo una furia, no podía pensar en mas que lo que le había dicho Karen, ella tenia razón era muy ingenuo pensar que Candy no aria su vida si no era con el, aria su vida con otro hombre, se casaría con ella, tendría hijos fruto del amor que se tenían, pero en que pensaba en esos momentos, en realidad a alguien que lo consolara y eso sabia donde se encontraba.

Karen por su parte llego a su apartamento muy enojada por que el actor eras más…

Karen: Arghhhhhhhh… no le voy a pedir disculpas tuve mucha razón en lo que digo.

Mientras tanto…

Eleonor se sorprendió ver a su hijo entrar por las puertas de su casa- Terry así que decidiste venir- al ver la cara de su hijo se preocupo- ¿sucede algo hijo?- se acerco a el y le sorprendió ver llorar a su hijo en ese instante Terry la abrazo-.

Terry: La perdí madre, por completo ella va hacer su vida con otro hombre- ella sabia a quien se refería- por que lo dices hijo explícame, vamos a sentarnos, Karla me traerías un poco de te por favor.

Karla: Si enseguida.

Terry: Lo vi en los periódicos, ella puede que este enamorada de otro hombre en estos momentos y me haya olvidado.

Eleonor: En los periódicos, pero dice que esta comprometida o especifica algo.

Terry: No pero ella se ve muy feliz, aparte el hombre que tiene a su lado tiene posición, dinero, poder y yo solo un actor.

Eleonor: ¿Pero que dices?- lo tomo por los hombros- ella te ama demasiado ¿no es verdad? Nunca creas lo que los periódicos dice hijo, ellos solo buscan algo de publicidad y dinero.

Terry: ¡Pero no entiendes que yo tengo la culpa de que ocurran las cosas de esta manera!

Eleonor: ¡Terrence! ¡Ya basta! Los dos tuvieron la culpa de esto, si su amor era tan grande y se lo demostraban por que dejaron que sucediera así, Susana decidió salvarte no tú.

Terry: Yo le debo la vida.

Eleonor: Tu no le debes nada Terry, eres muy bueno con ella, pero eres feliz con ella, sientes lo mismo que cuando estabas con Candy.

Terry: No, yo se muy bien que lo que siento por Susana no es amor.

Duque G: ¿Entonces porque estas con ella?

Terry se llevo gran sorpresa al verlo ahí.

Terry: ¿Usted que hace aquí?- volteo a ver a Eleonor y al duque- ¡contesta!

Duque G: Por favor no me grites, que yo no eh hecho nada y en cuanto a tu respuesta me eh reconciliado con tu madre- Terry no lo creía- ¿eso responde tu pregunta? Por la cara que tienes, es un si.

Terry: Bonita sorpresa Eleonor, así planeabas alegrarme el día, que gran estupidez.

Eleonor: ¡Vamos Terry cálmate!- trato de tocarlo pero el se alejo-.

Terry: ¡No te quedo claro duque de Grandchester que no te quería volver a ver!

Sus miradas se cruzaron, pero ninguno de los dos cedió ambos mantuvieron su postura.

Duque G: Eleonor- se acerco a ella y le beso la mano-.

Terry: Ah… ya se de que se trata esto, Eleonor y tu ¿quieres que yo confié en ti?

Eleonor: Hijo quiero que lo comprendas yo…

Terry: No me interesa- se fue de ahí, ahora si que no era su día.

Eleonor: Terry, ¡Espera!- pero el duque la detuvo-.

Duque G: Déjalo.

Eleonor: Richard…

Lo único que pudo hacer era ver como Terry se marchaba de ahí.

Karen decidió ir a caminar a calmar su rabia ya que no podía pensar claro, al cruzar la calle vio entrar a Terry a una cantina y decido seguirlo, al entrar Terry pidió una botella y la bebió toda de un trago. Karen trago en seco para tener el valor de sacarlo de ahí, subió sus mangas y entro, se dirigió directamente hacía el y le dio una palmada en la espalda.

Karen: Terry, vamos a mi apartamento, es mejor que tomes ahí ¿si?

Terry: ¿Que demonios haces aquí?- aun estaba sobrio-.

Karen: Vamos- lo tomo del brazo y el accedió a ir con ella pago la botella y todo el camino fue silencioso hasta llegar- pasa- Terry entro estaba todo recogido algo simple. Karen se dirigió a la pequeña cocina y saco varias botellas y las puso sobre una pequeña mesa- hay algo que me quieras decir-.

Terry: Nada en particular- agarro la primera botella- ¿y tú?

Karen: Si, Seré directa, aunque no me incumbe ¿Cuál es la razón para que tengas ese estado de ánimo?

Terry: Tengo muchas razones…

Karen: Te propongo algo, si tu me cuentas lo que te aflige, prometo ser tu amiga.

Terry: ¿Quien demonios aceptaría una propuesta así? Sabes que no soy de esos.

Karen: Pero esta bien con tener unos pocos no.

Terry escucho mal, la refinada actriz Karen le estaba ofreciendo ser su amiga.

Karen: Dime Terry, alguna vez te haz querido desahogar y nunca supiste con quien hacerlo.

Terry: Lo sabia, pero nunca tuve ese tipo de ''amistad''.

Karen se acerco a donde estaba el.

Karen: Terry se que no soy la mejor amiga, ni consejera…

Terry: y actriz- rio-.

Karen: Gracioso- rio- pero esta vez me gustaría que cuando voltees hacia atrás y te duela tu pasado, yo estaré ahí para escucharte.

Terry: Bien- termino la botella y se paro- Karen, no creas que con tus palabras tiernas vas abrir este corazón marchito, lo abrí una vez y ahora solo quedan algunos fragmentos de el con el que puedo seguí viviendo.

Karen: Entonces parece que no hay remedio- encogió los hombros- si esto es lo que quieres-.

Terry: Lo que quería, era Candy y el frio y el invierno se la llevaron dejándome a mi solo- Terry le sonrió de medio lado y se fue a ver a Susana ya que su madre estaría histérica ya que era una semana que no la había visitado.

Sra. Marlow: ¿Por qué Terry no ha venido?- muy preocupada-.

Susana: Madre, no te debes de preocupar- agacho la cabeza- el debe de estar muy ocupado con el teatro van a iniciar una nueva obra debe de estar ocupado.

Sra. Marlow: Pero no para venir a visitarte, ahora eres su prioridad- Susana no dijo nada simplemente miro por la ventana, sabría que vendría Terry, después de todo había conseguido lo que quería aun sabiendo que no volvería a caminar y de que nunca tendría su amor, Susana giro su silla de ruedas y ahí estaba Terry recargado en el marco de la puerta-.

Susana: ¡Terry! ¡Viniste!

Terry: Si- aunque no quisiera, pensó- perdón por no haber venido, los ensayos…

Susana: No importa Terry- se arrimo a el aun de pie, y lo abrazo de la cintura- ¿Quieres acompañarnos a cenar?- Terry iba a contestar pero la madre de Susana lo interrumpió-

Sra. Marlow: Ya era hora que vinieras a visitar a mi hija Terry- Terry puso cara de fastidio y Susana lo noto ya que esta de frente con el- no debes preocupar a mi hija ¡sabiendo en la situación que esta!

Susana: ¡Madre!

Terry: Usted no tiene por que juzgar mis actos, Sra. Marlow- quitos los brazos que lo rodeaban- lo siento Susana pero esta vez no estoy de humor para aguantar a tu madre- se dirigió a la puerta- ah por cierto, se me olvido mencionarte que estaré muy ocupado con los ensayos así que vendré cuando pueda- desapareció detrás de la puerta de la habitación de Susana, pero la sra. Marlow no se quedaría con las ganas de hablar con el así que fue detrás de el dejando a Susana sola-.

Sra. Marlow: Terry, espera- Terry se detuvo antes de abrir la puerta de la entrada- ¿Cuándo le propondrás matrimonio a mi hija? ¿No vez acaso cuanto te ama?

Terry: Usted sabe bien que cuando decidí quedarme con Susana yo ya estaba enamorado de otra persona y no creo amar así a Susana, y si me caso con ella será cuando yo decida no siempre estaré a su disposición Sra. Buenas noches- desapareció detrás de la puerta-

Terry iba hecha una furia, como se atrevía a hablarle de esa manera, definitivamente hoy no era su día. Se dirigió a su departamento, al entrar sintió el lugar mas grande, se dirigió a su cama y se dejo caer pensando en lo que había sucedido.

Candy se levanto muy temprano con algunos de sus libros, se baño, se arreglo, tomo un pan tostado con mermelada y un vaso de leche y se fue rápidamente se había quedado dormida, ya que se había quedado hasta noche leyendo.

Al entrar al hospital se dirigió a un aula en el último piso, ya que no era utilizada por nadie. Cuando entro a la habitación había 3 chicas y aun no llegaba Mary Jane.

Candy: Buenos días- dijo Candy- Buenos días- contestaron ellas- mucho gusto me llamo Candy espero y poder llevarnos bien- ¡oh eres tal y como dicen los rumores!- menciono una- si pero creo que los alteraron un poco ¿no crees?- contesto la otra- vamos déjenla en paz- comento- Mucho gusto Candy mi nombre es Levy, ella son Catherine- una mujer como de unos veinticuatro años, cabello largo pelirrojo, ojos grandes, negros- ¡Hola Candy mucho gusto!- contesto con cierta alegría- y ella es Martha su hermana- casi eran idénticas pero ella se veía mas chica como de veintiuno años- mucho gusto Candy, espero y nos llevemos bien- por suerte eran muy amables- si mucho gusto- sonrió-.

Mary Jane: Ya que se presentaron es hora de comenzar- había dos mesas a lo largo de la habitación, sobre ellas tenían instrumentos quirúrgicos- a esta altura ya deberían de identificar algunos de ellos-era cierto recordó Candy- se van a dividir en parejas Martha y Levy, Candy Caterina, a partir de ahora así van a trabajar, pero su trabajo será evaluado individualmente ¿esta claro?- ¡Si!- contestaron- bien antes de comenzar van a ser los 3 meses mas duros de toda su vida así que no se confíen- Mary Jane no perdió su tiempo empezó con teoría y después seria practica. Al terminar la sesión de ese día concluyo Mary Jane- Mañana tendremos una visitante que les ayudara y les inspeccionara ya que yo no puedo dejar mi escuela por mucho tiempo así que yo no vendré hasta su evaluación, eso es todo.

Candy de camino a su apartamento llego primero a compara algo de comida ya que no había nada en el refrigerador. Cuando llego a casa vio el carro de Albert estacionado y se pregunto que quería. Candy apresuro el paso para llegar mas rápido, al llegar Albert estaba esperándola en las escaleras.

Candy: Hola Albert, que sorpresa.

Albert: ¿Quieres que te ayude?- le pregunto ya que venia muy cargada-.

Candy: Claro, muchas gracias.

Albert ayudo a Candy y entraron al lugar.

Candy: Gustar tomar algo.

Albert: Si Candy, un poco de agua esta bien- Candy fue por agua a la cocina y se la entrego a Albert y tomo una silla y se sentó enfrente de el-.

Candy: Y dime Albert ¿necesitabas algo?

Albert: ¿Qué? Necesito una razón para venir a visitarte.

Candy: No. Claro que no.

Se quedaron en silencio.

Candy rompió el silencio- dime Albert ya se fue Patty, por que no le pregunte si se iría o no.

Albert: No. Candy ella aun sigue en Lakewood

Candy: Mmm…

Albert: ¿Como te va en el hospital?

Candy: muy bien- se emociono- de hecho estoy especializándome en enfermería quirúrgica.

Albert: ¿Enserio? Eso no me lo habías dicho- Albert cambio el tema- bueno Candy la verdad si tengo una razón para verte.

Candy: Pues bien, soy toda oídos.

Albert: Candy yo se que esto te va a parecer una locura, pero yo…

Candy: Vamos dime.

Albert: Candy, bien sabes tu que nunca me gusto estar encerrado en una oficina, no soy de esos ambientes, así que eh decidido irme por un tiempo- Candy no creía que lo que oía- vamos Candy no pongas esa cara yo solo quiero despejarme por un tiempo y…

Candy: Albert, tu tienes todo el derecho de hacer lo que quieras y cuando quieras, pero gracias por tener en cuenta y contármelo- aunque se notaba melancolía en su mirada, pero aun así sonrió- ¿Cuándo te vas?

Albert: Dentro de un mes- evadió la mirada de Candy- antes del viaje are unas paradas en Indiana y Nueva York- se puso de pie y se dirigió a la puerta

Candy: Oh, esta bien avísame cuando vallas a irte ¿si?- Albert le sonrió y cerro la puerta- Albert estaba muy raro.

Candy preparo su cena estudio un poco y se fue a descansar. A la mañana siguiente se levanto con mucho entusiasmo y se fue al hospital.

Al entrar al aula se topo con una doctora, ella estaba de espaldas así que no le pudo ver su rostro hasta que llegaron las demás chicas haciendo relajo fue cuando volvió ala realidad.

Martha: Vamos Candy no te quedes ahí- entro detrás de ellas-.

Doc.: Buenos días yo soy la doctora Mei Lee y seré su instructora a partir de hoy espero y nos llevemos muy bien.

Todas quedaron algo impresionados su cabello negro, muy lacio recogido con una coleta aunque se notaban sus rasgos orientales tenia ojos de color azul- si nosotras también- contestaron en coro y después rieron-.

Mei: Bueno comencemos- a Candy se le hizo bastante interesante la clase ya que ella hacia que fuera divertida- ahora dime Levy cual es una de las características de los instrumentos.

Levy: El acero inoxidable

Mei: Bien se ve que han estado estudiando, ahora es turno de Catherine- le presto atención- mencióname el uso del Bisturíes.

Catherine: El Bisturí es mas frecuente y tiene un mango reutilizable con una hoja desechable. Casi todos los mangos son de cobre y las hojas de carbón acerado.

Mei: Muy bien excelente respuesta, ahora Martha; menciona algo sobre las agujas.

Martha: Las agujas quirúrgicas pueden ser curvas o rectas, desechables o reutilizables.

Mei: Y ¿Como se designan?-pregunto-.

Martha: Se designan por números: P3, P4, P5, P7 y P9.

Mei: Ahora Candy; nombra algunos puntos sobre la preparación sobre la mesa instrumental o…

Levy: Pero aun no vemos eso.

Mei: Levy, no te di permiso de hablar- Levy estaba algo molesta ya que eso no lo habían dicho aun como demonios quería que se lo respondiera- ¿Candy?

Candy: Arsenalero- Levy y las demás se sorprendieron ¿Cómo es que Candy pudo avanzar tanto?- por mencionar algunos; los instrumentos delicados se deben de tratar con cuidado ya que el maneja miento brusco pueden dañarlos, sacar cualquier instrumento defectuoso, arreglar instrumentos de forma diestra por clasificación, proteger las hojas con filo, bordes y puntas.

Mei: Me impresionas Candy, aunque todavía no lo hemos visto, haces muy bien en leer, eso va también para ustedes chicas- se dirigió a la pizarra- es todo por hoy nos vemos mañana- las señoritas comenzaron a tomar sus cosas cuando volvió hablar- ¿disculpen saben donde puedo conseguir una habitación? La verdad es que acabo de llegar y no tengo un lugar donde quedarme.

Martha: Yo le ofrecería vivir con nosotras pero nomas tenemos una habitación ¿verdad que si Catherine?

Catherine: Si, en verdad lo siento mucho.

Levy: Yo vivo con mi esposo así que…

Mei: No se molesten chicas ya encontrare algo- se fueron pero Candy se quedo-

Candy: Si quiere puede venir con migo yo tengo un departamento y me sobra una habitación así que- se ofreció Candy-

Mei: Enserio no hay ningún inconveniente por que si es así…

Candy: No de verdad, sirve que tengo algo de compañía.

Mei: Bueno muchas gracias, Candy eres muy amable.

Salieron del aula y fueron con el doctor Leonard por las cosas de la doctora y se fueron caminando cuando Candy tenía muchas ganas de preguntarle.

Candy: ¿Qué la trae por chicago?- se moría por curiosidad-.

Mei: Bueno, me ofrecieron trabajo en América y lo acepte y aquí estoy- sonrió- y ¿tu Candy?

Candy: bueno yo soy de aquí- con algo de sarcasmo-.

Mei: Me refería a ¿Por qué decidiste convertirte en enfermera?

Candy: Bueno en si no tengo mucha seguridad de porque, pero creo que fue mi deseo de ayudar a las demás personas.

Mei: Oh…

Candy: y usted ¿Por que se convirtió en doctora?

Mei: Bueno mi padre es doctor así que siempre estuve rodeada de este mundo.

Candy: ¿Su papa?

Mei: Si este trabajo, lo acepte por el. El es doctor en la guerra Candy- con algo de melancolía-

Candy: Lo siento, creo que pregunte algo que no debí- se apeno-.

Mei: No Candy, no hay por que pedir perdón, supongo que si vamos a vivir juntas debemos conocernos mas- le regalo una sonrisa-

Candy: Esta bien

Mei: Después será tu turno de contarme- cuando se dieron cuenta habían llegado- ¿es aquí?

Candy: Si, entremos- Candy le ayudo con su valija y la guio a su cuarto- ese es el cuarto no es muy grande pero…

Mei: Esta bien Candy no soy muy exigente.

Candy: Bien are la cena- se detuvo- ¿te gusta comer de cualquier estilo de comida?

Mei: Si Candy, no creas que por que soy oriental me guste el fideo únicamente- bromeo-

Candy: Entonces are la cena por favor ponte cómoda- cerro la puerta-.

Mei: Candy es una buena chica- susurro para si- arreglo su ropa en el pequeño buro enfrente de su cama y se quito la bata y la colgó- salió de la habitación y busco a Candy- ¿te ayudo en algo?

Candy: Si, puedes picar la lechuga por favor.

Mei pico la lechuga- ¡dime que cenaremos!

Candy: Filete de pollo con ensalada, no se muy bien cocinar- hizo un puchero- pero ¡are mi mejor esfuerzo!- rio-.

Después de freír el pollo, Mei le ayudo a poner la mesa y Candy mesclo los ingredientes de la ensalada y los llevo a la mesa.

Candy: A comer.

Mientras comieron Candy le platico que ella era adoptada, donde se había criado, y una que otra aventura.

Al terminar de cenar…

Candy: Mei si quieres puedes utilizar el baño primero, sirve que me da tiempo de recoger y estudiar un poco antes de ir a dormir.

Mei: Si muchas gracias Candy te quedo muy rica tu comida, mañana me tocara hacer de cenar y si quieres te puedo enseñar platillos típicos.

Candy: ¿Enserio?- recordó- por cierto seria mucha molestia si pregunto ¿De qué país eres?

Mei: Bueno mi madre es de origen escoces y mi padre es de origen chino, pero yo nací en Italia.

Candy: Wow… esa es mucha cultura.

Mei: Así es, de hecho se varios idiomas, mi padre me enseño el chino, mi lengua madre es el italiano, también mi madre me enseño el ingles, español, y yo aprendí por mi cuenta francés, si quieres Candy yo te puedo dar clases de algún idioma, claro que yo sepa- sonrió-.

Candy: ¡Si me encantaría!

Mei: Bueno mañana después de cenar haz un espacio empezaremos con francés ¿te parece?- se mordió el labio, desenado que Candy no se abstuviera- .

Candy: ¡Si!- muy entusiasmada-.

Mei: Bueno me meteré a bañar- se dirigió al baño y sintió algo relajante ya que tenia dos días que no se bañaba por el largo viaje que había hecho, después de bañarse fue el turno de Candy, en eso llamaron a la puerta, ella lo pensó no sabia si abrir la puerta así que le pregunto a Candy- Candy llaman a la puerta abro-.

Candy: Si por favor- dijo aun dentro del baño; si es alguno de los chicos se van a sorprender jiji, pensó-.

Mei al abrir se encontró con un hombre alto rubio con el pelo corto de ojos muy azules.

Albert, creyó que se había equivocado de apartamento, así que retrocedió unos pasos atrás para fijarse en el numero, estaba bien no se había equivocado. Después se retracto y se dio cuenta que tenia a una mujer extremadamente bella enfrente de el.

Mei: Si, a ¿Quien buscaba?

Albert: a Candy- se quedo sin palabra alguna-.

Continuara…

**Oliss…**

**Gracias por leerme a partir de ahora subiré cada 4 días el capitulo así que estén al pendiente…**

**Besos a mis fanáticas.**


	5. Capitulo V

(Los personajes no me pertenecen, son creación de Mizuki e Igarashi pero la historia es completamente mía)

Capitulo 5.

_Descubrí tu presencia, y me mato tu vista y hermosura; mira que la dolencia de amor, que no se cura sino con la presencia y la figura._

Albert no entendía por que esa bella mujer estaba en el departamento recién bañada con el shampoo de Candy.

Mei: ¡Disculpe! Me oye- estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no le respondía- ella se esta bañando pero, gusta pasar.

Albert entro detrás de ella aun desconcertado tomo asiento y Mei interrumpió sus pensamientos.

Mei: Gusta algo de tomar.

Albert: No, gracias.

En eso salió Candy.

Candy: Hola Albert, me sorprende tu visita

Albert: Lo siento, llegue en un mal momento- se levanto- si quieres puedo venir después.

Candy: Oh no…- sabia a que se refería y Albert volví a tomar asiento- No dime a que viniste

Albert: Quería recordarte que este fin de semana será el cumpleaños de la tía abuela.

Candy: Oh es cierto- el lugar se tenso, a Albert le picaba la curiosidad de saber quien era ella, Candy lo sabia el leguaje corporal del Albert lo decía, y Mei se sentía incomoda así que…

Mei: Creo que es mejor que los deje solos.

Candy: Mei espera, te quiero presentar a Albert, el es mi tutor, de quien te hable.

Mei: Mucho gusto- extendió su mano- Mei Lee.

Albert: El gusto es mío- respondió el saludo- William Albert Andley- titubeo- soy tutor de Candy.

Mei- agrego- soy instructora de Candy en el hospital Santa Juana- menciono algo formal- Acabo de llegar así que no me ser mover muy bien en esta ciudad así que- fue interrumpida por Candy-.

Candy: Yo me ofrecí a darle la habitación vacía y ella acepto, no hay ningún problema en que se quede ¿verdad?

Albert: Por supuesto que no.

Mei: Yo le ayudare a pagar la renta mientras esta aquí.

Albert: Por eso no se moleste si es amiga de Candy no hay ningún problema.

Candy: ¿Mei?

Mei: Si.

Candy: El sábado no tienes nada que hacer.

Mei: No.

Candy: Albert puede acompañarme Mei- la tomo de la mano- es que no quiero que te quedes aquí sola.

Albert: Claro que si.

Candy: Bien.

Albert: Bueno me voy estas bolsas las mando Archie con algunos vestidos- indico- usted también puede tomar uno, no se preocupe- se refería Mei- adiós.

Candy: Adiós.

Mei. Tu tutor es muy amable.

Candy: Si, Albert siempre es así.

Mei: Si tu lo dices Candy.

Candy: Estas enojada Mei, si no quieres ir el sábado, esta bien, no te puedo obligar a algo que no quieres.

Mei: No Candy, no es eso claro que te acompañare.

Candy: Bien ya quiero que se sábado faltan tres días.

Por la mañana cuando Candy se levanto, Mei ya había hecho el desayuno. Después de desayunar, se fueron juntas al hospital.

Mei: Candy- se detuvieron antes de entrar-.

Candy: ¿si?

Mei: No, no es nada- y entro apresurada quedándose con la duda- buenos días chicas, ya están listas para la clase-.

Todas contestaron- ¡Si!

Mei: Bueno hoy aremos práctica así que estén listas.

Comenzaron a arreglar la mesa instrumental.

Mei: tengan cuidado, cada instrumento debe de ir en su lugar aquella mesa que se equivoque, le va a ir mal- rieron-.

Martha: es muy difícil- se quejo-.

Levy: ¡No te quejes!

Después de unos minutos acabaron.

Mei: Muy bien, esta muy bien hecha.

Candy: Nos costo algo de trabajo.

Catherine: ¡Si!

Mei: ¿Cuantos instrumentos pueden identificar chicas?

Catherine: Mmm… alrededor de 40.

Candy: Yo casi todos.

Levy: Yo todos los identifico.

Martha: Yo también.

Mei: Se saben los nombres pero ¿saben para que sirven?- las cuatro se pusieron palidas- veo que se sorprendieron, se acerco a la mesa de Levy y Martha y levanto 2 instrumentos- Levy, ¿Para que sirve la pinza de Jones?

Levy: Es de uso dental.

Mei: ¿Estas segura?

Levy: Si, pero esta mal mi respuesta.

Mei: No les diré si esta bien o mal su respuesta, ustedes deben de estar seguras de lo que van a hacer, ya que si no confían en ustedes mismas, no será una buena operación, Martha, ¿Para que sirve el retractor finochietto?

Martha: Separa los bordes de una incisión, quirúrgica o herida, o puede contener órganos y tejidos subyacentes, de modo que las partes del cuerpo bajo la incisión puede ser visitada.

Mei se traslado a la mesa de Catherine y Candy, levanto dos instrumentos con sus manos eh hizo la pregunta a Candy- Candy, ¿Para que sirve las tijera de cirugía Roma-Roma?

Candy titubeo para contestar- Mmm… sirve para hacer cual cualquier tipo de corte en el cuerpo, por su tipo de puntas tiene mucha accesibilidad a zonas difíciles.

Mei: Catherine, para que sirve…

Catherine: la tijera de mayo se utiliza para hacer cortes en los músculos y tejidos fibrosos y es muy útil en el área de curaciones.

Mei: Bien, ahora tomen estas hojas- las repartió- ahí me escribirán el por que es importante estar seguras de usar el material correcto en una cirugía y después se pueden retirar-.

Martha: ¿Las cinco hojas?

Mei: Por los dos lados, si me permiten iré con el doctor Leonard espero y cuando vuelva ya hayan avanzado algo- se fue-.

Martha: ¿Ustedes que van a escribir?

Catherine: A mi me duele la cabeza de memorizar tantas cosas.

Levy: No se quejen, entre mas rápido muevan la mano, menos se moverá la boca- rio-.

Martha: Y tu Candy ¿Que escribirás?- ella no contesto- ¿Candy?

Levy: Ella esta muy concentrada en lo que hace, sigan su ejemplo- el aula se quedo en silencio-.

Mientras tanto en la oficina del doctor Leonard.

Leonard: doctora es raro verla por aquí- noto su expresión y le preocupo- ¿sucede algo?

Mei: De hecho- paro de hablar- si, si sucede algo.

Leonard: Por favor tome asiento y cuénteme.

Mei: Gracias- se sentó- lo que pasa es que antes de que se fuera Mary Jane, menciono que si pasaba algo viniera con usted a informarle- el se dedico a escuchar- yo se que las enfermeras que están a mi cargo, no han tenido ni un mes y ningún tipo de experiencia en el campo, la verdad me sorprende que estén aprendiendo demasiado rápido.

Leoanrd: Y eso quiere decir.

Mei: Que se modificara lo que han planeado, se adelantara la fecha, máximo en un mes imedio.

El doctor Leonard abrió los ojos de repente- eso es muy poco tiempo ellas deben de estar mas preparadas- no encontraba como expresarse- mínimo son 10 años.

Mai: si usted no esta de acuerdo, hablare directamente con Mary Jane ¿Le parece?- se levanto de su lugar y disponía a salir de la oficina cuando la llamo el doctor leoanrd-

Leonard: espere-con las manos en la cabeza- estoy de acuerdo con lo que dice, informare a los superiores, gracias por informarme.

Mei: Si de nada- se fue de ahí, algo preocupada, el llegar a el aula no había ruido alguno se sorprendió al ver lo que había ocurrido- ¿pero que les paso chicas? Martha, Catherine levántense del suelo- las movió- Levy siéntate bien- cuando fue con Candy- por dios Candy, ¿se te esta cayendo la baba?

Candy: ¿Eh?

Mei: Tú baba, Candy

Se llevo la mano al mentón y estaba todo húmedo y reacciono sacando su pañuelo limpiándose.

Mei: Eres la más consiente, dime que les paso

Candy: Estábamos escribiendo lo que nos pidió, de primero no sabíamos que escribir pero, cuando me di cuenta ya habían terminado, así que decidí, no quedarme atrás- hizo un meuca- y supongo que mi cerebro no lo resistió y casi se funde.

Mei: Hay chicas, anda Candy ayúdame a traerlas en si-Candy se dirigió a su bolso y saco una bolsita de plástico- espera Candy ¿Qué haces?

Candy: Me dijo que la ayudara no.

Mei: Si pero que vas a hacer con esa bolsita de chocolates- Candy se arrimo a ellas una por una y les paso varias veces seca de la nariz y rápido volvieron en si- ah creo que ahora entiendo-poniendo sus manos en la cintura-.

Martha: Me duele todo.

Catherine: Ni lo menciones- voltearon a ver a Candy.

Candy: A mi ni me pregunten que paso.

Levy: ah… creo que me dio sueño- se quedo quieta- chicas huelen eso.

Martha: Si huele a chocolate.

Catherine: si ya me abrió el hambre- volteo a ver a Mei- nos podemos retirar las hojas las dejamos en su escritorio.

Mei: ¿Por los 2 lados?

¡Si!- contestaron-.

Mei: Si tienen todo el derecho, nos vemos el lunes.

Candy: te espero a la salida

Mei: si- se quedo revisando el trabajo, que habían entregado; de cierta manera el contenido era correcto aunque confuso al ordenarlo. Después de evaluarlos cerro el aula y se dirigió hacia donde estaba Candy- Candy te hice esperara mucho.

Candy: no las chicas me hicieron compañía.

Mei: bien vámonos- un poco antes de llegar al departamento se detuvo- Candy te acuerdas que dije que hoy me tocaría hacer de cenar

Candy: Si, y la verdad estoy ansiosa.

Mei: Pues vamos a compara algunos ingredientes.

Después de comprar los ingredientes, llegaron al departamento, mientras que mei terminaba de hacer de cenar Candy se baño y arreglo la mesa.

Candy: Eso huele bien, dime que cenaremos.

Mei: No hasta que este la comida- le agarro su nariz-.

Candy: Mei tu ¿tienes novio?- por el comentario Mei se sonrojo mucho-

Mei: Cla..clarooo. Que nooo.

Candy: Si tienes novio, dime como es, anda dime- empezó a juguetear- Dimeeee.

Mei: ressembler à ma sœur.

Candy : Que dijiste, no se vale hablar en otro idioma.

Mei: Esta bien Candy, el no es mi novio, antes de que yo viniera se me declaro pero, a cambio de que yo no aceptara este trabajo.

Candy: Oh.

Mei: Oh Candy por cierto- fue a su cuarto y trajo un cuaderno- con esto vamos a practicar francés, así que cuídalo mucho por que lo hice yo.

Candy ojeo la libreta y no había hojas limpias- tendré que estudiar mas duro

Mei: Si- ya traía la cena con ella- ven Candy siéntate y prueba mi lasaña italiana.

Candy: Si esta muy rico- después de probarla- eres buena cocinando.

Mei: Que bien que te guste

Candy: A quien no le va a gustar.

Después de cenar se fueron a sillón y estuvieron practicando francés.

Mei: Aprendes rápido Candy, sigue así ahora ya debemos dormir es algo tarde.

Candy: Es cierto mañana iremos a la mansión tendremos que irnos temprano para estar después del medio día.

Mei: Esta muy lejos.

Candy: No pero quiero visitar un lugar, quiero que lo conozcas.

Mei: Ok.

Después de eso se fueron a dormir.

Ya era de madrugada en nueva york y aun Terry no salía de del teatro debido a que los ensayos se alargaron mas de lo normal.

Karen: Me duelen los pies Robert debemos parar.

Robert: No hasta que salga bien la escena.

Simón: Pero ni siquiera nos diste permiso para comer, ni cenar, no quieres unos actores fuera de forma y toso flacos ¿verdad?

Robert: Terry aun no se ha quejado.

Kevin: por hoy dejémoslo, y déjanos ir a dormir

Robert: esta bien, ya que todo mundo se esta quejando

Frank: Terry y tú no dices nada

Terry: No- miro a Karen y Karen evadió su rostro-.

Karen: Noé, ¿A donde iremos hoy?

Noé: Lo siento Karen pero yo también estoy cansado.

Karen: Entonces me voy yo sola- cuando Terry la tomo del brazo- ¿que quieres?

Terry: Hablemos.

Karen: Y si no quiero.

Terry: No te invito a cenar.

Karen: Tú no eres de los que ruegan- cruzo sus brazos-.

Terry: hoy hago una excepción- le ofreció su brazo a Karen, ella lo tomo y salieron del teatro, y otros aun adentro se quedaron haciendo teorías-.

Frank: Tú crees que sea su nueva conquista.

Kevin: Pero que no esta comprometido con Susana.

Steve: Se nota que es un don juan, con su cara de niño bonito, cree que a todo mundo le cae bien, yo no se por que Susana se fijo en el.

Frank: Solo lo dices por ardido, por que ella te rechazo.

Kevin: Si es cierto.

Steve: Cállense- los agarro del cuellos de la camisa-.

Frank se libero de el- conmigo no te vengas a desquitar, ayudo a Kevin a liberarse-.

Robert: dejen de estar chismeando no que estaban muy cansados.

Karen: a que se debe tu invitación.

Terry: tómalo como una disculpa, por lo del otro día.

Karen: es raro- creo que me oculta algo; pensó- esta bien, acepto tu disculpa.

Terry: gracias.

Después de que les tomaran la orden Terry rompió el hielo.

Terry: Karen, yo quiero saber si tu propuesta todavía sigue en pie.

Karen: ¿Cuál?

Terry: ya sabes…

Karen: ¿Cuál?

Terry: La de que seas mi amiga- sintió como si algo se le hubiera quitado un peso de encima-.

Karen: No lo se Terry.

Terry: Que no sabes.

Karen: Muchas cosas- volteo a la ventana y se perdió por un momento- te interesa

Terry: Si.

Karen: Bien, entonces aquí tienes tu hombro- se dio unas palmadas en su hombro- para llorar cuan quieras.

Terry: Gracias.

En eso llego el mesero y les entrego su orden.

Karen: Ha algo que siempre eh tenido curiosidad Terry.

Terry:¿Qué cosa?

Karen: ¿Como conociste a Candy?

Terry suspiro- Bueno yo conocí a Candy en un barco de vuelta a Inglaterra, en el Mauritania, después la volví a ver en el colegio que yo estudiaba.

Karen: Así que ya tienen su historia.

Terry: Si.

Karen: Lastima que no terminara en color de rosa verdad Terry

Terry: Eso esta fuera de tema.

Karen: Claro que no, es que simplemente no tengo una razón lógica del por que la dejaste ir.

Terry: Yo si tenía que hacerme cargo de Susana

Karen: No.

Terry: Si, y Candy estuvo de acuerdo

Karen: Ella no era tu responsabilidad, tu crees que en el mundo le guste verlo feliz o infeliz con otra chica- el no contesto- Terry vives en un harem o que, ella no te va a esperar por siempre

Terry: Eso ya lo se.

Karen: Puede que este comprometida en estos momentos o no.

Terry: También lo se

Karen: Entonces… por que la dejaste ir.

Terry: En realidad… no lo se.

Karen: Yo se que hay cosas que aun no me puedes contar, pero estaré ahí- se levanto de la mesa- bueno Terry gracias por la comida.

Terry: Te acompaño.

Karen: No es necesario, termina de cenar y vete a tu departamento.

Terry se fue caminando a su departamento, ahora tenia alguien con quien contar, pero dejaría ir a Candy, así, como así.

En verdad se daría por vencido…

Continuara…


	6. Capitulo VI

(Los personajes no me pertenecen, son creación de Mizuki e Igarashi pero la historia es completamente mía)

No me pude resistir a subirlo, así que aquí lo tienen.

¡Disfrútenlo!

Capitulo 6.

La amistad puede convertirse en amor. El amor en amistad. . . Nunca.

Candy se levanto muy temprano y fue y compro varias bolsas de pan para llevarlas al Hogar de Pony, por alguna razón estaba muy emocionada de ir y enseñarle el lugar a Mei.

Al llegar de hacer las compras Mei ya estaba lista y llevaba los vestidos bien acomodados para que no se maltrataran.

Al acercarse al Hogar de Pony, Matt que estaba arriba del árbol anuncio que venia Candy y todos fueron a recibirla.

Pensamos que ya no vendrías Candy.

Nunca fallo a mis promesas.

Candy ¿Quien es ella? - todos lo niños miraron a Mei.

hola- con una gran sonrisa-.

Hola- la arrastro hasta el Hogar y ella nomas lo siguió-.

Espera Matt- grito Candy tratando de detenerlo-.

-Parece que sigues igual de gritona- alguien le hablo por atrás de su espalda- no has cambiado.

¿Eh?- volteo a ver quien era- Tom hace mucho que no te veía, dime, ¿Como has estado? ¿Que has hecho? ¿Como esta tu papa?

Después responderé a todas tus respuestas ahora déjame ayudarte.

Gracias, Tom- menciono Candy con algo de felicidad en sus palabras

Cuando Candy llego la hermana María y la Srta. Pony estaban hablando con Mei.

Es un placer conocerla- extendió su brazo

No el gusto es mío, Candy me ha contado sobre ustedes- le contesto el saludo-.

Srta. Pony, Hermana María ¿Cómo han estado?

Iré a dejar esto adentro- dijo Tom-

Esta bien.

Pasemos- la hermana maría la recibió con una sonrisa-.

Perdón por no haber venido antes, eh estado muy ocupada.

No te preocupes, no gusta una taza de té Srta. Lee.

No muchas gracias.

Gracias por hacerse cargo de Candy, espero y no le esta ocasionando muchos problemas.

No para nada, al contrario Candy es muy amable.

En las bolsas de color negro, hay pan que traje- se paro de su asiento- lo siento Srta. Pony pero no podemos quedarnos mucho tiempo, aun tenemos que caminar hasta la mansión Andley.

Es una lastima, pero esta bien que por lo menos estés al pendiente- se levanto de su asiento- espero y la próxima vez me acepte una taza de té.

Cuídate Candy y no des muchos problemas.

Claro que no, me iré a despedir de Tom- salió de la habitación-.

Bueno me dio mucho gusto conocerlas.

Al contrario gracias por venir.

Mei salió a esperar a Candy.

Tom espero y poder verte de nuevo.

¿Por que ya te vas?

Si es que tengo un compromiso.

Esta bien.

Salúdame a tu padre de mi parte.

Con mucho gusto Candy.

Adiós.

Cuando se dirigía a la entrada todos los niños estaban ahí.

¿Que sucede niños?

Vuelve después Candy- dijeron todos-.

Si la próxima vez me quedare a jugar con ustedes- les repartió un beso a cada uno- y no hagan enojar mucho al la Hermana María y al Srta. Pony.

-¡Si!- contestaron

Vamos, Mei.

Si- Candy la tomo de la mano y la llevo a la colina.

Antes de irnos te quería mostrar este lugar Mei.

Es mu bello- Mei sintió como el viento golpeaba su cara, era una sensación muy agradable-.

Aquí fue la primera vez que conocí a Albert- Mei puso atención- yo tenia seis años en ese entonces y el me alegro el día, nunca podre olvidar ese momento.

Es bueno tener momentos inolvidables.

¿Por que lo dices?

Por que de esos momentos cuando estas triste, te pueden traer ganas de volver a vivir- Candy estaba sorprendida tanto se sonrojo ya que nunca había visto reir así a Mei-.

Te lo han dicho Mei, que tienes una bella sonrisa cuando es sincera.

¿Sincera? Todas mis sonrisas son sinceras.

Te eh visto reír, y no todas son como esta vez- la volvió a tomar de la mano y retomaron su camino.

Llegaron al portal de las rosas y en la entrada se encontraba Dorothy, la saludo a lo lejos pero detrás de ellas Tom venia como demonio.

¿Que sucede Tom?

Vendrían conmigo, mi esposa esta dando a luz y fueron a buscar el doctor pero no se encontraba.

¿Vas a ser papa?- se sorprendio-

Candy no hay tiempo tenemos que irnos.

Esta bien pero deja ir a informarle a Dorothy a dejar estas cosas.

¡APURATE!- Mei le grito, mientras que ella abordaba, Candy corrió hasta con Dorothy-.

Dorothy dile a Albert que mande un carro a la casa de Tom, que es una urgencia y lleva esto a mi habitación por favor.

Esta bien.

Candy regreso corriendo y abordo y en una parpadeada desaparecieron. Dorothy iba entrando y se topo con Archie.

¿Esa no era Candy? Dorothy.

Si, lo era Joven Archie; pero parece que paso algo grave y se fue con un chico y una muchacha.

Que raro- se quedo en la puerta-.

Dorothy levo las cosas y busco a Albert.

Llamo a la puerta.

Adelante.

Sr. Andley, la Srta. Candy me dejo un recado.

Candy ¿vino?- se pregunto de por que no le habían avisado-.

Si pero se veía muy apurada y me dejo dicho que si mandaba un chofer a la casa de Tom-

Gracias, Dorothy puedes retirarte.

En eso entro la ti abuela.

¿Qué sucedió William?-tenia curiosidad-

Nada de que preocuparse, enseguida vuelvo- Albert aviso al chofer que fuera a la casa de Tom, para recoger a Candy-.

-Llegaron, bastante rápido- dijo el sr. Steve.

¿Que haces acá afuera? ¿Cómo esta Brenda?- esta preocupado y algo enojado

Necesitamos ir con ella- menciono Mei, ya que le preocupaba por que no sabia su condición-.

Entraron al lugar y buscaron a la chica.

Brenda ¿estas bien?- se incoó a un lado suyo-.

Si estoy bien pero no aguanto los dolores.

Buenas tardes soy la doctora Mei Lee, necesito revisarte- después de revisarla- esta en labor de parto pero no tenemos tiempo de trasladarla al hospital, Candy consigue agua caliente, toallas o trapos ahora- Tom al ver tanta sangre se desmallo- siga pujando, Candy ayúdame a sacarlo- lo arrastraron al pasillo donde les ayudo el sr. Steve. Candy fue por lo que le había pedido y una mujer ya los traía-.

¿Le ayudo?

Si gracias- contesto la mujer-.

Metieron las cosas a la habitación.

Ahora Brenda necesito que pujes con todas tus fuerzas, cuando cuente hasta tres pujas, uno, dos, tres, puja- después de un lapso de 15 minutos nació el bebe. Candy lo tomo entre sus brazos para enseñarlo a la madre.

¡Es un barón!- con mucha emoción menciono-.

Branda: Hijo, por fin te… ahh- pego un grito- ahh…

Mei la volvia revisar había otro bebe- Candy dáselo a ella y que lo bañe ayúdame, Candy asistió a Mei y nació el otro bebe.

¡Es una niña!

Felicidades, Candy baña a la niña para que el padre los pueda ver- ella salió al pasillo a ver si Tom había recobrado el conocimiento.

Tom cuando salió Mei de la habitación se moría de la vergüenza- lo siento doctora Lee no pude ser de ninguna ayuda.

No se preocupe pueden pasar a verla- dijo Mei.

Muchas gracias.

No hay de que- espero a que el Sr. Steve entrara para sentarse.

Tom al entrar a ver a su esposa se puso a llorar- lo siento mucho-.

No te preocupes- fueron interrumpidos por Candy-.

Aquí están sus lindos bebes.

¿Son dos?- esta sorprendido no tenia uno si no ¡dos!

Si, un niño, y una niña y se parecen bastante a ti Tom, espero y no hereden tu modo de ser.

¡Pero que dices!- se sonrojo-

Jaja no te enojes.

Ahora vámonos Candy, el auto esta afuera.

Si- se fue a despedir- muchas felicidades Tom, Brenda, hasta luego Sr. Steve.

Gracias.

Mei y Candy se despidieron con una sonrisa.

Gracias por venir.

Lo hiciste muy bien Candy.

¿Enserio? la verdad es que no es mi primera vez que asisto un parto, pero este fue doble, es emocionante.

Espero y mi presencia no incomode.

Pero que dices Mei va a ver muchas personas, créeme te vas a sentir asfixiada-rio-.

Espero y no muera en el intento- bromeo.

Si yo también lo espero- rio-.

Al momento de entrar Candy bajo el vidrio del auto para oler el maravilloso olor de la dulce Candy.

Pero que exquisito olor.

Si es la fragancia de las rosas.

Al bajar del auto Archie estaba esperándolas afuera.

No deberías de estar aquí.

¿Por que no?

Se que eres muy susceptible es mejor, date la vuelta.

Por que…

Vengo llena de sangre así que haz lo que te digo y dile a Dorothy que prepare la habitación continua la mía por favor.

Si mi jefa- después de todo si lo soy, pensó Archie. Al entrar Albert, Annie y Patty-.

Candy ya llego- pregunto ya que le preocupo por que Candy no venia-

Si ella acaba de llegar, y no muy presentable- cambio el tema- ¿han visto a Dorothy?

Estaba en la recamara de Candy.

Gracias- se fue a buscarla-.

Mei y Candy iban entrando.

Albert se sorprendió por que el vestido de las dos venían manchadas de sangre- ¿Qué sucedió?

Estábamos por llegar y Tom nos alcanzo su esposa estaba apunto de dar a luz, y este es el resultado- toco su vestido.

Patty vio el semblante de Annie- ¿Te sientes bien Annie?- la agarro del brazo-

Si estoy bien- se sostuvo fuerte de Patty.

Es mejor que nos retiremos, a Annie también le afecto ver sangre.

Gracias por invitarme- se dirijo a Albert.

No, al contrario gracias por venir.

Candy se dio cuenta y agarro a Mei del brazo- vamos, ya tendrás tiempo de hablar con Albert- Mei y Albert se sonrojaron con el comentario de Candy-.

Iré a la cocina a pedir un té apara Annie.

Si.

Candy iba por el pasillo y se detuvo- Mei, veo que simpatizas con Albert.

Pero que dices- estaba nerviosa- si apenas eh cruzado unas palabras con el.

Si tu lo dices- en so apareció Dorothy-

La habitación esta lista.

Gracias Dorothy, te presento a Mei, Mei ella es Dorohty.

Un gusto.

Si, el baño esta listo para que se cambie sus ropas- la acompaño a la puerta- Si necesita ayuda, no dude en llamarme.

Si muchas gracias- desapareció detrás de la puerta-.

Ahora vamos a limpiarte Candy- Jalo de ella hasta la habitación.

Dorothy no me regañes.

Hay que darnos prisa por que la Sra. Elroy decidió que seria una fiesta de jardín y no tardan en llegar los invitados.

Esta bien.

Después de arreglar a Candy, Dorothy se dirigió a la habitación de Mei.

Llamo a la puerta.

Adelante.

¿Le puedo ayudar en algo?

Si, por favor- Dorothy entro y cerro la puerta- me ayudaría a desenredar mi cabello, es algo largo.

Si con mucho gusto- Dorothy, desenredo en cabello de Mei, era bastante largo- gusta que le peine-.

Si.

Listo- Dorothy peino a Mei, tejiendo 2 trenzas, las unió en una sola y su demás cabello quedo suelto.

Gracias- se levanto- tu, ¿crees que pueda ver a Candy?

Si- salieron de la habitación y entraron a la de Candy- terminaste Candy.

Si- respondió.

Bueno yo me retiro.

Te ves muy bien- el vestido de Candy era azul agua de manga corta hasta la pantorrilla.

Tú también, te ves bien con vestido- ya que era costumbre verla con pantalón y bata. El vestido era amarrillo, con mangas largo hasta el piso- resalta tus ojos.

Gracias, Candy.

Llamaron a la puerta e interrumpieron su plática.

Patty, Annie ya te sientes mejor.

Si.

Nos presentas Candy- ya que las dos se morían de curiosidad-.

Oh si, Mei ellas son Annie y Patty- se saludaron- chicas ella es Mei Lee y trabaja en el hospital.

Mucho gusto.

El gusto es mio, eh escuchado de ustedes chicas- sonrió- Candy me cuenta maravillas y parece que no se equivoco.

No es para tanto.

Se quedaron platicando un buen rato.

Que hacen tanto, que aun no bajan- se quejo- estoy aburrido.

No te desesperes- en eso llegaron los primeros invitados- Hola gracias por venir, Archie ve por ellas y diles que bajen por favor.

Esta bien- no puso pretextos y fue por ellas, antes de llegar escucho sus risas abrió la puerta de repente- lo siento chicas pero es hora de bajar.

Si- empezaron a salir y Candy y Patty le hicieron burla a Archie- Archie eres todo un pícaro eh.

No te conocía esas mañas- Archie no sabia de que hablaban pero se sonrojo- mira Candy y no lo niega- Patty y Candy rieron en el pasillo seguidos por Mei disimulando y Annie salió al último muy sonrojada.

¿Les contaste algo?- exclamo algo nervioso-.

No- evadió rápido el comentario de Archie- Ellas empezaron a decir cosas.

¿Qué cosas?

No, meee… preguntes por favor.

Archie abrazo a Annie- nadie nos ve- susurro al oído de Annie y la beso- ahora vámonos- la tomo de la mano y se digirieron hacia donde estaban los demás.

Al ir bajando las escaleras ya había bastantes invitados peo unos ojos se clavaron en alguien.

Candy iré por algo de tomar ¿quieren algo?

No gracias.

No.

Bueno ahorita regreso.

Candy y Patty se dieron cuenta de como Albert miraba a Mei y Candy susurro al oído de Patty- sígueme la corriente Patty-.

¿Eh?

Albert se acerco a ellas- Se ve que viene muy animadas-.

Por supuesto es un día para celebrar, hay que estar felices- muy positiva-.

Así es.

Candy vio venir a Mei y tenia que pensar en algo rápido: Mira Patty los chicos de haya nos hablan vamos.

Pero si- no pudo terminar fue jalada por Candy.

A ¿donde fueron?- le pregunto a Albert-

No te sabría decir- dijo nervioso- bueno te gustaría pasar el rato con migo mientras regresan.

Mei no sabia que contestar- Bueno, esta bien- Albert le ofreció el brazo y ella lo acepto.

Al otro lado del lugar un grupo de Srtas. ''hablaban''.

¿Quién es esa que estas con el sr. Andley?

Nunca la había visto, ¿será su novia?

Si, pero mira sus facciones, ella no es de por aquí o ¿si?

No, a lo mejor la conoció en uno de sus viajes durante su ausencia.

La tía abuela escucho los comentarios y se le quedo viendo, ella tenía que saber ¿Quien era ella? ¿Era de buena familia? Muchas preguntas y esa persona que tenía esas respuestas eran nada más y nada menos que Candy.

Continuara…

_Terra Terry: Gracias por tu review, es bueno saberlo._

_Así es chicas si les incomoda algo de la lectura, díganmelo el gusto de escribir es mío, pero es para ustedes lo disfruten._

_Dejen reviews._

_Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo : D_


	7. Capitulo VII

(Los personajes no me pertenecen, son creación de Mizuki e Igarashi pero la historia es completamente mía)

Capitulo 7.

_Entre un hombre y una mujer la amistad es tan sólo una pasarela que conduce al amor._

La tía abuela busco a Candy pero no la encontraba, entonces se topo con Annie y Archie.

Elroy - No han visto a Candy- miro a los alrededores, buscándola con la mirada-

Archie - No- lo miro confundido

Elroy - ¿Dónde podrá estar? – siguió buscando

Patty y Candy estaban en una banca en el jardín de las rosas, ya que se habían sentido algo aburridas-

Candy - ¿Cuando vas a volver a florida? – Patty dudo en contestarle –

Patty - No voy a volver a florida por un tiempo Candy- agacho la cabeza- perdón por no habértelo dicho Candy-.

Candy - No te preocupes ¡ahora me lo estas contando no! – Tomo su mano para darle ánimos-

Patty - Me voy a ir a Nueva York a terminar des estudiar psicología- en su voz se notaba algo de melancolía; por que sabia que ha Candy le dolía escuchar todo lo relacionado con Nueva York-

Candy - ¿Nueva York? ¿Por qué tan lejos Patty?- disimulo-

Patty - Es que me quiero alejar un poco Candy para poner mi mente en claro – su voz se quebró-

Candy - Lo siento Patty, por ser egoísta – agacho la mirada-

Patty - ¡Solo será una temporada!- tratando de darse ánimos-

Candy - ¡Vendrás en vacaciones!

Patty - Claro que si Candy – limpio su lagrima que bajaba por su mejilla-

Candy - Tú crees que haya funcionado- dudo de su plan-

Patty - ¿Ese plan?

Candy - Te diré algo, yo se que a Albert no le gusta estar en un solo lugar, pero es tiempo para que se ocupe de el de su propia vida- segura de si misma-

Patty - En eso tienes razón y eso incluye a Mei ¿no?

Candy - Ellos… Creo que se llevarían muy bien - levanto su rostro-

Candy - No cantes victoria Candy, puede que se lleven bien solo eso – trato de ser realista-

Candy - Pero nunca se sabe si no se intenta- menciono con mucho entusiasmo-.

Patty - En verdad eres muy perseverante.

Candy - ¡Es algo para lo que vivo! - Rio con gran felicidad-

Patty - Candy creo que deberíamos de regresar.

Candy - ¡Vamos! - Caminaron hasta llegar al jardín -

Al llegar al jardín se toparon con Annie y Archie.

Candy - Se la están pasando bien.

Archie - ¿Donde andaban? La tía abuela Elroy te esta buscando como loca – se refería a Candy -

Candy - ¿Enserio? y no saben donde esta – se pregunto para que la querría-

Archie - Fue al salón principal- apunto hacia adentro-.

Entonces ahorita vengo – se separo del brazo de Patty y comenzó a caminar cuando entro no sabia por donde comenzar a buscar ya que había demasiadas personas como para verla mas fácilmente; se dirigió hacia la mesa de bebidas para tomar algo y se topo con Neil todo ebrio-

Neil – Candy hoy también se te ve muy bonita – tomo su mentón-

Candy – Si – separo rápido la mano de Niel de su mentón. Estaba dispuesta a irse cuando Neil la tomo del brazo- ahora que es Neil –

Neil – Hablemos Candy – se acerco a ella –

Candy – No – trato de zafarse de el, pero no pudo –

Neil – ¿Por que no?- insistió sin soltar su mano – no creo que mi estado te afecte, después de todo también te gustan los alcohólicos ¿no? –

Candy – No se de que me hablas – mostro indiferencia a lo que había dicho Neil –

Neil – Claro que sabes de que te hablo; acaso no te acuerdas que también a tu duquecito le gustaba beber – Candy abrió los ojos como platos ¿como se atrevía?

Candy no resistió, la había herido en lo más profundo le soltó una cachetada y en ese momento los que estaban alrededor incluyendo a su madre quedaron atónitos – no te atrevas a compárate con el – le susurro- después de todo el tiene mas clase que tu – la tía abuela al ver la situación y vio a Candy que era sujetada por Neil, camino lo mas rápido hasta llegar y aclarar la situación separo a Neil de Candy y se los llevo al despacho de Albert –

Elory – Alguien me podría explicar lo que paso- estaba demasiado enojada como para calmarse –

Neil – Solamente quería platicar con ella – fingió ser inocente – ella se molesto y me abofeteo sin ningún sentido –

Elroy – Candy ¿Por qué ele pegaste a Neil? ¿Cuál fue tu motivo?

Candy no sabía si contarle o no así que no menciono nada.

Elroy – Candice no me piensas contestar – puso sus manos en la cintura - eso no es apropiada para una dama y menos para una dama que lleva el apellido Andley-

Candy – Pensé que había cambiado tía abuela- bajo la mirada – usted no entiende nada –

Neil – Claro que no va a entender nada no se lo has dicho ¿lo puedo decir por ti? Vera tía abuela ella se molesto por que… - Candy volteo hacia con Neil y le soltó de nuevo una bofetada, y en su esto provoco que perdiera su equilibrio cayendo al suelo –

Candy - Tu no debes mencionar nada que no te corresponde Neil – estaba apunto de perder los estribos con ganas de enseñarle a ver si de una vez por todas se daba por vencido y la dejara en paz; en verdad ¡Era tanto pedir! –

En eso entro la Sra. Leagan vio la escena y corrió a revisar a su hijo, su mejilla izquierda estaba algo hinchada volteo a ver a la tía abuela reprochándole por que no lo había defendido, después volteo a ver a Candy casi queriéndola matar con la mirada- ¿Por qué te empeñas en destruir a mi familia? - comenzó a llorar-

Candy quedo atónita ante lo que había dicho ¿destruir? – yo no le hice ningún daño a su familia, los que me hicieron daño fueron usted y sus hijos desde un principio- ahora si habían prendido la mecha que encendía a Candy White Andley- fui amable con ustedes, pero que fue lo que ustedes hicieron, me humillaron- las lagrimas no las pudo sostener mas y comenzaron a salir una tras otra, mientras que la tía abuela solo se dedicaba a mirar –

Sra. Leagan – lo dices por que tu eres huérfana como no tienes familia te dedicas a conspirar con las que son felices-

Candy – ¡Yo no pedí ser adoptada! Si debe reprochar algo seria a la única persona que fue amable con migo – la Sra Leagan ayudo a levantarse del piso a Neil y la tía abuela corrió para ayudarle- si a su esposo a el le debería de reclamar –

Sra Leagan - ¡No metas a mi esposo en esto! – se abalanzo sobre ella y la abofeteo varias veces, lo que a Neil fuera como fuera tenia que hacerse quedar bien con Candy , la tía abuela simplemente se sorprendió al ver la escena–

Neil – ¡BASTA MADRE!

Sra. Leagan - ¡Como la puedes defender!

Neil – Tu debes de ser consiente de esto, pero si le hicimos la vida difícil a Candy – la tía abuela Elroy no sabia como tomar lo que había dicho Neil era lo mas absurdo que había escuchado en su vida años atrás era ella la que causaba tantos problemas y ahora…

Albert estaba buscando a Archie, Annie, Candy y a Patty ya que no los había visto en un buen rato salió al jardín aun acompañado por Mei y a la vista estaban Archie, Patty y Annie- Chicos con que aquí estaban no los había visto en un buen rato –

Annie – de casualidad no han visto a Candy se fue a buscar a la tía abuela pero no ha regresado –

Archie – es cierto-

Albert – no; no la eh visto – una seria de personas escucharon la conversación y una dijo – si las están buscando – se unió a la platica – hace como diez minutos la Srta. Candy abofeteo al joven Leagan y la Sra. Elroy se veía muy molesta y se metieron a una habitación cerca de las bebidas – se fue.

Habían escuchado todo lo mismo Mei no sabia quien era el ''joven Leagan'' pero por la cara que tenían todos no era nada bueno.

Albert miro a Archie y supo lo que tenia que hacer- chicas quédense aquí enseguida volvemos- Archie y Albert entraron como rayo. Se dirigieron al despacho era la única habitación cerca de las bebidas, al entrar tanto Albert como Archie, se sorprendieron de la situación; Neil y Candy en el piso y la tía abuela sujetaba a la Sra. Leagan de un brazo –

Albert cerró la puerta y todos voltearon a ver excepto Candy, Archie corrió para separar a Candy de Neil.

Archie – ¡Suéltala! – se fijo bien en el rostro de Candy sus majillas están rojas y su labio estaba herido, no encontraba una razón lógica del por que le tenían tanto odio a candy

Albert – me podría explicar la situación – trataba de mantener la postura y no decirles cosas que no deseaba -

Sra. Leagan – que te lo diga tu mugrosa…

Archie – usted no tiene ningún derecho de hablar así de Candy

Albert no soporto la situación ''Al diablo con la postura'' – Elroy sal de la habitación y atiende a tus invitados, después hablare contigo –

Elroy – no tienes por que hablarme a mi así tenme mas respeto- se sintió ofendida del modo que la estaban tratando –

Albert – lo tendré hasta que tu respetes a mi familia- se referia a Candy-

Elroy – ¿Acaso ella vale más que nosotros? –

Albert – Velo como quieras, tu propósito lo hiciste realidad y veme aquí estoy ¿ahora estas feliz no? – Se paro enfrente de Archie y Candy –

La tía abuela no contesto nada soltó a la Sra. Leagan y se fue de ahí echando chispas.

Neil agarro a su madre dispuestos a retirarse de ahí.

Albert – Aun no eh terminado de hablar con ustedes – Neil noto su voz estaba mas que enojado y era cierto habían tocado una parte de el que no conocían – Neil exijo una explicación del por que Candy esta en ese estado – y contesto Neil –

Neil – fue mi culpa –

Archie lo interrumpio – nada del otro mundo –

Albert – calla Archie, déjalo que hable –

Neil – ella estaba buscando a la tía abuela, y yo dije algo inapropiado – se toco la mejilla – después ella me abofeteo y la tía abuela nos vio y nos trajo aquí después vino mi madre y abofeteo a Candy.

Archie – se aprovechan no se por que la tía abuela no defendió a Candy –

Albert – usted no debió arreglar la situación de esta manera Sra. Leagan tengo entendido de que antes de que Candy estuviera a mi tutela le decía a Candy sobre comportarse en sociedad, pero veo que no tenia que enseñarle anda ya que usted no tiene ningún principio como dama de sociedad, se puede ir, Neil tomare medidas en el asunto, sobre el por que has estado en los negocios inapropiados espero que tu familia lo sepa - ¿Qué? ¿Cómo había dicho? No era posible que lo descubrieran lo había echo todo a la perfección – por la expresión de tu rostro parece que es verdad –

Sra. Leagan – ¡Dime que no es verdad! mi hijo no aria este tipo de cosas- se aferro a el rogándole con la vista para que desmintiera lo que el bisabuelo había dicho –

Neil – Lo siento madre, después le explicare a papa lo que ha pasado – le desgarro el corazón escucharlo de la boca de Neil –

La Sra. Leagan no quiso que se quedara todo así; antes de salir limpio su cara y volteo a ver a Candy que aun permanecía en el piso- si mi familia se va ala ruina caerá todo sobre tus hombros y yo siempre viviré para recordártelo –

Albert – por favor ahórrese sus comentarios –

Archie – Candy, me escuchas – Archie le había hablado antes pero ella no le respondía, no se movía, no hacia ninguna expresión, y lo que mas le preocupo no lloraba ante la situación – rápido la levanto del suelo mientras que Albert traía un poco de agua- Candy contéstame algo te duele algo donde mas te golpearon –

Albert – ¿Candy? - se arrodillo enfrente de ella y tomo su mentón para levantar su cara – Candy ahora todo esta bien, perdón por no haber venido antes y defenderte, lo siento mucho Candy – la voz de Albert se quebró y no se resistió y la abrazo – no creas lo que ellos dices tu llegada a nuestra familia, nos hizo realmente feliz, a Anthony, Stear, Archie, a mi, no me siento mas orgulloso en que tu estés a nuestro lado-

Archie – es verdad lo que dice Albert – si tu nuca hubieras llegado nuestras vidas fueran monótonas en este momento – Candy comenzó a llorar en los brazos de Albert como si fuera una niña pequeña –

Candy – perdón por ser tan débil y causarles problemas a los dos – Candy tomo la botella de agua, sus mejillas casi habían vuelto a la normalidad.

Archie – Albert creo que es mejor que se quede aquí un rato más –

Albert – Si tienes razón ¿Estas de acuerdo Candy?- espero a que estuviera de acuerdo –

Candy asintió su cabeza.

Archie – Entonces iré por las chicas que estarán preocupadas – se levanto y puso su mano en el hombro de Candy – ya no llores – se fue –

En el jardín tres Srtas. Estaban impacientes por saber que había sucedido y la tía abuela estaba para aclarar dudas.

Patty – ¿Abra pasado algo? -

Annie – Ha que esperar hasta que aparezca Candy o alguno de los chicos – en eso viniron venir a la tía abuela y dudaron en preguntarle pero ella se acerco a ellas con propósito de hablar con la Srta. de ojos azules.

Patty – Logro ver a Candy –

Elroy – Si pero no en situaciones adecuadas pero por que no van están en el despacho –

Annie – Por que no vamos chicas – Patty y Mei iban de tras de Annie cuando la tía abuela detuvo a Mei –

Elroy – A usted no la había visto Srta. ¿Por quien fue invitada? – tratándola de hacerla menos –

Mei sabia lo que trataba de hacer la Sra. Elroy – disculpe por venir sin su consentimiento, mi nombre es Mei Lee soy doctora en el hospital Santa Juana – la tía abuela pensó ''doctora'' – fui invitada por Candy y el sr. Andley estuvo de acuerdo-

Cuando Annie y Patty se dieron cuanta que Mei no venia detrás de ellas se preguntaron a donde había ido se regresaron algunos pasos y se dieron cuenta de que hablaba con la tía abuela y su cara la tenia muy seria

Annie - ¿Crees que este bien dejarla? – dudo en ir a buscar a Mei –

Patty – Creo que no seria muy conveniente que alguna de nosotras dos fuera –

Archie – ¡Hey! Chicas necesito que se queden con Candy un rato vamos- se dio cuenta que Mei no estaba con ellas- y la Srta. Lee ¿Dónde esta?

Annie – En estos momentos esta hablando con la tía abuela pero ninguna de las dos creímos conveniente ir por ella – se notaba algo preocupada –

Archie – Hicieron bien cuando lleguemos le diré a Albert el es mas adecuado – espero y no le diga algo inapropiado; pensó -

Cuando entraron Patty y Annie corrieron hasta donde estaba Candy y la abrazaron y le comenzaron a hacer preguntas. Archie busco a Albert con la mirada y el estaba sentado en enorme silla de piel detrás del enorme escritorio.

Archie – Albert –

Albert – Si que sucede Archie – le preocupo por su cara notaba que estaba preocupado - ¿sucedió algo?

Archie – Cuando fui a buscar a las chicas, la Srta. Lee no estaba con ellas- no se había dado cuenta de eso la busco con la mirada efectivamente ella no estaba ahí- la tía abuela estaba hablando con ella y me preocupa que le valla a decir algo inapropiado-

Albert no dudo dos veces en ir a buscarla – en, ¿Dónde dijiste que estaban? Archie –

Archie – En el jardín-

Albert salió del despacho y al parecer algunos invitados estaban por irse y la tía abuela los estaba despidiendo así que espero a que se fueran.

Cuando se fueron Albert se acerco – tía a la Srta. Lee ¿Dónde esta?-

Elroy – Ahora si deseas hablarme pensé que estabas muy enojado por que no había defendido ''tu capricho'' William –

Albert – Ahora no es tiempo de hablar de eso, me puedes decir a donde se fue- la tía abuela no respondió nada- parece que no me vas a decir nada- Albert giro y la tía abuela lo agarro del saco –

Elroy – Por que estas tan apurado ¿acaso estas interesado en ella? – el no le contesto- acaso es un ¿si? O un ¿no?

Albert se puso de frente – y ¿si fuera así? – Ella escucho bien – ¡contéstame tía abuela! ¿si fuera así te opondrías? –

Elroy – Por supuesto que me opondría – como negarlo – ella no esta a tu altura William ella es una doctora, ni siquiera es americana ¿Cómo te puedes fijar en alguien como ella? Tú debes de tener a una mujer a tu estatus, con clase, que se sepa comportar, delante de la gente.

Albert – Eso no te debe de importar tía abuela soy el distinguido bisabuelo William cumplí tu capricho y ahora es de cumplir mis caprichos – se aparto de ella y se fue a buscar a Mei –

Elroy – No te lo permitiré William – susurro para si –

Albert busco en el jardín, en el salón principal en su recamara, donde se topo a Dorothy - Dorothy, no viste a la Srta. Lee –

Dorothy –si hace un rato que la vi que iba cerca del jardín de las rosas-

Albert – Gracias Dorothy – Albert fue directo al jardín de las rosas y la lo lejos vio a una mujer contemplando el lugar – ¿Mei?- ella voltio pero no dijo nada- me alegro que de que no te hallas ido – pello ella seguía sin contestar – te dijo mi tía abuela algo inapropiado –

Mei – no claro que no – tratando de ser sincera – es que este lugar es hermoso –

Albert – te gusta - ella asintió con la cabeza – es increíble verdad, mi hermana lo hizo – ella no entendió por completo - mi hermana construyó este hermoso jardín-

Mei – ¿ella sola? –

Albert – si – bajo su mirada ya que le dolía que no estuviera aquí, aunque no como antes –

Mei noto el semblante de Albert – lo siento creo que deje algo que e molesto ¿verdad?

Albert – claro que no, lo que sucede es que ella ya falleció –

Mei – oh… Lo siento no lo sabia – se arrepintió de haber preguntado –

Albert – te gustaría sentarte –

Mei – si –

Albert – a veces vengo aquí y siento como si ella estuviera a mi lado –

Mei – debiste quererla mucho –

Albert – si ella era como mi madre – volteo a ver el rostro de Mei y lo vio con algo de indiferencia – jaja… te eh de estar aburriendo verdad –

Mei – claro que no a contrario, me parece bien que me platiques de tu familia si así lo deseas – se sonrojo –

Albert - Esta bien – empezó a recordar - cuando yo era pequeño perdí a mis padres en un accidente, como mi hermana era mujer no podía asumir el papel de jefe de la familia Andley, así que la tía abuela se hizo cargo hasta que yo pudiera asumir el papel pero a mi solo me interesaban lo animales la vida haya afuera conocer lugares, no quería que mi vida fuera monótona - hizo una pausa – después de unos años de estudiar en el extranjero volví para el nacimiento de mi sobrino Anthony , después de tantos años de luto, Anthony le trajo algo de vida a esta mansión, pero mi hermana estaba muy enferma así que después de tres años ella falleció y la tía abuela se hizo cargo del pequeño Anthony – rio – la tía abuela decía que me parecía mucho a el cuando yo era pequeño, después volví al extranjero y me gradué después en ese tiempo conocí a Candy en la colina de Pony esa vez la encontré llorando-

Mei – Candy me llevo ahí, es un lugar muy bello –

Albert – Si, después escuche que ella había sido adoptada por los Leagan, mi sobrino Anthony me mando una carta diciendo que quería que adoptara a Candy y pensé ¿Por que no? –

Mei – entonces así fue como se convirtió en una Andley –

Albert – así es, aunque ella ha sido muy fuerte ah pasado por tantas circunstancias, la muerte de mi sobrino Anthony –

Mei – ¿el también falleció? – después de ver la expresión de Albert se arrepintió de haber preguntado –

Albert – si así es, después que supe la trágica noticia mande a Candy al extranjero donde conoció a su segundo amor, pero no todo fue color de rosa, ellos se separaron, en ese entonces yo esta en África me sorprendió, después de vario tiempo ella me escribió una carta diciéndome que se convertiría en enfermera me sentí muy orgulloso de ella, a veces pienso que ella me da el ejemplo de seguir viviendo – suspiro – después yo perdí la memoria y ella me ayudo- Mei se sorprendió – durante ese tiempo yo perdí uno de mis sobrinos en la guerra como voluntario –

Mei – se lo que se siente, yo perdí a mi hermano en la guerra también – se quebró su voz –

Albert – lo siento mucho – tomo su mano sin conciencia alguna y después Albert reacciono, pero no la soltó – cuando me di cuenta le confesé a Candy que yo era el bisabuelo William y ella se sorprendió por que pensó que se toparía con un anciano – rieron los dos –

Mei – Candy es una chica fantástica, en todo lo que hace, a veces se le dificulta pero lo resuelve no importa lo que lejos o duro sea ella tiene un entusiasmo- bajo su mirada – pero a veces ni eso cura el dolor del corazón –

Albert – ¿Por que? – sintió curiosidad –

Mei – yo se que eres muy unida a ella así que no le digas, por las noches la escucho llorar, pero nunca eh tenido el valor de preguntarle-

Albert suspiro – creo saber el motivo de por que llora, supongo que nunca podrá olvidar a ese chico – ella no entendía - su amor destinado ¿crees en el amor destinado?

Mei – no, yo no creo en esas cosas –

Albert – yo si – tomo la otra mano de Mei – por que lo tengo justo enfrente de mí –

Mei no sabia que decir, no sabia que contestarle en eso se le vino a la mente lo que le había dicho la tía abuela.

Continura…

_Dejen reviews, por que son los que me inspiran a seguir con la historia_

_Nos vemos :p…._


	8. Capitulo VIII

(Los personajes no me pertenecen, son creación de Mizuki e Igarashi pero la historia es completamente mía)

Capitulo 8.

_Escucha bien amor lo que te digo_

_Pues creo no habrá otra ocasión_

_Para decirte que no me arrepiento_

_De haberte conocido._

_«Flashback»_

Mei se había quedado sola pero no le importaba no se dejaría vencer por la Sra. Elroy – disculpe pero a mi también me gustaría ir a ver como esta Candy – se iba retirar pero la tía abuela lo evito –

Elroy – ¿Que tipo de relación tiene con William? – muy segura de si misma –

Mei – solamente es un conocido y tutor de mi estudiante ahora si me permite – le volvió a impedir el paso - ¿sucede algo Sra. Andley?

Elroy – De una vez le digo que si quiere ese tipo de relación con William el no la va a aceptar, por que no tiene ningún titulo, así que eso es imposible para usted Srta.

Mei- no creo que el sr. Andley sea ese tipo de persona –

Elroy – crea lo que sea, pero William siempre termina obedeciéndome – se fue de ahí dejándola sola-

Mei quería creer que no era verdad lo que decía la Sra. En verdad era ese tipo de persona, ahora lo aceptaba le gustaba el tutor de Candy, le gustaba, de repente se sintió incomoda y se fue caminando si rumbo y llego al bello jardín de las rosas.

_« Fin Flashback»_

Cuando sintió las manos de Albert y sus ojos mirándola se sonrojo giro su cara mirando al piso y estaba tan nerviosa que no sabia que contestar.

Albert – perdóname por ser directo pero, desde la primera vez que te vi nunca me sentí tan atraído hacia una mujer, y quiero que nos conozcamos mas – soltó sus manos y susurro - ¿Pero que estoy diciendo? Acaso soy un chiquillo de quince años – Mei comenzó a reír – acaso fue gracioso lo que dije –

Mei – Si un poco – después de eso se apodero el silencio ninguno de los dos decía ninguna palabra –

Albert – entonces que piensas en lo que te acabo de decir –

Mei no sabia en si que seria lo correcto en contestarle, no podía rechazarlo ¡le gustaba! – yo no se si sea la mujer adecuada para ti, yo no tengo un titulo real, ni una cuenta en el banco con números que no puedo contar con mis dedos –

Albert – pero si yo no te estoy pidiendo eso yo solo te pido que… que… - paso la mano por su cara – estés con migo el resto de mi vida -

Acaso escuchaba bien se le estaba proponiendo – pero si no sabes nada de mi –

Albert – no importa con el tiempo tu me lo iras contando - no se podía resistir mas tenia que besarla, sus rostros se fueron acercando poco a poco hasta juntar sus labios, de principio fue algo inocente, después se volvió algo apasionado, tanto que tuvieron que separarse para tomar algo de aire – lo siento no me pude contener – se apeno –

Mei – no te preocupes, de ahora en adelante no te contengas – se abrazaron –

No se habían dado cuenta de que la gran escena estaba siendo vista por Archie que le tapaba los ojos a Annie y Candy se los tapaba a Patty.

Patty – por que ustedes si pueden ver –

Candy – shhhhhh… nos van a descubrir -

Archie – si no hablan tanto tal vez no estemos en esta situación –

Annie – Archie tu tampoco debes de ver – tratando de alcanzar su rostro –

Candy - es hora –

Archie – ¿hora de que? Candy

Candy – de ruborizarlos – quito sus manos de los ojos de Patty – quieren venir para ver que cara ponen, vez te lo dije Patty que mi plan funcionaria-

Annie – ¿de que plan de que hablan chicas? –

Candy - vamos no pongan esas caras, eso les pasa por andar de lejos de nosotras, aunque bueno no los culpo, vamos Patty –

Patty –pero yo no quiero ir no se si me va a dar mas vergüenza a mi o a ellos-

Candy – anda, anda – se aproximaron a ellos y aun estaban tomados de las manos – mira lo que trajo la primavera, un par de tortolos – Albert y Mei separaron sus manos de repente – vez Patty yo siempre tengo razón

Albert – que hacen aquí pensé que…

Que estaba deprimida si al principio pero veme el poder del entusiasmo y las ganas de salir adelante, yo cuando sea viejita seré muy sabia –

Albert – si claro que bien que no estaré ahí para verlo –

Candy – por supuesto que vas a estar vivo para contarlo ese será tu castigo – ya se iba arrastrando a Patty pero se detuvieron de golpe – a por cierto Mei bienvenida al mundo del Tío bisabuelo William – burlándose de el, haciendo una reverencia exagerada dirigida a ellos –

Patty – ¿pero que haces? -

Candy – haciendo una reverencia ala futura Sra. De Andley – bienvenida al clan – se llevo a Patty casi trotando antes de que Albert la riñera por el ''teatrito'' que había hecho -

Después de la fiesta Candy fue sola dejo dicho con Patty que si Mei preguntaba por ella que le digiera que ella ya se había ido, aunque era un pretexto para dejarlos solos, se sentía muy feliz que Albert encontrara a la mujer con la que compartiría su vida, pero en algún lugar se su corazón ella se sentía muy triste ya que los envidiaba por no poder sentir la misma felicidad volvería a amar como amo a Terry, no lo sabia.

Las siguientes semanas fueron casi monótonas, iban al hospital regresaban a veces Albert pasaba por Mei, la invitaban a Candy pero ella siempre ponía pretextos para dejarlos solos, todas las noches estudiaba con Mei. Annie, Patty y Candy debes en cuando salían de compras ya que pronto se acercaría la fecha en que Paty partiría a nueva york y querían disfrutar el tiempo que les quedaba, también pronto seria el examen de Candy.

Mei – chicas pronto se acerca el examen así que estudien mucho, por que Mary Jane no va a ser anda gentil con el examen –

Martha - eso es una advertencia – pregunto –

Mei – se podría decir que si, han pasado cerca de dos meses desde que llegue con ustedes así que están mas listas que nada – haciéndoles un cumplido a las cuatro chicas – bueno, enseguida vuelvo con unos apuntes que deben de estudiar antes del examen- se fue –

Catherine – la verdad a mi lo que me tiene motivada a seguir aquí es ese sobre que nos dieron ¿todas tienen uno verdad?

Levy – si en realidad siempre que lo miro me dan ganas de abrirlo pero no tengo el valor –

Candy – me pregunto que contendrá –

Mei – estos son así que estúdienlos por que dentro de cuatro días es el examen – ya todas se retiraban cuando Mei les hablo – por cierto Mary Jane me dijo que tenían los días libres hasta el día del examen para que vengan bien fresquecitas –

Levy - aproximadamente cuanto va a durar el examen-

Aproximadamente una hora, no les sabia decir, pero lo que si se es que va a hacer individual el examen, ese día Mary Jane les dará Indicaciones – ahora si se pueden ir –

Candy – Mei, hoy vendrá Albert –

Mei – si dijo que nos quería llevar a cenar por que quiere festejar que te esta yendo muy bien –

Candy – discúlpame con el, dile que ya tenia planes, la verdad es que me quede de ver con Annie y Patty por que hoy es su ultimo día aquí en Lakewood-

Mei – a ok… yo le digo

Candy – adiós – salió tan rápido como pudo fue al baño y se cambio y fue directo al parque. Ahí ya la esperaba Patty y Annie – siento hacerlas esperar – menciono algo agitada -

Patty – no te preocupes acabamos de llegar, lo bueno que ya estas aquí –

Annie – nos vamos –

Candy – claro –

Anduvieron caminando un buen rato y después compraron una nieve, se dirigieron a cenar ya que el padre de Annie les había regalado una reservación en el restauran por la despedida de Patty.

Annie – cada vez de que vengas Patty asegúrate de traernos un recuerdo de haya eh… por que si no voy a creer que encontrarte mejores amigas –

Patty – claro que no chicas, aunque lo siento Candy no poder quedarme a tu cumpleaños, ya falta muy poco –

Candy – no te preocupes Patty- encogió los hombros - pero asegúrate de mandar mi regalo o guardármelo cuando vuelvas a Chicago.

Patty – por supuesto – el resto de la cena se quedaron hablando.

Mientras tanto…

Robert – Karen no me gusto como se escucho esa línea, que paso con tu expresión, a donde fueron esas emociones –

Karen ya enojada no se puedo contener – llevamos mas de diecisiete horas ensayando, como quieres que le ponga entusiasmo si estoy cansada –

Robert – Y te dices llamar actriz – también estaba molesto –

Frank – Vamos la Srta. Tiene razón Robert esta vez te estas excediendo yo se que la obra se presentara en una semana pero estas exagerando, déjanos descansar –

Robert – Tu también lo piensas así Terry – le pregunto ya que era el personaje principal –

Terry - A mi me da igual – todos pusieron cara de ''hay si a el no le afecta el cansancio'' – pero esta vez estoy de acuerdo con ellos, a mi también me gustaría dormir un poco, supongo que nos vas a querer aquí temprano mañana otra vez –

Robert - Esta bien se pueden ir –

Karen – Terry te gustaría ir a cenar, yo invito –

Terry – la verdad si me gustaría ir a mi departamento –

Karen – Esta bien –

Terry tomo su auto y se fue directamente a su departamento, dejo estacionado su auto y de pura casualidad volteo a ver su departamento ¿Por qué demonios estaba la luz prendida? Subió tan rápido como pudo y entro a su departamento todo agitado, y no se encontró a la visita más agradable.

Terry - ¿Qué demonios estas haciendo aquí Eleonor? – ella traía un mandil puesto –

Eleonor – preparando la cena –

Terry – no me vengas con tu maldito sarcasmo Eleonor ¿Cómo averiguaste mi dirección?

Duque G – el poder de un buen apellido – apareció detrás de Eleonor.

Terry – por que demonios estas aquí ¡no te quedo claro el otro maldito día que no te quería ver más! – estaba bastante enfadado –

Duque G – nunca te eh insultado Terrence, como para que me hables así – trato de acercarse a el pero se aparto –

Terry – ¡Yo hablo como quiero en mi casa! –

Eleonor – basta Terry –

Terry – nunca debieron venir aquí –

Eleonor – que no te das cuenta de que tu padre se quiere reconciliar contigo Terry, aun hay cosas que no sabes –

Terry - ¿Como que? Cada vez que le pedía ayuda me daba la espalda – le reprocho - la vez que te pedí que me ayudaras a que no echaran a Candy del colegio y tu que hiciste m dijiste que no podías hacer nada sabes cuando sufrí, pero que mas podía esperar de ti si nunca me viste como un hijo – se dio la vuelta –

Eleonor se enojo mucho se acerco a el y lo abofeteo – cállate Terry, te dije que hay cosas que no sabias –

Terry – ahora me golpeas en mi propia casa –

Eleonor – la razón por que no te llevo de vuelta a Inglaterra después de que escapaste ¡fue por Candy! –

Terry se sorprendió bastante el duque había conocido a Candy.

Duque G – así es Terry el día que me informaron que te habías escapado del colegio me tope con la Srta. Persiguió mi carruaje cuando no quise hablar con ella, me sorprendió su forma de ser, ya que una Srta. de sociedad utilizaría su nombre para hablarme, ella fue el verdadero motivo del por que deje que siguieras tu camino como actor, después me sorprendió escuchar de la hermana Gray que se había escapado después que tu te fuiste –

Terry - ¿Ella escapo? Pero si yo me fui para que ella se quedara – no encontraba la lógica –

Duque G – al parecer quiso alcanzarte, sabe en que medios abra venido a América –

Eleonor – ¿vez Terry? ¡Ella te sigue amando! – abrazo a su hijo –

Terry - pero los periódicos –

Duque G – nunca le creas a los periódicos hijo mío, se acerco a el y los tres se abrazaron –

Eleonor pensó; gracias por permitirme volver a sentir el calor de mi familia de nuevo- ahora ya que padre e hijo se reconciliaron lo debemos festejar con la comida que prepare –

Duque G – dime Terry ¿la haz vuelto a ver? –

Terry – No.

Duque G – y cuando ¿piensas volver con ella?

Terry - yo no puedo volver con ella, yo ahora estoy con Susana – su rostro se torno afligido –

Duque G – te estas escuchando Terrence, siempre te has superado y dejas que una mujer te manipule y destruya tus sueños.

Terry – tu no entiendes que tan duro fue tomar esas decisiones, yo…

Duque G – ¡TU NO SABES QUE ES TOMAR DECISIONES DIFICILES! – estaba demasiado alterado, Terry aun no sabia que era un sacrificio, el lo sabia, el abandono a la mujer que tanto amaba, se hizo cargo de un papel del que aun no estaba preparado, definitivamente no quería que si hijo sufriera lo que el –

Eleonor - ¡Richard! ¡Cálmate por favor! – Terry estaba atónito, el antes le había levantado la voz pero esta vez era diferente – Terry, tu padre tiene razón, esas decisiones te han traído hasta aquí, no importan si son buenas o malas, pero me duele que no seas feliz – se acerco a el y tomo su mentón – pero solamente tu decidirás lo que es bueno y correcto para ti.

Duque G – se levanto de su asiento recogió el abrigo de Eleonor – tu estas yendo por el mismo camino que yo y no quiero que pase eso, no se si me aras caso o no pero te transformaras en la misma replica que yo a tu edad- se fueron sin que Eleonor pudiera despedirse –

Las palabras que le habían dicho su padre eran en realidad, verdaderas ¡se estaba comportando como el! Acaso sus pensamientos lo estaban traicionando, ¿Qué pensaría Candy si lo viera así? ¿Cómo demonios llegamos a ese grado en pensar en los demás? Pensó, ¡soy un maldito cobarde! Por que demonios me cuesta pensar, no puedo cumplir esa promesa, pero tampoco podía ir a buscarla, decirle cuanto la necesitaba cuanto la amaba y que no podía vivir sin ella.

Por que dios se empeñaba en contradecirlo, y no le daba una respuesta clara. Apago las luces y se dirigió a la ventana – Candy, estarás viendo este hermoso cielo, si pudiera tan solo una vez volver a escuchar tu voz llamándome, diciéndome, las palabras que tanto he deseado escuchar salir de esos hermosos labios, me duele tanto y me arrepiento de no haber sido capaz de detenerte ese día, que se llevo todo lo que tenia, Candy mi amor…

Después de haber celebrado un auto llego por las chicas ya pasaba de media noche, y Candy estaba en su departamento admirando la bella noche que cubría la ciudad – Terry también estarás mirando el bello cielo, me pregunto si ¿serás feliz? Aunque me duele tanto el no haber luchado por ti lo suficiente como para permanecer a tu lado, tengo tantas cosas que decirte, si tan solo estuvieras aquí a mi lado – después de admirar la noche por un rato mas se fue a dormir ya que era demasiado tarde y quería levantarse para desayunar con las chicas y llevar a la estación a Patty.

A la mañana siguiente se levanto muy asustada ya que el sol se asomaba tras sus cortinas, sin fijarse en el reloj se baño y se arreglo desayuno a toda prisa y se dio cuenta el reloj marcaba las ocho y media s rio de si misma y se sentó en el sofá después de un rato Mei salía de ducharse.

Mei – veo que disfrutas de tus vacaciones.

Candy – si, tu iras a trabajar ahora –

Mei – si, se me olvidaba decirte que no vendré ahora en la noche por que cubriré a un doctor para que duermas temprano.

Candy – yo no quiero dormir temprano, estudiare un rato hasta la hora que llego de ''trabajar''- rio – entonces te guardo de cenar –

Mei – si por favor – tomo su portafolio su bata – bueno Candy me voy por que iré a ver a Mary Jane

Candy – si que te valla bien, cuídate –

Mei – si adiós y despides por mi a Patty, espero que tenga un buen viaje –

Candy – seguro – se cerro la puerta y se dirigió ala ventana que daba a la calle, cuando salió Mei Albert acababa de llegar le abrió la puerta a Mei, y le dio por voltear a la ventana y le dijo adiós y Candy le devolvió el saludo y desapareció el auto tras cruzar unas cuadras – Bien creo que yo también me debería de ir – recogió su bolso y se fue de ahí .

Se quedaron de ver en donde se habían visto la vez anterior así que no estaba muy lejos de ahí cuando llego solo Annie estaba ahí.

Annie – Hola Candy

Candy – Hola Annie ¿Patty aun no llega?

Annie – no me parece extraño, pero hay que esperarla – se recorrió un asiento –

Candy – si.

Annie tenia curiosidad en preguntarle, no sabia que era pero tenia un presentimiento pero no le dio importancia – Mira Candy haya viene Patty parece que viene algo cargada –

Candy – si la iré a ayudar – llego a ella y Patty le dio las gracias y Annie las alcanzo – bien chicas ya estamos todas ¿nos vamos? – Cruzaron la calle enfrente de un hotel y un chofer de la familia Brither – Patty dame la otra maleta váyanse subiendo – Annie y Patty abordaron el carro y entre el chofer y Candy subieron las maletas ya que estaban bastante pesadas - ¿Qué demonios carga Patty aquí? – el chofer vio la cara de frustacion de Candy – si quiere yo las subo solo Srta. –

Candy – claro que no son muy pesadas para una sola persona – el chofer solo sonrió, solo faltaba una maleta y Eliza salía del hotel.

Eliza – querida pero que haces ¿acaso por fin te desististe marcharte de aquí? Me lo hubieras dicho – Candy no le tomo importancia y subió la siguiente maleta, Eliza se hacerco a Candy – espero que te aya servido de lección lo que te hizo mi madre y te alejes de una vez de la familia Andley, espero y no destrullas mas familias de ahí llévales mi pésame, que van a sufrir mucho – Candy había aguantado de esos sermones, como demonios los iba a aguantar si esta familia la había hecho sufrir tanto, esto era lo máximo que podía soportar no sabia donde meter tanto sufrimiento, le soltó una bofetada y la tomo de las muñecas –

Candy – esto es lo máximo que puedo aguantar me canse que me traten como si yo no fuera la gran cosa, si tal vez lo soy pero por lo menos tengo unas personas que darían por mi lo que yo por ellos, pero no vale que e lo explique, no tienes idea de lo que hablo – Annie abrió la puerta y mostro una sonrisa burlona, que no era típico en ella –

Annie – Candy no; nos agás esperar mas, este tipo de gente no merece tu preciado tiempo –

Candy – claro Annie – subió al carro y bajo el vidrio – lo siento Srta. Leagan no tengo el tiempo para desperdiciarlo con usted, soy una persona tan ocupada, ahora si me disculpa – el auto arranco y Eliza estaba que reventaba como la podía humillar esa huérfana – pero esta se me la pagas – susurro para si –

Mientras que en auto las tres chicas ivan riéndose por lo que había sucedido.

Patty – nunca te creí verte sonreír de esa manera Annie me sorprendiste, nunca lo vuelvas hacer ok –

Annie – tanto les asusto, bueno a mí tampoco me agrada ser así pero cuando se meten con los míos no me importa como me vea – cruzo sus brazos al sentirse avergonzada –

Candy – muchas gracias chicas ustedes me han ayudado en muchos momentos que no se como agradecerles –

Annie – yo si lo se – la voltearon a ver – siendo siempre nuestra amiga –

Patty – ¡claro que si!

Chofer – hemos llegado –

Annie – si muchas gracias, por favor me puedes ir a recoger a la casa de los Andley al atardecer.

Chofer – si –

Bajaron las maletas la estación estaba cerca así que no les costaría tanto en llevarlas por si solas. llegaron al restauran donde desayunarían el clima era perfecto así que decidieron hacerlo al aire libre

Candy – no había venido a este restaurante, es muy refrescante – menciono ya que el lugar era muy bello –

Annie – mi padre me trajo el otro día – ordenaron y estuvieron platicando cuando se verían para estar ahí las tres juntas –

Candy – si podemos, iremos para en tu cumpleaños Patty –

Patty – no es necesario chicas –

Annie – claro que si, Candy se animara a ir a Nueva York así que no te niegues –

Candy – si – los ánimos por un momento creían que se esfumarían pero no podía hacer que la vieran así – Annie tiene razón así que trataremos de hacerlo para cuando tú cumpleaños llegue –

Candy tomo dos maletas y entre Annie y Patty llevaron la mas pesada. Cuando llegaron a la estación faltaban diez minutos para que el tren saliera a su destino –

Annie – creo que debes de ir abordando Patty –

Candy – si por que si no, creo que no te dejare ir –

Patty – no me estoy llendo al otro extremo del mundo o si, vamos pónganse alegres, Candy te doy tu abrazo de cumpleaños – le dio su abrazo y Patty empezó a sosollar –

Candy – y tu dijiste que no lloremos y tu eres la primer que lo hace –

Annie – Patty cuídate mucho, escribe cuando puedas, y no dudes en avisarnos si necesitas algo, lo que sea ¿entiendes?

Patty – muchas gracias chicas – se abrazaron juntas y vieron como Patty abordo el tren, después de que el tren se fuera Candy y annie se dirigieron con los Andley –

Candy – y ahora a ¿sonde vamos?

Annie – vamos a ver a Albert, me mado un recado con migo me dijo que fueras a verle –

Candy – pero yo lo vi y no me dijo nada – algo desconcertada ya que lo había visto ¿seria que llevaba mucha prisa? Bueno con el no se sabia nada –

Annie – no te sabría decir pero hay que ir –

Candy – si –

Continuara…

_Saludos especiales a: _

_cc, Flor, luz rico, Blanca Andrew, Ara, Darling eveling, Ada, Ale Mia, Serena Candy Andrew Graham, Terra Terry y lachicaderosa. _

_Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo._


	9. Capitulo IX

(Los personajes no me pertenecen, son creación de Mizuki e Igarashi pero la historia es completamente mía)

Capitulo 9.

_Ya ves, a veces me canso de mí y de no tener valor para buscarte y cometer todo delito que este amor exija. _

_"Quieta ahí, tus labios o la vida"._

Al llegar a la mansión en Lakewood, no había absolutamente nadie, ni Albert, ni la ti abuela, ni Archie.

Candy – Annie ¿Estas segura de que Albert quería hablar conmigo? – le cuestiono ya que no había nadie –

Annie – claro que si afirmo – tal vez se le atravesó algo pero, yo tampoco entiendo –

Candy – pues no nos queda otra que esperarlo, si no se va a enojar si no nos encuentra aquí –

Annie – tienes razón Candy, mientras podemos ir al jardín de las rosas ¡tengo muchas ganas de ir ahí!

Candy – pues vamos, así hacemos que el tiempo se valla mas rápido – tomaron un sombrero y se dirigieron al jardín –

Ya estando ahí Annie decidió preguntarle a Candy – dime una cosa Candy, yo se que tal vez te incomode pero, creo que es momento de que decidas que vas hacer de ahora en adelante – Candy no comprendía del todo bien – lo que quiero decir Candy es que ¿planeas volverte a enamorar? La verdad quiero verte feliz con alguien con quien compartas tu vida, yo te deseo toda la felicidad del mundo.

Candy – ¿Pero que cosas dices Annie? ¡Yo soy feliz! – Negó el comentario de Annie – No se si yo pueda darme otra oportunidad, lo tengo muy metido en mi corazón, yo lo sigo amando con locura, no creo poder volver a amar, como lo amo a el, si yo me diera una oportunidad…

Annie – Pero, Candy el probablemente el piense en casarse con ella y tu…

Candy – ¡Yo lo se bien Annie! Pero, es mi amor tan profundo que, siento que ¡no lo voy a poder arrancar de mi!

Annie - Candy ¡Tu también debes de rehacer tu vida no puedes quedarte y vivir solo con el recuerdo! – estaba demasiado alterada como para percatarse que Candy estaba llorando, pero Candy sabia que Annie tenia razón, ella merecía una segunda oportunidad ¿pero lo encontraría? Una segunda oportunidad – lo siento Annie soy una tonta, por tener esperanzas, si la vida me presenta una segunda oportunidad de volver a amar yo creo que la tomare, Annie.

Annie – lo siento Candy, pero lo único que quiero es verte feliz – se abrazaron y las interrumpió Archie –

Archie - ¿sucedió algo? – Se preocupo ya que las dos estaban llorando - ¡Vamos chicas no me dejen con la duda!

Annie – no pasa nada Archie, son cosas de chicas.

Archie – tanto que se pusieron a llorar –reprocho -

Candy – no siempre se llora de tristeza- se limpiaron las lagrimas, ya mas frescas Candy le pregunto a Archie – dime ¿llegaste con Albert?

Archie – si el llego conmigo, y las estábamos buscando, parece que me encontré con el premio mayor, una novia que llora, y una prima que le hace la segunda – comenzó a reír – Jajajajajajaja, soy tan gracioso – cuando Archie paro de reír se dio cuanta que ya no estaban ahí se dio la vuelta y estaban por entrar a la mansión – vamos chicas no lo decía ¿enserio? – corrió para alcanzarlas –

Candy - ¿Archie? Aun no tienes mi consentimiento para ser comediante, y Annie creo que debes de conseguirte otro partido con mejor humor –

Annie – Si, tienes razón Candy hoy iremos de busca de nuevos chicos –

Candy – y unos que tengan buen sentido del humor –

Archie – ¿No le aras caso verdad? – la agarro del brazo pero se zafo –

Annie - ¿Qué crees que me debería de poner? – Archie se quedo ahí, siguiéndoles el juego pus sabia que era broma –

Candy – Albert ¿como es que el anfitrión deja esperando a sus invitadas? –reprochándole por que Annie y ella habían esperado –

Albert – lo siento, por demorar… - Candy sabia bien por que ''demoro''-

Candy – y dime de que me querías hablar – puso sus manos en la cintura - tenia una tarde con planes, sabes –

Annie – ¿Que no tienes libres hasta el lunes? – Candy no reacciono así que Annie decidió preguntarle – Candy ¿acaso sabes que día es el lunes?

Candy – si es el día que me toca hacer el examen – todos se quedaron en blanco como una persona podría olvidar su ¡propio cumpleaños! – no me miren así, ¿Qué festejamos? ¿Por qué no me dicen nada?

Albert – supongo que lo ha olvidado por que tiene mucho trabajo –

Archie – si eso es lo más probable –

Albert se acerco a Candy y le tomo las manos – dime pequeña ¿sabes en que mes estamos no?

Candy – si en Mayo ¿tiene algo de especial? – nadie le respondía –

Archie – Candy, el lunes es el cumpleaños tuyo – Candy quedo sorprendida, no se había acordado de su cumpleaños –

Candy – Jaja, no me acordaba – seguían con cara seria - ¡Vamos! deberían tener una cara seria, si no me hubiera acordado de uno de sus cumpleaños.

Albert – ya esta bien, tengo entendido que el lunes no vas a tener mucho tiempo ¿verdad?

Candy – si, según me comento Mei que Mary Jane nos ara el examen individual y aun no sabemos en que orden no lo impartirá.

Archie – bueno, Albert tiene un plan –

Albert – mi plan es, ¡Un picnic! – Todos se sorprendieron – ¿es una mala idea?

Archie - ¿un picnic? ¡Estas loco! Candy no puede en el día.

Annie – Tiene razón, ¿estas seguro de ello?

Albert – si ya tengo todo planeado – sin desanimarse – tu ¿Que opinas Candy?

Candy no contestaba, de principio le pareció algo… pensándolo bien no era mala idea – a mi me parece bien, espero y me sorprendas.

Archie – ustedes dos, si que les falta un tornillo –

Candy – eso también va para ustedes, quiero un bonito regalo de cumpleaños.

Annie – por supuesto – menciono entusiasmada –

Archie – de eso no lo dudes – Archie miro el reloj y volteo a ver a Annie – es hora de irnos.

Annie – si esta bien.

Albert – no ¿nos acompañaran a comer?

Archie – le prometí llevar a Annie a comer, en un nuevo restaurante que abrieron.

Annie – ¿nos acompañan?

Candy – no. ¡Pásensela bien!

Albert – ¡Si diviértanse! – Se fueron – tú si te ¿quedaras a comer?

Candy – si Albert – en eso entro la sirvienta –

La comida esta servida –

Albert – por favor pon un cubierto mas, Candy se quedara a comer –

Enseguida – se fue –

Albert – pasemos al comedor –

Candy – si –

Ya en el comedor…

Candy – Albert ¿Cuando planeas irte de viaje?

Albert – la verdad Candy, es que pospondré el viaje –

Candy – ¿paso algo? –se preocupo –

Albert – si Candy, me enamore – se sonrojo –

Candy – supongo que no quieres dejarla –

Albert – así es, aunque lo del viaje, lo pospuse por otro motivo – Candy no comprendía, se supone que no había hecho el viaje por Mei – La tía abuela se dio cuenta que me iba a fugar de mis obligaciones por un tiempo, y restringió mi salida del país –

Candy – la tía abuela puede hacer eso – wow… da mas miedo del que yo me imagine; pensó –

Albert – si, y mucho mas, pero no como antes – se resigno – así que no me queda de otra –

Candy – Bueno, tu eres el ''jefe'' – rio –

Albert – ¿Te quedaras para el te?

Candy – no, Albert gracias, tengo mucho que estudiar y quiero pasar el examen y graduarme en la especialidad – son gran emoción menciono –

Albert – bien, Candy aparte de ser tu cumpleaños espero y nos traigas una ¡buena noticia!

Candy – ¡claro! – Se levanto – bueno Albert, gracias por invitarme a comer ahora me voy –

Albert - ¿quieres que te lleve?

Candy – No, Albert.

Albert – entonces, que un chofer te lleve – tomo su mano u la beso - y no acepto un no por respuesta.

Candy – Esta bien.

Albert la acompaño a la puerta – bueno, el lunes siete, la estará esperando un chofer en la salida del hospital Srta. Andley –

Candy – esta bien sr. Andley, espero que sea un día inolvidable –

Albert – eso es seguro – volvió a besar su mano y la ayudo a subirse al coche – Adiós

Candy – Adiós. - Al llegar al departamento, se sorprendió al ver a Mei ahí - ¿pense que saldrías mas tarde?

Mei – si yo también pero, estaba todo muy tranquilo en el hospital después de verme con Mary Jane me dijo que me tomara la tarde libre y veme aquí estoy –

Candy – muy bien ¿ya comiste? Puedo prepararte algo –

Mei – no te preocupes, ya comí, por cierto Candy, me dijo Mary Jane que abrieras un sobre que te dio, aunque no se de sobre me estaba hablando ¿lo tienes?

Candy – si; si lo tengo, pero estas segura de que dijo que la abriera – dudo – por que ella menciono que hasta después del examen.

Mei – si – reafirmo – estoy muy segura, hoy antes de venir fui a buscar a Martha y Catherine a su casa para decirles lo mismo.

Candy – entonces lo abriré para ver lo que dice – Candy se dirigió a su cuarto y saco el sobre del cajón y fue a la sala para compartir lo que decía con Mei –

Mei y Candy se quedaron observándolo – parece que no dice algo muy importante –

Candy – no lo juzgues por su aspecto, solo es un sobre normal – comenzaron a abrirlo y extendieron la hoja y esta decía:

Chicago, 20 de abril de 1916.

Dr. Jean Paul Leblanc.

Director del hospital Mount Sinai.

Me complace en hacerle saber que debido a su desempeño y calidad en su trabajo como enfermera, nos gustaría que trabajara en nuestro hospital ya que debido a su especialidad en el rango Quirúrgico nos seria de gran ayuda.

La enfermera Mary Jane me ha recomendado su trabajo, así que nos encantaría que usted Srta. Candice, al culminar su especialidad la esperamos en el Hospital Mount Sinai en Nueva York.

Un cordial saludo.

Candy no sabia como reaccionar ¿había leído bien? Si ahí decía Nueva York, tendría el valor para ir, no estaba segura.

Que tal y si lo veía ¿Qué le diría? No podía saludarlo como siempre y regalarle una sonrisa y decirle ¿Como te ha ido? ¡Hace tiempo que no nos vemos! La verdad que no se resistiría en decirle cuanto lo amaba y lo seguiría amando hasta el fin de sus días.

Mei – ¿Candy? ¡Candy! – No le respondía hasta que le quito la hoja – que te pasa Candy, fue mucho para ti es una excelente oportunidad, yo conocí a alguien que provenía de ese hospital y el equipo medico es excelente – menciono bastante emocionada pero Candy no compartía el mismo entusiasmo - ¿sucede algo Candy?

Candy – no, Mei – sonrió para disimular – yo creo que lo pensare, aparte le tengo que comentar a Albert, cuando tenga una respuesta te la diré – tomo la hoja de las manos de Mei y el sobre y se fue directo a su cuarto, no quería que Mei se diera cuenta de que se puso en ese estado –

Mei se había preocupado mucho, al leer la carta creyó que a Candy le fascinaría la idea de ir a Nueva York y estar mejor preparada pero ¿Por que? No lo sabia, no tenía la menor idea en que le impedía ir.

Al día siguiente Mei tenia planes con Albert ya que la llevaría a dar un paseo por la ciudad, había estado mucho tiempo en Chicago pero no el suficiente para conocerlo.

Habían decidido que comerían al aire libre ya que había un magnifico clima.

Albert – te la estas pasando bien Mei –

Mei – si ¿Por qué lo preguntas? –

Albert – estas algo rara, no se como decirlo –

Mei no sabia si preguntarle a Albert, tal vez Candy no quería decírselo pero la curiosidad la invadió - la verdad Al es que cuando llego Candy yo estaba ahí, y…

Albert – ¿pelearon?

Mei - ¡No! nada de eso, lo que pasa es que Mary Jane me comento que le digiera a Candy que podía abrir un sobre que le habían entregado y cuando ella llego le dije y después de leerlo se puso bastante nerviosa, tal vez no quería que yo me diera cuanta pero, era mas que evidente –

Albert – y ¿Qué decía? Por que Candy no se pone al menos que… - se tratara de Terry, pensó. Pero si era de parte de Mary Jane no se podía tratar de Terry – y que decía la carta.

Mei – Le ofrecieron trabajar en el hospital Mount Sinai, en Nueva York.

Albert – ¿Nueva York? – Ahora comprendía todo -

Mei – si, tuve miedo de preguntarle e incomodarla.

Albert no supo como responderle, Candy últimamente se estaba alejando de el y no le decía nada, Archie lo mismo cuando se trata de Annie, Candy o alguien importante se lo decía, pero Annie tenia que saber algo.

Mei – Al ¿tu que piensas?

Albert – pienso que te preocupas demasiado, Candy se puso así por que en Nueva York dejo algo importante.

Mei - ¿Por qué no va por la cosa ''importante''?

Albert – por que nunca le va a volver a pertenecer – suspiro –

Mei – debió ser muy importante –

Albert – mas de lo que te imaginas - la beso –

Después de dejar a Mei en el departamento fue al banco a ver si Archie estaba ahí.

Albert – George ¿ha estado por aquí Archie?

George – si el entro a tu oficina a revisar unos papeles –

Albert – gracias – se dirigió rápido a la oficina y efectivamente ahí estaba Archie – Archie con que estabas aquí, me da alegría no tener que andar de lugar en lugar hasta encontrarte.

Archie –Bueno, pero que sucede por que vienes tan agitado –

Albert – necesito que averigües algo ¿por mi? –

Archie – de que se trata -se sentaron – debe de ser muy importante –

Albert – Bueno, lo que sucede quiero que le preguntes a Annie si Candy le ha comentado sobre algo relaionado con el hospital –

Archie – ¿Annie? ¿Candy? ¿Hospital?

Albert - no es momento de confundirte mira lo que sucede… - le conto todo que le había dicho Mei –

Archie – Así que Nueva York, no se me hace raro que reaccione así, Albert, Annie siempre me cuenta cosas relacionadas con Candy y esta vez no me dijo nada relacionado.

Albert – Entonces no, nos queda de otra que esperar a que nos cuente ella ¿no crees?

Archie – si

Era domingo cuando Candy se dio cuenta el reloj marcaba las dos en punto había dormido tanto – reviso el cuarto de Mei y no había nadie, sobre la mesa había comida y una nota –

No te sobre esfuerces Candy volveré para merendar contigo.

Mei.

Candy comió, después se baño y fue a estudiar otra vez. Pero esa carta la perturbo, no podía concentrarse bien, cuando tocaron la puerta – será que Mei olvido sus llaves – cuando abrió la puerta era Albert – hola Albert – mostrándole una gran sonrisa – pasa –

Albert – hola Candy, bueno la verdad es que Mei no vendrá por que esta en Lakewood así que estoy para llevarte allá así que ¡vámonos!

Candy – Pero, tengo mucho que estudiar –

Albert – vamos – tomo algunos libros abiertos – no pongas pretextos – la jalo de la mano y la llevo hasta el auto –

Candy – ya no me queda de otra – el auto arranco –

Albert – bien Candy, dime que es lo que te preocupa – fue directo – lo siento por meterme en tus cosas, pero ¿Qué es lo que piensas en aceptar e ir a Nueva York? – Candy había escuchado bien, después de todo no seria tan raro que Mei le haya cantado sobre la carta – ¡por lo que veo es verdad! – Sonrió – Candy sabes siempre eh respetado tus decisiones y es momento de empezar una nueva etapa tal vez en Nueva York seas feliz y encuentres lo que estabas buscando.

Candy – ¡Pero Albert! – exclamo al escuchar aquellas palabras de su padre adoptivo –

Albert – no es tan malo como piensas Candy – viéndolo del lado positivo – todos queremos encontrar felicidad yo encontré la mía tu también debes encontrar una – Candy bajo la mirada, primero Annie y luego Albert ¿tendrían razón? – Bueno ya llegamos – Albert la ayudo a bajar y entraron a la mansión y en la sala estaba Archie, Annie y Mei.

Albert – ¡ya llegamos!

Archie – ¡si ya los vimos! – exclamo con sarcasmo –

Mei – piensas estudiar aquí también, creo que fue suficiente con lo de ayer –

Candy – Si, aun no es suficiente –

Annie – Candy no te excedas – se preocupo –

Candy – Mei, Albert, Archie, Annie, tengo algo que decirles – prestaron atención – yo he decidido que iré a Nueva York - Albert y Mei ya sabían pero Archie y Annie no lo sabían ni el motivo y dos nuevos oyentes escucharon lo que habían dicho –

Albert – si esa es tu decisión Candy te tienes mi apoyo total permiso – le guiño el ojo –

Archie – ¡pero que estas diciendo Candy tu lugar esta aquí con nosotros en Chicago! – Algo sorprendido y molesto – Candy ¿acaso te hicimos algo?

Candy – no claro que no – lo negó –

Neil – si ella no debe de irse – todos se le quedaron viendo –

Eliza – pues no debes de estar muy emocionada por ir a Nueva York no tienes a nadie que te espere – camino hacia ella – por que allá hay tantas actrices con dinero, prestigio, no creo que se acuerde de ti o tienes esperanzas –

Annie – Candy ¿por que te vas?

Candy –tranquila Annie, Archie luego les explico – no quería que Neil ni Eliza se enteraran –

Archie – ¡Cállate Eliza! Tú no tienes derecho de decir eso –

Albert – calma Archie, por favor Eliza cállate – exclamo al comentario que había hecho su sobrina -

Neil – tu eres su padre se lo tienes que impedir – se aferro a el y Albert se molesto –

Albert – tu menos que nadie Neil me tienes que decir que hacer si Candy quiere ir a Nueva York por el motivo que sea ¡Va! – estaba bastante molesto como para calmar la situación –

Mei – vamos Albert, cálmate por favor –

Albert – bien vallamos al jardín allá merendaremos – Albert fue el primero en salir seguido de Mei tratando de calmarlo después Annie, acompañada de Candy y al ultimo Archie cuando merendaban Candy le conto a Archie y Annie el motivo del por que se iba a Nueva York y lo aceptaron aunque se pusieron tristes por no verla.

Después de un rato Candy fue a la habitación a traer sus libros, que con tanta plática no pudo estudiar, pero se encontró con unas cajas y encima de ellos estaban sus libros.

Albert – espero que te gusten Candy son vestidos y zapatos –

Candy comenzó a abrirlos – están muy hermosos Albert muchas gracias –

Albert - que bien que te gustaran Candy – la abrazo – Candy en ningún momento dudes en avisarme si algo sale mal o tienes dudas de algo recuerda que prometiste contármelo–

Candy – si Albert no lo eh olvidado, me da mucho miedo, de encontrármelo tenerlo de frente y reaccione de manera nada adecuada – rio de nervios – a ti Albert no te puedo mentir ¡no se lo que debo de hacer!

Albert la volvió abrazar y se fueron separando poco a poco – las posibilidades son muy pocas Candy Nueva York es muy grande y no creo que te lo encuentres en el hospital, por su carácter no creo que le gusten muchos lo hospitales así que no te preocupes, deja que el destino acomode las cosas y déjate llevar, se que fue muy importante en tu vida, pero es momento de que des vuelta ala hoja y veas que puedes formar una vida con quien te ame y tu ames, si encuentras una posibilidad de que alguien entre en tu corazón no la dejes, y aférrate a el como puedas –

Candy – muchas gracias Albert, tus palabras siempre me hacen tomar el camino correcto –

Albert – claro que si y nunca olvides siempre contaras con migo, y nunca dejes que tus anhelos y sueños se derrumben.

Candy – claro que no eso no pasara nunca.

Albert – bueno Candy es hora de que las lleve al departamento por que mañana es un día bastante pesado –

Candy – ni que lo digas, es el día más estresante que eh tenido desde que estudie en el San Pablo –

Albert – si esos días eran agitados –

Candy se despidió de Annie y Archie, mientras Albert las acompaño a llevarlas, Albert le ayudo a subir las cajas de los vestidos mientras que Candy llevaba los libros seguidos por Mei, Albert se despidió, Candy y Mei se quedaron un rato despiertas practicando su francés que notoria mente había mejorado, al marcar las doce el reloj se fueron a dormir, por que el lunes 7 de Mayo le cambiaria la vida a Candy White Andley.

Continuara…

**Notas finales: **

**Bueno chicas gracias por sus Reviews.**

**Yo se que les encanta la idea que Candy tenga otro enamorado, pero aun falta para que salga ese enamorado así que sean pacientes por que les traigo una bomba dentro de unos capítulos.**

Adelanto del siguiente capitulo 10:

Candy recibe otro sobre, la cambiaran de hospital, se encontrara con Terry.

**Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo :p**

**Y saben que todos sus comentarios son tomados en cuenta!**


	10. Capitulo X

(Los personajes no me pertenecen, son creación de Mizuki e Igarashi pero la historia es completamente mía)

Capitulo 10.

_¿Por qué se me ocurrió quererte si sé que no puedo tenerte?_  
_  
Eres como una estrella, mis ojos pueden verte, más mis manos nunca podrán tocarte._

Ya era lunes por la mañana Candy había dormido como un bebe debido a la desvelada que había tenido el día anterior, Mei se levanto mas temprano que de costumbre, se baño, hizo el desayuno y espero a que dieran las ocho de la mañana para levantar a Candy.

Candy se levanto diez minutos antes de las ocho, cuando se levanto vio a Mei ya levantada – buenos días Mei, veo que hoy madrugaste –

Mei – si quería preparar el desayuno aparte, tengo que estar a las ocho y media para ayudar a Mary Jane para que no se le agá tan pesado aunque ella dice ''aun soy joven puedo por mi misma'' – rieron por la imitación – así que desayuna, vístete, tranquilamente y te veo en un rato – tomo sus cosas y se fue –

Candy – bien, primero desayunare no quiero que se enfrié -

El examen comenzaba a las diez así que aun tenia tiempo, se baño, y se arreglo tranquilamente. Después se fue, para ir calmada, en el camino se topo a Catherine – hola veo que vienes sola –

Catherine – Mi hermana se quedo dormida así que nos alcanzara después.

Candy – a bueno, por cierto ya leíste el sobre – ya que no quería ser la única en ir a Nueva York –

Catherine – de principio ninguna de nosotras acepto, pero en Nueva York nos darán nuevas oportunidades así que ¡vamos a ir! ¡Estoy tan emocionada! ¿Tu también vienes verdad?

Candy – ¡Si! Y Levy acaso no ira.

Catherine – bueno, ella nos comento que no quería dejar a su marido aquí en chicago solo así que lo rechazo –

Candy – oh ya veo –

Llegaron al hospital y ya estaba Levy ahí junto con el doctor Leonard, Mary Jane y Mei.

Mary Jane – y donde esta la Srta. Martha.

Martha – aquí estoy – llego toda agitada – lo siento por llegar tarde –

Leonard – Ya que estamos todos aquí les explicare, el examen tendrá varias faces, la primera será oral, esa se las aplicara la doctora Lee, Mary Jane les aplicara el de practica y Yo les aplicare el escrito, les deseo la mejor suerte.

Mary Jane – la primera será Martha, después, Levy, Catherine y por ultimo Candice, hoy abrirán una nueva etapa que les traerá diferentes caminos y espero que sean los correctos.

Primero fue Martha entro a la oficina donde se encontraba la enfermera en jefe y duro aproximadamente una hora, después se dirigió con Mary Jane al salón donde siempre tomaban las clases, mientras que Levy estaba con Mei, y así sucesivamente hasta que le toco a Candy –

Mei – puedes pasar Candy – Candy se levanto y entro a la habitación - Candy te are una seria de preguntas sobre lo que hemos visto y lo que no, es difícil pero trata de responderme rápido ¿entendido?

Candy – si doctora Lee – Mei le comenzó a hacer las preguntas era algo estresante ya que la seriedad y el ambiente que había eran algo sofocantes, pero de algo si estaba segura, que respondería todo bien. Aunque duro un poco más de lo que ella pensaba se había terminado – ahhh… - suspiro y se estiro – por fin termine –

Mei – muy bien Candy, sacaste todo bien, me alegro mucho – la abrazo – pero no es momento para festejos eres la ultima y aun no has comido, ni yo pero yo termine aquí, y estoy muy orgullosa –

Candy – gracias Mei, por todo – la abrazo –

Mei – aun no es hora de festejar, te faltan dos exámenes ¡no me decepciones! –Candy se dirigió al salón en el último piso y ya estaba esperándola Mary Jane –

Mary Jane – bien, es tu turno espero y lo agás muy bien, tanto que me quede sin palabras – entraron al salón y había piezas quirúrgicas por todo el lugar – esta es tu situación, un paciente de guerra esta gravemente herido y no tienes los ningún instrumento, tienes que armar la mesa instrumental, sin que el paciente pierda la vida – Candy revido al muñeco que tenia frente a ella reviso las herida que tenia y que tan graves eran, no se fijo en armar la mesa si no en que instrumentos necesitaba para salvarle la vida, después de cuarenta minutos el muñeco esta con vida – me sorprendes tus otras compañeras se preocuparon por armar la mesa instrumental, pero aun así no se les murió el paciente, buena táctica –

Candy – muchas gracias Mary Jane, esto ha sido todo lo que me han enseñado, mis grandes maestras.

Mary Jane – tengo hambre torpe, así que anda te veo cuando termines, un gran titulo te espera –

Candy – si – bajo primero que Mary Jane y entro a la oficina del doctor Leonard –

Leonard – si esta aquí significa que paso todas las pruebas, aunque usted es la mayor prueba que puedo tener de ser fiel a su carrera Srta. Andley – en estas hojas esta todo lo relacionado, si usted contesta el noventa porciento, esta aprobada, si no se tendrá que quedarse, comience por favor –

Candy –si – Candy tomo las hojas y sentía la vista algo cansada, pero si fuera esto la verdadera lucha en la guerra no habría momento para descansar, conto las hojas y eran quince pero no quedaría a medias del camino, se concentro en lo que hacia, y las preguntas se le hicieron bastante fáciles. Después de terminarlas Candy extendió las hojas – termine –

Leonard – muy bien hecho espere con las demás en el comedor, dentro de media hora mas les tendremos los resultados –

Candy se levanto y fue directo al comedor y ahí estaban ellas muy felices con sus resultados.

Catherine – ¿como te fue Candy?

Candy – al parecer muy bien – menciono con gran entusiasmo –

Martha – de hecho Candy cierra los ojos – Candy cerro los ojos –

Levy – ábrelos – en la mesa había un pastel –

Candy – ¡hay chicas me hacen muy feliz!

Levy, Martha y Catherine – feliz cumpleaños a ti, feliz cumpleaños a ti, feliz cumpleaños querida Candy, feliz cumpleaños a ti- algunas enfermeras, doctores y doctoras, se unieron a cantarle y al final se escucharon aplausos por todo el comedor –

Candy – muchas gracias chicas, no me lo esperaba me sorprendieron.

Levy – La doctora Mei no lo conto, espero y no te moleste.

Martha – ¿que no le va a molestar? no mas fíjate esta muy contenta

Candy – ¡claro que si! Me hacen muy feliz.

Estaban por partir el pastel cuando Mei las entro –

Catherine – no me digas que ya tienen los resultados – se afligió – y apenas que lo íbamos a partir –

Mei – tranquilas yo nomas venia a ver si me les puedo unir – le ofrecieron asiento – en la oficina de l doc. Leonard no esta muy animada, bueno me refiero a que ya tienen completo y están evaluando su desempeño –

Martha – la verdad yo estoy muy nerviosa…

Levy – todas estamos nerviosas –

Candy – vamos chichas, yo ya tengo ganas de pastel – corto su pedazo – creo que este pastel me ayudara a los nervios –

Martha – a cualquiera le dan ganas de comer cuando tiene nervios –

Mei – anden hay que comerlo por que en cualquier momento nos hablaran – todas comenzaron a comer pastel y charlaron después de un rato sofí la jefa de enfermeras fue por ellas –

Sofí – bueno chicas es hora ¡están listas! –se levantaron, recogieron lo que había en la mesa y se fueron agarradas de las manos. El camino hacia la oficina era de lo más larga y agotadora de toda su vida –

Mei las detuvo – antes que entren chicas, quería decirles que aunque es la primera vez que enseño a alguien, ustedes aprendieron demasiado rápido, tanto que hicieron que fuera fácil aprender, pero yo se que les costo llegar hasta aquí –

Martha – a nosotras también, fue una experiencia inolvidable – en eso Sofí abrió la puerta y el doctor Leonard y Mary Jane las esperaban.

Mary Jane – bueno, estas palabras son las últimas que escucharan de mi – todos en el lugar se sorprendieron – las tres enfermeras que se van a Nueva York se irán Mañana a primara hora ya que el hospital ha respondido una solicitud para enviar Cuerpo Medico así que las necesitan urgentemente para suplir las vacantes de enfermeras que han quedado –

Leonard – así es – se levanto de su asiento – esta vez no tenemos tiempo para un discurso y una graduación adecuada, pero nosotros teníamos confianza en que lo lograrían, y me complace entregarles su titulo como enfermera Quirúrgica – les entrego un cuadro a cada una – muchas felicidades –

Martha – sabe soy bastante emotiva – comenzó a llorar –

Catherine – vamos no llores – la abrazo –

Martha – lloro de alegría – empezó a reír – ¡mira mis nervios!

Candy – Jaja… yo nunca pensé que así seria, muchas gracias Mary Jane, doctor Leonard por darme una segunda oportunidad aquí en el hospital ¡muchas gracias!

Mei – ahora chicas, espero y sigan de excelentes enfermeras –

Leonard – bueno, yo me retiro por hoy, pero antes – se detuvo – Mary Jane les comunicará en privado a la Srta. Martha y a Candy así que los demás me gustaría que las dejaran solas – después que salieran la habitación se quedo en silencio hasta que comenzó a hablar Mary Jane.

Mary Jane – se trata de algo delicado, así que presten mucha atención, y quiero una respuesta inmediata, aquí tienen otro sobre cuando lleguen a Nueva York se lo entregaran al director del hospital, pero yo necesito que me respondan en este mismo instante y me niego a repetirlo lo que les quiero decir es…

Después de hablar con Martha y Candy cada una se dirigió a su casa. Mei esperaba a Candy en la puerta ya que el coche que Albert había mandado a recogerlas tenía rato.

Mei – terminaron –

Candy – si – disimulo – es hora de irnos – con gran entusiasmo – quiero ver que preparo Albert –

Mei – de seguro algo que te ¡sorprenderá! – menciono con el mismo entusiasmo

Abordaron el auto y de principio todo iba en silencio.

Mei – Candy, me alegra mucho que hayas aceptado ir a Nueva York.

Candy – la verdad es que lo pensé, mucho pero al fin me convencí de que era lo correcto.

Mei sabia que algo no iba bien con Candy, pero tenia confianza en ella, así que probo a Candy - Je suis heureux de vous voir et d'être votre professeur de bonbons connue dans de nombreux domaines (me da alegria verte conocido Candy y ser tu maestra en muchos ambitos) – Candy sabia que la estaba desafiando y se defendería –

Candy – Oui, moi aussi j'ai été très heureux d'être en mesure de connaître et de me montrer tant (si, tambien a mi me dio alegria haberte podido conocer y que me enseñaras tantas cosas) – sonrió Candy - à une nouvelle langue (hasta otro idioma)

Mei – por supuesto que si – sonrió de lado – veo que ya te sabes defender –

Candy – pero si hubieras hablado mas rápido no te entendería nada – encogió los hombros –

Mei – Jaja…

Chofer – hemos llegado –

Cuando bajo Candy Archie le tapo los ojos – Candy, soy Archie así que no te asustes.

Candy – no tienen que hacer todo esto, me siento incomoda Archie y si tropiezo y me caigo.

Archie – tranquila, toma mi brazo y no te sueltes – Archie tomo la bolsa de Candy – veo que todo salió bien ¿verdad? En tu bolsa traes un bonito cuadro –

Candy – por supuesto crees que duraría ahí hasta que me hiciera viejita –

Archie – pero, si te impediría ir a Nueva York –

Candy - ¡Vamos Archie! Ya lo habíamos hablado – suspiro – hoy no me riñas es mi cumpleaños – reprocho –

Archie – esta bien Srta. Cumpleañera – cuando llegaron al jardín se escuchaban varias voces murmuraron y sintió a alguien aparte de Archie cerca de ella –

Albert – yo me encargo Archie, bien pequeña ¿estas lista? -

Candy – si – cuando Albert desato el pañuelo que cubría sus ojos, no creían lo que veía, aunque era ya de noche, todo el jardín estaba iluminado con faroles en el piso, otros en la mesa y en unas cuantas sillas.

Albert - ¿te gusta?

Candy – es muy… bello Albert – se abalanzo contra el y lo abrazo muy fuerte - ¡estoy muy impresionada!

Albert – que bien que te haya gustado ¡vamos no te quedes ahí!

Se sentaron sobre una manta que yacía en el pasto, mientras que Annie serbia los bocadillos que habían preparado.

Annie – toma Candy – extendió un plato que tenia sándwich, cortados por la mitad.

Candy – muchas gracias Annie, esto es más de lo que esperaba –

Archie – y aun no abres los regalos – agrego –

Candy - ¡no puedo esperar!

Albert - Candy y ¿Qué noticias nos traes? - pregunto curioso –

Candy – una buena y una mala –

Archie – primero la buena – sugirió –

Annie - ¿Qué no es mejor la mala primero? –

Candy – primero la buena, la buena es – saco el cuadro de la bolsa – es que logre graduarme - aplaudieron – y la mala es… que me voy mañana temprano a Nueva York.

Annie - ¿Qué?

Mei – parece que al hospital que se transferirá Candy necesita más enfermeras debido a la guerra.

Candy – así es, así que este es mi último día con ustedes –

Archie – pero Candy…

Albert – vamos chicos, todos aquí tenemos noticias y yo tengo dos.

Candy - ¿Cuáles son?

Albert - la primera es que dentro de tres meses nos mudaremos a Nueva York ya que los negociosos siguen creciendo.

Archie – eso significa ¿Qué yo también iré?

Albert -así es

Annie – bueno de hecho yo también tengo algo Archie que decirte, mi padre por negocios se mudara a Boston así que parece que nos separaremos todos –

Albert – pero para mi cumpleaños nos volveremos a ver es una promesa – extendió su vaso con jugo de naranja y brindaron - así que no hay que lamentarse.

Candy – es hora de los regalos – Candy se dirigió a la mesa y abrió una caja grande – de quien es este regalo –

Albert – es mío –

Candy busco en la caja pero no encontró nada - ¡Albert! – comenzó a reír –

Albert – ¡lo siento Candy! Me quería vengar por no haberme contado nada sobre lo de Nueva York, pero si esta ahí en regalo – se acerco y empezó a buscar y saco una pequeña caja –

Candy – así nunca lo iba a encontrar – menciono con sarcasmo, lo abrió y era un hermoso guardapelo por enfrente tenia el emblema de los Andley y por el otro lado tenia sus iniciales – es muy bello Albert ¡me encanta!

Albert – me alegra que te haya gustado

Archie – ahora es mi turno – Archie saco una caja – ábrelo.

Candy abrió y era un hermoso vestido Negro, de mangas cortas – ¡Es muy hermoso Archie!

Archie – lo mande a confeccionar especialmente para ¡ti!

Annie – es mi turno, Candy como no sabia que comparte, entre Mei y yo te compramos un nuevo uniforme de enfermera –

Mei – así es Candy –

Candy – ¡muchas gracias chicos!

Albert – aun no termina – Albert fue adentro –

Archie – Ah parce que si los consiguió –

Candy - ¿Qué?

Archie – ya verán mis queridas Damas

Después Albert volvió con una pequeña bolsa de plástico – aquí esta lo que cerrara este día tan especial – Albert saco unas pequeñas cajas que contenían luces de bengala – fue difícil conseguirlas pero aquí están – Albert comenzó a encenderlas y todo mundo se divertía cuando toco el turno de Mei, Albert se incoó y tomo su mano – yo se que es muy precipitado, y que aun me falta por conocerte, pero te encontré y no te pienso dejar ir así que ¿me arias el favor de convertirte en mi esposa? – tanto Mei, como Candy, Annie y Archie que volvían por luces de bengala se sorprendieron y empezaron a hacer escandalo – ¡DILE QUE SI! ¡NO TE ARREMPENTIRAS! – gritaban, Albert no le quitaba la mirada de encima –

Mei – Si… - se incoó junto a Albert y le susurro al oído - ¡Si quiero ser tu esposa Al!

Albert estaba tan emocionado que no pudo disimular – puso en su dedo una bella sortija de compromiso que alrededor tenía pequeños diamantes y uno más grande en el centro –

Mei – es muy hermoso, Albert muchas gracias –

El reloj marco las doce de la media noche y ellos aun estaban festejando, el día tan maravilloso que habían pasado.

Candy – Albert antes de irme me gustaría que te quedaras con esto – le entrego su diploma – ya que estaré en Nueva York y aun no se como le are así que me encantaría que tu te lo quedaras –

Albert – claro que si Candy ¡es todo un honor! Y además en mi oficina se vera bien colgado ¡no crees!

Candy – ¡claro que si!

Albert – mañana nos encantaría acompañarte a la estación –

Archie – si, yo también quiero ir.

Annie – si, y yo.

Albert – si todos vamos a ir, mañana temprano las buscare, ahora las llevare al departamento es tarde y tu todavía tienes que llegar a empacar.

Candy – si muchas gracias chicos, por hoy –

Annie – adiós Candy –

Archie – adiós.

Mei – vámonos

Candy y Mei abordaron el auto, mientras que Albert manejaba, y no tardaron el llegar al departamento –

Albert – no se desvelen.

Candy – si Albert, voy a entrar primero –

Albert – gracias Mei.

Mei – ¿por que?

Albert – por estar en mi vida, Mei – la beso antes de irse – nos vemos mañana –

Candy no tardo mucho en empacar ya que no dormiría mucho y no quería quedarse dormida en el tren aunque iría acompañada de sus compañeras.

Candy – Mei, Buena noches.

Mei – si, Candy Buenas noches.

Continuara…

**Hoy lo subí antes por que tal vez esta semana no les actualice, pero cuando suba el capitulo 11 subiré tres o cuatro capítulos seguidos.**

**Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo y gracias por sus reviews.**


	11. Capitulo Xi

(Los personajes no me pertenecen, son creación de Mizuki e Igarashi pero la historia es completamente mía)

Capitulo 11.

_Inventare mil pretextos para encontrarme contigo en la eternidad…_

Candy se levanto temprano aun con algo se sueño, la velada de la noche anterior la había dejado agotada, se dio un baño rápido y preparo un desayuno ligero cuando se dio cuenta de que Mei estaba levantada.

Mei – Oh… Candy ya estas levantada – bostezó – pensé que aun dormías –

Candy – me levante temprano por que si no ¡me quedo dormida! apúrate a desayunar antes de que se enfrié.

Mei – ¿Ya tienes todo empacado? –

Candy – ¡Si! –

Después de desayunar Mei se dio una ducha rápida, mientras que Candy sacaba sus maletas asegurándose que no faltara nada. Poco tiempo después llamaron a la puerta.

Candy – ¡Buenos días! Archie –

Archie – Hola Candy ¿Ya estas lista? –

Candy – por supuesto que si dime, Albert y Annie ¿Dónde están?

Archie – esta haciendo un poco de frio afuera, ellos están esperando en el auto, así que no hay que hacerlos esperar – Archie se llevo la maleta de Candy – las esperamos abajo, no demoren –

Candy – Mei, terminaste –

Mei – si, Candy – salió de la habitación – lo siento por demorar –

Candy – una cosa antes Mei, ya sabes que te quedas en tu casa, utilízalo hasta que quieras.

Mei – gracias Candy – empujo a Candy – ahora vamos por que ya falta media hora y no quiero que llegues tarde por mi culpa –

Candy – no te preocupes, puedo ir corriendo ¡detrás del tren! –

Mei – anda, anda – Mei cerro la puerta y bajaron rápido hasta llegar al coche – esta haciendo frio ¿no crees?

Candy – a la mejor por que es muy temprano –

Archie - ¡vamos chicas!

Candy – tranquilo – abordaron el coche – gracias por acompañarte a la estación –

Annie – claro Candy –

Albert- pensé que no te levantarías tan temprano, pensé que llegaría y te levantaría – rieron –

Candy - ¡pero que cosas dices Albert! Ya no soy una chiquilla, por si no lo recuerdas hace unas horas estábamos festejando mi cumpleaños numero diecisiete – bufo –

Albert – pero nunca dejaras de ser mi pequeña –

Candy - ¡Albert!

Archie – vamos, Albert déjala en paz – la defendió - espero Candy y hayas empacado varios vestidos, por si sales puedas lucir bien –

Candy – no creo salir, tal vez el hospital necesite tanto de mi que no tenga tiempo para eso.

Albert – Jaja…

Mei - ¿Qué causa tanta gracia?

Albert – nada, no es nada –

Archie – al parecer ya llegamos, bien es tiempo – bajaron del coche y se dirigieron a esperar la salida del tren – el tiempo se fue volando -

Annie – ¿Candy?

Candy - ¿si, Annie? – De repente los ojos de Annie empezaron a brotar lagrimas - ¡Annie! No llores por favor, no me voy air al fin del mundo – la abrazo – Nueva York no es tan lejos como tu crees –

Annie – pero me da tristeza no verte – se aferro mas a Candy – perdón por ser egoísta y llorona –

Candy – ¡Claro que no es así! – Trato de consolarla – mírame Annie – nos volveremos a ver en el cumpleaños de Albert –

Archie – pero ¿Que no faltan dos casi dos meses para su cumpleaños? – Candy lo miro reprochándole – Annie, cálmate todos la vamos a extrañar –

Annie – perdón Candy –

Candy – no hay nada que perdonar Annie – Candy miro a lo lejos y venían Martha y Catherine – chicas ¡pensé que no vendrían!

Catherine - ¿Enserio? Ayer nos quedamos hasta tarde, pero nos tienes aquí –

Candy - claro que si – en eso dieron la orden que todos lo pasajeros tenían que abordar el tren –

Martha - parece que es hora Candy – tomaron sus maletas – nos vamos primero Candy no tardes –

Candy – si ¡ya voy! – Candy fue por su maletas – parece que es la hora – annie corrió a abrazar a Candy –

Annie – adiós Candy, si ves a Patty salúdala de mi parte –

Candy – claro que si annie – y fue turno de Archie –

Archie – bueno gatita, que tengas un buen viaje, si necesitas algo no dudes en decírmelo –

Albert – ¡Esas son mis líneas! –

Archie beso la mano de Candy y volteo con Albert – ¡claro que no! –

Mei – Candy cuídate mucho y disfruta tu estancia, en ese hospital te van a tratar muy bien y no olvides lo que te eh enseñado te puede servir de algo –

Candy – claro que si Mei – se abrazaron – gracias –

Albert – Archie me robo mis líneas - también la abrazo – Candy no olvides lo que te dije, y cuando llegues a Nueva York escríbeme para saber si llegaste bien –

Candy – si Albert –

Albert – veo que lo llevas puesto –

Candy – si – se refería al guardapelo – tal vez me sirva de algo en alguna ocasión – Candy agacho su cabeza – lo siento Albert – Albert no entendía por que se disculpaba – No me agás mucho caso – le regalo una sonrisa forzada - bueno me voy ¡cuídense mucho! –

Archie – Candy, parecía muy triste, aunque disimula sonriendo -

Annie – es que a Candy nunca le han gustado las despedidas -

Candy apresuro el paso para subir al tren, cuando entro el tren estaba casi vacío y busco a las chicas – con que aquí estaban.

Martha – parece que mucha gente no viaja en este tiempo –

Catherine – yo creo que es muy temprano para viajar.

Candy – si tal vez tengan razón –

En eso el tren se puso en marcha.

Martha – creo que deberíamos turnarnos para dormir un poco ¿no creen? – Sugirió – la verdad es que yo tengo un poco de sueño.

Candy – si quieren duerman ustedes primero y cuando se despierte alguna será mi turno.

Catherine – gracias Candy – se recargaron una con la otra y durmieron profundamente, por su parte, Candy, veía al vacío, estaba decidida y esa era su decisión después despertó, Catherine y fue turno de Candy.

Cuando Candy despertó Catherine y Martha estaban muy animadas ya que estaban cerda de llegar a la gran ciudad.

Catherine – oh Candy ¿te despertamos?

Candy – no – se tallo los ojos y la luz del sol entraba por las ventanas del tren -

Martha – Candy a ti te dijeron quien nos recogería en la estación por que a mi no me dijeron nada –

Candy – Mary Jane nos dijo que nos recogería el doctor que nos mando la carta –

Catherine – ¿estas segura?

Candy rio – la verdad chicas es que no tengo la menor idea de quien nos va recoger –

Martha – Candy con eso no debes de bromear – cruzo los brazos para reflejar su enojo – espero que no se olviden de nosotras.

Catherine – pero podemos ir nosotras solas –

Candy - ¿ya has estado en Nueva York antes?

Catherine – si – tomo la mano de su hermana – nosotras somos de Nueva York, pero como nuestros padres residían en chicago y uno de ellos enfermo tuvimos que ir y nos quedamos con ellos, lo que más me emociona es la ubicación del hospital –

Candy - ¿Por qué?

Martha – bueno es que el hospital Monte Sinaí esta situado en la ciudad y a Catherine siempre le ha gusta ir de compras y andar de aquí a allá –

Catherine – lo que mas me emociona es tener cerca a Broadway, la diversión ¿No lo crees Candy?

Candy no sabia que decir, acepto el trabajo en el hospital pero, no sabia donde se encontraba. Estaba perdida lo menos que quería es estar cerca de Broadway – están seguras chicas que no se equivocan de hospital – no perdió las esperanzas –

Martha - ¡claro que no Candy! – Cambio de lugar a lado de Candy y rodeo el cuello de Candy con su brazo – ¡Vas a ver como nos vamos a divertir en nuestros tiempos libres! – Definitivamente Candy White Andley estaba perdida – Candy ¿no te agrada la idea verdad? Otra vez tienes esa expresión en tu rostro – no, no debo de dejar que me vean así, debo de resistir solo será por un tiempo –

Candy – no, chicas ¡Yo también estoy muy emocionada! –

Catherine – ¡Que bien Candy! yo pensé que no te gustaba Nueva York – pero tampoco es que me agrade; pensó Candy -

Un rato después anunciaron la llegada del tren. Cuando Candy dio un pie fuera del tren sintió como un pequeño aire pasa por su piel provocándole un escalofrió, sentía la necesidad de salir corriendo de ahí, no quería ser reconocida por alguien y le digieran a ''esa persona'' Mientras que Catherine y Martha buscaban quien vendría a buscarlas pero no tuvieron suerte.

Catherine - ¿Qué hacemos chicas? – se dejo caer en una banca – no hemos visto a nadie, ni hemos sido vistas tampoco.

Martha – no desesperes – también se sentó – alguien vendrá –sin perder esperanzas – tu que opinas Candy ¿nos deberíamos ir por nuestra cuenta?

Candy – Pues…

En eso alguien venia corriendo a lo lejos y se paro enfrente de ellas y se les quedo viendo – ustedes son las enfermeras… que… mandaron… de…Chicago…

No sabían como reaccionar, si emocionadas o preocupadas ya que se veía bastante agitado y pálido.

Candy - ¿Estas bien? – busco el rostro del chico –

-Si estoy bien – recuperando el aliento, pero aun no veía el rostro de la chica-

Martha – Menos mal, ya se nos hacia que nos teníamos que ir por nuestra cuenta – enfadada y con reproche –

Catherine – tranquilízate a de tener sus razones – defendiéndolo –

-lo siento mucho, la persona que iba a venir a recogerlas tuvo una emergencia y me mandaron por ustedes a último minuto, aun así perdonen por hacerlas esperar-

Martha – esta bien ahora vámonos – cuando se dieron cuenta Candy no estaba – y Candy ¿ha donde ah ido? – comenzaron a buscarla con la vista y lo vieron a lo lejos, Catherine corrió para traerla –

Catherine – Candy no desparezcas así.

Candy – es que compre agua para el chico que vino por nosotras se veía bastante agitado, después de todo vino por nosotras –

Catherine – eres muy positiva – caminaron hasta llegar con el chico y Martha – ya regresamos ahora si podemos irnos –

Candy – toma – le extendió un vaso de agua – gracias por venir por nosotras –

-no fue nada – se ruborizo –

Salieron de la estación y tomaron un taxi, Candy tenia mucho miedo de esas calles el camino al hospital era eterno, después los recuerdos vinieron a ella llenos de alegría y de tristeza. Al llegar al hospital se dirigieron a la recepción y la enfermera las estaba esperando. Después se dirigieron a la oficina del doctor.

Llamo a la puerta.

Adelante –

Enfermera – doctor, las enfermeras de Chicago llegaron –

Doctor – déjelas pasar y te puedes retirar - entraron detrás de la enfermera que las había guiado hasta ahí y después ella se fue - Buenas tardes, gracias por haber aceptado al venir aquí – se levanto de su asiento – bueno yo soy el doctor Sebastián Cooper – se sorprendieron al saber que no era el otro doctor – disculpen, el tubo una emergencia y no las puedo recibir, así que lo conocerán en otra ocasión ahora vallamos a que visiten las instalaciones – después de visitar el hospital se dirigieron al departamento que habían elegido cerca del hospital, era bastante amplio para las tres, tenia una recamara para cada una, la sala, la cocina, un baño completo y el comedor. Después se fueron a dormir ya que el viaje había sido agotador y mañana iniciarían a trabajar muy temprano.

Sra. Marlow – Gracias doctor Leblanc, por a ver venido no se que hubiera ocurrido si usted no hubiera podido venir.

Doc. Leblanc - no al contrario, gracias por avisarme, la verdad me sorprendió verla por el hospital, ya que hace mucho que a Susana no volvió a tener síntomas en diez años.

Sra. Marlow -así es, doctor no quiero que le ocurra nada, agá lo posible por salvarla.

Doc. Leblanc – no se preocupe Sra. Marlow aun no esta en peligro, pero si no es tratada como se debe puede estar en riesgo de tener infartos y no queremos que vuelva a suceder eso –

Sra. Marlow -¡Por supuesto que no! Esos fueron los peores momentos de Susana… no quiero que vulva a pasar por eso…

Doc. Leblanc - si, no olvide que su cita es pasado mañana- se dirigía a la puerta cuando tocaron –

La Sra. Marlow abrió la puerta – Terrence –

Terry – buenas noches.

Sra. Marlow – Terry, este es el doctor Jean Paul Leblanc, hoy vino a revisar a Susana.

Terry – Mucho gusto –

Doc. Leblanc – si el gusto es mío, bueno me retiro y una cosa mas que quisiera saber, últimamente Susana esta estresada o ansiosa –

Sra. Marlow - No me he fijado en ello.

Doc. Leblanc – procure que no se exalte demasiado.

Sra. Marlow – Si doctor, muchas gracias.

Doc. Leblanc – por ahora dele su medicina como se lo indique y si sucede algo la estaré esperando en el hospital – se fue –

Terry – ¿a que vino el doctor?

Sra. Marlow – últimamente a mi pobre Susana le ha estado doliendo el pecho – tenia ganas de reprocharle por que no se había aparecido por estos días – deberías de estar mas atenta con ella y visitarla.

Terry no le hizo mucho caso, se fue a la recamara de Susana – ¿puedo entrar?

Susana – si adelante – cuando vio a Terry se alegro mucho – Terry que bueno que viniste –

Terry – lo siento, estamos por estrenar la obra y Robert nos esta presionando mucho –

Susana – no importa, lo que importa es que ya estas con migo a mi lado –

Terry – para que vino el doctor ¿la pierna te esta molestando?

Susana – no, antes me dolía por el frio pero ahora no es eso, Terry – agacho la cabeza – yo tengo mucho miedo, Terry – Terry se acerco a ella y se dejo abrazar –

Terry – cuéntame, que sucede –

Susana – cuando yo era pequeña, tuve una serie de infartos pero la razón era desconocida, después me sometí a un tratamiento y me cure pero estos días me había dolido mucho el pecho, el doctor Jean Paul atendió mi enfermedad.

Terry – ¿pero ya estas mejor verdad?

Susana – si, gracias por preocuparte – acaso estaba soñando o Terry estaba preocupado por ella, si era así, no quería que terminara –

Terry – si sucede cualquier cosa, avísame Susi.

La Sra. Marlow entro sin tocar – espero que nos puedas acompañar a la cita que tiene Susana en el hospital, será pasado mañana –

Susana se le quedo viendo a Terry esperando a que sus hermosos labios digieran algo – si, puedo ir ¿a que hora?

Sra. Marlow – a las doce del día.

Terry – esta bien aquí estaré – se levanta – siento no poder quedarme pero me encantaría irme a descansar.

Susana – esta bien Terry, te veo pasado mañana – se levanto y se fue –

Sra. Marlow – espero y pronto te proponga matrimonio y te de la vida que te mereces –

Susana – por favor mama ¡ya basta! Deja que Terry agá las cosas como el quiera-

Sra. Marlow - pero mientras tú que – de pronto paro, tenia que dejar de discutir no quería que le pasara nada – esta bien discutiremos este asunto después –

Terry camino hasta su coche y se detuvo – Candy ayer fue tu cumpleaños, un día mas sin ti.

Subió a su coche y condujo hasta su departamento. Cuando entro al edificio vio al portero platicando con alguien – buenas noches –

Portero – buenas noches Joven – lo saludo y siguió discutiendo – ya le dije que nadie vive aquí con ese nombre – la persona con la que discutía lo ignoro y siguió a Terry – espere, ¡A donde cree que va! – Le grito – Terry estaba por abrir la puerta cuando sintió alguien detrás de el.-

Parece que no me reconociste verdad –

Terry volteo y seguía sin reconocerlo – la verdad creo que nunca lo eh visto en mi vida así que – giro el picaporte y el puso la mano en su hombro – yo se quien eres – le susurro al oído – futuro duque de Grandchester – Terry se sorprendió, que es lo que pretendía este tipo acaso quería dinero – vamos no te pongas así, creo que debí a ver dicho mi nombre primero verdad ya que hace tiempo que no nos veíamos –

Terry – entonces dilo rápido – estaba bastante molesto –

Bueno, es un gusto volver a verte, mi nombre es Alexis Mónaco Grandchéster ¿te suena conocido? Querido primo.

Continuara…

**Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo!**

**Besos.**


	12. Capitulo XII

(Los personajes no me pertenecen, son creación de Mizuki e Igarashi pero la historia es completamente mía)

Capitulo 12.

_Yo no sé qué hay en tus ojos, que me llaman al mirar; ni sé lo que en tu gesto, me hace suspirar. Sólo sé que con tu ausencia, mi alma rompe a llorar; porque dice que le faltan; las razones para amar._

Terry estaba sorprendido ya que hace mucho tiempo que no lo había visto – Alexis pero que… como es que…

Alexis – tranquilízate responderé a todas tus preguntas, ahora a que pasar a tu lindo hogar –

Terry – Tu y tu sentido del humor – dijo resignado – no has cambiado nada –

Alexis – eso es lo que tu crees, ni si quiera me reconociste allá abajo y cuando te dije ''futuro duque de Granchéster'' pensaste que quería dinero no es así –

Terry – bromista y lees mentes ¿Cuándo llegaste América?

Alexis – llegue hace dos semanas con el tío Richard, pero no sabíamos donde vivías así que no te había venido a visitar querido primo, pero dime ¿por que tienes otro nombre aquí?

Terry – por privacidad, no quiero tener a un montón de fans afuera de mi ''lindo hogar'' – menciono con sarcasmo – y aun sigues con el delirio de ser soldado –

Alexis – pero que dices, eso es cuando teníamos 6 años, ahora quiero ser un gran empresario – rio – esa ni yo me la creí, pero lo que mas me sorprendió fue que tu te convirtieras en actor –

Terry – si – suspiro – fue algo inesperado – dime y como esta tu padre.

Alexis – el esta bien, pero la familia esta pasando por una difícil situación uno de los sobrinos de mi padre se fue de voluntario a la guerra –

Terry – definitivamente tú nunca te has llevado bien con ellos ¿verdad? Aun le sigues teniendo rencor –

Alexis – ahora no quiero hablar de eso, el lo decidió así y así son las cosas –

Después de eso se apodero el silencio del lugar nadie decía nada.

Terry – ¿te quedaras? Por que vengo del teatro y me gustaría descansar –

Alexis – no ya me voy – se levanto – venia a darte un recado, mañana tu madre te quiere para desayunar así que no faltes, me voy – cerro la puerta –

Ese mocoso nunca va a cambiar – dijo para si.

Las tres enfermeras estuvieron ahí a primera ahora ocupándose de los pacientes de les habían asignado. Después se fue a comer y busco a sus amigas en el comedor pero no las encontró, pero vio una cara conocida y se dirigió con el - ¿me puedo sentar? – pregunto Candy –

Si adelante – contesto algo tímido –

Candy – siento no haberme presentado, mi nombre es Candy White Andley, me puedes decir Candy –

Mucho gusto Candy, mi nombre es James Black y me puedes decir James – rio – James era un hombre de mediana estatura, ojos grandes marrones y su cabello era castaño oscuro, con una gran sonrisa –

Catherine – Candy te estábamos buscando, pero parece que ya tienes compañía – James se ruborizo - podemos acompañarlos –

James – por supuesto, adelante –

Martha – mucho gusto, mi nombre es Martha Scott y ella es mi hermana Catherine –

Catherine – hola -

Candy – espero y nos llevemos bien – después de comer se fueron a sus obligaciones y termino su turno –

Martha – pensé que no terminaría este día, hay tantos pacientes, que el Santa Juana no se compara – se quejo –

Candy – pero no es tan malo – añadió con gran entusiasmo – estoy feliz de no haberlo rechazado – en eso una enfermera se acerco a ellas –

Disculpen ustedes son las enfermeras que llegaron de Chicago –

Candy – si, así es –

El doctor Leblanc las esta esperando –

Candy – pero aun falta Catherine –

Martha – pero recuerda lo que quiere, así que a Catherine no la necesita – siguieron a la enfermera y el doctor y los estaba esperando –

Martha – buenas noches.

Dr. Leblanc – buenas noches, ustedes son las dos enfermeras que me recomendó Mary Jane, la Srta. Scott y la Srta. Andley.

Martha – así es – respondió bastante formal – Mary Jane nos dijo que le entregáramos los sobres en cuanto lo viéramos así que aquí esta el mío – lo dejo sobre el escritorio –

Candy – también aquí esta el mío – lo dejo encima del de Martha –

Dr. Leblanc – me parece perfecto – comenzó abriendo el de Candy, lo leyó y no tubo ninguna expresión, después leyó el de Martha y junto las hojas – bueno ahora se sus respuestas, después yo les informare el resto, ahora pueden retirarse.

Candy y Martha salieron de la oficina – ufff…- Martha se recargo contra la pared – por fin llego el momento – Candy no contesto nada – Candy promete que iremos a divertirnos, a la ciudad, no quiero incomodarte pero de verdad quiero hacerlo –

Candy – esta bien – se resigno – solo por esta vez Martha –

Martha – claro que si Candy – la abrazo, cuando llego Catherine – ¿donde estabas?

Catherine – no es mi culpa – recalco – unos enfermeros y doctores me estaban haciendo preguntas sobre Candy.

Candy - ¿sobre mi? – se sonrojo -

Martha - no me digas que no te diste cuenta Candy, apenas tenemos aquí un día y ya estas matando corazones –

Candy - ¡claro que no! – lo negó -

Catherine – me empezaron a preguntar ¿que si tenias novio? o ¿eras casada? Pero aun así no supe que contestarles.

Candy – oh… mi vida tranquila.

Martha - no creo que te desagrade tanto o si – tomo de las manos a Candy y a Catherine – vámonos por que mañana va a ser el doble de trabajo que ahora saben –

Candy – bueno eso si, vámonos –

A la mañana siguiente la Sra. Marlow alistaba a Susana para salir al hospital – Terrence ya debería de estar aquí –

Susana – no ha de tardar en venir – en eso llamaron a la puerta – vez tenia razón –

Sra. Marlow – ya era hora –

Terry no le hizo caso y fue con Susana – perdón por demorar.

Susana – no te preocupes – Terry ayudo a Susana al coche, y después trajo la silla de ruedas –

Terry - ¿a cual hospital vamos a ir?

Sra. Marlow – al hospital Monte Sinaí, no esta lejos de aquí.

Terry - si se donde queda – al llegar al hospital había un gran numero de pacientes esperando ser atendidos – esto si va a durar – susurro para si –

Susana - ¿dijiste algo Terry?

Terry – no –

La Sra. Marlow se dirigió a recepción y poco tiempo después instalaron a Susana en una habitación –

Dr. Leblanc - Susana ¿Cómo te has sentido?

Susana – bien, pero por las noches no aguanto el dolor –

Dr. Leblanc – necesito hacerte un chequeo.

Sra. Marlow – le voy a ser sincera Dr. Quiero que mi hija reciba el mejor trato.

Dr. Leblanc – no se preocupe, en un momento alguien vendrá a atender a Susana, esperan un poco – en eso el Dr. Cooper abrió la puerta - perdón por interrumpir Dr. Leblanc la paciente de la habitación 55 esta sufriendo un TCE grave* -

Dr. Leblanc – llame a la Srta. Scott que atienda a la Srta. Marlow y llame a la Srta. Andley que venga conmigo – el doctor salió de la habitación.

Aun que Terry estaba en la habitación no alcanzo a escuchar el apellido de la otra enfermera.

Después de un rato Catherine llego a la habitación de Susana – con permiso, mi nombre es Catherine Scott y seré su enfermera.

Susana – si, gracias.

Sra. Marlow – trátela muy bien por favor.

Catherine – no se preocupe – en eso entro un enfermero y ayudo a Catherine a subir a Susana a la silla de ruedas y se fueron para hacerle los exámenes –

Tiempo después el Dr. Cooper entro a la habitación donde se encontraba la Sra. Marlow y Terry – con permiso, ya tenemos los resultados de su hija Sra. Marlow –

Sra. Marlow – es grave doctor –

Dr. Cooper – el examen físico y el de interrogatorio diagnosticaron, angina de pecho –

Terry - ¿es muy grave?

Dr. Cooper – si, pero aun estamos a tiempo –

Sra. Marlow – no importa lo que tenga que hacer, salve a mi hija por favor – mostraba desesperación en sus palabras - ¿Qué tipo de tratamiento va a llevar? ¿Es doloroso?

Dr. Cooper - No, los objetivos principales en el tratamiento de la angina de pecho son el alivio de los síntomas, la disminución en el progreso de la enfermedad y la reducción del riesgo de futuros infartos – explico – pero necesitamos que permanezca en el hospital ya que necesita cuidados especiales.

Sra. Marlow – si, doctor seguiremos sus indicaciones –

Dr. Cooper – en un momento traerán a la Srta. Marlow – se fue –

Sra. Marlow – espero y puedas venir a visitar mas seguido a Susana, Terrence – Terry no contesto, la verdad estaba arto que la Sra. Marlow le sermoneaba cada vez que lo veía, aunque, no le deseaba ningún mal a Susana –

Terry – no se preocupe, yo me are cargo de los gastos de Susana –

Sra. Marlow – Terrence, hay tantas cosas que tienes que hacer por ella no de en vano te salvo la vida – Terry le iba a contestar pero en eso entro la enfermera con Susana – Hija –

Susana – mama –

Catherine – Harry, ayúdame – Harry era un enfermero alto, de gran cuerpo, muy tonificado, cabello negro y ojos cafés –

Harry – si Srta. Enfermera – bromeo, al cargar a Susana y ponerla en la cama, la Sra. Marlow le miro con demasiada furia –

Catherine – nosotros nos encargaremos de la Srta. Marlow por el turno de la mañana, y por la noche conocerá a la otra enfermera, ahora nos retiramos – se fueron –

Sra. Marlow - ¿te trataron bien?

Susana – si, la enfermera Scott es muy amable y el enfermero también –

Sra. Marlow – espero y siempre sea así, no dudes en avisarme si te tratan mal –

Susana – si, mama -

Martha – Catherine ¿has visto a Candy? Nuestro turno acabo hace horas y no la veo –

Catherine – si, ella debe de estar en la sala de operaciones, no debe de tardar en salir –

Martha – ¿te gusta el nuevo turno que nos dieron?

Catherine – pues no me desagrada tanto, pero si me siento un poco sola –

Martha se acerco a ella – pero me han contado que te llevas bien con el enfermero Owen –

Catherine – cla… ¡claro que no! – se ruborizo –

Martha – si tú lo dices – en eso vio a Candy al fondo del pasillo – bueno me voy, allá esta Candy y la verdad quiero ir a dormir –

Catherine – si, adiós –

Martha camino para encontrar a Candy cuando la vio platicando con el Dr. Leblanc.

Dr. Leblanc – Gracias Srta. Candy por a verme asistido, y aunque su turno había terminado –

Candy – no se preocupe doctor – se despidió de el y se encontró con Martha – perdón por hacerte esperar es que…

Martha – no me des explicaciones – tomo su mano – ahora vámonos por que quiero ir a dormir –

Candy la siguió son ningún problema, la verdad es que ella también quería ir a dormir.

En el cuarto de Susana…

Terry – Susi, perdón por no quedarme mas tiempo pero tengo un compromiso, pero mañana por la mañana estaré aquí –

Sra. Marlow - ¿Qué es mas importante que mi hija? Acaso no vez como esta – le grito –

Susana - ¿con quien te vas a reunir?

Terry – con quien me reúna no es de tu incumbencia – reacciono, no podía poner en peligro la vida de Susana – lo siento, Susi – salió de la habitación con muchos sentimientos encontrados, enojo, tristeza, desesperación, de tener los brazos cruzados y no podía hacer nada.

Cuando salía del hospital, se sintió incomodo, desesperadamente busco a su alrededor, pero no había nadie – creo que estor alucinando; pensó – se dirigió a su coche y fue con su madre ya que estaría molesta por no haber ido a tomar el desayuno con ella.

Estaciono el coche y llamo a la puerta y abrió, Amanda el ama de llaves.

Amanda – Buenas tardes Joven – saludo – pase por favor.

Terry – buenas tardes Amanda – devolvió el saludo – ¿mi madre esta?

Amanda – ella esta en la sala –

Terry – gracias – se dirigió a la sala y estaba su madre acompañada por Alexis tomando el te –

Eleonor – Veo que no te gusta estar con tu madre – dijo molesta –

Terry – todo tiene una explicación Eleonor –

Eleonor - ¿Qué me piensas decir? ¿Qué tipo de pretexto me dirás?

Terry – no tengo ningún pretexto, no pude venir por Susana – exclamo molesto –

Alexis - ¿Susana? ¿Quién es Susana?

Eleonor – es un dolor de cabeza – dio un sorbo a su te – y ahora que tiene esa mujer -

Terry tomo asiento a lado de su madre – el doctor dijo que tenia una angina de pecho y que si no era tratado adecuadamente – trago en seco – puede tener infartos.

Alexis – eso es muy delicado – agrego –

Eleonor – esta bien, te disculpo – se resigno – espero y te puedas quedar a cenar –

Terry – si –

Eleonor – bueno yo tengo algo pendiente que hacer ante de la cena, así que en un rato vuelvo, Amanda por favor, trae te a mi hijo –

Amanda - enseguida –

Eleonor – bueno, en cualquier momento llegara tu padre así que no quiero que peleen –

Alexis – no te preocupes – le guiño el ojo - yo me encargo de eso -

Terry – por favor no le guiñes el ojo a mi madre – le reprocho -

Alexis – todo puede suceder querido primo – bromeo –

Eleonor – adiós – se fue –

Alexis – ahora – se puso serio – platícame ¿Quién es Susana?

Terry - ¿Qué es lo que quieres saber?

Alexis – pues – tardo en contestar – ¿Como la conociste? ¿Es bonita? ¿Están comprometidos? ¿Estas casado?

Terry - ¡CLARO QUE NO! – respondió furioso –

Alexis – esta bien, esta bien – se sorprendió, nunca lo había visto así – ¿entonces?

Terry – perdón, Alexis han pasado tantas cosas desde que te vi que no te eh tenido al tanto de lo que eh hecho.

Alexis – si esos tiempos, antes de salirme del San Pablo, me contabas todo hasta que viniste América y te distanciaste de mi –

Terry – siento lo de esa vez, no debí haberte golpeado – dijo arrepentido –

Alexis – no te preocupes, no fue culpa tuya, yo debí haber comprendido la situación que tenias entre tu padre y tu – estaba recordando aquella vez, pero no quería estar triste y cambio de tema – ¿entonces?

Terry - ¿entonces que?

Alexis - ¿Qué significa esa mujer a la que tienes al lado tuyo para ti? Supongo que debes de tener tus razones, quiero que me cuentes cada detalle –

Terry no respondió ¿que era para mi Susana? Siempre estaba lamentándose, buscando la respuesta para curar el vacío y el dolor que tanto le hería el corazón. Por que ese día no la detuvo y le dijo que era lo que mas amaba en la vida, lo único que quería es tenerla a su lado y todo los días recordarle lo mucho que la amaba. De repente una lágrima salió de sus ojos, tratando de no contener el montón que venían detrás, pero ya no lo aguantaba. Alexis estaba atónito nunca en su vida lo había visto contener tanto dolor, cuando se sentía triste le jugaba una broma y el reía, pero esta vez era muy diferente, estaba sufriendo, Terry estaba sufriendo.

Alexis – Terry yo lo siento mucho no debí preguntarte esas…

Terry – la conocí en el viaje de regreso a Inglaterra después de ver a mi madre – dio un gran suspiro – Salí de mi camarote, por que sentía que me asfixiaba estar encerrado quería desahogarme, me quede en medio de la bruma, después mi sentimientos vinieron a flote y comencé a llorar, después sentí una presencia cerca de mi, voltee y ahí estaba ella mirándome con aquellos ojos, me pregunto si lloraba, pero disimule riéndome de ella, después nos interrumpieron por que alguien la llamaba, después regrese a mi camarote, su mirada se había quedado en mi memoria, cuando llegamos al puerto, nuestras miradas se cruzaron por un momento – se dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro – nunca pensé que el destino nos volviera a juntar, me la tope en un hotel ella entro con dos chicos, tenia curiosidad, pero yo… pero yo… - su voz s quebró y las lagrimas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos, metió sus manos en su melena castaña ¿la volvería ver? Esos labios volverían a pronunciar palabras que solamente ella podía decir – yo simplemente fui demasiado débil como para hacer que se quedara a mi lado – dijo entre sollozos – Susana trabajaba en la misma compañía que yo, ella tubo un accidente, ella me salvo, por mi culpa quedo invalida -

Alexis no comprendía por que si la amaba tanto ¿Por qué demonios se había quedado con esa tal Susana? – ¡Realmente no creo que tengas la responsabilidad de sacrificarte y desperdiciar tu vida sufriendo por alguien a quien no amas!

Terry lo miro sorprendido, lo sabia, el lo sabia, pero no podía hacer nada, acaso no lo comprendía – tu no entiendes nada – dijo entre dientes – nunca has pasado por nada igual –

Alexis estaba en su limite y Terry prendió la mecha que encendía el fuego - ¡basta Terry! ¿Qué no lo comprendo? Acaso ya no te acuerdas cuando la familia de mi padre me hizo sufrir tanto, el rechazo de mi madre durante mucho tiempo – sus ojos estaban apunto de dejar salir las lagrimas – yo se que a veces debes sacrificar algo para tener algo mejor pero tu – golpeo la mesa con sus puños serrados - ¡tu no eres el único que sufre! Acaso no la amas tanto, deberías dejar de pensar en ti mismo.

Terry - ¿acaso no sabes como me siento? Estor arto de escuchar silencio alrededor de mi, estar solo en cuatro paredes, lo único que quiero es que ella estuviera aquí a mi lado –

Alexis – debes de dejar de reprimir esos sentimientos que tienes algún día no, nomas te herirán a ti, si no a las demás personas que te rodean – le dio una palmada en la espalda – yo siempre te he visto, Salir adelante, a tu manera pero lo haces.

Terry – la única luz que había en mi vida, aquel frio y tormentoso invierno se lo llevo todo, mi vida, mi sueños y al amor de mi vida – Alexis no dudo en abrazarlo, y Terry acepto, lloro tanto como pudo ¿valdría la pena tener un poco mas de esperanza?

Eleonor fue a Broadway había quedado de verse con alguien para una nueva obra que se iba aponer en escena, después de su reunión comino un poco, hasta donde se había quedado de ver con su chofer - espero y no haya pasado algo malo; pensó – en eso su mirada se quedo clavada en la persona que iba caminando en la cera de enfrente, así que cruzo la calle para alcanzarla, y la tomo por el hombro – eres Candy ¿verdad?

Candy no sabia como reaccionar, Eleonor Baker se había dado cuanta que ella esta en nueva york, aparentemente su plan de esconderse había fallado – Eleonor, la madre de Terry – susurro –

Eleonor - ¡Candy que sorpresa! ¿Cuándo llegaste?

Candy no respondió lo único que quería era desaparecer o que la tierra se la tragara.

Continuara…

TCE grave* el paciente tiene un estado comatoso, no puede abrir sus ojos, seguir órdenes y sufre de lesiones neurológicas significativas.

Ya descubrieron a la pecosa…

Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo.


	13. Capitulo XIII

(Los personajes no me pertenecen, son creación de Mizuki e Igarashi pero la historia es completamente mía)

Capitulo 13.

_"Solo sueño con amanecer en tus brazos, solo así despierto con alegría. Te miro y cubro mi cara con tus manos y cobijo tus palabras con mis besos. Me muero de amor al ver la luz de la luna iluminar tu rostro, me reflejo en tus ojos, me pierdo en tu mirar, quiero que estos instantes duren una eternidad para seguir soñando que te tengo a mi lado de verdad.._

Eleonor - ¡Que sorpresa Candy! – Exclamo bastante emocionada - ¿Cuándo llegaste a Nueva York?

Candy no podía evitarla, de ser así se daría cuenta que no quería que supieran que ella estaba en Nueva York y las cosas se pondrían peor – Sra. Baker me da mucho gusto verla – rio con nerviosismo – pues llegue ase dos días –

Eleonor – me aceptarías un café Candy – esperaba que aceptara –

Candy miro el reloj de bolso que traía, no la quería rechazar, aun tenia tiempo antes de entrar; espero que Martha no se enoje con migo por que no lleve la cena – si le acepto la invitación del café pero no me puedo quedar mucho tiempo –

Eleonor – no importa, pero puedo platicar contigo – se dirigieron a un café cerca de ahí – y cuanto tiempo te quedaras Candy – en eso llego el camarero –

Que desean pedir –

Eleonor – a mi un café negro y tu Candy –

Candy - a mi un café americano –

Enseguida – se fue –

Candy – aun no se cuanto tiempo – sonrió –

Eleonor – y estas vacacionando o estas –

Candy – estoy trabajando en el hospital Monte Sinaí, me transferí – trato de ser lo mas discreta posible –

Eleonor – Me gustaría que me visitaras en mi casa, esta afueras de la ciudad – en eso llego el camarero –

Aquí tienen –

Eleonor – gracias, disculpe tiene un pluma –

Si aquí tiene –

Eleonor tomo una servilleta y apunto su dirección – serás bienvenida cuando gustes ir – le entrego la pluma al camarero – gracias – se fue.

Candy - muchas gracias – tomo la servilleta y le dio un sorbo a su café – bueno, fue un placer haberla visto otra vez Sra. Baker –

Eleonor - por favor Candy, dime Eleonor – le dio un sorbo a su café – Candy ¿no estas interesada en saber de Terry?

Candy lo que mas temía, aunque se escuchara ridículo, claro que quería saber de el pero no podía el estaba prohibido – yo… yo… no puedo Eleonor – se levanto de repente y sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas – por favor, no le diga que estoy en Nueva York, yo no estoy lista para verle, no se que aria –

Eleonor – pero el también esta sufriendo Candy, les aria muy bien verse, hablar y tal vez puedan, reconciliarse – exclamo preocupada, no quería que Candy se fuera sin decirle algo que pudiera arreglar las cosas entre ellos –

Candy – lo siento mucho, pero no estoy lista – limpio las cálidas lágrimas que resbalaban por sus mejillas –

Eleonor – esta bien Candy no insistiré pero, piénsalo y si hay solución no dudes en ir a esa dirección – llamo al camarero – aquí tiene – el acepto el dinero – espero volverte a ver Candy –

Candy – muchas gracias – Candy se llevo el café y Eleonor vio como Candy desaparecía entre la multitud de la ciudad – estaba atónita aun no comprendía, por que en este preciso momento tenia que encontrársela, pero confiaba en que no le contaría que ella estaba en Nueva York tenia que confiar en ella.

Eleonor camino y ahí encontró al chofer que vendría a recogerla, abordo el choche y el silencio la hizo pensar muchas cosas, no podía ser egoísta, Candy podría tener una vida formada, pero no se le veía nada feliz, sus ojos no eran los mismos.

Cuando llego ala mansión Richard, Terry y Alexis la estaban esperando para cenar.

Richard – donde andabas Eleonor –bastante molesto – te hemos esperado durante horas –

Eleonor no quería que se dieran cuenta de que había perdido una oportunidad que valía mas que el oro – lo siento tuve un contratiempo – Richard el duque se había dado cuenta inmediatamente que algo iba mal – pero pasemos al comedor – fue a buscar Amanda –

Terry – fue mi imaginación –

Alexis – no yo también lo vi, al parecer tiene cara de desilusión ¿le habrá ido mal?

Richard – no le pregunten nada, después yo averiguare que le pasa – entraron al comedor, durante la cena nadie se atrevió a decir nada, el silencio reinaba en ese lugar –

Terry – bueno madre la cena estuvo deliciosa – se levanto de su asiento – me voy por que mañana tengo algo que ir temprano al teatro y pasado mañana es el estreno de la obra – menciono –

Eleonor – esta bien Terry, ve con cuidado –

Richard – ya compre las entradas te estaremos observando, así que no me desilusiones –

Alexis – yo me voy air contigo – se levanto – por que esta pareja debe de tener algo de privacidad – Eleonor, se sonrojo –

Richard – imprudente, un día de estos te voy a dar una lección –

Alexis – espero que no una de ajedrez por que es pésimo jugando – rio – vamos Terry – salieron de ahí –

Richard decidió preguntarle cuando estuvieron a solas - ¿Qué sucedió Eleonor?

Eleonor no quería contarle, por que si había un problema con Terry el se lo diría de inmediato, pero aun así el se daría cuenta tarde o temprano – después de mi cita, me encontré con – dudo en decírselo –

Richard - ¿con quien te encontraste? –Pero ella seguía sin responder – vamos Eleonor, no me dejes hablando solo –

Eleonor – con Candy – dijo en voz baja – me encontré a Candy, ella esta aquí en Nueva York.

Richard quedo atónito ante lo que había dicho Eleonor, el amor de la vida de si hijo estaba mas cerca de lo que el creía – ¡eso es perfecto! –Exclamo bastante excitado – debemos decirle a Terrence – se levanto de su asiento, pero Eleonor se lo impidió tomándolo de la muñeca –

Eleonor - ¡espera! – Richard no comprendía ¿acaso no quería que si hijo fuera feliz a lado de la muer que el amaba – a mi también me encetaría decirle que ella esta aquí en Nueva York – agacho su cabeza – pero ella me pidió que no se lo digiera –

Richard - ¡pero que cosas dices Eleonor!

Eleonor – debe de tener sus razones así que te pido que no le digas nada – Richard comprendió aunque le pareció una inmadurez por parte de Candy – yo le di la dirección para que me viniera a visitar, pero no estoy segura que ella tenga el valor para venir –

Richard – le preguntaste donde se quedaba –

Eleonor – no; no le pregunte pero ella me dijo que trabajaba en el hospital Monte Sinaí – entonces reacciono - ¡no quiero que vallas a ir a buscarla! Ni por coincidencia –

Richard – esta bien – pero Eleonor sabia como era lo conocía, pero no se arrepentía de haberle dicho –

Candy llego lo mas rápido que pudo al departamento, sentía que en cualquier momento, el la descubriría, llego, abrió la puerta desesperadamente y Martha ya estaba lista para salir, volteo a ver a Candy y ella estaba pálida –

Martha – que te paso Candy ¿viste un fantasma? – fue por un vaso de agua y regreso corriendo – vamos siéntate – le dio el vaso – ya me habías preocupado, hasta pensé que te habían secuestrado –

Candy – claro que no – su tono regreso a la normalidad – perdón por llegar tan tarde –

Martha – no te disculpes ahora cena –

Candy ceno y se arreglo para irse a trabajar, tal vez el trabajo le ayudaría a no pensar en lo que había ocurrido, después de hacer la primera ronda la llamo el Dr. Cooper – Candy me gustaría que te hicieras, cargo de una paciente, se muy eres muy buena en lo que haces y te considero una de las mejores enfermeras de este hospital –

Candy - por favor no me alague tanto yo solo hago mi trabajo y si me encantaría hacerme cargo de la paciente –

Dr. Cooper – bueno, entonces cuando te desocupes, ven a la habitación 102 -

Candy – si – Candy termino sus deberes con otros pacientes y se dirigió a la habitación 102. Abrió la puerta y una mujer estaba de espaldas y el doctor, en el ángulo de Candy cubría con su cuerpo el rostro de la paciente.

El Dr. Cooper se dio cuenta de que Candy estaba ahí – oh Srta. Andley – giro para verla pero ni Susana ni Candy se dieron cuenta de quien era quien - Sra. Marlow, ella será la enfermera que se encargue de su hija por el turno de las noches – la Sra. Marlow volteo a verla, pero no dijo nada, Candy quedo atónita cuando se dio cuenta que era la madre de Susana entonces eso quería decir –

Sra. Marlow – usted tiene experiencia, es bastante joven – y la miro muy dominante – por que no voy a tolerar ningún error por parte suya mientras que mi hija este en este hospital –

El Dr. Cooper se movió para que Candy se presentara, Candy había mantenido la postura, era su trabajo, no importaba de quien se tratara seguía siendo un paciente -

Susana al verla se sorprendió - ¿Qué hace ella aquí?

Sra. Marlow – hija ¿Que tienes? – Se acerco a ella – ella es la enfermera que te va ayudar a recupérate -

Susana - ¡quiero que se valla en este mismo instante!

Dr. Cooper – por favor cálmese – exclamo preocupado.

Candy – me voy aretirar y volveré cuando la Srta. Susana se haya calmado – Candy dio un gran suspiro y salió de ahí, era sus paciente, y esta vez Susana no era la excepción –

El doctor Leblanc se dirigía a la habitación de Susana, cuando vio a Candy enfrente de ella – parece que acepto cuidar a la paciente – Candy no contesto – pero que hace aquí afuera debería de entrar –

Candy – yo estaba adentro pero parece que a la Srta. Susana no le agrado como su enfermera –

Dr. Leblanc – pero que estas diciendo - menciono desconcertado, le molesto y tomo a Candy del brazo amablemente. Entro a la habitación - ¿Qué es lo que ocurre aquí?

Dr. Cooper - lo siento Dr. Leblanc la Srta. Susana –

Dr. Leblanc - Srta. Susana, la conozco desde pequeña y soy un gran amigo de su madre pero la Srta. Andley es la única disponible así que si no le parece, puede ir a otro hospital que la aran esperar meses en atenderla y siéndole sincero usted no terminara bien – lo había dicho muy claramente y ala Sra. Marlow no quería que pasaran mas meses -

Sra. Marlow - Susana no voy a tolerar ningún capricho tuyo, estamos hablando de tu salud así que tendrás que conformarte –

Susana – ¡pero madre! Tu no sabes que –

Sra. Marlow - ¡basta Susana! – La abofeteo, no le importo la situación – cuento con ustedes –

Dr. Leblanc - ya escuchaste Srta. Andley así que cuida de la Srta. Marlow –

Candy – si hare mi mayor esfuerzo para que se recupere lo antes posible – menciono bastante seria –

Sra. Marlow - gracias señorita – lo único que podía decir después del comportamiento de su hija –

El Dr. Cooper se retiro y el Dr. Leblanc , Candy examino su pulso, aunque Susana no estaba muy contenta, no le quedaba de otra – para poder tener un diagnostico mas formal de su enfermedad vamos hacer una serie de ejercicios para medir la intensidad y la gravedad – explico – para lograr que el síntoma se valla y el oxigeno aumente para que alcance tu corazón – fue explicándoles la serie de ejercicios que harían para mejorar su condición física lo que también ayudaría a mejorar – a partir de mañana yo seré su enfermera por las mañanas para poder hacerlos ejercicios durante el día – agrego –

Sra. Marlow - si alguien la ayuda ella puede repetir los ejercicios –

Candy - si, pero alguien los tendrá que estar supervisando ya que aun eres propensa a un infarto –Susana trago en seco – pero si somos cuidadosos nunca experimentaras ese dolor – le sonrió –

Dr. Cooper – bueno espero y les agrade el trabajo de la Srta. Andley, pero ahora es tiempo de que Candy atienda otros pacientes y usted tiene que dormir –

Candy y el Dr. Cooper se retiraron y Susana se le quedo viendo hasta que desapareció detrás de la puerta.

Sra. Marlow – la enfermera es bastante amable y es muy cuidadosa – Susana no menciono nada, que aria cuando Terry viniera a visitarla y se topara con ella, lo alejaría de su lado, pero ella no lo permitiría, Terry no se alejaría de su vida, no importa que tendría que sacrificar ya lo había hecho una vez.

Dr. Cooper – Candy entonces cuento contigo a partir de mañana – se iba pero volvió con Candy – por cierto Candy mañana te voy a asignar a alguien para que te ayude y ya vete a tu casa no quiero que andes toda desvelada –

Candy – si, muchas gracias – cuando se fue el Dr. Cooper, apresuro el paso y llego lo mas rápido que pudo al baño, se mojo el rostro para calmarse. Ahora si estaba perdida, el plan de estar en silencio en Nueva York estaba acabado, pero era de esperarse, tarde o temprano el se daría cuenta, tenia que estar preparada para cuando lo tuviera d frente. Después se dirigió al departamento, y Catherine aun estaba despierta –

Catherine – Candy ¿Qué haces aquí? –

Candy – me cambiaron de turno al matutino –

Catherine – Mmm… ya veo – se levanto del sillón - ¿quieres algo de cenar?

Candy – no gracias, lo hice antes de irme – dejo su bolso – pero voy a tomar una ducha larga y después me iré a dormir por que ya es tarde, tú también deberías hacer lo mismo –

Catherine – si – apago las luces de la cocina y se fue a su cuarto, por su parte Candy, se fue a bañar y se dispuso a dormir –

El reloj marcaba las 6:12 Catherine se levanto como de costumbre y se fijo que Candy aun no se levantaba, así que fue y la levanto – Candy, ya es hora de que te levantes si no llegaremos tarde.

Candy se tallo los ojos vio el reloj colgado en la pared y no dudo dos veces en levantarse, rápido se baño y comieron juntas el desayuno.

Llegaron al hospital y vieron que había un gran alboroto, en eso se acercaron a James para preguntarle que había pasado.

Catherine - ¿Qué sucede james?

James – ayer por la noche llegaron soldados y todos colapsaron hace un momento.

Candy - ¿Qué?

James – si, los doctores están muy desesperados, pero según lo que dijeron es que ya lo tienen bajo control.

Candy – bueno yo me voy a mis deberes – se fue –

En ese momento Terry entro al hospital y paso junto de James y Catherine.

James – es mi imaginación o Candy esta bastante nerviosa.

Terry se detuvo, había escuchado Candy, no era imposible, si es así no podía ser ella.

Candy fue con el Dr. Leblanc – disculpe, ayer el Dr. Cooper, menciono que alguien me ayudaría, con el tratamiento de la Srta. Marlow, ¿me podría decir su nombre?

Dr. Leblanc – claro que si Candy, el debe de estar esperándote en la cafetería – y Candy esperaba que le digiera lo mas importante – bueno el es alto, pelo negro y muy mal carácter a si que avísame si tienes problemas con el.

Candy – pero aun no me ha dicho su nombre –

Dr. Leblanc – es cierto se llama Brian Grey -

Candy – si – se fue a buscarlo a la cafetería y pensó; como alguien de mal carácter puede ser enfermero, bueno yo conocí alguien de mal carácter no es así Flammy, cuando llego ala cafetería el chico estaba sentado en el rincón mirando a la gente, Candy dudo en hablarle, pero no debía hacer esperar mas a Susana – hola, soy Candy tu debes de ser Brian Grey.

Brian – si lo soy – contesto cortante – ahora a que hacer nuestro trabajo – se levanto y se dirigieron a la habitación de Susana. Candy dio un gran suspiro antes de entrar no sabia si se lo encontraría ahí o no – Buenos días – contesto secamente – Candy entro detrás de el, cuando tomo la tabla de los registros Terry estaba de espalda y su corazón empezó a latir fuertemente pero se tenia que calmar.

La Sra. Marlow estuvo al tanto de todo lo que hacían, hasta que Terry dio vuelta, sus ojos se abrieron como platos y se quedo paralizado tenia a Candy tan cerca de el no lo podía creer, quería acercarse a ella y abrazarla y no dejarla ir. Susana se quedo viendo la reacción de Terry, pero Candy no le había prestado atención así que era un punto fallido para Terry.

Candy – bien ahora vamos a salir al área de rehabilitación y ahí empezaremos la prueba física – Susana nomas asintió pero no dijo nada, por parte de Brian la había cargado con mucha delicadeza, para no lastimarla.

Brian – Candice – a Candy la estremeció el sonido de su voz – trae las pastillas, las deje con Rose, la jefa de enfermeras en turno –

Candy – si enseguida voy, pero primero iré a ver al Dr. Fox un papel que necesita.

Brian – no demores – salió con Susana y la Sra. Marlow salió detrás de ellos y solamente Candy y Terry se quedaron en la habitación.

Candy quería salir de ahí pero tenia que hacer cosas ahí, Terry se acerco lentamente, no quería creer que era un sueño y que ella despareciera en cualquier momento. La tomo por los brazos forzándola a estar más y más cerca de el, Candy no se negó. Ya no eran más los chiquillos de colegio, el madurar los había hecho mas atractivos, la figura de Candy era mas estilizada, sus facciones y los atributos físicos no pasaban desapercibidos, su peinado era diferente, por parte de Terry, estaba mas alto, su espalda mas ancha y tonificada a través de la ropa se marcaban sus músculos firmes que tampoco pasaban desapercibidos y su larga cabellera hasta el hombro le quedaba perfectamente. Candy reacciono y en un reflejo se zafo de el.

Terry – Candy, no te vallas – la volvió a tomar por el brazo -

Candy – Terry – se puso nerviosa – lo siento yo… yo tengo que irme – Candy se libero de el tratando de contener la tristeza que sentía. Llevo los papeles con el Dr. Fox y dio la aprobación para que empezaran a rehabilitar a Susana.

Cuando llego la Sra. Marlow y Terry nomas observaban cada uno de los movimientos que hacían. Conectaron a Susana por debajo de la ropa ciertos cables que denominaban la precian que ejercía Susana.

Candy – por ahora con 20 minutos es suficiente –

Brian - ¿estas segura Candice? – por alguna razón cuando Brian le hablaba hacia que se estremeciera –

Candy – si este es lo máximo que puede hacer, en un rato más volveremos a intentarlo –

Candy desconecto los cables y Brian bajo de la caminadora ya que el era el soporte de Susana.

Candy se acerco a la Sra. Marlow aunque estaba incomoda por la presencia de Terry - Sra. Marlow, me gustaría que me contestara una pregunta, en su familia alguien fue propenso a tener infartos.

Sra. Marlow – si, mi esposo antes de que naciera Susana murió a causa de un infarto – Candy lo apunto en la tabla de registros de Susana y se fue sin mirar a Terry –

Brian – Candice - y Candy se volvió a estremecer – es mejor que prepares el baño de la Srta. Marlow.

Candy – si enseguida – Candy preparo el baño y le pidió ayuda a Catherine. Susana estaba bastante cansada después de volver a la habitación se quedo dormida en eso entro el Dr. Fox muy alterado –

Scott, Andley las necesito en este momento - Candy dejo lo que hacia y las dos salieron tan rápido como pudieron –

Brian – pido una disculpa, en estos momentos estamos bastante ocupados y…

Sra. Marlow – no necesita disculparse entiendo su trabajo.

Terry no menciono nada, pero esta vez no perdería la oportunidad de hablar con ella.

Después de un rato, Candy salió de la sala de operaciones.

Catherine – uf… por fin termino – suspiro – y nuestro turno también –

Candy – si –

Catherine – te gustaría comer antes de irnos, Candy.

Candy - si - contesto muy contenta – caminaron hasta el comedor y hi estaban James, Martha y Harry.

Cuando Martha las vio no dudo en llamarlas para que los acompañaran a comer – Catherine, Candy, por aquí.

Candy y Catherine se dirigieron hacia ellos – se les ve muy animados chicos –

James – si por que a los recién llegados por fin nos darán un día de descanso –

¡enserio! – contestaron todos –

Martha – es magnifica la idea – y volteo a ver a Candy – ¿cumplirás tu promesa Candy?

Candy - ¡si! – Contesto bastante animada – nunca faltaría a mi palabra – rio –

James – ya, que estamos todos aquí – saco un sobre de su bolsa del pantalón – esto – saco boletos para la entrada de una obra –

Harry - estas seguro que los quieres gastar con nosotros –

James – ¡claro que si! – Dijo muy seguro – aparte son los primeros amigos que hice aquí -

Martha – pero son 6 y nosotros 5 –

Harry – chicas no hay alguien a quien quieran invitar – pregunto -

Catherine – ¡por que no invitamos a Brian!

Candy – tienes razón – apoyo la sugerencia –

James – la verdad nuca le he hablado, aun que dicen que tiene muy mal humor, pero por mi no hay problema, si el acepta.

Harry – si por mi tampoco –

En eso, Brian iba entrando buscando a Candy ya que se le había olvidado entregar un papel cuando la ubico fue por ella –

Brian – Candice – y Candy se estremeció – necesito un favor

Candy – si de que se trata – y lo siguió –

Martha – si escucharon el grosor de su voz – menciono sorprendida –

Harry – pero no debemos de juzgarlo – rio – me acuerdo cuando nos asignaron a la paciente del 102 a mi y a Catherine y ella se sorprendió, por que era bastante alto.

Martha - ¿enserio? –

Catherine – ¡claro que no se equivocan! - y todos se rieron de ella –

Terry salía de la habitación de Susana ya que era hora de ir al teatro, pero algo lo detuvo estaba Candy platicando con el enfermero como era que se llamaba; pensó. Tenia curiosidad saber lo que ocurría ¿se le estaba confesando? En un abrir y cerrar de ojos ella estaba encima de el enfermero.

Terry - ¿pero que demonios? – susurro, camino tan rápido como pudo y la levanto, miro furioso a aquel enfermero mequetrefe y subió las escaleras hasta llegar a donde no hubiera nada ni nadie.

Continuara…


	14. Capitulo XIV

(Los personajes no me pertenecen, son creación de Mizuki e Igarashi pero la historia es completamente mía)

Capitulo 14.

_No me importaría enfrentarme al mismísimo diablo si con ello te defendiese de todo mal. Te amo... y nunca dejaré que te pase nada malo... te lo juro._

Candy nomas se le quedo viendo fijamente sin decir nada y aguanto la respiración, la distancia entre ella y Terry era mínima, pero Terry estaba enfadado, como para contenerse - ¿que demonios paso allá abajo?

Candy – pero de que hablas – dijo desconcertada – fue un accidente –

Terry - ¡a eso tú le llamas un accidente! – le grito –

Candy – ¡basta Terrence! – Trato de zafarse – ¡me lastimas!

Terry había escuchado bien lo había llamado Terrence, acaso ya no sentía nada por el, su amor después de todo no había sido lo suficiente grande como para permanecer en su corazón hasta el fin de sus días.

Candy – no se lo que vistes para que estés tan enojado – le grito – fue empujada por unos camilleros y yo caí enzima de el – sintió como su cara comenzó a hervirle, pero este no era el momento, para pensar en eso –

«Flashback»

Candy – en que te puedo ayudar Brian –

Brian – la verdad – no sabia como decirle – se me olvido meter un papel importante en el expediente de la Srta. Marlow y no quiero que por mi culpa te regañen a ti también –

Candy – no te preocupes demasiado, tienes el papel, le puedo decir que tenia algo que verificar, pero la próxima vez revisaremos bien para que no vuelva a suceder – en eso venían unos camilleros y uno de ellos resbalo y el otro se sujeto de la escalera, para evitar un golpe mayor, pero Candy con la impresión, se hizo hacia adelante sin pensarlo y resbalo –

_«Fin Flashback»_

Candy – eso fue lo que paso, aun así no encuentro el motivo de por que te pusiste tan furioso – le reprocho –

Terry – lo hice por que eres muy importante para mi – la soltó - ¿soy importante para ti?

¿Que clase de pregunta era esa? Por supuesto que era importante en su vida, pero el estaba prohibido; pensó –

Terry – no me vas a contestar – la tomo del mentón – y desde ¿cuando comenzaste a llamarme Terrence? – Candy no sabia que contestarle, no sabia como reaccionar, siempre que lo tenia de frente su mente se quedaba en blanco – Terry tenia tantas ganas de besarla y no dejarla ir – te sigo gustando ¿verdad? Lo puedo ver en tus ojos, que soy el único amor que se podrá reflejar en esos ojos –

Candy – ¡por favor Terrence! Déjame sola – no quería sufrir, ni que el sufriera –

Terry – Candy - dijo en un hilo de voz - ¿acaso ya no me amas? ¿Tienes a alguien más en tu vida?

Candy quería contestarle, en verdad quería – yo… - en ese momento se acordó de Susana – no me preguntes mas Terrence si yo tengo a alguien mas en mi vida, no es de tu incumbencia – aunque todo fuera una mentira, Candy se llevo su mano ala boca tratando de parar sus sollozos –

Terry no quería verla sufrir, lo único que hacia cuando la veía es ponerla triste y hacerla llorar – lo siento Candy no volveré a hacerte sufrir mas – Terry la soltó y se fue. Candy se quedo atónita, sus palabras lo habían herido, pero así era mejor.

Cuando Brian vio bajar a Terry se dirigió a ver a Candy, ella estaba llorando, dudo en ir pero por alguna razón la amabilidad y la forma de hacer las cosas había tocado su corazón - ¿Candy estas bien? – Candy reacciono por 2 razones era Brian y la había visto en ese estado y era la primera vez que la llamaba Candy –

Candy – si estoy bien – dijo entre sollozos – no te preocupes por cosas así –

Cuando se percato Brian la tenia abrazada – lo siento, no pude resistirme – pero aun así no la soltaba, Candy sintió cuando Albert la abrazaba, y no lo rechazo.

Después de un rato que Candy se había calmado, fue y arreglo el papel que faltaba y después se encontró con Brian en la salida.

Candy – ya esta arreglado, así que no te preocupes –

Brian – muchas gracias Candy – se sonrojo y Candy le dio gracia - ¿Qué te causa tanta gracia?

Candy – nada, en absoluto, pero yo se como me puede pagar este favor –

Brian – yo nunca te lo pagaría Candice –

Candy - ¿conoces a James? El tiene entradas para una obra de teatro el sábado, por que tenemos el día libre así que después que nos pingamos de acuerdo yo te digo a que hora ¿si? – Cruzo la calle antes de que se opusiera -

Los siguientes días antes del estreno de la obra fueron de rutina Candy y Brian se hacían cargo de Susana durante el turno matutino y su condición estaba mejorando, así que no pasaría mucho tiempo en el hospital.

Era viernes en la noche habían quedado verse en el departamento de las chicas, Candy estaba preocupada por que aun no sabia que obra verían, aunque era imposible que tanta coincidencia.

Ese día las chicas e habían levantado bastante tarde, por que tal vez este día no se volvería presentar en mucho tiempo. La función seria hasta en la noche, Candy eligió el vestido que le había regalado Archie en su cumpleaños, su melena rubia rizada opto por dejarla suelta e hizo juego con unos aretes de cristal y un collar sencillo, pero se veía muy bien.

A las 7 de la noches los tres chicos habían llegado por ellas y Candy les abrió la puerta – oh chicos pero que guapos se ven – ellos se sonrojaron por el comentario de Candy –pasen no se queden ahí – los 3 pasaron muy incomodos y se sentaron – gustan algo de tomar, las chicas no tardan en salir –

James – a mi un poco de agua –

Harry – a mi no gracias –

Brian - a mi tampoco –

Candy – esta bien – se fue a la cocina por el vaso de agua y cuando regreso Martha ya estaba ahí, con un hermoso vestido azul agua – ¡te vez muy bella esta noche Martha!

Martha – tu también Candy – le devolvió el elogio a Candy – ya nomas falta Catherine –

Candy – aquí tienes el vaso de agua –

James – gracias -

Martha - y ya nos piensan decir que obra vamos ir a ver – comento curiosa –

James – si, vamos a ver la obra Mcbeth –

Harry – esa obra si la conozco – exclamo –

James – y eso no es todo – explico – hay un nuevo actor que no me acuerdo como se llama, pero dicen que es muy bueno en lo que hace y hoy vamos a presenciar una de sus actuaciones – dijo muy emocionado –

Catherine - perdón por demorar – traía un vestido en color hueso - ¿Qué les parece?

Harry – estas muy bella – el y ella se sonrojaron por el comentario –

Brian – es mejor irnos –

Candy – tiene razón – agrego – las calles deben de estar abarrotadas –

Cada una de las chicas tomo su bolso, James le ofreció el brazo a Martha, Harry a Catherine y Brian a Candy. Cuando llegaron así era las calles estaban abarrotadas una de las obras mas esperadas de la temporada daría su primera función esa noche.

Terry aun estaba afectado por lo que había ocurrido por Candy, pero tenia quedar lo mejor se si, si no su madre, su padre y Alexis se darían cuenta así que actuaria como siempre lo había hecho.

James se había lucido, había reservado un palco para ellos, en eso dieron la tercera llamada y todo mundo tomo asiento. Las grandes cortinas rojas de terciopelo se abrieron y el escenario se ilumino.

Es una tragedia que gira en torno a la traición y la ambición desmedida. El argumento de la obra se plantea a partir del encuentro de Macbeth y Banquo (dos soldados recompensados por sus acciones en la guerra) con tres brujas – cuando Terry hizo su aparición Candy se emociono mucho y Brian lo noto –

Estas le dicen a Macbeth que se convertirá primero en señor de Glamis, luego señor de Cawdor, y por último anunciándole que un día será rey de Escocia. Asimismo le anuncian a Banquo que sus descendientes serán reyes. Con esta idea en la cabeza, Macbeth se obsesiona y se lo cuenta a su mujer, quien después de que su marido reciba los títulos de señor de Glamis y de Cawdor decide que hay que pasar a la acción. Ambos asesinan a Duncan, el actual rey de Escocia. A partir de este momento el personaje de Macbeth comienza a recorrer una espiral que termina por consumirle. Parte de las consecuencias de la ambición criminal de Macbeth es que mata a su mejor amigo (Banquo) por miedo a que sus hijos ocupen su puesto, así como que se labra muchas enemistades en diferentes ámbitos. El gran eje temático de esta obra es la ambición criminal que te consume (el ejemplo más claro es Macbeth), que te despierta la culpabilidad (Lady Macbeth sufre insomnio y sonambulismo por culpa del crimen cometido)

– Cuando Karen hizo su aparición en la obra entendió por que decía que ella era la mejor actriz de su generación - aviva la sed de venganza (por parte de los hijos del rey y los nobles del país) y provoca que se comentan crímenes y que se destruyan familias.

Cuando finalizo la obra y el telón se cerró el público se puso de pie y aplaudió a los actores por su gran actuación. El telón se abrió de nuevo para que los actores agradecieran – Terry volteo a ver el palco donde se encontraba Eleonor, su padre y Alexis –

Eleonor no dudo en ir a felicitar a su hijo, pero algo la distrajo, en el palco de enfrente se encontraba Candy ¡había venido a ver a Terry! –

James – ah… extrañaba venir al teatro.

Martha – yo también tenia mucho tiempo que no veníamos ¿verdad Catherine?

Catherine -si me fascina estar en Nueva York de nuevo – dijo muy emocionada –

Martha se acerco y susurro al oído de Candy – gracias por cumplir mi capricho Candy – Candy nomas le regalo una sonrisa –

James – también tengo una reservación en un restauran damas y caballeros –

Candy - ¿nos podrías decir el verdadero motivo de esta salida?

Brian – si no le des tantas vueltas – menciono muy motivado –

James- la verdad es que no les quería decir, pero hoy es mi cumpleaños – todos se quedaron aturdidos con la noticia –

Candy - ¿Por qué no nos dijiste?

Martha - te podríamos haber comprado un detalle por lo menos ¿no crees?

James – quiten esas caras, soy el 1 porciento de las personas del mundo que no le gusta que sepan que cumplen años – reprocho –

Catherine – parece que lo tenías todo planeado, pero la siguiente vez no te salvaras –

Harry – a ¿Cuál restauran vamos a ir? – Ya que el era quien iba a manejar –

James – ¿conoces el restauran Barbetta?

Harry – eh escuchado de el pero no se donde queda –

James – queda en Midtown. 321 W. 46th St. entre 8th & 9th Avenida.

Harry – ok.

Martha – ¡nos espera una gran noche! – y los demás rieron –

Eleonor estaba muy emocionada por la noticia que le daría su hijo, aunque se le había olvidado el pequeño detalle que no le podía decir, pero lo ignoro completamente y llamaron a la puerta –

Terry – adelante –

Eleonor - ¡estuviste fantástico Terry!

Richard – ahora veo por que rechazas mi oferta de ser el próximo duque – se acerco a el – hiciste un gran trabajo allá afuera – Terry se puso muy contento por que su padre lo había elogiado –

Terry - muchas gracias – en eso vio a Alexis entrar con un hermoso ramo de rosas –

Alexis – para mi querido actor y abnegado novio – y corrió a abrazarlo – T-E-Q-U-I-E-R-O – le susurro al oído –

Terry lo alejo de el – muy gracioso –

Eleonor –y ahora vámonos por que tenemos una reservación en un restauran que Alexis recomendó –

Alexis – si, desde que llegue a esta hermosa ciudad, siempre eh querido ir ahí –

Terry – no se supone que la celebración es para mí – dijo sarcásticamente –

Alexis – si pero el ambiente es bueno ahí así que no lo podemos perder –

Karen – Terry – se dio cuenta de que no estaba solo – lo siento

Terry - ¿Qué sucede?

Karen - venia a preguntar si querías ir con migo a celebrar pero parece que tienes planes –

Eleonor – acompáñanos, seria un honor –

Karen sabia quien era - no al contrario el honor será todo mío –

Cuando salieron un montón de fans se abalanzaron contra Terry y Karen, mientras que Eleonor, Alexis y Richard aprovechaban para esquivar a la multitud. Karen y Terry repartieron autógrafos, durante 10 minutos y subieron al auto que esperaba por ellos.

Alexis – siempre es así –

Terry – si – suspiro aliviado –

Karen – sobretodo cuando hay una buena obra – agrego.

Los chicos ya habían llegado al restauran y optaron por ir al jardín, su arquitectura era muy bella y la hermosa fuente que había en el centro, los arboles que los rodeaban era perfecto.

Una pequeña orquesta tocaba, pero no era muy rítmica así que james se dirigió a ellos y comenzaron a tocar mas alegre –

James le pidió a Martha si bailaba con el y ella acepto gustosa –

Catherine – se les ve muy feliz -

Candy – Brian ¿quieres ir a bailar?

Harry – ahora las damas ofrecen a los caballeros a bailar –

Catherine – Brian, no puedes rechazar a Candy –

No le gustaba mucho la idea, pero termino aceptando – bailas muy bien Candy –

Candy – si tu también lo haces muy bien – después Catherine y Harry se les unieron, se habían olvidado completamente de cenar y del trabajo –

Alexis – por fin estamos aquí, restauran Barbetta ¿esperaste por mi? – menciono satisfecho –

Richard – Alexis, por favor no le hables a las cosas que no te pueden contestar -

Karen – yo ya he venido a este restauran a veces es de lo mas animado, me encanta venir a este lugar –

Terry – por un momento tu charla conmovedora me provocó sueño – bromeo –

Karen - uh… ya quisieras oírlas – cuando entraron, el ambiente estaba bastante animado –

Alexis – deberíamos ir al jardín, se ve bastante animado –

Terry – no se si sea buena idea –

Alexis se acerco a el – Terry tu nuca tienes buenas ideas – cuando entraron la mayoría de ellos se sorprendieron el ver ahí a Candy, a excepto de Alexis que no entendía la situación-

Terry – si hubiera sido tu idea Eleonor, créeme que pensaría que lo hiciste a propósito, pero no es así – se dirigió a otro extremo del jardín pero sin darles la espalda.

Richard quería decirle que respetara a su madre, pero no quería que se causara un alboroto – sigamos a Terry – se pusieron en el mismo lugar que Terry.

Los chicos animados de la otra mesa dejaron de bailar.

James – Candy, no pensé que tuvieras tanta energía – dijo bastante agitado – pensé que eras mas seria.

Candy – bueno, cada cosa y lugar tienen sus momentos ¿no? – rio –

Brian – pues a mi me parece que eres muy buena bailarina – Candy se sonrojo ante su comentario –

Mientras que en la otra mesa Terry apretaba los puños.

Karen - deberíamos de ordenar – rompió el silencio, y llamo al mesero, después de que ordenaron –

Eleonor – parece que tendrán mucho trabajo –

Karen – si – contesto –

Terry al fin hablo – parece que Robert tiene bastantes planes – agrego – menciono que si la obra era un éxito, nos iríamos de gira por todo el país –

Richard – entonces, puede que estés mucho tiempo fuera –

Terry – así es – dio un sorbo a su copa de vino –

Eleonor – es una lastima – se escucho desilusionada – pero que se le puede hacer –

Después que la mesa ''alegre'' terminara, se retiraron, pero Candy no se dio cuenta de que Terry estaba en el mismo lugar que ella.

Después de que las dejaron en el departamento, e despidieron y se fueron a dormir, Martha, y James tenían aun tiempo pero, Candy, Catherine, Harry y Brian tenían que entrar temprano al hospital.

Habían pasado casi un mese desde la presentación de Terry en el teatro. Los días en el hospital habían sido totalmente rutinarios. El mejoramiento de Susana era bastante notorio, aunque cada vez que Candy y Terry se topaban se daban los buenos días pero de eso no pasaban, hace una semana Candy había recibido una carta de Mei, que iría a Nueva York a recoger medicamento para un hospital en Chicago, seria algo breve pero tenia muchas ganas de verla.

Candy estaba bastante emocionada, por que se acercaba el cumpleaños de Albert y ansiaba ver ya a sus amigos, ya que la llegada de Albert a Nueva York, se había retrasado debido a que había cogido un resfriado y lo había dejado mas de una semana en cama.

Candy también había recibido una carta de Patty y se habían puesto de acuerdo para verse ese mismo día en Central Park, después de las 6. Después de salir del hospital se dirigió al departamento a cambiarse por un vestido informal para estar cómoda.

Después de caminar por el parque un rato se encontró con Patty, físicamente había cambiado mucho ahora estaba mas delgada que antes.

Candy – Patty – cuando la tubo cerca la abrazo – pero cuanto has cambiado –

Patty – ¿lo crees?

Candy – por supuesto ¿estas comiendo bien?

Patty – claro que si – aclaro – aunque no creas no tengo descanso – explico – tengo mucho por hacer pero dime ¿como te ha ido en el hospital?

Candy – muy bien, nada del otro mundo –

Patty – Candy, te parece si vamos a comer un helado – se mordió el labio inferior – desde que llegue siempre eh tenido ganas de uno –

Candy – claro que si Patty ¡vamos por uno! – mencionó con el mismo entusiasmo que Patty –

Después de comprar el helado, fueron a sentar para disfrutarlo.

Patty – se me olvidaba – le entrego una bolsa – discúlpame con Albert.

Candy – ¿por que?

Patty – es que el dentro de 5 días tengo exámenes y quiero concentrarme.

Candy – bueno es una lastima – se decepciono por que no estarían juntos – pero solamente esta vez estas perdonada-

Patty - esta bien Candy – Patty quería preguntarle a Candy sobre Terry, ya que Annie le había contado que Candy lo había vuelto a ver – Candy yo quisiera saber como…- es eso un chico bastante agitado se paro enfrente de ellas –

Donde te habías metido Patty, te eh estado buscando, el profesor esta furioso – exclamo el agitado joven –

Patty – lo siento – se levanto – Candy te presento a Chad McCarthy –

Chad – mucho gusto Srta.

Candy – el gusto es mío – también se levanto – bueno Patty, yo le explicare a Albert todo, pero que no suceda otra vez ¿ok?

Patty – si Candy no faltare la próxima vez – se abrazaron – deséale feliz cumpleaños a Albert de mi parte –

Candy - ¡por supuesto! – Candy se quedo viendo como Patty desaparecía entre las personas. Decidió volver a casa, cuando giro choco con alguien haciendo que Candy perdiera el equilibrio – lo siento fue culpa mía – el hombre le ayudo a levantarse –

Que casualidad – dijo el –

Candy lo miro, y se trataba una de las tantas personas que creyó que nunca se volvería a topar – Sr. Grandchéster –

Richard – por favor Srta. Candy no sea tan formal con migo, llámeme Richard – junto la bolsa que tenia Candy – por favor acepte acompañarme a tomarme un café, como una disculpa – Candy nunca espero topárselo de nuevo, pero accedió –

Candy – Esta bien, Sr. Richard.

Continuara…

Aquí esta el otro capitulo, espero y haya sido de su agrado!

Por la tarde subir capitulos aun no lo se.

Así que estén atentas xD


	15. Capitulo XV

(Los personajes no me pertenecen, son creación de Mizuki e Igarashi pero la historia es completamente mía)

Capitulo 15.

_Al menos déjame admirarte durante un minuto, así, aunque sea, serás mía en mis sueños…_

El duque ofreció su brazo y ella lo acepto, ninguno de los 2 decía nada solamente podían escuchar los sonidos alrededor de ellos.

Cuando llegaron al restauran mas cercano el duque rompió el hielo - ¿Cómo ha estado Srta. Candy?

Candy – muy bien Sr. Richard – contesto muy formal y cortante –

Richard – ya veo – pero el no desistiría – Eleonor me comento que estaba en Nueva York, si le soy sincero, cuando me entere, no dude en decírselo a Terrence – Candy trago en seco – pero Eleonor me lo impidió - se puso serio – supongo que tiene sus razones –

Candy – así es – contesto – por el momento, no tengo ningún compromiso formal, ni quiero tenerlo – le aclaro – por el momento estoy enfocada en mi carrera como enfermera – en ese llego el camarero – a tráigame una malteada por favor –

Richard – un café americano por favor –

Enseguida –

Richard – así que decidió ser enfermera, me sorprende, no cualquier señorita que permanezca a una familia buen prestigio trabajara –

A Candy le molesto el comentario - si, disculpe mi atrevimiento pero, yo no soy ese tipo de señoritas de sociedad, la verdad me aburre –

Aquí tienen – dijo el camarero –

Candy – gracias –

Richard – con que es así – aun que la verdad estaba asombrada por su respuesta – me encantaría que otro día me aceptara una invitación a comer –

Candy – lo siento pero no estoy libre hasta después de las 4 de la tarde –

Richard – entonces a cenar – sabia que había triunfado – no se puede negar Srta. Candy –

Y si no le quedaba otra salida – esta bien –

Richard –le parece si mañana paso por usted, a su casa a las 7–

Candy – me parece bien – tomo una pluma y un papel que tenía en su bolso y anoto su dirección - aquí tiene, ahora si me disculpa sr. Richard me encantaría irme ya que mañana tengo que ir a trabajar –

Richard – claro que si Srta. Candy, la veo mañana -

Ahora si, no podía huir a ningún lado aunque ya no le preocupaba, quien lo supiera, la persona de la que huía se dio cuenta antes de lo previsto, ya no tenia ninguna razón, pero no se perdonaría por volverlo a lastimar.

Cuando llego al departamento Catherine estaba preparando la cena – huele muy bien ¿Qué cocinas?

Catherine – oh Candy, bienvenida – siguió cocinando – hoy tenia muchas ganas de filete y fui y lo compre.

Candy – eso me parece muy bien ¿quieres que te ayude en algo?

Catherine – ayúdame a poner la mesa, por favor - Candy estaba bastante distraída, cuando llevaba los platos, tropezó y se corto la palma de la mano, Catherine apago la estufa y corrió hacia ella - ¿estas bien?

Candy – si – cuando se apoyo de su mano le dolió mucho – Auch…

Catherine miro su mano y estaba toda cubierta de sangre era una herida bastante grande – ¡Candy bebes de tener mas cuidado! – la riño – vamos levántate y siéntate, enseguida traigo algo para curarte – Candy se sentó en el sillón, mientras Catherine traía un botiquín – Candy ¿en que pensabas? Últimamente has estado muy distraída, Martha y yo no te hemos querido preguntar por no incomodarte, pero si sigues así…

Candy – lo siento mucho – se estremeció cuando sintió el alcohol en su mano – pero no te desquites de esta manera duele – exclamo –

Catherine – lo siento, pero es que a veces pienso que no nos consideras tus amigas, y eso me molesta y mucho –

Candy – perdón, estos días no han sido los mejores – agacho su cabeza -

Catherine – esa no es la Candy que yo conozco – exclamo desilusionada – no estoy pidiendo que me cuentes tu vida, pero ten en cuenta que Martha y yo te queremos mucho, eres como una hermana pequeña para nosotros y nos preocupas – termino de curar la herida - parece que no vas a poder empuñarla durante un tiempo, pero se va a curar –

Candy – gracias, Catherine – sus palabras le habían devuelto el ánimo, nunca se volvería a deprimir –

Durante la cena tuvieron una plática muy animada, Candy rio mucho y después se fueron a dormir. Candy se quedo mirando las estrellas ya que el día tan esperado se aproximaba y tenía que recuperarse para tener completamente la movilidad de su mano.

A la mañana siguiente Catherine, vio el cambio de humor de Candy y eso le agrado. Cuando llegaron al hospital estaba todo muy tranquilo.

Catherine – bueno Candy nos vemos a la hora de la comida.

Candy – si – Candy llevo el desayuno a sus pacientes y al ultimo llego con Susana – permiso – cuando entro estaba Susana sola – buenos días.

Susana – buenos días – contesto secamente - no sabes ¿cuando me darán de alta?

Candy – aun no lo se, el Dr. Cooper menciono que tu condición es muy buena, pero si quiere estar al 100 porciento recuperada debe de tener un poco mas de paciencia y permanecer aquí en el hospital –

Susana – ya veo – Susana se fijo en la herida de Candy – ¿Candy?

Candy – si ¿Qué sucede Susana?

Susana – tú mano esta derramando sangre – en eso entro Terry –

Candy se fijo y era cierto había forzado mucho su mano – oh… no te manche ¿verdad? – Terry se fijo en la mano de Candy, quería preguntarle ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Cómo se la había hacho?

Susana – para nada –

Candy – si me permites, me iré a curarme y enseguida estoy otra vez contigo, en un momento estará aquí Brian para ir a tus ejercicios – Susana nomas asintió y se dio cuenta de que Terry estaba ahí, Candy paso por un lado de el, pero no le dijo nada –

Susana – ¡oh Terry llegaste!

Terry – si Susi, ya estoy aquí y tu madre – pregunto ya que nunca e separaba de ella –

Susana -dijo que tenia algo que hacer – sonrió –

Terry – ya veo – el cuarto se quedo en silencio –

Susana – me arias un favor Terry, me servirías un vaso con agua – Terry no respondió, lo sirvió y se acerco a ella, Susana lo jalo de su blusa, el vaso cayo al piso y lo beso a la fuerza. Terry se enfureció y se separo bruscamente de ella ocasionando que los dos se lastimaran el labio inferior - ¿Por qué Terry? ¿Por qué me rechazas? ¿Acaso no soy bonita? ¿Por qué no me puedes amar? – le grito -

Terry - ¡bien lo sabes! – Le grito – ¡tu bien sabias que yo ya tenia alguien en mi corazón!

Susana – ¡pero yo soy tu prometida!

Terry – ¡pero eso no te da derecho a hacer lo que quieras con migo! ¡Acepte casarme contigo! ¿Qué más quieres?

Susana - ¡Tus besos! ¡Tus caricias! – Dijo entre sollozos - ¡tu amor!

Terry - ¡sabes que cuando tú llegaste a mi vida, mi amor ya le pertenecía a otra mujer! ¡Y aceptaste mis condiciones!

Susana – ¡pero yo creí que con el tiempo me amarías como la amaste a ella! ¡Todo es por culpa de ella!

Terry - ¡no la metas en esto! – Estaba bastante furioso como para recordar la condición de Susana, de repente Susana cayó en la cama y Terry corrió hacia ella - ¿Susana? – busco su pulso y no lo encontró - ¡Susana! – angustiado salió al pasillo a pedir ayuda, y vio a Candy que se dirigía hacia el con el enfermero que la ayudaba corrió hacia ella - Candy…

Candy - ¿Qué sucede? – Dijo preocupada –

Terry – es Susana, Candy ¡no encontré su pulso! – Candy, Brian y Terry corrieron hacia la habitación de Susana.

Candy – ¿hace cuanto tiene así Terry?

Terry – no lo se, en lo que tarde en encontrarte – se mostro ansioso y desesperado –

Brian – no podemos perderla – exclamo preocupado –

Candy se paro enfrente de Terry - escucha bien lo que te voy a decir, ve al pasillo y cualquier enfermera o enfermero que te encuentres dile que traiga al Dr. Leblanc a la habitación de la Srta. Marlow ¡Apúrate! – Terry no dudo en ir a buscar encontró a una enfermera y ella salió corriendo a buscar al Dr. Y Terry regreso a la habitación de Susana, cuando entro Candy estaba arriba de la cama y presionaba el pecho de Susana y Brian soplaba con fuerza, Terry seguía cada movimiento que hacían después de varios intentos, Candy percibió el pulso de Susana.

Candy - ¡dios, gracias! – se bajo de la cama –

Brian – el Dr. Cooper demora mucho –

Terry – Candy… yo – estaba bastante sorprendido – no puedo creer que tu – llego el Dr. Leblanc y lo interrumpió –

Dr. Leblanc - ¿Qué paso Candy? – Llego todo agitado - ¿sucedió algo con la Srta. Marlow?

Candy – si, estuvo cerca de tener un infarto – explico – pero el sr. Grandchester me busco y Brian y yo aplicamos el RCP*

El Dr. Leblanc se acerco a ella y la reviso – han hecho un gran trabajo, Brian trae una camilla, necesitamos llevarla a cuidados intensivos para mantenerla bajo observación – continuo revisando a Susana – Candy, consigue un tranquilizante para el sr. Grandchester –

Candy – si – Candy fue por el tranquilizante y regreso – aquí tienes – le entrego un vaso con agua y la pastilla –

Terry – gracias –

El doctor y las enfermeras tomaron la sábana sobre la que estaba recostada Susana y la colocaron en la camilla. La llevaron al área de cuidados intensivos donde otros doctores la esperaban, cambiaron de nuevo a Susana, le colocaron oxigeno, suero y le tomaron varias muestras de sangre –

Dr. Leblanc – estará en observación durante las siguientes 72 horas – agrego – hasta que este en condiciones estables, podrán continuar con su rutina, sr. Granchester por ahora nosotros nos ocuparemos.

Terry – si muchas gracias –

Dr. Leblanc – Candy, antes de que te vallas con tus otros pacientes, cúrale la herida a el sr. Grandchester.

Terry – no, es nada – se negó – yo estoy bien.

Dr. Leblanc – Candy, sigue mis ordenes – se fue y los dejo solos –

Candy – espéreme en la habitación de la Srta. Marlow enseguida estoy ahí -

Terry no dijo nada, simplemente obedeció y espero a Candy. Varios minutos después entro Candy con una bandeja para curar a Terry.

Candy - ¿te podrías sentar en el sillón? –

Terry – claro – Candy arrimo un banco y se sentó enfrente de el. Terry la miro fijamente y tenía tantas ganas de besarla, sintió la respiración de Candy en su rostro y se estremeció, pero no podía.

Candy – ya esta listo – se levanto y Terry la tomo del brazo - ¿sucede algo? – contesto con mucha serenidad –

Terry – Candy, perdóname por lo que paso aquel día, no fue mi intención –

Candy – No hay nada que perdonar – dijo con indiferencia –

Terry – Candy, por lo menos quisiera que me aceptaras una invitación a cenar, hoy si es posible –

Candy – lo siento pero no puedo, Terrence – no quería herirlo – tal vez en otra ocasión –

Terry – como amigos Candy ¡no te pido nada más! – Dijo desesperado – solo por esta vez Candy –

Candy – ¡me encantaría! Pero hoy tengo un compromiso así que dejémoslo para mañana ¿te parece?

Terry – si – se dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro - ¡Gracias!

Candy le regalo una sonrisa y se fue. Después Terry tomo su chaqueta y se fue, tenia que ir a casa de su madre ya que lo había invitado a cenar.

Antes de que terminara el turno de Candy, Catherine la busco por todo el hospital - ¿Dónde has estado Candy?

Candy – acabo de revisar a mi ultimo paciente y ¿tu?

Catherine – Candy hoy no voy a poder irme contigo, me encontré con la hermana de mi padre y quiere que la visite en su casa así que estarás sola ¿no importa?

Candy - ¡claro que no!

Catherine – entonces ve con cuidado – se despidió – ¡no olvides cerrar bien!

Candy termino su turno y se dirigió al departamento. Cuando llego, Martha no estaba y había una nota sobre la mesa:

_Candy…_

_Yo también iré con la hermana de mi padre así que duerme temprano._

_Besos… _

Candy se quedo perdida en sus pensamientos durante un momento, vio el reloj y se fue arreglar aunque en verdad no sabría que ponerse. Tomo el primer vestido que vio, unos de los que le había regalado Albert, opto por el de color rosa palo, con encaje en las mangas y cuello, escogió unos aretes y collar sencillos y bonitos, su cabello lo dejo suelto. El reloj marcaba las 6:59 así que no tardaba en llegar el duque, cuando iba a tomar asiento llamaron a la puerta y ella abrió –

Usted es la señorita Candy – un hombre alto y de traje negro –

Candy - así es –

He venido a recogerla el Sr. Grandchester lo espera –

Candy cerro la puerta y se fue detrás del chofer, cuando salió del edificio el duque la estaba esperando afuera – se ve muy hermosa, esta noche Srta. Candy –

Candy trato de disimular para que no le afectara el cumplido – muchas gracias – el chofer abrió la puerta y Candy abordo primero y después el duque el coche se puso en marcha – a ¿Dónde vamos a ir?

Richard – paciencia Srta. Candy no sea tan cosquillosa – sonrió – llegaremos ahí muy pronto – durante todo el trayecto no hubo palabra alguna, Candy no reconoció el lugar así que pensó que el duque tramaba algo, rato después, el choche paro enfrente de una hermosa mansión afueras de la ciudad, el duque le ayudo a bajar y Candy estaba sorprendida que hubiera este tipo de construcciones en Nueva York. El duque ofreció el brazo a Candy y ella lo acepto, llamo a la puerta – Amanda, la Sra. Esta en casa –

Amanda – si ella la esta esperando, en la sala –

Richard – muchas gracias – Candy entro del brazo del duque, cuando llegaron Eleonor, se sorprendió de ver ahí a Candy, se levanto de su lugar y la abrazo –

Eleonor – me alegra que hayas venido – dijo muy contenta –

Candy – Al contrario, me alegra que me hayan invitado – dijo –

Eleonor – pero por favor, toma asiento, enseguida vuelvo –

Candy tomo asiento en el gran sillón de piel color hueso, que era bastante cómodo y Richard se sentó enfrente de ella.

Amanda llego con te y se retiro.

Richard – tu ¿estas viviendo sola en ese departamento?

Ha Candy le sorprendió su pregunta – No. Vivo con otras 2 enfermeras que trabajan en el mismo hospital que yo – dio un sorbo a su te –

Eleonor – Amanda, por favor llama a los señores y dile que se pongan algo presentable y pon un cubierto más en la mesa, por la invitada, si no quieren venir, por las buenas avisame.

Amanda – si, señora –

Amanda añadió otro cubierto y subió a la recamaras y toco primero en la de Alexis y le dijo, y después fue a la de Terry – joven, su madre quiere que la acompañe a cenar –

Terry -pero yo le dije que no cenaría –

Amanda pensó; que testarudo – pero…

Terry - ¡dije que no! – y cerro la puerta –

Amanda se dirigió a donde Eleonor y le dijo - Sra. El joven Terry no quiso bajar –

Eleonor – esta bien enseguida voy – se dirigió molesta a la habitación que ocupaba Terry, sabia que era una sorpresa que Candy estaba aquí, pero si ella tampoco lo conseguía se lo perdería Terry, y después se lamentaría, llamo a la puerta –

Terry se levanto de su cama con cara de fastidio – ¡te dije que no!... se detuvo cuando vio que era su madre - ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

Eleonor – No me contestes así, tenemos invitada así que cámbiate y baja, si no lo haces te vas a lamentar –

Terry – a mi no me amenaces –

Eleonor – piénsalo – se dibujo una sonrisa seductora en su rostro –

A que vino todo eso; pensó - pero su madre nunca lo había desafiado así que decidió bajar. Caminaba por el pasillo cuando se topo con Alexis –

Alexis – no sabia que estabas aquí – Terry no le contesto – con que de malas – cuando llegaron a la sala estaba bastante animada, Eleonor y Richard reían, pero lo que más le sorprendió, fue la presencia de la chica que les daba la espalda –

Eleonor – pensé que no bajarían – se levanto – bueno pasemos al comedor – cuando Candy se levanto, volteo y les regalo una sonrisa –

Candy – ¡Hola! – saludo a los 2 chicos –

Alexis - ¡Hola! – se acerco a Candy y beso se mano – gusto en conocerla.

Candy – el gusto es mío –

Alexis – Terry, no te quedes ahí y saluda a la bella dama – Terry se acerco a Candy y levanto su mano con mucha delicadeza –

Terry - Hola – su rostro dibujo una sonrisa muy seductora – gusto en volverte a ver - la cara de Candy, se ruborizo, pero disimulo llevándose la mano, para tapar su boca –

Candy quito la mano de su boca y le regalo una sonrisa.

Continuara…

RCP* _reanimación cardiopulmonar_

**Hay chicas estoy tan emocionada, ya voy capítulos mas adelantada jaja yo se que es ilógico pero, yo termine bien emocionada.**

**Bueno, aquí les deje el otro capitulo.**

**Byebye.**


	16. Capitulo XVI

(Los personajes no me pertenecen, son creación de Mizuki e Igarashi pero la historia es completamente mía)

Capitulo 16.

_"Camino por la orilla del mar buscando tus huellas, la angustia me acompaña y con dolor me doy cuenta que las olas las habían borrado. Él sendero me lleva hacia la oscuridad del fondo del mar, sigo la canción que canta la caracola y me acompaña mi soledad en busca de tu voz que se llevo mi amor y mi ilusión. Te busco en mis sueños, en mis fantasías... pero no están tampoco ellas, te lo llevaste todo con tu partida... incluida mi vida..."_

Terry – vamos Candy – le ofreció su brazo y ella lo acepto. Caminaron hasta el comedor que era bastante bello y elegante. Un mantel de seda blanca con bordados en dorado, el gran adorno de flores en la mesa, Richard se sentó en la cabeza, a su lado izquierdo se sentó Eleonor y Alexis y de su lado derecho, Terry y Candy. En la mesa se sirvió, crema de Brócoli, fish and chips,ploughman´s lunch acompañado de un vino dulce italiano y de postre sirvieron Panna Cotta con Coulis de Frambuesas.

Richard – excelente, estuvo deliciosa la cena Eleonor –

Candy - ¡si! – Exclamo – todo ha estado muy rico –

Alexis - tío, deberías cuidar mas a Eleonor, no valla a ser que alguien llegue y te la quite –

Richard – eso nunca pasara – le sonrió –

Terry – ni te detienes, por que tenemos visita ¿verdad?

Alexis – al contrario, hay que dejar una buena impresión siempre – les sonrió sarcásticamente –

Eleonor – que bueno que haya sido de su agrado - se puso de pie – ¿les parece si pasamos a la sala a tomar el te?

Terry se levanto de su asiento y retiro la silla de Candy y todos se fueron a la sala.

Richard - ¿Cuánto tiempo planeas quedarte Srta. Candy?

Candy – aun no lo se – dijo la chica – en estos momentos, llegaron muchos heridos de guerra –

Eleonor – pero supongo ¿Qué tienes días de descanso?

Candy – si – respondió – pero, si trabajo doble turno –

Eleonor – es una lastima, tan bellos lugares que hay aquí en Nueva York –

Alexis no se quedo atrás – ¿trabajas o estudias? – Terry volteo a verlo –

Candy – trabajo –

Alexis -se puede saber ¿en que?

Terry – ¡muchas preguntas no! – se enfado –

Candy – esta bien – volteo a ver el rostro de Terry – trabajo como enfermera, en el hospital Monte Sinaí.

Alexis - ¡que interesante! -

Terry estaba que le hervían las venas – madre, si me disculpas, creo que es hora de que lleve a Candy a su casa, por que mañana tiene que ir a trabajar temprano -

Richard – gracias por aceptar mi invitación Srta. Candy – concluyo el duque – espero verla de nuevo –

Candy – si – agrego – al contrario, fue bastante amable de su parte invitarme –

Alexis se acerco a ella – espero, poder alguna vez tener de nuevo su compañía – se despidió de ella –

Candy – si a mi también me gustaría – Terry le iba a ofrecer el brazo a Candy cuando su madre lo detuvo –

Eleonor – Terry hay algo que debo decirte – le susurro al oído – el día que se estreno la obra, Candy fue a verte – a Terry le sorprendió mucho el comentario – ya vete.

Terry le ofreció el brazo y salieron de ahí, abordaron el auto de Terry y se dirigieron al apartamento de Candy.

Candy – veo que ya te reconciliaste con tu papa –

Terry – así es, ahora llevamos una buena relación, aunque a veces tenemos nuestras diferencias – rio –

Candy le indico a Terry por donde se fuera, llegaron rápido ya que no había tanto tráfico –

Terry - así que aquí es donde vives –

Candy – si – se sintió incomoda – ¿quieres entrar?

Terry - ¿puedo?

Candy – por supuesto – sin pensarlo tomo la mano de Terry y entraron al edificio, cuando entraron Candy se fijo que en el buzón del apartamento había dos sobres y los recogió, los leyó rápidamente, uno era para ella de parte de Mei y otro era del hospital pero no decía para quien iba dirigido. Subieron hasta llegar al departamento y la puerta se cerró detrás de Terry.

Candy – toma asiento Terry, gustas algo de tomar –

Terry – no gracias, dime Candy vives sola – Candy fue por un vaso con agua, para ella y regreso.

Candy – no – tomaron asiento – 2 compañeras mías del hospital viven conmigo – Terry se sintió incomodo – pero no te preocupes, ellas no vendrán esta noche – le dio un sorbo a su agua. Por parte de Terry se puso muy nervioso a la idea que estaban completamente solos - Terry te importa si abro el sobre – el negó con la cabeza. Candy lo abrió y lo leyó en voz alta.

_Querida Candy…_

_La fecha de ir a Nueva York se cambio y será un día antes del cumpleaños de Albert, así que planeo traerte conmigo y también a Patty._

_Annie ya regreso de su viaje de Boston y Albert esta casi totalmente recuperado, así que vamos a poder disfrutarlo, no olvides comprarle algo si no se sentirá muy triste._

_Aunque la verdad no creo que le importe._

_Te quiere, Mei._

Candy rio - nunca pensé que Albert se enfermaría; pensó –

Terry le presto mucha atención a la carta – Albert, ase mucho que no lo veo –

Candy – si han pasado tantas cosas desde que nos separamos – dijo nerviosamente, pero sonrió – con decirte y te vas a sorprender, Albert es…- cuando menos se lo espero, Terry había atrapado sus labios impidiéndole decir alguna palabra.

Terry la tomo por la cintura acercándola mas y mas a el, sin separarse, Candy no e apuso y lo rodeo con sus brazos, Terry se percato de la entrega de Candy profundizó el beso. La sensación era tan única y especial que solamente podría sentir con Candy, ella abrió paso para que el joven actor explorara su boca sin límites. La situación y el ambiente lo demandaban, cada uno esta experimentando cosas que no sabían uno del otro, cada vez querían estar más cerca uno del otro, lo seguía amando y nunca pensó que uno de sus encuentros fuera así de apasionado. Después los dos obligaron a separarse para tomar aire. Terry empezó a besar y lamer el cuello de Candy. Candy se estremeció y lo alejo de el.

_D'accord, il existait d'autres façons de se_

_(Bueno, había otras maneras de)  
quitter _

_(Dejar) _

_Quelques éclats de verre auraient peut-être pu nous _

_(Algunos vidrios rotos podrían haber sido capaces de)  
aider _

_(Ayudar)_

_Dans ce silence amer, j'ai décidé de pardonner_

_(En este silencio amargo, decidí perdonar)_

Candy - ¡Terry espera! – Lo detuvo -¡esto no es correcto!

Terry - ¿Qué sucede?

Candy – esto no es correcto Terry – se alejo de el – yo no puedo.

Terry - ¿Qué no es correcto? – Pregunto - ¿Qué te demuestre mi amor? ¡Y todo lo que siento por ti! ¡Sabes cuanto tuve que soportar y esperar para que esto pasara!

Candy - ¡no sigas Terry! – exclamo apunto de soltar el llanto - ¡no quiero lastimarte!

Terry – ¡pero lo estas consiguiendo! ¡Me lastimas con tu indiferencia! – Le reprocho – ¡todos los días es lo mismo! ¡Me arte de tu maldita indiferencia!

Candy - ¡pero esto no lo hago ni por mi! – Le grito – esto lo hago por que ella no salga lastimada.

Terry - ¡tú fuiste la que tomo la decisión de separarnos! ¡Tú fuiste la que me abandonó esa noche!

Candy - ¡es todo lo que pude hacer! – Exclamo – aunque conozcas mis sentimientos ¡nada cambiara! ¡Tu estas comprometido!

Terry – aun no es tarde para nosotros – se acerco a ella y la tomo por los hombros – ¡podemos retomar nuestra relación! ¿Acaso no mes como estoy muriendo en vida?

Candy - ¡tú no lo comprendes! – trato zafarse de el - ¡ella en este momento esta sufriendo! ¡Ella confía en nosotros Terry!

Terry - ¡entonces hablare con ella! – Se levanto - ¡tendrá que comprender!

Candy - ¡NO! – Lo agarro fuertemente del brazo - ¡ella no lo soportaría!

Terry - ¿entonces que hago? ¿Dime que hago? – Candy no se resistió y sus lágrimas salieron una tras otra - ¡no puedo simplemente mirarte y ver como le sonríes a la vida falsamente!

Candy - ¡Trato de salir como puedo! – También se levanto – desde que nos separamos, fueron los meses mas difíciles de mi mida – agacho la cabeza - ¡yo no quería que supieras que estaba en Nueva York desde un principio! Pero dios se empeña en hacer infelices –

Terry – ¿Dios? El me abandono hace mucho tiempo, al igual que tu – Candy quedo atónita y contuvo su coraje –

Candy se recargo en la espalda de Terry – Terry es mejor que no nos veamos mas – se sorprendió, pero era verdad, en estos momentos Susana lo necesitaba mas que nadie, aunque su corazón digiera todo lo contrario.

Terry - ¿estas segura que esto es realmente lo que quieres Candy? – Suspiro y tomo fuerzas para esperar las palabras más dolorosas desde aquel frio invierno –

Candy – si –

Terry – será como tu quieras, no te volveré a verte – dio un paso hacia delante, y continuo caminando, quería que Candy corriera detrás de el y detenerlo, cuando cruzo la puerta y la cerro lentamente, cada una de sus esperanzas de comenzar de nuevo se habían esfumado. Terry se recargo en la puerta, y Candy corrió hacia la puerta puso sus manos en ella y soltó el llanto, Terry la escucho, pero tenia que marcharse, tras esa puerta de madera se quedaba, con el amor de su vida, apresuro el paso y subió a su coche y desapareció bajo la noche estrellada.

Candy e quedo llorando en la puerta y murmuro - ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? No tenías que volver a mi vida, no ahora ¿por que me besaste? ¡Ahora nunca voy a poder borrarte de mí! ¡Terry! ¡Terry mi amor! – Candy se fue a su cuarto y ahí lloro y se lamento hasta caer realmente rendida –

Mientras que Terry manejo como loco hasta llegar a su departamento, subió tan rápido como pudo y de un portazo cerró la puerta – ¿por que? maldita sea, por fin me había resignado a mi vida a lado de Susana ¿Por qué tenias que volver precisamente a mi vida? – Comenzó a llorar - ¿Por qué demonios viniste a Nueva York? ¿Acaso la vida disfruta torturarme de esta manera? ¡Es mucho pedir! Si solo tú hubieras cambiado esas palabras yo hubiera dejado todo por ti ¡mientras yo me desangro por dentro! – Terry también se lamento el silencio y la soledad lo acompañaban en su dolor que seria eterno –

A la mañana siguiente cuando el gran brillante sol daba sus primeros rayos de luz, Candy se levanto y Martha ya estaba ahí, trato de disimular mostrando su sonrisa –

Martha – pero que paso con tus ojos Candy – se acerco a ella – están todos hinchados –

Candy – ayer me golpe la mano y no me puede resistir y llore – y volvió a sonreír –

Martha – deberías cuidar esa herida Candy –

Candy – por cierto en la mesita, cercas de la ventana hay un sobre del hospital, como no decía a quien venia dirigido no lo abrí así que léelo y después me dices que contenía –

Martha – si -

Después de arreglarse e irse al hospital, Martha le puso algo de maquillaje para que no se le notara tanto y lo lograron, se notaba pero no como antes. Llego al hospital y mostro lo mejor de ella, pero la peor prueba era ir con Susana, cuando entro, Terry estaba a un lado de ella y dándole de comer. Dio un gran suspiro y entro como si nada, después de ella entro Brian que le dio mas confianza al no estar sola en esa atmosfera.

Susana estaba agarrada de la mano de Terry y cuando se acerco Candy a tomar su pulso Susana lo soltó y tomo la de Candy - ¿tu mano esta mejor?

Candy estaba desconcertada – si – y después le sonrió –

_Les erreurs qu'on peut faire à trop s'aimer_

_(Los errores que pueden hacer que amo)_

_D'accord la petite fille en moi souvent te réclamait _

_(Bueno, la niña en mí a menudo que reclamó)_

_Presque comme une mère, tu me bordais, me protégeais _

_(Casi como una madre, me custodiado, protegiéndome)_

_Je t'ai volé ce sang qu'on aurait pas dû partager_

_(Le he robado esta sangre no tendría que compartir) _

_À bout de mots, de rêves_

_(Al final de las palabras, los sueños) _

_Je vais crier_

_(Voy a gritar)_

_Je t'aime, Je t'aime_

_(Te quiero, Te quiero)_

Brian y Candy hicieron sus actividades como de costumbre y después regresaron a la habitación de Susana.

Candy - ¿no se te ofrece nada más? – pregunto –

Susana – no, gracias –

Candy recogió la bitácora de Susana y vio que un espacio estaba en blanco y se detuvo - Srta. Marlow se me olvidaba, durante su tratamiento ha sentido algún dolor en su pierna o espalda –

Susana – no ninguno –

Candy – perfecto – lo anoto – si, sigues así puede que te den de alta en un mes aproximadamente –

Susana – ¿enserio? – Sonrió - ¡que alegría!

Terry – escuchaste Susi, así mas rápido podremos fijar la fecha de la boda.

Candy se le hizo un nudo en la garganta y en el estomago, sus piernas no le respondían, pero el Dr. Cooper llego y la saco de sus pensamientos – Candy ven un momento

Candy – bueno Srta. Marlow, espero y siga así, me retiro – Candy giro y se fue con el Dr. Cooper -

Aunque Candy tubo un día muy ocupado no podía quitarse esas, palabras de la cabeza ''matrimonio'' pero no le dio tanta importancia, tenia que seguir con su vida. Después de terminar su turno, acompaño a sus amigos a comer como era costumbre. Después se fue a su departamento, junto con Catherine, ella entro primero y vio una hoja desdoblada en la mesa y había una nota:

_Léelo Candy…_

Candy comenzó a leer el papel pero no mostro ninguna expresión, ni de tristeza, angustia o felicidad.

Mientras tanto en la estación de Chicago…

Albert – asegúrate de no perderte – acomodaba el abrigo de su prometida – y regresa ¡no te vallas a enamorar de nadie!

Mei – Albert voy a ir acompañada de otras enfermeras, y solamente voy a estar ahí unas horas – aclaro –

Albert – no importa – el la beso - y si no quieren venir, tráetelas a la fuerza ¿entendido?

Mei – entendido – se volvieron a besar – adiós

_Comme un loup, comme un roi_

_(Como un lobo, como un rey)_

_Comme un homme que je ne suis pas_

_(Como un hombre que no soy)_

_Tu vois, je t'aime comme ça_

_(Usted ve, Te quiero así)_

_D'accord, je t'ai confié tous mes sourires, tous mes_

_(Está bien, te di todas mis sonrisas, mi)_

_Secrets_

_(Misterios)  
Même ceux, dont seul un frère est le gardien inavoué_

_(Incluso aquellos cuyo único hermano es el guardián no reconocida)_

_Dans cette maison de pierre, Satan nous regardait_

_(En esta casa de piedra, Satanás nos miraba)_

_Danser_

_(Bailar)_

_J'ai tant voulu la guerre de corps qui se faisaient la_

_(Yo quería mucho a la guerra de los cuerpos que lo haya)_

_Paix_

_(Paz)_

_Je t'aime, Je t'aime_

_(Te quiero, Te quiero)_

_Comme un fou comme un soldat_

_(Tan loco como un soldado)_

_Comme une star de cinema_

_(Como una estrella de cine)_

_Je t'aime, je t'aime_

_(Te quiero, te quiero)_

_Comme un loup, comme un roi_

_(Como un lobo, como un rey)_

Abordo el tren y llego en la por la mañana a Nueva York, ella y las otras enfermeras fueron al hospital Presbiteriano a recoger algunas medicinas y el resto tendrían que ir al hospital Monte Sinaí. Cuando llego al hospital eran alrededor de las 3 de la tarde y se topo con Catherine - ¡Hola que sorpresa! – Catherine también se sorprendió – hace tanto que no te veía – exclamo muy contenta – y Martha y Candy ¿Dónde están?

Catherine se puso pálida – supongo que no lo sabe; susurro – ellas están en otro turno por eso no están aquí –

Mei - ¿era eso? Bueno, si no te importa puedo ir al departamento.

Catherine – no – le entrego una copia – cuando salga deje la llave sobre la mesa.

Mei – si muchas gracias – tomo un taxi y fue directamente al departamento, cuando abrió el departamento no había ni una sola alma en ese lugar, reviso en una habitación, en otra y llego a la ultima. Sobre la cama había dos bolsas y barios sobres, uno tenia el nombre de Albert, Annie, Mei, Archie y Patty.

Mei abrio el que tenia su nombre y comenzó a leerlo, sus lagrimas comenzaron a rodar por su mejillas tomo las cosas, dejo la llave y salió de ahí corriendo. Cuando llego al hospital, Catherine no estaba, acababa de irse, pero no podía hacer nada era demasiado tarde –

Mas tarde una ambulancia las traslado hasta chicago, después de asegurar el medicamento, se dirigió a Lakewood, entro desesperadamente a la enorme casa y todos estaban ahí, la Tía Abuela, Archie, Annie, incluyendo a Neil.

Albert – si que llegaste rápido – camino hacia ella – y ¿las chicas? – Mei soltó los regalos y se acorruco en el pecho de Albert –

Mei – lo siento mucho Albert – comenzó a llorar a llanto abierto – no pude hacer nada, soy una inútil –

Albert no comprendía – tranquilízate – Archie se levanto de su lugar y recogió las bolsas que tenia Mei, y Albert ordeno que trajeran agua y la sentó, se incoó y empezó a limpiar sus lagrimas.

_Comme un homme que je ne suis pas_

_(Como un hombre que no soy)_

_Tu vois, je t'aime comme ça_

_(Usted ve, Te quiero así)_

_Je t'aime, Je t'aime_

_(Te quiero, Te quiero)_

_Comme un fou comme un soldat_

_(Tan loco como un soldado)_

_Comme une star de cinema_

_(Como una estrella de cine)_

_Je t'aime, Je t'aime, Je t'aime, Je t'aime..._

_(Te amo, Te amo, Te amo, Te amo...)_

En Nueva York…

Catherine se dirigía a la habitación de Susana – buenos días – Susana, la Sra. Marlow y Terry se sorprendió de no ver a Candy –

Catherine – a partir de ahora yo seré su enfermera –

Susana – ¿Qué paso con Candy?

Catherine dudo en contestar y eso le dio mal espina a Terry – ella fue transferida a otro hospital por falta de enfermeras y enfermeros –

Sra. Marlow – es una lastima – dijo con decepción – hacia muy bien su trabajo, pero bueno que le podemos hacer –

Y no volvieron a comentar sobre Candy en esa habitación.

_Comme un loup, comme un roi _

_(Como un lobo, como un rey)_

_Comme un homme que je ne suis pas_

_(Como un hombre que no soy) _

_Tu vois, je t'aime comme ça _

_(Usted ve, Te quiero así)_

_Tu vois je t'aime comme ça_

_(¿Sabes Te quiero así…)_

Continuara…

_Canción: Lara Fabian je t'aime._

_Me van a asesinar lo se!_

_Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo._


	17. Capitulo XVII

(Los personajes no me pertenecen, son creación de Mizuki e Igarashi pero la historia es completamente mía)

Capitulo 17.

_Cierro los ojos y me inundas de sentimientos, caen mis lágrimas creando heridas por mi piel, sangra el dolor de este imposible amor, porque cuando grito tu nombre no encuentro respuesta, sólo el silencio de las olas y el eco de mi voz. Por muchas heridas que provoquen estas lágrimas lloraré sin fin para demostrarte que _

_Te amé, te amo y te amaré._

Albert daba vueltas y vueltas en la cama, no podía conciliar el sueño. El reloj marcaba las 11 de la noche así que decidió salir a caminar, se cambio y bajo las escaleras de su nuevo hogar. El lugar estaba sin un alma, pero alguien lo detuvo.

Mei – a ¿Dónde crees que vas Albert?

Albert – lo siento no he podido conciliar el sueño, así que quiero salir a caminar un momento.

Mei comprendió a Albert, así que no se opuso – esta bien, pero no regreses muy tarde – lo beso en la mejilla y subió a su recamara –

Albert abrió la puerta y comenzó a caminar sin rumbo, cuando menos se dio cuenta, estaba en Central Park.

Se sentó en la primera banca que vio y limpio las hojas de los arboles que habían en ellas. Se sentó y por un momento contuvo sus lagrimas, una por una comenzaron a salir. Sintió como el cálido viento del verano agitaba su cabellera rubia, recargo sus codos en sus piernas y enredo sus dedos en su cabello y en silencio veía como sus lagrimas caían al suelo. Después de un rato, decidió regresar a casa camino al otro extremo de Central Park y en una banca vio a alguien conocido, se acerco a el y lo llamo por su nombre – Terry –

Terry no lo reconoció y le enfado que lo llamara con mucha confianza - ¿Quién eres?

Albert se sorprendió de que no lo reconociera – Veo que no has cambiado Terry – se acerco mas a el y Terry le dio mucha felicidad cuando lo reconoció – veo que sigues en las calles a altas horas d la noche –

Terry – Por supuesto es mejor de noche – bromeo – así no me reconocen y puedo respirar libremente – se levanto y se dieron un gran abrazo –

Albert - ¡me da mucho gusto volverte a ver!

Terry – por supuesto – agrego – un amigo así no lo vuelves a encontrar – se sentaron - ¿Cómo has estado? Hace mucho que no se de ti aun que no es de mucha costumbre que andes por aquí –

Albert – No podía dormir – explico – tengo asuntos, que no me dejan, pensar ni dormir.

Terry - con que es así, yo pensé que tú podías con todo – menciono sorprendido –

Albert – yo se que soy único – rio – pero es mas grave de lo que piensas – suspiro – pero bueno – cambio de tema – escuche que la obra de Macbeth, fue todo un éxito –

Terry – si – dijo – anduvimos de gira por todo el país y si nos fue muy bien, apenas tengo una semana que regrese y al parecer daremos una ultima función este fin de semana ¿te gustaría ir?

Albert – por supuesto Terry – menciono muy emocionado – me encantaría verte actuar –

Terry le sonrió, pero hay algo que lo molestaba – y dime Albert ¿Cómo esta ella?

Albert trago en seco – bueno pues… - dudo en decirle –

Terry – no te preocupes yo se que ha pasado mucho tiempo y que tal vez en este momento ella este haciendo su vida junto a su esposo – Albert no se pudo resistir y rio abiertamente - ¿Qué es lo que causa tanta gracia? – pregunto indignado –

Albert – lo siento, pero te equivocas Terry – su cara se torno muy seria – no te puedo decir mas de lo que yo no se – Terry no comprendió del todo – yo… - una lagrima salió de uno de sus ojos azules – yo…

Terry – vamos Albert – se desespero y se levanto – estoy preparado, yo se que ella puede haberme sacado de su corazón y en estos momentos –

Albert también se levanto – Terry yo hace un año que no se nada de ella – Terry voltio atónito y miro sorprendido a Albert – lo siento Terry, por no darte la respuesta que tu esperabas –

Terry – pero que demonios estas diciendo – lo tomo por el cuello de su camisa - ¿Qué demonios estas diciendo?

Albert – yo, no pude hacer mucho – agacho su cabeza – cuando me di cuenta, era demasiado tarde – Terry lo soltó poco a poco y pensó lo peor – yo perdí contacto con ella hace un año y 6 meses exactos que no se nada de ella, perdí contacto, después que se me informo que ella había ido al frente occidental – Terry se estaba desgarrando por dentro, era la peor noticia que había recibido –

Terry – Candy…

Continuara…

**Yo se que fue inesperado.**

**Espero que les guste y también estaré atenta a sus reviews. Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo.**


	18. Capitulo XVIII

(Los personajes no me pertenecen, son creación de Mizuki e Igarashi pero la historia es completamente mía)

Capitulo 18.

_El es el hombre de mi vida, se que nunca lo podré tener pero a pesar de eso sigo enamorada de él, esperando una esperanza para llegar, hacer que me quiera también y mientras eso pase, aquí estaré._

Terry había quedado en shock ¿Cuándo se fue a la guerra? ¿Por qué no se dio cuenta? Sus pensamientos estaban hechos un caos, de su boca no podían salir palabras y reprocharle a Albert por que no la había detenido en ese momento. Albert lo vio muy nervioso así que tocándolo en la espalda, saco de trance a Terry – yo se que es duro Terry pero esta es la realidad, a mi también me dolió mucho y siendo realista me da miedo que alguien llegue y me diga una de mis peores pesadillas, pero ella eligió este camino – dijo muy tranquilo - no podemos hacer nada por el momento, hasta que no vuelva la comunicación, pienso salir del país e ir a Francia para tener mayores razones de ella – Terry no contesto nada simplemente escucho – ahora quiero que vallas a tu casa y mañana visítame en esta dirección tengo algo que mostrarte – acepto la tarjeta y la metió en el bolsillo – hay que tener fe y esperanza Terry, ella prometió que regresaría – después de eso Terry vio como Albert desaparecía entre los arboles.

Desesperado por gritar, correr en ese preciso momento e ir a buscarla y traerla de regreso, pero lo sabia, sabia que era imposible en estos momentos. Sin pensarlo aunque fuera a esas altas horas de la noche, Terry se dirigió a casa de su madre y toco la puerta desesperadamente y le abrió el ama de llaves.

Amanda – joven Terry – entro desesperado y fue al cuarto de su madre, cuando abrió la puerta su madre descansaba plácidamente en su enorme cama, pero eso no le importo. Los llantos de Terry despertaron a su madre, abrió los ojos y se enderezo y vio una figura delante de ella, cuando lo vio se sorprendió, pero se dio cuenta de que era Terry así que se calmo – Terry ¿Qué pasa? – Comenzó a llorar y Eleonor se preocupo más - ¿Terry? – pero el no respondía solo seguía llorando – se levanto tomo su bata y se dirigió a el. Tomo su mano y Terry el abrazo con todas sus fuerzas – me vas a decir que pasa – con un tono muy dulce –

Terry susurro – la… perdí… de… nuevo… - Eleonor no le entendió nada –

Eleonor – Terry – levanto su cara – ya no debes culparte mas por lo que le sucedió a – sintió como Terry arrugaba su bata, empuñando su mano –

Terry – no es eso – se escucho entre sus sollozos – es… Candy – Eleonor se sorprendió – Candy… se fue a la guerra – no podía creer lo que oía –

Eleonor - ¿pero que estas diciendo? – Dijo conmocionada – pero ¿Qué no me habías dicho que ella se transfirió de hospital?

Terry – eso fue lo que pensé o me hicieron creer –

Eleonor aun no salía de su conmoción, Candy ¿en la guerra? Aun le parecía imposible - ¿Quién te lo dijo? Acaso ¿aun crees en lo que los periódicos?

Terry – no lo vi, en ningún periódico – se separo a su madre – me lo dijo el mismo Albert –

Eleonor – Albert ¿Quién es el?

Terry – el padre adoptivo de Candy – se sentaron en la cama – el me lo dijo personalmente – comenzó a llorar nuevamente - ¿Por qué hizo tal cosa? Simplemente no puedo olvidarse de mí y enamorarse para que finalmente me sacara de su corazón –

Eleonor – pero ¡realmente querías eso! – le reprocho – esa mujer te hizo sufrir mucho, pero ahora puedes hacer tu vida –

Terry – de que me sirve si ella no esta aquí para llenar este vacío tan grande, que siento en mi corazón –

Eleonor no encontró como consolarlo, había probabilidades de que ella volviera y de que no lo hiciera, era la verdad, aunque doliera – ahora debes tratar de dormir – lo tomo de la mano y lo llevo a su habitación ya que hace tiempo que su madre lo había convencido de vivir ahí. Se quito los zapatos y lo arropo – ahora duerme, hijo mío – su madre le dio un beso y se fue a descansar, Terry no podía conciliar el sueño pero después de haber llorado tanto, sus bellos ojos no pudieron y se cerraron ocultando el dolor tan grande que sentía.

Al día siguiente, Terry desayuno con su madre de costumbre y fue con Robert a dar los últimos retoques, para dar fin a la obra. Después manejo hasta la casa de Albert. Cuando llego ahí, la casa era realmente grande, dudo en entrar, pero quería saber mas sobre Candy. Llamo a la puerta y el ama de llaves abrió – buenas tardes –

Terry – bunas tardes, aquí es la residencia de – saco la tarjetita – William Albert Andley –

Si – afirmo – pase, Enseguida le informo que usted esta aquí – Terry entro, y en el enorme sillón había una chica de cabello negro –

Terry se sentía nervioso y se quedo ahí viendo a su alrededor hasta que la chica estaba sentada se levanto.

Mei – hola – sonrió gentilmente – tu debes de ser Terry, te puedo Terry ¿verdad?

Terry – si –

Mei vio la cara de confusión de Terry y rio – perdona no me presente aun – se acerco a el y se saludaron – mi nombre es Mei Lee y soy prometida de Albert – le volvió a sonreír – te llevare a su habitación – Terry siguió a Mei sin decir nada. Después de subir las grandes y elegantes escaleras llegaron a la habitación – Albert, Terry llego – Albert estaba sentado en una silla y tenia hojas por toda la mesa – pasa Terry, no te quedes ahí – lo empujo – no eres como me platicaron, pero bueno, si necesitan algo díganme –

Albert – si gracias – Albert se levanto y cerro la puerta – me alegra que hayas venido Terry – Albert se volvió a sentar y Terry lo siguió – pensé que no vendrías –

Terry – pero de que hablas Albert – Terry se le quedo viendo a las hojas que tenía Albert sobre la mesa –

Albert – esto es lo que te quería mostrar – Albert acomodo unas hojas y se las dio – puedes leerlas todas tomate tu tiempo – se levanto y se fue. Terry desdoblo las hojas y comenzó a leerlas –

_Querido Albert…_

_Esta vez te obedecí y eres el primero al que le cuento._

_Lo siento mucho por no poder decírtelo de frente pero se, que no me dejarías hacerlo. Sabes que a esto me dedico, parte de mi se quisiera quedar a su lado, pero mi deber como enfermera me obliga ir a ayudar a los que mas lo necesitan. Se que en estos momentos tu has de estar diciéndote, que yo podía ayudar en los hospitales, en nueva york, en chicago, pero esta fue decisión mía. Se que mi partida los dejara tristes y preocupados, pero tu siempre fuiste amable, cariñoso y no te imaginas cuanto te quiero, dios esta con migo y siempre guiara mi camino._

_Espero y no estés enfadado con migo, siempre has sido pacifista y desapruebas todo lo relacionado con la guerra, pero yo voy a salvar vida no a quitarlas._

_Albert se que es egoísta de mi parte, me encantaría que no dejaras atrás a la Srta. Pony y la Hermana María._

_Feliz cumpleaños Albert, tu regalo es una de las 2 bolsas que se llevo Mei._

_Candy White Andley._

_P.D._

_Albert no te preocupes, debes tener fe en mi, te lo juro voy a regresar, asegúrate de regresarme mi emblema cuando regrese y no llores, quiero que cuando regrese me recibas con una gran sonrisa._

Terry no se resistió y empezó a llorar, si solo el hubiera sabido lo que planeaba, lo hubiera impedido a como de lugar. Guardo la carta que había leído y tomo la otra:

_13 de agosto de 1996._

_Querido Albert _

_Por fin llegamos a París, es un lugar muy bello lastima que este apocada por la guerra. Esta es la primara carta que te escribo desde que llegue a América._

_Aquí todos son muy amables con migo, mándale saludos a Mei, su clase de idiomas me ha sirvió mucho se me defender. Te acuerdas de Flammy Hamilton ella esta aquí y es una de las enfermeras en jefe, me eh acercado mucho a ella y somos amigas ahora sabes y estamos trabajando mucho para salvar las vidas que podemos, pero aun así no están horrible como dicen. Cuando tenga tiempo veré la ciudad. Me alegro de tener amigos aquí así no me siento tan sola._

_No se cuando vuelva a escribir Albert, últimamente no nos dan tiempo ni de respirar así que tendrás que ser paciente, por que también le quiero escribir a Patty, Annie, Archie y al hogar de Pony._

_25 de noviembre de 1916._

_Querido y preocupado Albert._

_Descubrí lo que hiciste. Estoy bastante molesta, no quiero ser excepción de nadie quiero ser una enfermera como todas las otras, un doctor me lo dijo pero no te diré quien es, Albert se acerca navidad así que espero que me guardes mi regalo, quiero algo bonito._

_Hice otra carta pero no se cuando la pueda mandar así que espero que te llegue y por cierto sabes. ¿Tú crees? Un enfermero se me confeso enfrente de todo los pacientes de guerra y ahora ya no me aguanto las burlas de parte de ellos aunque me avergüence me levanta el animo de seguir ayudado._

_Candy White Andley._

Terry guardo la carta y tomo la última que había, tomo un poco de aire y comenzó a leer.

_17 de enero de 1917._

_Querido Albert._

_Hoy será algo breve, me han elegido para ir al frente así que no se cuando durare sin escribir. No te preocupes y reza por mí._

_Voy con un buen amigo que conocí en una fiesta de Eliza, el se llama Michael._

_Te quiere Candy W. A. _

Terry quería desquitarse con la carta romperla, hacer que esto fuera un mal sueño del que quería que lo despertaran.

Pero no podía seguir llorando por ella, llorar no la traería de regreso, respiro profundo, guardo la carta y salió de la habitación, se dirigió a la sala donde estaba Albert, tomando te.

Albert – veo que ya terminaste Terry –

Terry – si muchas gracias por permitirme leerlas – tomo asiento - me han devuelto las ganas de seguir adelante.

Albert - ¿gustar tomar te?

Terry – si, por favor – Albert llamo a la sirvienta y trajo te para Terry -

Albert – cuéntame aparte de hacerte mas famoso de lo que eres, ¿Qué has hecho con tu vida sentimental?

Terry – si te refieres a Susana, ella – dio un sorbo a su te – ella, falleció hace 6 meses – Albert estaba conmocionado por la noticia –

Albert – debió haber sido muy duro para ti –

Terry – la verdad, si me dolió su muerte, no importa el motivo o circunstancia en la que hayamos estado, nunca le desee ningún mal – suspiro – su madre no quiso que se supiera su muerte, fue algo muy discreto hable con los periódicos para que no lo publicaran.

Albert – ya veo –

Terry – cambiando de tema – sonrió – la bella dama que me llevo contigo ¿Quién es?

Se dibujo una sonrisa seductora en la cara de Albert – Mei, ella es mi prometida.

Terry – que guardadito te lo tenias ¿acaso no querías que se enteraran?

Albert - ¿Quiénes?

Terry – tus fanáticas claro, el millonario mas codiciado se les casa – rieron los 2 juntos –

Albert – nada de eso – lo negó – mi tía quería que me casara lo ante posible, con una Srta. De sociedad, pero ella llego a mí y no la deje ir.

Terry – y cuando escucharemos la magnifica noticia de que te casas –

Albert - Mei y yo decidimos no casarnos hasta que no vuelva Candy, ella es una persona muy importante para nosotros y queremos que comparta ese día la alegría que sentimos –

Terry no menciono nada.

Albert – ¿te quedaras a cenar Terry? Por que hoy cenare solo.

Terry – y tu prometida ¿no cenara? –

Albert – ella esta trabajando en el hospital Monte Sinaí, por ahora claro.

Terry – si me encantaría, acompañarte a cenar – sonrió – para mi va a ser todo un honor sentarme a la mesa con el sr. Andley – exclamo con sarcasmo - no me lo creerán cuando lo cuente.

Albert – déjate de bromas, por que yo también se cosas tuyas – menciono retándolo –

Terry – haber y se puede saber ¿Cuáles son?

Albert – no, habrá otra ocasión para decirlas esta vez no me pienso quedar sin armas para atacarte y poder defenderme ¿no crees?

Terry – si, claro -

Después de platicar un buen rato cenaron y Terry se retiro y Albert se quedo en completo silencio.

Terry no perdió las esperanzas después de leer esa cartas, el también tenia las esperanzas en que Candy volvería y no importa como fuera, el motivo a circunstancia el lucharía por su amor.

_Continuara…_

_Se que este también esta cortito, pero ya inicie clases así que no tendré tanto tiempo para actualizarles tan seguido._

_Lo mas seguro es que les actualiza 2 veces por semana de ahora en adelante agradezco su apoyo y comprensión a mis bellas lectoras._

_En el siguiente capitulo sabemos de Candy._

_Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo._


	19. Capitulo XIX 1ra Parte

(Los personajes no me pertenecen, son creación de Mizuki e Igarashi pero la historia es completamente mía)

Capitulo 19.

1ra parte.

_Es duro perder al ser más querido por otra persona, sin saber que fallo has cometido para que se fije en otra. Es difícil seguir adelante sabiendo que contigo no volverá, y todo lo que pasó en un corazón permanecerá. Dirás que ya no le quieres, dirás que le has olvidado pero cuando te invada la soledad por el seguirás llorando. Pensarás en todo aquello y en todo aquello seguirás pensando, y aunque pase el tiempo jamás podrás olvidarlo. Las noches serán oscuras, frías y tristes pensarás muchas veces porqué existes. Querrás quitarte la vida, olvidarlo no podrás y por muchos mundos flotar, pero cuando vayas a hacerlo te pondrás a llorar. Serán lágrimas de amor y al mismo tiempo de dolor, ya que con ella se ha ido y no ha tenido compasión, te dolerá ahí dentro en el corazón, verlo con ella y entregarle lo que a ti no te dio._

Hace 2 días que abandonamos el frente occidental, gracias a dios los que fuimos regresamos y a ninguno le paso nada – pensaba Candy – por fin voy a poder escribirle a Albert, ha sido tanto tiempo de seguro hasta pensó lo peor – se rio –

Michael - ¿de que te ríes? – estaba sentado al lado de Candy –

Candy se sonrojo – no de na… nada, no me pongas atención – desvió su mirada hacia la ventana -

Michael – dime Candy ¿Qué piensas hacer que cuando lleguemos a Paris?

Candy – pues… supongo que escribirle a mi familia, hace mucho que no saben de mi así que han de estar muy preocupados –

Michael – oh ya veo – contesto desilusionado – Candy ¿te puedo preguntar algo?

Candy – por supuesto –

Michael - ¿tienes a alguien que te espere en los Estados Unidos?

-pero que clase de pregunta era esa; pensó – pues mi familia, Archie, Annie, mis 2 madres, Mei y Albert, que por cierto ha de estar preocupado por que aun no le eh escrito – especifico – pero espero volver pronto a casa – le regalo una sonrisa –

Michael la observo con que alegría mencionaba el nombre de esa persona; Albert, se pregunto para si - ¿será su prometido? – la verdad parecía tener mucha curiosidad por saber quien era, pero le pareció inapropiado preguntarle, pero después se armaría de valor y le preguntaría sabré ella, que había sido de ella este tiempo, tal vez podría tener una posibilidad con ella, tantas experiencias que había pasado y vivido en la guerra que no dejaría pasar la oportunidad de vivir y de amar y sobre todo a una mujer tan especial; Candy.

Al llegar al hospital no tuvieron descanso, apenas se deban un respiro y mas heridos llegaban, pero Candy no se quejaba, le gustaba ayudar a las demás personas y eso la hacia feliz aunque no en la situación que ella quería.

Ya había anochecido y por mas raro que pareciera había mucho silencio, Candy hacia su ronda como era de costumbre, cuando se encontró a Flammy.

Candy – Hola Flammy, ya despareció tu dolor de cabeza – le pregunto –

Flammy –si gracias – se fueron caminando juntas – ¿Candy?

Candy – si ¿Qué sucede?

Flammy – la verdad… es que no se si debería preguntarte –

Candy – pero ya lo estas preguntando no es así – exclamo amablemente – ¡dilo!

Flammy – esta bien, últimamente has estado con el Dr. Michael, yo se que es una estupidez, pero soy tu amiga y nunca me has dicho cosas sobre esto y si no te has dado cuenta eres muy popular entre los pacientes y ellos están comentado sobre si estas soltera, comprometida, casada.

Candy no sabia que responderle, si había sido muy amable con los pacientes como de costumbre, pero lo de Michael – pues que te puedo decir Flammy, Michael yo ya lo conocía a la mejor por eso somos bastante secanos, pero el solo es mi amigo.

Flammy – ya veo.

Candy – por cierto yo también tengo algo que preguntarte ¿puedo? – Flammy asintió con la cabeza – es cierto que estas saliendo con el Dr. Spencer – a Flammy le cayo como un balde de agua fría – por tu reacción quiere decir que si verdad, yo no soy de la única que hablan – Candy siguió caminando y Flammy se quedo ah parada toda avergonzada.

Al día siguiente un hospital ambulante había sido asignado para ir a recoger a unos heridos cerca de una trinchera. Candy y Flammy fueron a ver si estaban en la lista y efectivamente estaban las 2 juntas de nuevo.

Candy – parece que también esta Brian y Martha hace mucho tiempo que no se de ellos ni siquiera sabia que estaban en el mismo hospital.

Flammy – bueno, ayer llegaron médicos y enfermeras del hospital Saint Honoré – agrego -

Candy – con que es así bueno ya tendré tiempo de saludarlo – Candy sintió un golpe – auch…

Flammy – primero lo primero – se fue –

Candy – pero no tenias por que golpearme – susurro para si –

Al atardecer partieron hacia la trinchera, Candy estaba bastante contenta por que se había encontrado con Martha pero le incomodaba la presencia de Brian por aquella declaración.

_«Flashback»_

_5 de noviembre de 1916_

Candy se preparaba para su descanso y decidió ir a cenar, cuando llego a la cafetería estaba Brian sentado cenando muy cómodamente se acerco a el y se le ilumino la mirada al ver que Candy se había sentado con el.

Candy – parece que aun no se quita la maña de estar solo –

Brian – supongo que es así pero, desde que tu estas aquí ya no es así – sonrió muy amablemente –

Candy se sorprendió y se sonrojo levemente ante su comentario – escuche que te transferirán de hospital ¿es verdad?

Brian – si, así es.

Candy no dijo nada la comida fue pacíficamente silenciosa. Al terminar de cenar se levanto – bueno nos vemos después – se iba cuando su voz gruesa la detuvo –

Brian – Candy ¿puedo verte al final de tu turno?

Candy – por supuesto, te parece que nos veamos afuera cerca de las bancas –

Brian – si –

Candy se preguntaba ¿Qué era lo que quería? Aunque no le molestaba Brian era un buen chico siempre la había tratado con amabilidad y nuca le falto al respeto y por algún motivo estaba curiosa sobre por que quería verla.

Al final de su turno se fue directamente a donde Brian el frio de invierno ya se sentía pero parece que a el no le importaba que tanto frio hiciera. Candy llego rápido junto a el y le dio una bufanda – toma hace mucho frio – el se quedo mirando fijamente a Candy y se perdió en su sonrisa; se dio cuenta y desvió la mirada – creo que debemos de entrar aquí hace mucho frio ¿no crees? – Candy se dio la media vuelta, cuando sintió que Brian la tomaba de la muñeca –

Brian – espera Candy, lo que te voy a decir no va a tomar mucho tiempo –

Candy – esta bien – lo miro algo confundida –

Brian suspiro – Candy yo… yo… me gustas y quisiera tener algo más formal contigo – Candy estaba atónita con aquella declaración de amor –

Candy – la verdad no se que decirte. A mi también me gustas pero no es el mismo sentimiento que el tuyo. Eres una gran persona, amable y siempre eres atento con migo pero yo no…

Brian – esta bien Candy, por este momento no te lo volveré a recordar – tomo su otra muñeca – no me daré por vencido, no lo niego, al principio pensé que eras una niña caprichosa que con un buen apellido y unos cuantos ceros en una cuenta bancaria hacia lo que quería, pero te juzgue antes de conocerte – Candy no sabia que decir, esta era una de las cosas que no conocía de el – Candy espero y puedas considerarlo – se acerco a su rostro y la miro fijamente – no soy tan difícil de vencer ni tampoco me doy tan fácil por vencido, así que espero que puedas escuchar lo que te diré después de que la guerra termine – soltó sus muñecas amablemente – deberíamos de ir adentro ahora si, ya me dio frio – Brian ofreció su brazo y Candy lo acepto y entraron a un lugar mas cómodo.

_«Fin Flashback»_

Candy desvió la mirada hacia la nada parecía estar en algún lugar lejano, durante todo el viaje casi no pronuncio una palabra, lo cual a Flammy, Martha y en especial a Brian y Michael le preocupaba. Al cabo de un rato se turnaron Michael, Brian y Candy iban en la cabina y el ambiente era algo incomodo.

Candy – Michael ¿aun falta para llegar?

Michael – no, no falta mucho – respondió algo molesto ya que el solamente quería ir solo en la cabina con Candy y el "enfermero" arruinaba sus planes. Cerca de las 7 de la noche llegaron al área de batalla, pensaban que la situación era peor pero al parecer alguien ya había sido manda a recoger una parte de los heridos mas graves, aunque aun quedaban unos en estado critico.

Los doctores y los soldados que iban con ellos ayudaron a trasladarlos, a Candy le llamo la atención uno en especial, al parecer tenia una herida de bala en la pierna, sus ojos increíblemente azules y penetrantes, la atraparon, pero el movimiento y algunos disparos a lo lejos hicieron que se movieran mas rápido de lo normal.

Abordaron la ambulancia y se fueron al hospital ambulante donde los esperaban, pero no se percataron de que eran seguidos por "alguien"

Continuara….

Yo se que fue cortito, pero subiré el siguiente en cuanto pueda!


	20. Capitulo XIX 2da Parte

(Los personajes no me pertenecen, son creación de Mizuki e Igarashi pero la historia es completamente mía)

Capitulo 19.

2da parte.

_Un vacío se hace presente, un presente que vive en el pasado, un pasado que no va a volver, un volver que ansía un corazón, un corazón dulcemente lastimado por un amor, un amor que no se hará olvido, un olvido que no se hará realidad, una realidad es la que siente mi ser, un ser que te ama te necesita y te espera, una espera que espero se haga realidad._

Los doctores, los enfermeros y enfermeras que iban a bordo trataron de hacer lo que podían mientras que llegaban a su destino.

Dr. Cooper – no podemos descansar, tenemos que llegar lo antes posible, cada una que sepa manejar nos turnaremos ¿Quién sabe manejar? Brian, Michael, otros 2 doctores y Candy levantaron las manos – Srta. Andley ¿usted sabe manejar?

Candy – si – esxclamo orgullosa – mientras que estuve en el frente tuvieron que tomar medidas extremas y nadie se animaba a conducir así que yo acepte la oferta – rio –

Dr. Cooper – muy bien, entonces será, Brian primero, Michael segundo, ustedes 2 cuarto y quito, yo sexto y usted será la ultima Srta. Andley – agrego – uno de los primeros vigilara con Candy así que si no tiene ninguna objeción, partamos – Brian tomo el volante y todos los demás tomaron su lugar y se fueron de ahí.

Al amanecer fue turno de Candy y era "supervisada" por Brian y Michael, cuando llegaron al hospital ambulante estaba muy silencioso, se asesoraron antes de salir, los soldados fueron los primaros en bajar de la ambulancia, cuando Candy y los demás se sintieron confiados bajaron y empezaron a trasladar los heridos.

Dr. Cooper – esto no esta bien – exclamo molesto – Alex, Matt, Michael, Martha ustedes se van con los heridos en la ambulancia si no están aquí entonces nosotros no iremos en la otra ambulancia; Brian, Andley, Flammy, ustedes se quedan ¡ahora váyanse!

No dudaron dos veces, aunque Michael se quemaba por dentro de rabia ya que el no se había quedado, pero esta situación era diferente, abordaron la ambulancia y se fueron.

Dr. Cooper – ahora estén alerta, no quiero que parpadeen, ni respiren, cualquier momento, vendrá alguien.

Mientras tanto en Nueva York…

Albert se preparaba para ir al teatro cuando llamaron a la puerta – esta bien yo abro – le dijo al ama de llaves; abrió la puerta y era George, Archie, Patty y Annie – pero que sorpresa – y noto cierta felicidad - ¿Por qué tanta alegría?

Archie se acerco a Albert – toma aun no lo hemos abierto – le entregaron un telegrama –

Albert - ¿de donde viene?

George – para que lo preguntas – menciono con felicidad – acaso no querías escuchar noticas de Candy.

Albert no dudo y comenzó a leerlo.

_Querida familia:_

_Estoy de regreso en París, sana y salva. Espero pronto estar con ustedes, los extraño mucho y por cierto ¡Feliz Cumpleaños! Albert._

_Candy. _

El rostro de todos los presentes se lleno de alegría, empezaron a celebrar entre ellos abrazándose, Mei acababa de entrar y vio a todos muy felices, Albert se dirigió a ella y la abrazo elevándola por el aire.

Mei - ¿Por qué tanta felicidad?

Albert – es Candy, ella esta sana y salva – el rostro de Mei se puso igual que el de todos lo demás y nadie ni nada, les opacaría la felicidad.

Albert dio indicaciones a George de que les avisara a la Hermana María y a la Srta. Pony. Y Albert, Mei, Archie, Annie y Patty se fueron al teatro donde el actor recibiría la noticia que le cambiaria la vida.

Cuando llegaron al teatro, se dirigieron al palco que había reservado Terry para ellos y en la mesa que había Terry le agradecía por haber ido a verlo.

…..

El doctor Cooper escucho pasos y aviso a todos que probablemente los encargados de "cuidar" el hospital ambulante habían vuelto, Brian, el Dr. Cooper y los soldados fueron los primeros en salir, Candy y Flammy fueron las ultimas, cuando levantaban la manta que cubría la pequeña entrada escucharon detonaciones. Con mas desesperación se apuraron a salir y ahí estaban eran soldados Alemanes.

- Schauen Sie, was wir hier haben (mira lo que tenemos aqui) – dijo uno de los soldados – weißen Ratten Kanalisation (ratas blancas de alcantarilla)

- Alle von euch werden in die Hölle gehen (todos ustedes se van a ir al infierno) – exclamo otro de ellos –

Flammy no penso en quedarse callada - mach dir keine Sorgen, wenn wir Ihnen die Hölle gehen zu (no se preocupen si nosotros nos vamos al infierno ustedes tambien)

- ein Vergnügen (sera un placer) – entre los soldados alemanes y los soldados franceses, comenzaron los disparon, Brian y el dr. Cooper estaban en el piso al igual que candy, el Dr. Le hizo una seña de que no se movieran y ellas por supuesto lo obedecieron.

Cuando termino el tiroteo todos los soldados alemanes como franceses, estaban en el piso aparentemente muertos.

El dr. Cooper y brian se dirigian hacia, con Candy y Flammy cuando unos de los soldados en su ultimo aliento jalo el gatillo y disparo; candy estaba atonita, no podia ni respirar, Flammy corrio y tomo arma de los soldados franceses pero !No sabia como disparala! Candy sintio la necesidad de correr hacia Brian y el dr. Cooper que los habia alcanzado varias balas.

Volteo a ver a Flammy y despues al soldado que le estaba apuntando a Flammy.

Candy - !Flammy! !Cuidado!

Cuando reacciono era demaciado tarde Flammy tambien estaba herida y ahora el soldado apuntaba hacia ella –

- du bist so schön es tut weh aber du bist der Feind so keinen Sinn beschweren (lastima que seas tan bella, pero eres el enemigo, asi que no tiene caso lamentarse)

Candy sintio como si el cuerpo se le estubiera partiendo, la velocidad de la bala le quemaba, las pequeñas balas podian hacer mucho daño; penso.

_Mientras que terry actuaba en Nueva York, en medio de una ecena sintio como si el corazon se le partiera y despues lo quemaran en fuego y se hiciera cenisas, el publico comenzo a mormurar por que terry habia dejado de seguir el guion, pero se dio cuenta de donde estaba asi que siguio actuando._

- Das ist genug, um Sie in der Hölle (con eso es suficiente nos vemos en el infierno) el soldado solto el arma y se fue directo al piso.

Candy sintio como drenaba la sangre y voltio a ver a Flammy, al Dr. Cooper y miro directamente a los ojos de Brian, que tenia una herida de bala en el pecho, en el hombro y una al altura del pulmon; empezo a esforsarse y candy se acerco a el.

Brian – C...Can...Candy...Lo...Lo sien...to...yo...no...pude...salvarte...

Candy – claro que no !no hay nada que perdonar! !no te esfuerces! -Yo tengo que acer algo; penso – pero al moverse, se vio sus heridas, y tenia una en el tobillo otra en la pierna y una al nivel de la cadera, era imposible moverse – yo lo siento tanto soy una inutil.

Brian –claro... que... no... candy... eres... muy... especial... y eso... te hace... unica... – levanto el brazo aunque el dolor se lo impedia – candy... lo... que... te... queria...decir... es... perdon... por hacer... falsas esperanzas... yo te... quiero... – candy comenzo a llorar, mezclado con desesperacion, impotencia, dolor. Mientras que brian perdia la conciencia dijo ara si -

_Me moría por ella,  
Nunca supe lo que era besarla,  
Me quedé con las ganas,  
De tomarle la manos y abrazarla._

De prono su mano cayó y la mirada de Candy quedo horrorizada, por un momento reflexiono, se fijo a ver si ninguno de los soldados se movía, así que se arrastro a pesar de su dolor fue por las llaves de la ambulancia, puso una manta y puso todo lo que estuvo a su alcance, tomo unas pinzas y un trapo, lo puso en su boca y saco las balas que habían en su tobillo, pierna y la que estaba cerca de la cadera.

Las vendo y tomo la manta la amarro y la puso en su cuello, salió arrastrándose y fue a revisar a Brian, lamentablemente, ya no tenia pulso, fue con el Dr. Cooper y el si tenia pulso, al parecer la bala que tenia en el pecho no había alcanzado ningún pulmón, ni la herida del brazo. Lo puso de boca arriba y trato de curar sus heridas ya que se sintió mareada, sacudió la cabeza varias veces, tomo un palo que había cerca de ella y se levanto un gemido de dolor se escucho entre el horrible silencio que había, camino hacia Flammy que estaba un poco mas lejos y ella también tenia pulso, curo sus heridas pero le preocupo ya que sus heridas eran mas graves, la levanto con cuidado y como pudo y la llevo a la ambulancia.

De pronto un trueno se hizo presente anunciando que pronto llovería, llevo a Flammy hasta la ambulancia y la dejo ahí, después perdió el equilibrio y otro gemido se escucho, se volvió a levantar y para su colmo; comenzó a llover. Puso al Dr. Cooper en su espalda y con la otra mano agarro la manta, coloco al Dr. Cooper junto a Flammy y tomo el volante y se fue de ahí.

El saber que tenía una responsabilidad, la hizo salir de esa situación, pero la valentía no era todo, tenía unas heridas, que no eran tan graves, pero si fueron los suficiente, como para perder sangre de más.

El camino fue horrible y espantoso, pero juro que volvería a casa y eso es exactamente lo que aria.

Continuara…

Espero y les haya gustado.

Nos vemos en siguiente capitulo y muchas gracias por sus reviews son muy importantes para mi!

Gracias!


	21. Capitulo XX

(Los personajes no me pertenecen, son creación de Mizuki e Igarashi pero la historia es completamente mía)

Capitulo 21.

_Anoche soñé contigo, que era un cuento de hadas, que yo era tu príncipe azul y tú, mi princesa encantada, que tú, mi pelo acariciabas y yo tus labios besaba... Me desperté y vi que me faltabas, intente soñar de nuevo, pero la luz del sol no me dejaba._

Al final de la obra se volvió a abrir el telón para agradecer a el publico y despidiéndose de esta gran representación. Albert y los demás fueron al camerino de Terry a felicitarle, cuando entraron ahí estaba Eleonor Baker.

Albert - ¡ese es mi amigo! – Se acerco y lo abrazo – ¡vale la pena venir a verte eh!

Terry – eso es un hecho, mira te presento a – dudo en decirlo –

Archie – quien no la conoce – exclamo Archie – es la famosa actriz ¡Eleonor Baker!

Annie – ¡es un placer conocerla! –

Eleonor – al contrario – le sonrió – bueno les parece si nos vamos, Terry me comento que ustedes vendrían así que prepare una cena especial.

Albert – será un placer –

Se dirigieron a la casa de Eleonor.

Albert - ¡Que hermosa casa!

Terry – si es verdad – agrego – siempre ha tenido buenos gustos para estas cosas.

Eleonor – no es para tanto – se sonrojo –

Mei – no, su casa es hermosa -

En eso entro Amanda – Sra. La cena esta servida –

Eleonor – muchas gracias Amanda, les parece si pasamos al comedor –

Durante la cena que había preparado Eleonor, la platica fue muy abundante.

Albert se dio cuenta que desde hace mucho que no se divertía así, y entonces por que no compartir grandiosa noticia con Terry – Terry, hay algo que me gustaría que supieras – el actor volteo a verlo y su semblante cambio de inmediato -

Terry - ¿de que se trata?

Albert – hoy antes de ir al teatro – la hizo de emoción – recibimos un telegrama – Terry no hizo ninguna expresión ya que un telegrama podía traer noticias buenas o noticias malas –

Terry – Candy – murmuro –

Albert, puso la mano en su hombro – no te preocupes – a Terry se le ilumino el rostro y se moría de felicidad – menciono que estaba en parís sana y salva, así que no te angusties mas.

Terry, quería disimular su felicidad ¡Era la mejor noticia que había escuchado!

Después de conversar después de la cena dispusieron a retirarse ya que Albert tenia que volver a Lakewood.

Terry – ¿te quedaras mucho tiempo en Chicago?

Albert – no. Planeo volver dentro de 2 semanas.

Terry – entonces, nos vemos – Abordaron el auto y se fueron.

Eleonor – son muy buenas personas –

Terry – por supuesto que lo son.

…...

La ambulancia acababa de llegar, Michael, Alex, Matt, Martha, se dirigieron a reportar la situación.

Michael llego a la oficina del director, pero no estaba el había otra persona – buenas tardes – el hombre se giro – disculpe el Dr. Gabriel ¿Dónde esta?

- el no se encuentra, por ahora – contesto muy amablemente – yo he tomado su cargo, así que dígame ¿Cuál es el problema?

Michael – el problema es Dr….

- Reiji Lee – contesto – ahora si dígame.

Michael – lo que sucede Dr. Lee es que un grupo de doctores, enfermeras y enfermeros, fuimos enviados a recoger heridos cerca de un trinchera – explico – unos se quedaron en el hospital ambulante y otros incluyéndome, fuimos a recogerlos; cuando volvimos los que se quedaron ¡no había ninguno de ellos! – el se sorprendió ante lo que había dicho –

Dr. Lee – están seguros – dudo de lo que decía – por ningún motivo la deberían de haber abandonado.

Michael – entonces quiere decir que aun no han regresado –

Dr. Lee – esto no esta nada bien – tomo unos papeles – todos los que fueron a la trinchera ¿regresaron?

Michael – no, el Dr. Cooper, tres enfermeras y los soldados que nos acompañaban se quedaron.

Dr. Lee suspiro – vamos a tener que ir – se levanto – todas las personas que regresaron apúntelas en esta hoja ¿los recuerda?

Michael – así es.

Dr. Lee – cuando termine, avíseles a las personas que volvieron con usted que iremos a donde ellos – se dirigió a la puerta – los estaré esperando en la entrada, yo iré a arreglar unas cosas antes de partir -

Michael, comenzó a escribirlos nombres y salió a avisarles a los demás que se irían. Cuando salieron el Dr. Lee ya los esperaba con una nueva ambulancia.

…...

Candy conducía como podía, quería ir rápido pero al no tener alguien mas haya atrás ciudadano a Flammy y al Dr. Cooper era imposible. Candy se topo con 2 caminos y a simple vista no distinguía cual era el que debía de tomar, si el de la derecha o el de la izquierda. Opto por tomar el de la izquierda, continuo manejando y el camino comenzó a ponerse feo lo cual se le hizo raro. Sintió su boca seca así que busco en la bolsa y nomas quedaban 3 botellas exactas; pero no podía tomar agua. Se dirigía a la cabina y piso en falso, esto provocó que perdiera el equilibrio, hizo una mueca de dolor al ver que una de su mano había sido atravesada por un vidrio muy filoso. Saco el vidrio con cuidado y subió a la camina, como ya no tenia mas vendas se amarro un trapo en la palma de su mano y continuo manejando.

Era de noche y Candy no veía salida aquel lugar, los arboles y arbustos eran menos abundantes, de repente la ambulancia se paro y Candy se fijo y se había quedado sin gasolina. Bajo de la ambulancia y comenzó a ver muy borroso se recargo de la puerta.

Candy – vamos Candy, tienes que soportar un poco mas, solo un poco… mas – no se pudo sostener y callo al piso; quedando inconsciente.

…

Michael pensaba – a este paso llegaremos muy rápido, este Dr. Maneja como loco – era verdad, el Dr. Lee conducía como si de eso dependiera su vida, pero no era su vida si no la vida de otros que dependía si ellos llegaban o no. Cuando llegaron al cruce de los 2 caminos ni se dieron cuenta, ya que en la velocidad que iba paso desapercibido.

Al amanecer llegaron, Michael fue el primero en bajar de la ambulancia y quedo petrificado ante lo que habían visto sus ojos; Brian estaba en el piso, a simple vista el estaba muerto y los soldados también. El Dr. Lee camino al otro extremo y había ¡soldados alemanes!

Martha comenzó a llorar, entro desesperadamente al hospital ambulante, pero ahí no estaban, salió de ahí y aviso a los demás aun llorando – tampoco hay nadie aquí ¡no hay nadie! – Sintió que sus piernas le fallaban y callo de rodillas - ¡Candy! ¡Candy! – Comenzó a gritar - ¡Candy! ¡Respóndeme! ¡Respóndeme! – Michael se acerco a ella para calmarla –

Michael – vamos cálmate, la encontraremos – levanto su rostro y tomo del cuello de la camisa a Michael –

Martha - ¿Qué no entiendes? ¡Ella puede estar muerta o secuestrada en este momento! ¡COMO DEMONIOS QUIERES QUE ME CALME! – el Dr. Lee se acerco y la abofeteo –

Dr. Lee – así no resolverás nada, llorar en esta situación de nada sirve –

Michael – no debió ser dura con ella – exclamo molesto – tampoco pegarle era la solución de esto –

Dr. Lee – entonces, ¿Cuál era su solución? Responda – Michael no dijo nada, levanto a Martha y la llevo a la ambulancia –

Michel – quédate aquí, después que saquemos una conclusión veremos que hacemos y vendré y te avisare… de acuerdo –

Martha – si – dijo en un hilo de voz –

Matt, Alex, Michael y el Dr. Lee comenzaron a analizar la situación de como habían sucedido las cosas.

Cuando Michael se acerco a Brian, había una marca extraña y sangre en el piso, siguió la marca en la tierra y se dirigía al hospital ambulante, después se volvió a dirigir al cuerpo de Brian, pero ya no había tanta sangre como antes.

Después se dirigió hacia otro extremo y ahí desaparecía, Michael fue con el Dr. Lee – creo que ellos siguen con vida ya que la otra ambulancia no esta y no hay equipo en el hospital así que…

Dr. Lee – creo lo mismo que usted –

Michael - ¿Qué cree conveniente hacer?

Dr. Lee - hay mas caminos por aquí –

Michael – yo que sepa no, pero no estoy seguro –

Alex – el Dr. Cooper me había dicho que había un acantilado cerca de aquí y que por ahí había un camino, pero no se hacia donde es.

Dr. Lee – no te preocupes, lo mejor es regresar y analizar nuestro entorno, tal vez a la velocidad que venia ni nos dimos cuenta – (_enserió yo creí que estaba ciego y loco: nota de la autora) _

Michael – entonces eso aremos.

Dr. Lee – no hay tiempo que perder.

Abordaron la ambulancia y condujo mas tranquilamente al llegar por el camino por el cual habían venido se dieron cuenta que había otro camino, Michael y el Dr. Lee que iban en la cabina se detuvieron y Michael se percato de algo -

Michael – mire, aquí -señalando en el piso – puede que la marca este algo deteriorada pero por el aire pero es de una llanta o ¿me equivoco?

Dr. Lee – efectivamente sr. Michael ¡tiene muy buen ojo! No han de estar muy lejos de aquí hay que darnos prisa. La tranquilidad se había ido, el Dr. Lee acelero y se dirigieron hacia donde estaban. Hacia demasiado calor para esa temporada, de repente Alex se percato de algo y toco en el vidrio que daba a la cabina y se detuvieron, Michael recorrió el vidrio - ¿Qué pasa?

Alex – se han dado cuenta que hay varias aves de carroña sobrevolando a unos cuantos kilómetros – Michael miro a través del vidrio y era cierto.

Michael – nos deberíamos dar prisa, pueden que sean ellos – exclamo muy preocupado -

Dr. Lee- o puede que no – Michael lo miro con enojo – empezó a conducir y cuando la flora comenzó a ser menos densa se encontraron con la ambulancia y unas piernas de mujer estaban en el piso y varias aves de carroña alrededor de ella. Michael no dudo en bajar e ir a espantar aquellas aves cuando su sorpresa fue que la persona que estaba en el piso era Candy.

Cuando la reviso estaba pálida, pálida como una hoja blanca y su pulso no lo encontraba se asusto y pensó lo peor, se acerco a su nariz y aun respiraba, aplico RCP, al poco tiempo sintió su pulso; aunque débil.

Mientras que el se encargaba de Candy, Alex, Matt y el Dr. Cooper revisaban a Flammy y al Dr. Cooper. Michael llevo a Candy a la ambulancia, cuando Martha la vio su cara se lleno de alegría y tristeza al verla en ese estado.

Martha - ¿Cómo esta? – pregunto mientras que Michael la colocaba en la camilla?

Michael – recibió 3 impactos de bala, una en el tobillo, en la pierna y otra en la cadera, y al parecer las aves de carroña la picotearon en la espalda y me preocupa por los miles de microbios y virus que tienen – comenzó a revisarla – no hay bala –

Martha – debía haberlas quitado ellas – oh Candy eres tan valiente, ¡por favor! No te des por vencida; pensó –

Michael – no te muevas de aquí veré como están los demás – Michael salió a ver como estaban los demás vio al Dr. Lee -

Dr. Lee -al parecer la ambulancia se quedo sin gasolina, por eso el conductor no continuo –

Michael – ¿hay mas heridos?

Dr. Lee – si una enfermera y el Dr. Cooper pero no podremos llevarlos a los 3 heridos en una sola ambulancia –

Michael – no se preocupe, siempre traemos mas gasolina con nosotros y debe de haber en la ambulancia, no creo que se gaste mucha hasta el hospital.

Alex se acerco y miro al Dr. Lee.

Dr. Cooper – ¿Cuál es el informe? – pregunto –

Alex – el Dr. Cooper tiene 2 heridas de bala una en el brazo izquierdo y una en el tórax, pero no alcanzo ningún órgano.

Dr. Cooper – y la enfermera –

Alex – ella esta mas grave – explico – ella tiene 4 heridas de bala, 2 en el abdomen, en el brazo izquierdo y una perforo su pecho derecho.

Dr. Cooper – ¿pueden deducir que arma de fuego es?

Michael – al parecer una de las enfermeras, la que conducía – especifico – saco las balas –

Dr. Cooper –entonces, los 2 pacientes más graves los llevaremos en la ambulancia en la que veníamos y el otro lo llevaremos en esta ambulancia –

Comenzaron a llenar el tanque de la otra ambulancia y trasladaron a Flammy a la otra ambulancia, en donde se encontraba Candy.

Dr. Cooper – Michael, Martha, Alex, ustedes se irán primero y Matt y yo nos quedaremos con el Dr. Cooper cada enfermero cuide a una paciente y que los atiendan de inmediato ¡ya váyanse y no pierdan el tiempo!

Abordaron la ambulancia y se fueron.

Dr. Cooper – ¡Matt! Nosotros también no nos quedaremos a tras a si que súbete.

Matt – ¡si!

Continuara…

Nos veos en el siguiente capitulo!


	22. Capitulo XXI

(Los personajes no me pertenecen, son creación de Mizuki e Igarashi pero la historia es completamente mía)

Capitulo 21.

_Mi corazón, mi alama y mi ser te extrañan, yo trato de reírme de tal forma que mi risa ahogue el llanto, y que sea tan fuerte que ni yo mismo pueda escucharlo, pero por la noches cuando no me puedo reír y mi cuerpo, mi corazón, mi alma preguntan por ti, siento que me desvanezco por que no tengo nada que decir._

El sol se asomaba por la ventana, Michael había llegado a París y alcanzaba a visualizar el hospital – aguanten un poco mas chicas ya casi llegamos – murmuro –

Cuando llegaron al hospital llegaron doctores y enfermeras salieron a auxiliarlos en el transcurso del camino al quirófano el Dr. Black que se quedo a cargo, empezó a interrogar a Michael – ¿Cómo esta la situación?

Michael – la del cabello obscuro tiene 4 impactos de bala, 2 en el abdomen, una en su brazo izquierdo y otra perforo su pecho derecho –

Dr. Black - ¿y la otra?

Michael – la de cabello claro tiene 3 impactos de bala, en tobillo, pierna y cadera del lado derecho, tiene una herida bastante profunda en su mano izquierda y cuando la encontramos una ave de carroña le picoteo la espalda –

Dr. Black - ¡Que extraño! – Lo miro confundido - ¿me esta diciendo la verdad?

Michael - ¡Por supuesto! – exclamo al ver que dudaban de el - ¿Por qué le mentiría?

Dr. Black – bien y el Dr. Lee ¿Dónde esta?

Michael – lo que pasa en que no podíamos trasladar a los 3 en una sola ambulancia así que el Dr. Lee se quedo con el otro paciente y viene en camino en otra ambulancia –

Dr. Black – prepárese, esto va a durar – suspiro – demasiado - en eso entro el Dr. Spencer – usted atienda a la Srta. De cabello obscuro y yo me encargo de la Srta. De cabello rubio –

Dr. Spencer - ¡si! – se dirigió al quirófano donde estaba Flammy –

Dr. Black – Michael usted y el enfermero vallan con el Dr. Y díganle como esta la situación Yo y la enfermera Scott nos encargaremos de la otra ¿Cómo es que se llama?

Michael – Candy, Candy White Andley –

Dr. Black – entiendo, no pierda más tiempo –

Michael fue detrás del Dr. Spencer y empezaron a operar a Flammy –

Dr. Spencer – bien empecemos –

Michael – ella es la mas grave – explico – al parecer no hay shock –

Dr. Spencer - ¿Qué calibre era el arma?

Michael – es desconocido – dijo angustiado – cuando los encontramos las balas habían sido removidas –

Dr. Spencer – bien – se coloco su ropa quirúrgica como todos los demás y empezaron a cortar la ropa de Flammy – el tipo de herida es penetrante, de corta distancia – ¡vamos Flammy! Recuerda todos los planes que tenemos juntos, ahora no te puedes dar por vencida; pensó –

Después de 2 horas de estar en quirófano Michael y el Dr. Spencer salían dándole gracias a dios por que todo había salido bien durante la operación; Flammy estaba bien aunque, no fuera de peligro. De pronto entro el Dr. Lee con el Dr. Cooper y Alex –

Michael - ¿Cómo esta?

Dr. Lee – aun no lo se en el camino tuvimos varias dificultades – explico aunque se veía que estaba bastante fatigado – no hay tiempo – grito –

Dr. Spencer – entremos ¿si puedes Michael? – pregunto –

Michael – si – afirmo –

Dr. Lee – entonces no perdamos tiempo – trasladaron al Dr. Cooper a la otra camilla – Michael necesito que busques al cardiólogo –

Michael - ¡si! – ya se iba cuando se detuvo - ¿Cuál es su nombre?

Dr. Lee – Dr. Black –

Michael – pero el también esta en una operación en este momento - exclamo –

En eso entro el Dr. Black algo alterado – ¡Dr. Lee! ¡Michael! – Se acerco a ellos – que bueno que lo encuentro –

Dr. Lee – si yo también me alegro de encontrarlo necesito que me ayude en una operación en este momento –

Dr. Black - ¿Qué?

Michael - ¿aun no termina la operación de Candy?

Dr. Black – ¡no! – Exclamo desesperado – necesito la ayuda de uno de ustedes –

El Dr. Lee al ver su desesperación opto por otra cosa - Dr. Spencer encárguese de la operación del Dr. Cooper, Michael, acompáñalo yo iré con el Dr. Black –

Michael – esta bien – Michael vio como salían y lo que mas le preocupo era la expresión del Dr. Black y no tenia exactamente una cara de felicidad – el Dr. Spencer actuó rápido y comenzó la operación del Dr. Cooper –

Dr. Lee – ahora si dígame ¿Cuál es el problema? – pregunto al llegar al quirófano donde se encontraba Candy –

Dr. Black – la Srta. En cualquier momento va a entrar en choque hipovolémico –

Dr. Lee - ¿esta tan grave?

Dr. Black – cuando la revise, las balas no había tocado ningún órgano vital, pero ha perdido mucha sangre –

Dr. Lee – entonces – lo miro ingenuo – ¿Por qué no hace una transfusión? – a caso me esta probando; pensó -

Dr. Black – ¡ese es el problema! – explico preocupado – su tipo de sangre es muy raro y he mandado a varias enfermeras a buscar entre los pacientes para saber si uno de ellos tiene el mismo tipo de sangre pero ninguna ha encontrado a alguien compatible –

El Dr. Lee desvió la mirada hacia la paciente y sintió como si su corazón se le comprimiera y de repente comenzó a recordar cuando el era mas joven en aquel tiempo antes de volver a su país natal y aquella mujer –

Dr. Black – Dr. Lee, Dr. Lee ¿me escucha?

Dr. Lee – si, si, lo estoy escuchando –

Dr. Black - ¿entonces que hacemos?

Dr. Lee – yo iré a buscar personalmente antes de que suceda algo peor, por lo tanto usted manténgala con vida – salió corriendo de ahí y se fue a ver los archivos recientes. Después de media hora no había éxito, cuando una enfermera entro –

- Dr. ¡Encontré a un paciente que es compatible! – el rostro del doctor Lee se ilumino -

Dr. Lee – ¿Quién es el paciente? ¿Cuáles son sus antecedentes?

- en su bitácora específica que fue herido de bala, en pierna y brazo derecho, acaba de llegar hace unos dos días al hospital –

Dr. Lee – ¿en que pabellón esta?

- el que esta al lado del gran árbol –

Dr. Lee – nombre y el número de la habitación –

- su nombre no esta registrado, habitación numero 201 -

Dr. Lee – ¿Cómo que no esta registrado? – Contesto molesto – hagan bien su trabajo, corrige eso, con el numero me basta, pero – se detuvo - ¿Cómo demonios lo voy a identificar?

- el es rubio de ojos azules –

Dr. Lee – de acuerdo – se levanto – espero y no sea el - murmuro

- ¿disculpe?

Dr. Lee – no me hagas caso – salió de ahí corriendo hasta el otro pabellón, subió las escaleras a zancadas de 3 escalones hasta llegar al 3er piso, abrió la puerta y todo mundo se le quedo viendo; busco al joven de cabello rubio y ojos azules y estaba cerca de la ventana, se acerco y se paro a un lado de el – con que estas aquí maldito mocoso – le dio un golpe en la cabeza - ¿sabes como te he estado buscando por todos lados? ¿Lo sabes?

- esta bien deja de pegarme – exclamo enojado, pero había una seductora sonrisa en su rostro –

Dr. Lee – bien a lo que vengo – se torno serio – la verdad quiero que me des sangre – explico – hay una paciente en este hospital con tu mismo tipo de sangre y la necesitamos –

- esta bien toma la que quieras – le regalo una sonrisa – pero con una condición, que no le digas a nadie donde me encuentro –

Dr. Lee – esta bien –

Extendió su brazo y el Dr. Lee comenzó a sacar sangre, el hizo una mueca al sentir la Abuja, se recostó y no dijo nada. Después de terminar el Dr. Se levanto – muchas gracias –

- ¡no hay de que! – exclamo –

El Dr. Lee salió como rayo y corrió tan rápido como pudo hasta llegar al quirófano que estaba todo hecho un caos. Se acerco al Dr. Black preocupado - ¿Cómo esta?

Dr. Black – hace un momento entro en choque hipovolémico –

Dr. Lee - ¿Qué?

Dr. Black – aun no han encontrado donador –

Dr. Lee – si aquí esta la sangre -

Dr. Black – gracias a dios – exclamo gustoso y aliviado – así será mucho mas fácil – comenzaron la transfusión de sangre, las heridas de bala de Candy habían sido perfectamente curadas –

Dr. Lee – han hecho un buen trabajo –

Dr. Black – como siempre Dr. Lee – bromeo –

Después de la transfusión trasladaron a Candy a terapia intensiva donde permanecería las siguientes 72 horas, al igual que Flammy y el Dr. Cooper.

Después de unas horas el Dr. Lee se encontraba recargado en el gran árbol, cuando se dio cuenta que el Dr. Spencer venia con una expresión muy seria - ¿sucedió algo? – le pregunto –

Dr. Spencer - ¡no para nada!

Dr. Lee - ¿de donde viene a estas horas?

Dr. Spencer – fui a enviar una carta al Dr. Panettire –

Dr. Lee -usted era muy amigo de ese cascarrabias – exclamo enfadado –

Dr. Spencer – parece que ustedes nunca se llevaran bien verdad – se paro aun lado de el –

Dr. Lee – no somos como el agua y el aceite –

Dr. Spencer - ¡claro! – Rio – bueno me retiro a descansar un rato –

Dr. Lee – aproveche su juventud, por que cundo este viejo como yo se va a arrepentir.

Dr. Spencer - ¡claro que no! – contesto a lo lejos –

El Dr. Lee se quedo pensativo, recordando el rostro de la mujer que había visto, pero se sentía tan familiar la presencia de la chica rubia será que ella es la…– podría ser tanta coincidencia – susurro - ¿en verdad? El mundo será mas pequeño de lo que se ve ¿pero que demonios estoy diciendo? – se levanto – creo que esto de ser viejo me esta afectando, hasta creo que ya veo de mas – entre la noche obscura desapareció el Dr. Lee.

…...

Albert se dirigió al banco en Chicago ya que George le había dejado un recado en la mansión que lo estaría en la oficina. Cuando llego Albert, se dirigió rápidamente a su oficina y ahí estaba George y no tenía una cara de felicidad.

Albert - ¿Qué sucede?

George – es un alivio que estés aquí – se acerco – ayer por la noche llego un carta de parte de un doctor llamado – saco el sobre y se lo entrego y Albert comenzó a leerlo – Stefano Mancini –

Albert – a el lo conocí en África y cuando yo regrese el aun permaneció en la aldea en la que lo conocí –

George - pero sabes ¿cual es el motivo por el que te quiera ver? – pregunto –

Albert – cuando supe que Candy se había ido a la guerra, fui a Nueva York y ahí me lo encontré y el me comento que el también se iría – explico – así que le pedí el favor que si se la encontrara que cuidara de ella y el accedió –

George – entonces deberías ir a verlo –

Albert – aunque no me preocupa mucho – dijo despreocupado – después que recibimos noticias de Candy mi angustia desapareció –

George – pero deberías de ir a visitarlo – insistió -

Albert – esta bien – se dirigió a la puerta y se dirigió al hospital Santa Juana en donde el se encontraba. Cuando entro se topo con Mei que recién entraba a su turno, como era de costumbre –

Mei - ¿Qué haces aquí? – Se sorprendió al verlo – pensé que irías al banco –

Albert – así fue pero – saco el sobre –

Mei – ¿lo puedo leer? – pregunto –

Albert – claro amor, no quiero ocultarte nada – le regalo una sonrisa y Mei comenzó a leerla –

Mei – parece que tiene algo muy importante que decirte – le devolvió la carta – deberías de apurarte –

Albert – esta bien – la beso – recuerda que vendré por ti cuando termines tu turno –

Mei - ¡si! – Albert se volvió a despedir de ella como se debía y se dirigió a la habitación donde estaba el Dr. Mancini –

En el pasillo se encontró a una enfermera que salía de la habitación y pregunto por el – disculpe –

- si dígame – contesto muy amable –

Albert – ¿este es el cuarto de Stefano Mancini? –

- si este es –

Albert – muchas gracias - Albert entro y ahí estaba el - ¡me alegro de verlo! – se acerco a el y lo saludo –

Dr. Stefano - ¡a mi también me da mucho gusto verlo! – Lo miro de pies a cabeza - ¡veo que ha cambiado mucho!

Albert - ¿enserió?

Dr. Stefano - ¡claro! – Le sonrió – veo que corto su cabello –

Albert – así es – Albert acerco un banco y se sentó al pie de la camilla –

Dr. Stefano – acabo de ver que no has cambiado – Albert lo miro confundido – recuerdo que cuando querías saber algo siempre te sentabas de mi lado derecho –

Albert - ¿enserió? – Se sonrojo – y hace ¿Cuánto tiene aquí?

Dr. Stefano – bueno, llegue hace 2 semanas pero, el motivo por el que llame – hizo una pausa – no es por que me vinieras a visitar – Albert lo miro desconcertado – antes de decírtelo, me gustaría felicitarte por la grandiosa hija que tienes Albert –

Albert – ¡muchas gracias!

Dr. Stefano – ella es una verdadera enfermera – rio – bueno todas son enfermeras pero, ella es excepcional, la vez que descubrió que me enviabas cartas – volvió a reír – era el primer regaño que había recibido en mi vida por parte de una enfermera – los 2 rieron – pero ahora – bajo la mirada – esto es como decirlo – saco un libro y de ahí saco un sobre – ¿quieres que lo lea o tu lo lees? – Albert estiro su mano y tomo el sobre –

Albert comenzó a leer el contenido y decía –

_Estimado Dr. Stefano Mancini:_

_Hace 2 días la Srta. Andley se dirigió con un grupo de cuerpo medico hacia una trinchera y lamentablemente fue gravemente herida._

_Ahora esta en terapia intensiva pero si dentro de 72 horas no hay resultados favorables ella será trasladada a un hospital en Nueva York o en Escocia donde saldrá un barco que trasladara heridos a los Estados Unidos, pero aun no hay fecha de cuando podrá salir así que le informare cual será la decisión de los superiores._

_Un cordial saludo._

_P.D_

_Espero y se recupere pronto._

_Dr. Black._

La hoja que sostenía Albert comenzó a temblar, el telegrama que había enviado Candy era historia – pero… yo – la peor noticia a la que siempre le había temido desde que se fue Candy a la guerra –

Dr. Stefano – por ahora no quiero que hagas ningún movimiento, quiero que permanezcas en Chicago cuando llegue una noticia de ella yo te lo notificare enseguida – le dio palmadas en la espalda – he visto su fortaleza mas que tu lo sabes ella es una persona muy, muy valiente – varias lagrimas salieron de aquellos ojos azules - ella me dijo que te había prometido que volvería sana y salva así que no pierdas las esperanzas -

Albert – muchas gracias por informarme – se levanto y se despidió –

Dr. Stefano – una ultima cosa Albert – se detuvo y volteo para verlo – tu también tienes ese espíritu de alegre y aventurado que ella, así que no dejes que lo malos momentos opaquen tu felicidad –

Albert – por eso no me preocupo – sonrió forzadamente – yo se que ella volverá sana y salva y yo ahí estaré para recibirla con los brazos abiertos y una gran sonrisa – Albert se volvió a despedir y salió de la habitación y se recargo en la puerta. Mei lo vio raro y decidió ir a preguntarle –

Mei - ¿amor? ¿Qué pasa? – Albert alzo su mirada y la miro – vamos Albert ¿Qué sucede?

Albert – es, Candy amor – una lagrima salió de sus ojos y Mei quedo en perpleja –

Mei - ¿Qué sucede con Candy? ¿Qué paso? ¡Albert!

Albert – es mejor que te lo cuente en otro lugar –

Mei – vamos a la cafetería – Mei tomo la mano de Albert y se fueron a la cafetería – ahora si dime –

Albert – ella fue gravemente herida –

Mei – pero ¿Qué dices? – Exclamo desconcertada – acaso no recibimos un telegrama donde decía que ella estaba bien –

Albert – ella fue enviada a un atrinchera y ahí fue herida, no especificaron mucho, pero si dentro de 72 horas no hay mejora la van a trasladar –

Mei – oh por dios – la voz de Mei se quebró - ¿y ahora que aremos?

Albert – por ahora permaneceremos en Chicago y el Dr. Me informara que decidieron hacer sobre Candy –

Mei lo miro durante unos segundos en silencio – por ahora ve a casa, toma un baño y duerme, yo iré directamente y te veré ahí no vengas por mi – Albert no dijo nada; Mei lo acompaño a la salida y ahí Albert abordo su coche y se fue y Mei volvió a su trabajo –

…..

Flammy comenzó a despertar y recordó lo que había pasado quiso levantarse pero el dolor se lo impidió, miro a su alrededor y el Dr. Spencer estaba a un lado de ella y no lo quiso despertar, pero en eso entro un enfermero y lo despertó –

- Dr. Spencer lo necesitan –

Dr. Spencer – o si – se levanto y se dio cuenta de que Flammy estaba despierta – ¡oh Flammy! ¿Como te sientes?

Flammy - ¡Me duele todo!

Dr. Spencer – ahorita te alcanzo – le dijo al enfermero que lo esperaba – Flammy tengo que ir pero enseguida mandare a la Srta. Scott para que te mantenga al tanto – le dio un beso en la frente y se fue –

Flammy se quedo pensativa y empezó a recordar aquellos horribles momentos y comenzó a reflexionar y pensó - ¡Candy, Brian, el Dr. Cooper! Oh no estarán bien – después de 10 minutos entro Martha – oh Martha ¿estas bien? – fue lo único que pudo decir al verla –

Martha - ¡eso es lo que yo debería preguntar! –

Flammy – quiero que seas sincera con migo ¿Qué paso?

Martha – bueno han sucedido muchas cosas ¿por donde quieres que empiece?

Flammy – Candy ¿esta bien? El Dr. Cooper y Brian ¿Cómo están?

Martha agacho su cabeza – el Dr. Cooper ya esta estable recibió 2 disparos pero el ya esta bien y ha reaccionado –

Flammy – ¿Brian y Candy?

Martha – Brian… el – se llevo las manos a su rostro – el falleció, no sobrevivió – soltó el llanto y Flammy contuvo sus lagrimas –

Flammy - ¿Candy? ¿Dónde esta Candy? – entonces dejo de hablar por que le dolió el pecho –

Martha – Candy, ella esta aquí en el hospital pero, su situación es muy delicada – Flammy estaba atónita – cuando nosotros fuimos a buscarlos, no los encontramos en el hospital ambulante, los encontramos kilómetros mas atrás parece que Candy quería regresar al hospital, ella saco las balas que había en el cuerpo del Dr. Cooper y del tuyo ¡quería traerlos de vuelta!– se levanto – cuando llegamos a donde estaban ustedes ella estaba tirada en el piso y había sangre en el piso; al llegar al hospital la atendieron rápido, las balas no habían tocado ningún órgano vital pero necesitaba una transfusión y no había del tipo de Candy hasta que el Dr. Lee la consiguió y hicieron la transfusión correctamente, como había durado mucho tiempo sin recibirla entro en choque hipovolémico y me dijeron que si no respondía las siguientes 72 horas la transferirían a un hospital en Escocia o Nueva York ¡no estoy segura! Ve tú a saber por todo lo que tuvo que haber pasado ¡Todo por esos malditos alemanes!

Flammy no sabia que decir, Candy había salvado su vida y ella no había podido hacer nada – Candy, lo siento mucho – susurro –

Martha – pero asegúrate de que cuando Candy vuelva en si, la recibas con una gran sonrisa ahora me voy por que tengo cosas que hacer cuando termine mi turno vendré a verte así que no estés triste – Martha salió de ahí y Flammy solamente la observo –

El Dr. Lee sentía que tenia que saber mas de esa chica, por alguna razón se sentía preocupado y ahora mas en la condición que estaba. Se dirigió al área de terapia intensiva y la miro a través del cristal, ahí estaba ella toda moribunda y al verla en ese estado se le partía el corazón. Después de observarla un rato se dirigió al techo donde se encontró al Dr. Black – veo que disfruta estar solo – el Dr. Black volteo a ver quien le hablaba –

Dr. Black – así es – se giro – ya supo la noticia –

Dr. Lee - ¿Qué noticia?

Dr. Black – decidieron trasladar a los heridos a Escocia –

Dr. Lee - ¿enserio? Y la Srta. Andley ¿también será transferida? – pregunto curioso –

Dr. Black – si, ayer estuvo al borde de un paro cardiaco –

Dr. Lee – no pensé que se podría tan grave – dijo algo desanimado –

Dr. Black – así es, el Dr. Spencer menciono que cuando llegara a Escocia no había resultados favorables ella no viviría por mucho tiempo – el Dr. Lee solamente se dedico a escuchar le desilusionaba saber por lo que podía pasar, pero su curiosidad le aria saber muchas cosas –

Dr. Lee – tal vez le parezca raro viniendo de mi pero la Srta. Andley ¿Dónde es?

Dr. Black – bueno, yo se que ella es de los Estados Unidos y según me comento el Dr. Spencer su padre es muy influyente – el Dr. Lee no pregunto mas, sus dudas pero no todas estaban aclaradas pero sentía que tenia que saber mas de ella –

…..

Cuando Albert llego a la mansión ahí estaba esperándolo la tía Elroy pero aun estaba molesta con ella así que no la saludo y se dirigió a su oficina sin percatarse que la tía Elroy venia detrás de el. Ya una vez a dentro se rompió el silencio –

Elroy – no crees que deberías de darme una explicación de ¿Por qué estuviste tanto tiempo en Nueva York?

Albert – tu mas que nadie debería saberlo –

Elroy – William no me contestes así – exclamo indignada – bastante capricho has tomado por estar con esa mujer, sabiendo que puedes encontrar a una que tenga un titulo, buena posición – explico – pero todo sucedió cuando adoptaste a esa chiquilla – Albert nomas suspiro – si no hubiera sido por ella las cosas hubieran sido diferentes en esta casa – entonces un estruendo se escucho en aquel lugar que hizo que la tía abuela Elroy se sorprendiera –

Albert - ¡basta! Creí que esto ya lo habíamos hablado, pero no es así – se levanto de su hermosa y elegante silla detrás del escritorio – en mi vida Candy ha sido una persona que siempre rajo bendiciones y que me hizo ver las cosas de otra manera, mi vida siempre ha sido monótona pero siempre te eh complacido y es hora que yo complazca mi ego y me dejes hacer las cosas a mi manera tía y a partir de ahora si sigues pensado de esa manera es mejor que yo me baya -

Elroy – William no te atrevas, bastante he tenido que aclara la situación con esa mujer con la que sales y ahora –

Albert – no te debería de preocupar, para que estés consiente de una vez te lo diré, probablemente tenga que estar un tiempo ausente así que quiero que no armes ningún escandalo – se volvió a sentar – ahora me harías el favor de salir me gustaría estar solo – la tía abuela Elroy se retiro sin decir nada –

…..

El Dr. Lee caminaba por el jardín cuando sintió alguien detrás de el y volteo a ver quien era – me has dado un susto muchacho –

- pues claro, últimamente te noto raro tengo varios años conociéndote y se que ocultas algo –

Dr. Lee - ¡Jajajajaja! ¡Claro! Yo también te conozco como la palma de mi mano –bromeo – se que te diste de baja –

- así es, ayer recibí una carta de mi padre diciéndome que no se sentía bien que quería que volviera –

Dr. Lee – y a ¿Dónde te diriges?

- el dijo que estaba en Escocia así que ahí lo voy a ver –

Dr. Lee – te iras en el barco que los llevara a Escocia –

- ¡claro! Después de todo ¡es gratis! – y volvió a sentir un golpe en la cabeza - ¡oye! –Exclamo enojado – deja de hacerlo

Dr. Lee – quiero que sepas que yo también iré a Escocia –

- ¿Qué? Intestas intimidarme o algo por el estilo –

Dr. Lee - ¡Jajajajaja! Si así lo piensas, bueno ya que compartiremos mas tiempo recuerda que por la noche salimos no quiero que te quedes dormido –

- por eso se debería preocupar usted – exclamo a lo lejos –

…..

Cuando Mei llego ahí estaba Archie y Annie en la sala solos – buenas tardes chicos –

Archie – buenas tardes –

Annie – ¡hola Mei!

Mei - ¿Qué hacen aquí tan solos esperan a Albert?

Archie – de hecho si, pero al parecer no hay nadie –

Mei - ¿Qué raro le dije que me esperara? – su dirigía a subir las escaleras y se detuvo – entonces no saben nada verdad – los 2 se miraron confundidos – veo que no – se regreso y se sentó enfrente de ellos – lo que les voy a decir chicos quiero que lo tomen con calma, sobretodo tu Annie - no dijeron nada, solamente se dedicaron a escuchar – hoy por la mañana Albert fue y visito una amigo Dr. Que lo conoció en África, cuando Candy se fue a la guerra, Albert, le pidió de favor que cuidara de ella así que ayer le informo que Candy estaba grave en hospital de Paris – Annie y Archie se sorprendieron con la noticia –

Annie - ¡pero eso es imposible! ¿Qué no recibimos un telegrama de ella?

Mei – al parecer fue antes de que partiera –

Archie – pero esta bien ¡no!

Mei – según me explico Albert, ella esta gravemente herida y si no responde dentro de 72 horas será trasladada a un hospital en Nueva York o Escocia aun no es seguro que planeen hacer con ella – Annie soltó en llanto no podía creer lo que estaba pasando y se sentía culpable de la situación por la que Candy estaba – cuando sepamos mas de ella creo que Albert quera ir al lugar donde se encuentre Candy así que esperaremos a ver lo que le dicen a Albert, por ahora Archie calma a Annie yo iré a ver i se encuentra Albert .

…..

Martha caminaba por el pasillo y se topo con el Dr. Spencer – le quería preguntar como esta el estado de salud de la Srta. Candy -

Dr. Spencer – bueno ella de estar en luz roja paso a luz amarilla pero eso no quiere decir que este fuera de peligro, por eso será trasladada con los demás heridos a Escocia y ahí alguien se encargara de la situación de la paciente y se decidirá si permanece ahí o es transferida a los Estados Unidos –

Martha – ¿no esperaran a que termine las 72 horas?

Dr. Spencer – me temo que es imposible ya que aquí no la podemos atender como se debe y necesita que la cuiden bien para que se recupere –

Martha – gracias por informarme –

Dr. Spencer – ¡no hay de que!

Al anochecer varios heridos de guerra, 3 doctores, enfermeras que desearon volver entre ellas Martha y Candy entre abordaron varias ambulancias para su mayor cuidado rumbo al puerto donde un barco los esperara. Flammy había decidido quedarse y Michael le había encargado a Martha a Candy que la cuidara mucho. Antes del amanecer llegaron al puerto donde el barco estaba listo para zarpar, afortunadamente no tuvieron ningún inconveniente para llegar a Escocia sanos y salvos. Los primeros en bajar del barco fueron los que estaban mas heridos incluyendo a Candy Martha no se separo de ella ningún segundo al igual que el Dr. Lee que nunca se había interesado en cuidar alguien a lo menos que no fuera una orden se sus superiores.

Candy fue asignada en el hospital Western Infirmary en donde esperarían a que reaccionara o todo lo contrario –

Martha caminaba por el jardín cuando se topo con el Dr. Lee y le pregunto por Candy - ¿cree que Candy sobreviva?

Dr. Lee – por supuesta hija esta bien, solo la mantendrán durante las siguientes 12 horas en terapia intensiva, sus signos vitales son estables así que ya no te agobies mas ella estará bien – a Martha se le ilumino la mira y se dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro – pero sabes creo que deberían de avisarle a alguien de su familia tal vez no hayan recibido información de ella y estén preocupados – intento a ver si Martha le decía algo que quiera saber –

Martha – bueno, con precisión no le sabría decir muchas cosas, solo se que ella envió un telegrama a su padre adoptivo –

Dr. Lee - ¿adoptivo?

Martha – si ella es adoptada, según lo que ella me había contado – ahora el doctor tenia sus dudas - ¿Por qué?

Dr. Lee – solo curiosidad – en eso llego un doctor y les informo que Candy había vuelto en si y que estaba bastante confundida. Martha corrió y llego a donde estaba Candy y Martha corrió a abrazarla – oh Candy ¡me alegra tanto! –

Candy – no tenías por que estar tan preocupada – dijo con una voz leve – pero dime ¿Dónde estoy?

Martha – estabas bastante grave así que te transfirieron a un hospital en Escocia.

Candy - ¿Escocia? – la miro confundida - y dime ¿Cómo esta Flammy y el Dr. Cooper?

Martha – ellos se quedaron en París los 2 están bien –

Candy – me alegro – agacho su mirada - y Brian que fue de el –

Martha dudo en contestarle – bueno, como no los encontramos no pudimos hacer nada – dijo melancólicamente – pero su esfuerzo no fue en vano sabes Candy, tu estas aquí viva y no quiero que te culpes por algo que no fue tu culpa – Candy no dijo nada volteo hacia la ventana – en eso el Dr. Lee llego y Candy volteo al sentir su presencia y el se quedo impactado al ver aquellos ojos, esos ojos – Candy te presento al Dr. Reiji Lee, el consiguió sangre para una transfusión ¿sabes nos saliste difícil? - el doctor no salía de su asombro, Candy se dio cuenta de como la miraba pero ella reacciono –

Candy - ¿Lee? – Candy volteo a verlo y se parecía a Mei – perdone mi indiscreción pero de casualidad usted tiene una hija –

Dr. Lee – si así es –

Candy – pero que casualidad – menciono gustosa – es un placer conocerlo, Mei me ha hablado mucho de usted – el Dr. Lee ahora si no sabia que pensar –

Dr. Lee – usted conoce a mi hija –

Candy – ¡por supuesto!

Martha – con razón sus rasgos se me hacían familiares, vera su hija fue nuestra instructora –

Dr. Lee – entonces ella esta bien –

Candy – ¡mas que bien! – el Dr. Lee suspiro aliviado –

Habían pasado 5 días desde que Candy había llegado al hospital en escocia, su salud notablemente había mejorado, ese día, Martha había sacado a Candy a tomar un poco de sol ya que Candy le había comentado que se sentía asfixiada en aquel cuarto. Martha fue por un libro que le prestaría a Candy para que matara el tiempo entonces miro hacia un árbol y una figura se le hizo tan familiar se acerco a el y era exactamente igual a esa amable persona pero estaba viendo visiones, tallos sus ojos y volvió a mirarlo un pequeño bordo impidió seguir acercándose a el. El volteo a ver quien era y se topo con una hermosa mujer, ella le dijo – Anthony – el chico de su impresión no le dijo nada estaba atónito –

Continuara…

¿Qué les pareció el capitulo?

Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo!

Atte: Cellyta G.


	23. Capitulo XXII

(Los personajes no me pertenecen, son creación de Mizuki e Igarashi pero la historia es completamente mía)

Capitulo 23.

_Este capítulo no es apto para menores de edad__._

_Si me pidieras que te escribiera lo que yo siento por ti, te lo escribiría con la sangre de mis venas, para que vieras que por ti soy capaz de morir_.

Tanto uno como otro se quedaron mirándose a los ojos ninguno de los decía nada, el volteo para verla de frente.

- lo siento, pero creo que te has equivocado de persona – exclamo algo disgustado – mi nombre no es Anthony – Candy pensó; claro eso es imposible – mi nombre es Jacob –

Candy – no tienes por que disculparte – menciono algo desilusionada ya que se parecía mucho a el – yo fui la que te confundió – entonces se volvieron a mirar y el silencio reino, pero no hasta que alguien los interrumpió; era Martha, que le gritaba a lo lejos –

Martha - ¡Candy! ¡Candy! ¿Dónde te habías metido? – Dijo enojada - ¡he estado buscándote como loca!

- lo siento fue mi culpa – exclamo Jacob –

Martha – si es así, entonces – se acerco a la oreja de Candy - ¿Quieres que los deje?

Candy – no es necesario – Candy lo volvió a mirar – adiós – le regalo una amable sonrisa –

Martha se la llevo de ahí a Candy y el solamente vio como se perdían tras los edificios de la entrada principal, a lo lejos vio como el Dr. Lee corría hacia el bastante agitado – escuche que el estuvo ¿aquí es cierto?

Jacob - si es cierto – dio un gran suspiro – al parecer quiere que este de vuelta en "casa" – menciono con disgusto –

Dr. Lee – deberías de comprenderlo, te fuiste sin decir nada Jacob – le reprocho – tu padre siempre ha estado al tanto de que no te falte nada –

Jacob – ¡si claro! – Exclamo disgustado – lo único que hizo después que murió mi madre fue encerrarse en un cuarto –

Dr. Lee – pero no sabes como estuvieron las cosas – insistió – tu padre…

Jacob – ahora no quiero escuchar nada de el, suficiente tengo con el sermón que me dio el –

Dr. Lee – esta bien no volveré a insistir –

Jacob – pero si hay algo que me gustaría saber – menciono curioso - cuando venias tu una chica de grandes ojos verdes y cabello rubio me recordó mucho a ella –

Dr. Lee – te refieres a Candy –

Jacob – con que su nombre es Candy – dijo para si mismo –

Dr. Lee – para ella era la sangre que te pedí en aquel momento -

Jacob - ¡Eh! Oh es así –

Dr. Lee – Jacob aun hay algo que no sabes de tu madre – suspiro y por fin se quitaría ese peso de encima –

Jacob - ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – pregunto desconcertado ante el comentario –

Dr. Lee – no vallas a creer que tu padre te mintió – explico antes de que se imaginara algo que no era – es verdad que tu madre murió, pero no fueron por las circunstancias que tu crees o no al menos como mi hermano lo conto – Jacob no sabia que decir - si lo quieres saber te esperare hoy en mi oficina – se fue de ahí y Jacob se quedo con un montón de sentimientos encontrados ¿Qué demonios trataba de ocultar?; pensó –

Era de hora de cenar y Candy conversaba con varios pacientes al fondo del pasillo, Jacob vagaba sin decidirse y cuando vio aquella sonrisa se sintió aliviado y decidió acercarse a ellos y ser parte de la animada platica - ¡Hola! – Saludo animadamente - ¿me puedo unir a ustedes?

- ¡claro! – Dijo uno de ellos – se acerco y se sentó a lado de Candy –

Jacob – ¡parece que nos volvemos a ver! – Exclamo seductoramente - ¡oh! Es cierto – Candy estaba confundida – no me he presentado bien aun, mi nombre es Jacob O'Connor Mónaco – y todos voltearon a verlo, un paciente de edad avanzada que estaba al lado de el estaba tan asombrado y tomo su mano y la beso y a Candy le dio un poco de risa –

- ¿usted es el hijo de el duque O'Connor? – Jacob se puso nervioso –

Jacob – si, lo soy – menciono algo nervioso y volteo a verlos y todos tenían una expresión como si tuvieran al rey en frente – pero por favor no hagan tanto alboroto no es para tanto –

- pero el duque ha hecho tanto por nosotros - menciono uno con gran entusiasmo – es un honor conocerlo en persona –

Candy – no les niegues el que permanezcan un rato contigo – le dijo en voz baja y el no se pudo negar – duraron un rato platicando hasta que poco a poco se fueron retirando, Jacob y Candy se quedaron solos –

Candy – la platica estaba tan animada que no me puede presentar – explico – mucho gusto, mi nombre es Candy White Andley – el acepto el saludo de mano –

Jacob – tienes muy bonito nombre, tu mama lo supo escoger bien – a Candy se le fue desvaneciendo su sonrisa y el se sintió incomodo – lo siento dije algo ¿Qué te incomodara?

Candy – claro que no lo que sucede es – en ese momento llego el Dr. Lee y Candy lo saludo - ¿Cómo ha estado?

Dr. Lee – bien, bueno yo me retiro – Candy jalo de su bata –

Candy - ¿podría hablar con usted?

Dr. Lee – si claro – la miro extrañado - ¿Quiere que hablemos aquí?

Candy – No. En privado si no es mucho pedir -

Dr. Lee – claro que no – tomo la silla de ruedas dispuesto a empujarla –

Candy – nos vemos luego – se refería a Jacob – me encanto platicar contigo -

Jacob no la perdió de vista hasta que se perdieron tras la puerta de su habitación, dejo salir un gran suspiro, tomo sus muletas y el también dispuso ir a su habitación. Cuando llegaron a la habitación de Candy, el Dr. Lee cerró la puerta.

Candy – perdón por hacerle venir hasta acá –

Dr. Lee – para nada, no es ningún problema – se paro en frente de Candy – bueno y ¿cual es su duda Srta. Andley?

Candy – la verdad es que me gustaría saber quien fue la persona que me dono sangre –

Dr. Lee – bueno…

Candy – por casualidad es alguien que vino con nosotros – insistió – por que realmente me gustaría agradecerle –

Dr. Lee – realmente no creo que sea eso necesario – explico – pero si realmente lo desea saber, la persona que le dono sangre fue con el joven que platicaba hace unos momentos – Candy estaba algo sorprendida – si es eso responde a su pregunta entonces me retiro –

Candy - ¡espere! – Grito - Aun hay algo más, también me gustaría saber si, alguien le informo a mi familia que fui traída aquí, a Escocia –

Dr. Lee – no, al menos que la enfermera Scott lo haya hecho –

Candy – no lo creo –

Dr. Lee – si quiere puede escribir una carta, yo me encargare de llevarla para que le informe a su familia de su condición –

Candy – ¡muchas gracias!

Dr. Lee – entonces vendré a recogerla mañana después del medio día ¿te parece?

Candy - ¡Si! – menciono entusiasmada –

El Dr. Lee salió de la habitación de Candy, se dirigió a su oficina y para su sorpresa fue que Jacob lo esperaba en silencio – veo que decidiste venir – el no contesto nada – por ¿Dónde quieres que empiece? –

Jacob - ¿Qué fue exactamente lo que sucedió con mi madre?

Dr. Lee – como ya sabes, yo no soy el Dr. Que atendió a tu madre durante su estancia en Estados Unidos.

Jacob – si, lo se – exclamo – que mi madre murió de una extraña enfermedad –

Dr. Lee – bueno – suspiro – eso es mentira – volvió a suspirar, por que sabia que esa misma noche el peso que guardaba con el se iría para siempre – lo que te voy a decir ahora quiero que te lo tomes con calma – explico –

Jacob - ¡ve al punto quieres! – Exclamo desesperado – si no murió de la "enfermedad" entonces de que.

Dr. Lee – tienes que tener paciencia Jacob –

Jacob - ¡entonces dilo sin rodeos!

Dr. Lee – cuando tu naciste, tu madre estuvo al borde de la muerte – Jacob quedo en shock – ella sufría de anemia y estuvo bastante tiempo en tratamiento, tu padre estaba feliz de tener a su primer hijo pero no quería perder a tu madre, pero tu madre fue muy fuerte y te tubo, después de tenerte ella tenia ganas de un bebe pero tu padre se lo negó el volver a ser madre – Jacob lo escuchaba con atención - de un de repente tu madre se fue a los estados unidos por que tu abuela materna estaba muy mala y no podía ser trasladada a Francia, así que te dejo al cargo de tu padre y se fue; después de 7 meses en el extranjero tu te decaíste y tu padre estaba bastante molesto por que te habían descuidado pero antes de que tu padre se fuera a buscarla una carta había llegado de parte de tu abuelo donde decía que tu madre ya venia en camino pero primero pasaría a visitar a una amiga suya.

Jacob – pero ella nunca volvió – dijo con melancolía –

Dr. Lee – así es, pero… - hizo una pausa – en realidad Jacob, tu madre no fue a visitar a ninguna amiga, ella… estaba buscando un Dr. Que le ayudara durante su embarazo – por fin lo había dicho –

Jacob estaba muy sorprendido – eso quiere decir… que le fue infiel a mi padre – menciono con una voz temblorosa –

Dr. Lee – eso yo no te lo puedo explicar… solo se que tu madre dio a luz a un bebe pero nunca supimos si fue niño o niña, tu padre nunca lo supo – explico – bien sabes que el sufre del corazón así que tus abuelos decidieron ocultárselo y les dijeron a ustedes que ya saben.

Jacob – pero tu hermano lo sabe verdad dime, ¿Dónde esta el?

El Dr. Lee agacho la cabeza – el ya murió, cuando se dirigía a Francia a contar la verdad a tu padre el murió en un accidente y se lo llevo todo a la tumba, pero hay algo que nos puede ser de ayuda – se levanto y en un rincón de su oficina tras un sillón saco una valija, la abrió y le mostro el contenido a Jacob – todas estas cartas las dejo tu madre, perdón por no habértelo dicho, pero se que puedo confiar en ti – entro un enfermero sin avisar y lo necesitaban en quirófano – puedes quedarte cuanto quieras – salió de ahí y Jacob se quedo solo. Con sus manos temblorosas busco entre las cartas y sus grandes ojos azules se abrieron al ver una de ellas en la cual estaba escrito su nombre. La abrió con cuidado ya que el papel estaba algo desgastado, desdoblo la hoja y comenzó a leer:

_Jacob:_

_Si estas leyendo esto quiere decir que te han contado la verdad y nada mas que la verdad. Quiero que sepas que fuiste una luz y una bendición muy grande en mi vida, saber que naciste con bien me alegro profundamente el alma._

_Nunca quise dejarte, pero las circunstancias así lo demandaban; la razón por la que tu padre y yo peleamos era por que yo quería darte un hermano y el se negó. Tiempo después me las arregle y quede embarazada, pero no te agás ideas equivocadas tu padre fue el único que amo y que amare hasta que mi vida se acabe. _

_Si tu padre sabia que yo estaba embarazada el no estaría de acuerdo así que decidí no contarle por su seguridad y por la seguridad del bebe; cuando supe la noticia fui de lo mas feliz y la noticia de que mi madre estaba enferma me dio la oportunidad de salir de Francia e ir al extranjero. Ahí busque ayuda de los profesionales pero ninguno de ellos no me dieron muchas esperanzas se que yo viviera o el bebe. Ahora estoy en – Jacob noto que se había desvanecido la tinta en ese específico lugar y ahí se desvanecieron las esperanzas de poder encontrar alguna pista que lo llevara hacia ese bebe – aquí encontré a un doctor que me ayudara durante mi embarazo._

_No quiero que pienses que lo quiero mas a el, yo que mas quisiera poder vivir y haber vuelto a tu lado discúlpame por ser tan egoísta yo te amo, quiero que sepas que también hubiera dado la vida por ti y la daría si se diera el caso, no sabes cuanto te extraño en estos momentos y tenerte a mi lado ahora. Quisiera arrullarte, abrazarte, cantarte para que durmieras por las noches y verte crecer._

_Ya no me queda tiempo, me disculpo por todo._

_Recuerda bien que te quiero y nunca te voy a olvidad aunque mi alma se separe de este cuerpo que disfruto traerte a la vida te quiero, hijo mío, Jacob._

_Alice M._

Jacob cerró lentamente sus ojos y al abrirlos se llenaron de lágrimas y comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas. Saber que había durado tantos años engañado, señalado por aquellos que lo juzgaban sin conocer la historia una historia que fue contada de otra manera. Guardo la carta en aquel sobre y comenzó a buscar, había nombres en cada uno de ellos para sus tíos, para su padre y por ultimo una que no tenia nombre, sentía curiosidad, pero por ahora necesitaba saber mas y lo sabría, para eso necesita preguntarle a los primeros cómplices de la mentira; sus abuelos.

Después de cenar, Candy tomo una hoja una pluma y comenzó a escribir aunque se desvelo un poco pero, estaba muy feliz de poder escribirles.

Habían pasado 5 días desde que Albert había recibido noticias de Candy y estaba impaciente por saber sobre el estado de salud de Candy. Esa misma tarde fue llamado por el Dr. Que le daría razones de donde se encontraba.

Salió de la mansión en Lakewood y se dirigió al hospital, Al llegar el Dr. Lo esperaba en el jardín.

Albert – buenas tardes Dr. Stefano – lo saludo – veo que esta mejor que la ultima vez que lo vi –

Dr. Stefano - ¡Jajaja! – Rio – ¿le parece?

Albert - ¡por supuesto!

Dr. Stefano – bueno, ya que esta aquí vallamos al grano – se torno serio – al parecer su hija fue transferida a Escocia y ahí estará uno o 2 meses hasta que recupere al 100 por ciento su salud para ser traída a América y recibir tratamiento ya que la bala daño una zona importante en el tobillo y le tomara tiempo recuperar la movilidad de su pie por completo, pero su condición y el tratamiento que esta recibiendo esta haciendo efecto.

Albert – ya veo – suspiro aliviado – entonces es posible que yo valla hasta allá y la visite –

Dr. Stefano – no lo pregunte – menciono – esta en todo su derecho, así que ya puede ir oh es cierto se me olvidaba – saco un papel – aquí esta el nombre del hospital donde se le asigno – Albert tomo el papel –

Albert – ¡muchas gracias! ¡No se que aria sin usted!

Dr. Stefano – no te preocupes, me alegra a verte sido de ayuda – se despidieron y Albert fue directamente al departamento donde se encontraba Mei.

Subió las escalera, toco y le abrió Mei – amor ya tengo noticias de Candy – cerró la puerta detrás de si.

Mei - ¡enserió! Y ¿Cómo esta ella?

Albert – ella esta bien, pero necesita estar en Escocia por uno o 2 meses por que su tobillo fue dañado –

Mei – pero ella esta bien ¿verdad? – Albert la abrazo –

Albert – claro que si -

Se sentaron en el sillón juntos y permanecieron en silencio.

Mei – te noto tenso paso algo que te incomode – pregunto Mei preocupada –

Albert – bueno… tuve una discusión con la tía abuela – suspiro – de nuevo.

Mei – y ahora ¿Por qué fue?

Albert dudo en decirle – por que le dije que me iría a Escocia por Candy – Mei no dijo nada – Mei, después que pase esto promete que nos casaremos –

Mei se sonrojo – si –

Albert se acerco a ella y empezó a jugar con su melena lacia y negra – Mei, sabes que te amo –

Mei – claro que si –

Albert – y tú ¿me amas?

Mei - ¿pero que clase de pregunta es esa? – evadió su mirada – si te amo – Albert tomo el mentón de Mei y se miraron fijamente, comenzó a besarla y ella le correspondió. Se levanto de repente y cargo a Mei hasta la habitación, la dejo en la cama cuidadosamente y la volvió a besar –

Albert – Mei ¿estas segura? – Pregunto mirándola directamente a los ojos – por que yo no te quiero herir –

Mei – sabes que nunca he estado con un hombre pero si es contigo no me importa, estoy segura que me has dado todo tu amor y que yo te he dado el mío, además nunca dude de lo que sentías por mi –

Albert – gracias por dejarme entrar en tu vida… Mei

Mei – te amo.

El rubio comenzó a despojarla de la ropa que llevaba en sima, fue demasiado fácil ya que la dama no acostumbraba a usar vestidos, retiro su camiseta, el pantalón, hasta dejarla completamente desnuda, por otro lado ella tampoco se quedo atrás, mientas retiraba aquellas prendas que le impedían ver aquel cuerpo tan bien formado. Intercambiaron aquellas emociones que no podían expresar frente a los demás, tiernos, amables, irracionales, bucólicos. Se adueñó uno de otro como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido solo para ellos 2.

La sensación era única, se habían entregado a la persona con la que recorrería el resto de los años la sencillez, la timidez, ese tipo de emociones desaparecieron, cada vez querían estar cerca uno del otro, explorando aquella belleza que no se puede ver a través de una mirada, ni una sonrisa, la cama seguía el ritmo de la pareja que se entregaba en medio de la oscuridad, las cuatro paredes fueron testigo del amor que sentían y guardarían el secreto que compartirían el resto de su vida, un deleite inexplicable cambiaba sus vidas por completo en una ceremonia que se hacia en el nombre del amor.

Continuara…

Espero y no se me hayan desilusionado.

Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo.


	24. Capitulo XXIII

(Los personajes no me pertenecen, son creación de Mizuki e Igarashi pero la historia es completamente mía)

Capitulo 23.

_Desearía que fueses lo primero que viera al despertar y lo ultimo que viera al dormir, pero la distancia nos separa, y me tengo que conformar con que seas lo primero que vea al dormirme y lo ultimo que vea antes de despertarme._

Habían pasado 3 días desde que Albert había recibido la noticia de Candy, se encontraba en Lakewood informándoles a Archie y Annie sobre lo que iban a hacer.

Albert – como ya saben, Mei y yo decidimos ir a Escocia para ver la condición de Candy, Archie me gustaría que te quedaras aquí hasta que venga la tía abuela –

Archie – ¡no hay problema! – Exclamo motivado – pero sabes, a nosotros también nos gustaría ir a ver a Candy –

Albert – eso pensé, es por eso que cuando llegue la tía abuela se vallan a Nueva York y nos esperen ahí – explico – te dejare las llaves para que llegue libremente – dio un sorbo a su taza de te – así que por eso no se preocupen –

Annie – pero es un hecho que Candy ¿esta bien verdad? – menciono aun preocupada –

Albert – si, ya no te preocupes por eso –

Archie – ¿Cuándo se van?

Albert – hoy mismo - en eso tocaron la puerta – adelante –

- sr. William ha llegado una carta para usted – dijo la mucama, se acerco y se la dio – con permiso – se fue –

Archie - ¿de quien es?

Albert – es… de Candy – a Archie y Annie se les ilumino el rostro -

Annie - ¿Qué dice? – exclamo emocionada -

Albert comenzó a leerla.

_Querido Albert, Mei, Annie y Archie…_

_Lamento no haber podido escribirles, estos últimos días…_

_Bueno hay algo que no les he contado aun…_

_Hace aproximadamente dos semanas fui herida ¡pero no se preocupen, no es de gravedad! Así que no quiero que se preocupen después de recuperarme estaré aquí en Escocia aproximadamente de un mes a dos, después me trasladare a América, pero no tengo una fecha con precisión, pero lo que si se es que estaré con ustedes antes de navidad._

_Les quiere._

_Candy White Andley._

Annie – no quiere que nos preocupemos por ella…

Albert – pero esta vez fuimos más inteligentes que ella – dijo con triunfo –

Archie – Albert, hay algo de lo que he tenido mucha curiosidad –

Albert - ¿de que trata?

Archie – cuando estuvimos en Nueva York, le mencionaste a Terry no ¿es cierto? – Albert trago en seco - ¿le piensas decir sobre la situación de Candy?

Albert – no se si es lo mas conveniente – explico – ya que si le cuento, lo mas probable es que quiera acompañarnos y…

Annie – tal vez a Candy… no le agrade mucho.

Albert – así es, aun no sabemos que tipo de sentimientos tenga Candy hacia Terry, por que los sentimientos de Terry me quedan muy claros.

Archie – bueno – cambio de tema, por que no le agradaba mucho la idea de hablar sobre Terry – en cuanto vuelva la tía abuela, nosotros iremos hacia Nueva York y te mandare una carta ¿se quedaran en la mansión de principal o en cual?

Albert – en la mansión principal queda más cerca de la ciudad, será lo más adecuado.

Archie – muy bien –

Albert – George se quedara, así que si tienes alguna duda pregúntale, el se encargara de darte las llaves pasado mañana – se levanto – bueno es hora de irme, quede de pasar por Mei al hospital y de ahí nos iremos a la estación – explico –

Archie – si – también se levanto – voy a esperar muy ansioso –

Annie – si – exclamo animada – ¡ya quiero ver a Candy de nuevo!

Albert – si yo también.

Albert se despidió de Archie y Annie, bajo el equipaje y el chofer le ayudo a subirlo al coche, se dirigió al hospital, donde Mei lo esperaba para partir a Escocia.

Candy era examinada por el Dr. Lee en esos momentos y le explicaba el daño que había en el tobillo – Candy la lesión en tu tobillo es algo grave, ya que daño la zona del Astrágalo y a consecuencia de ello daño también el ligamento interno – Candy escuchaba con atención – pasado mañana van a llegar un grupo de doctores y en hay alguien que se especializa en traumas de extremidades, ella es muy buena en lo que hace – sonrió orgulloso -

Candy - ¿cree que este dispuesta a ayudarme? – pregunto dudosa –

Dr. Lee - ¡Claro que si! Ya le he mencionado sobre tu condición y esta dispuesta a ayudarte –

Candy - ¡eso me alegra! Ya que me encanta andar de aquí para allá – exclamo muy feliz – oh por cierto ¡muchas gracias! Por llevar la carta.

Dr. Lee – no se preocupe, no es nada – en eso entro Martha –

Candy - ¡hola!

Martha - ¡hola!

Candy – ¡hace mucho que no te veo!

Martha - ¡no seas mentirosa! – lo negó – aquí esta Dr. Lee –

Dr. Lee – parece que muchos se dan de alta hoy ¿verdad?

Martha – así es, tal parece que han decidido regresar a su hogar por su cuenta –

Dr. Lee - ¡muy bien! – Se levanto – Martha a partir de hoy usted se encargara de la Srta. Candy – explico – no quiero que trate de caminar o algo por el estilo, recuerde que su pierna y su cadera ¡están bien! Pero no su tobillo así que no me vallan a desobedecer – les regalo una sonrisa antes de irse – por cierto Srta. Scott desde hoy solamente cuidara de la paciente, ya esta todo arreglado – se fue –

Martha – ¡oíste! – se acerco y la abrazo - ¡estoy tan feliz!

Candy - ¡claro que también estoy feliz! – Martha se sentó en la orilla de la cama de Candy y su rostro se torno serio - ¿Qué pasa?

Martha – Candy ¿si te has sentido bien en estos últimos días?

Candy - ¿Por qué lo dices? – Pregunto desconcertada - ¡por supuesto que si!

Martha – Candy a mi no me puedes mentir – tomo su mano – ayer cuando vine por la noche tu estabas sudando y por alguna razón estabas llorando, yo estoy realmente preocupada ¡puedes confiar en mi!

Candy – lo que pasa es…- agacho su cabeza – eh tenido ciertos sueños en donde Brian… - su voz comenzó a temblar – Brian, me reprocha por no haberle salvado –

Martha - ¡pero sabes que no es tu culpa! ¡Yo te lo eh dicho! – La abrazo con fuerza - ¡ya no quiero que te culpes Candy! – Comenzó a llorar – debes de pensar… que no fue en vano y que en estos momentos esta en un mejor lugar donde no hay… guerra… - Candy se sintió consolada por las palabras de Martha y empezó a llorar, reflexiono sobre todo lo que había pasado antes y después de que llegara a la guerra, eran demasiadas cosas, pero había una en especial; aquel sentimiento realmente ¿era imposible? Sabía que era tiempo, su corazón sanaría y un amor llegaría.

Jacob se dirigió a la oficina del Dr. Lee entro pero no estaba, cuando cerraba la puerta el llego – veo que le gusta sorprender a la gente –

Dr. Lee – ¡y a ti te sorpresas! – Rieron – pasa – entraron y Jacob tomo asiento – veo que tu pierna y tu brazo están mejor ¿verdad?

Jacob – ¡así es! – respondió animado –

Dr. Lee – así que ¿vuelves a tu casa?

Jacob – ¡no me queda de otra! – Rio – la verdad es que he decidido preguntarles a mis abuelos sobre mi madre, quiero saberlo todo – exclamo con un tomo molesto, pero tranquilo a la vez –

Dr. Lee – antes que nada, recuerda mantener esto a tu padre oculto – explico – no quiero que sufra una recaída ¡nadie lo quiere!

Jacob – Jajá… mi padre aun es muy joven –

Dr. Lee - ¡es cierto!

Jacob – espero que arregles tu traje – volvió a reír –

Dr. Lee - ¿Por qué lo dices?

Jacob – pronto va a hacer su cumpleaños número 40 no querrás faltar o ¿si?

Dr. Lee – ¡no me lo perdería! es en 4 días o me equivoco –

Jacob – no tienes mala memoria – se levanto – bueno, me retiro por que antes de irme me gustaría ir a despedirme de alguien…

Dr. Lee – no te agás ilusiones muchachito, bastante pasaste por la otra y no te fue muy bien que digamos – dijo en forma de burla y Jacob lo miro serio – lo siento.

Jacob – esta vez es diferente; me voy adiós, aunque prono me veras por aquí -

Dr. Lee – no, gracias – se quedo solo y dio un gran suspiro – si su madre estuviera aquí, tal vez, seria… diferente – dijo para si –

Jacob camino despacio hasta llegar a la habitación de Candy, cuando abrió la puerta ella estaba en silencio leyendo un libro, el aire que se sentía era muy tranquilizador y se sentía muy bien – tosió - Candy volteo a verlo y le sonrió - lamento interrumpirte ¿puedo pasar?

Candy – adelante – cerró su libro –

Jacob – venia a despedirme, por que hoy me dieron de alta y regreso a mi casa –

Candy – ¡que bien! – dijo gustosa –

Jacob – puedo preguntarte algo – su voz estaba algo nerviosa –

Candy - ¡claro! ¿De que trata?

Jacob - ¿Cuánto tiempo te vas a quedar aquí en el hospital?

Candy – mmm… pues aun con precisión no lo se, el Dr. Lee menciono que la bala daño mi tobillo así que necesito que un especialista me vea, así que me quedare un mes o dos aun no estoy segura, Jajá –

Jacob - ¿esta bien que pueda venir a visitarte?

Candy - ¡claro me aria muy feliz! – A Jacob se le ilumino el rostro – la verdad es que estar aquí sola es muy, como decirlo… agobiante – explico – siempre eh sido una persona activa, nunca eh permanecido en un lugar por tanto tiempo y menos sin hacer nada –

Jacob - ¿enserió? Ahora entiendo por que eres enfermera – Candy lo miro confundida –

Candy - ¿Cómo sabes que soy enfermera?

Jacob – bueno… cuando… iba a comer al comedor…

Candy – siii…

Jacob – bueno… los otros soldados te vieron y le preguntaron a la enfermera que el otro día te estaba buscando –

Candy – ¿Martha?

Jacob – ¡si ella! te molesta que se lo hayamos preguntado

Candy – no, no me molesta, pero si se me hizo algo… raro – se sonrojo –

Jacob – bueno… - al ver la expresión de Candy también se sonrojo – mañana vendré a visitarte –

Candy - ¡claro que si! –

Jacob tomo su mano y la beso; Candy no dijo nada solamente vio como desapareció detrás de la puerta –

Terry esperaba afuera del teatro a Eleonor, ya que pronto estaría en escena una nueva obra donde ella interpretaría el personaje principal, cuando la vio salir camino hacia ella y le ofreció el brazo - ¿te sorprende? – sonrió de medio lado –

Eleonor – si, algo –

Terry – mi padre llego y con visita – lo miro sorprendida -

Eleonor - ¿Qué? ¿No se supone que llegaba hasta la próxima semana?

Terry - ¡yo pensé lo mismo!

Eleonor – suspiro - ¡me va a oír!

Terry – cálmate – abrió la puerta del coche - ¿Qué no estabas quejándote el otro día que por que el no venia?

Eleonor - ¡pero no de esta manera! –

Terry - ¡Jajaja! Yo tengo que ver esto – cerro la puerta del lado de Eleonor y rodeo el coche para subir –

Eleonor – ¿sabes quienes son?

Terry – sabes que a mi esas cosas no me importan – menciono indiferente – pero parecían importantes –

Eleonor – pero…

Terry – no te preocupes, parecen que ya habían cenado afuera, mi padre nomas ordeno te –

Eleonor – eso me tranquiliza – el resto del camino fue silencioso; al llegar Eleonor bajo rápido del coche y llamo a la puerta y abrió Amanda – ¿todavía están aquí?

Amanda - si señora –

Eleonor – bien, Terry no te quedes ahí – tomo su muñeca –

Terry – ¡espera! – Se detuvo – sabes que yo no soy muy social así que mejor me voy, ya te traje ya cumplí – pero Eleonor no lo soltó –

Eleonor – de esta no te salvas ¡Terrence! – Terry se sintió intimado por su madre por primera vez –

Terry – ahora entiendo tantas cosas – murmuro –

Eleonor – ¿mencionaste algo?

Terry - ¡no es imposible! – Rio con sarcasmo – al llegar a la sala todos ahí presentes se quedaron en silencio – buenas noches – saludo, ya no le quedaba alternativa –

Eleonor – buenas noches – los invitados se levantaron –

Richard se acerco a Eleonor y a Terry – les presento a mi esposa Eleonor Baker – menciono con mucho orgullo –

- buenas noches, es un placer conocerla – dijo un hombre ya mayor, algo robusto que era acompañado por un muchacho de unos 20 o 21 años, alto, de cabellos castaños oscuro y ojos grises –

Richard – y este es mi hijo Terrence –

- ¡si! Yo ya tengo el placer de conocerlo – Terry no comprendió - su hijo es un magnifico actor en su ultima representación me quede con el ojo cuadrado – rio –

Terry – ¡muchas gracias!

Richard – les presento al sr. Henry Stafford y a su nieto Arthur Stafford

Terry – ¡mucho gusto! – lo saludo –

Arthur - ¡el gusto es mío!

Eleonor – pero tomen asiento, me disculpo por no poder quedarme la verdad es que estoy cansada pero quédense cómodos, están en su casa –

Sr. Stafford – si adelante y gracias – Eleonor se fue de ahí y Terry y Arthur se sentaron juntos y Richard se sentó junto a el sr. Stafford –

Richard - me alegra que nos podamos ver de nuevo -

Sr. Strafford – ¡así es!

Richard – aun recuerdo cuando su nieto era un niño –

Sr. Stafford – ¡Jaja! es verdad – contesto riendo –

Estuvieron un rato platicando que por cierto Terry lo que quería es ir a su departamento y dormir, hasta que algo le dio la oportunidad –

Arthur – abuelo, perdón por interrumpirlos pero tengo que irme –

Sr. Stafford - ¡oh es cierto! Hoy partes –

Richard – no te preocupes – se levanto de su lugar – puedes retirarte con toda confianza –

Arthur - ¡muchas gracias!

Terry – yo también me retiro, la verdad me gustaría ir a descansar –

Richard – bien, te veo luego hijo –

Terry – fue un placer conocerlo – se dirigió al sr. Stafford –

Sr. Stafford – al contrario el placer fue todo mío – Arthur y Terry salieron de ahí juntos –

Terry - ¿quieres que te lleve?

Arthur – ¡no! – Exclamo – pediré un taxi –

Terry - ¡vamos! – Insistió – si me conocieras en realidad supieras que esto nos muy a menudo – bromeo –

Arthur – esta bien – los dos subieron al coche –

Terry – y bien a donde quieres que te lleve –

Arthur – al muelle, ahí tomare un barco –

Terry encendió el coche y arranco – vas a Europa –

Arthur – así es – contesto a secas – el resto del amino fue muy silencioso, Terry lo miraba de reojo pero el no hacia ningún gesto simplemente miraba a través de la ventana –

Terry – bueno llegamos – Arthur se bajo del coche –

Arthur – ¡te debo una! – exclamo –

Terry – ¡claro que no! – negó rápidamente –

Arthur – la verdad es que no me gusta deberle favores a nadie, así que no desistiré la próxima vez -

Terry - ¡esta bien! – lo miro como se perdía entre la multitud y a la vez lo envidiaba, de no poder tomar un barco eh ir tras ella, pero como sabría, ni siquiera sabia donde estaba, pero a quien demonios le estaba pidiendo permiso – yo se Candy que algún día no muy lejano nos encontraremos… te lo prometo –

Cuando llego Jacob a su casa se sintió frio, solo, sin vida ahí estaba su padre sentado en la sala tomando el te, tenia tantas ganas de enseñarle lo que había descubierto, pero no podía, cuando se acerco a el uno de sus abuelos entraba del jardín y troto hasta llegar a el –

Carl – ¡hijo! – Llego a el y lo abrazo – me alegra que estés con bien – comenzó a llorar –

Jacob – vamos abuelo no es para tanto – su padre se levanto y lo abrazo también –

- me alegra tanto que estas aquí –

Jacob - a mi también me alegra verte – por fin estoy en casa; pensó – y las dos viejitas ¿Dónde esta?

Carl – ellas se fueron en un crucero –

Jacob - ¡mira! Quien las viera –

- pero dime ¿como estas? ¿Bien? – Dijo preocupado – tus heridas duelen mucho –

Jacob no te preocupes padre estoy bien, lo que si me gustaría es ir a descansar –

- claro que si hijo – un mayordomo le ayudo a cargar la maleta y su padre lo ayudo a subir las escaleras – gracias padre –

- descansa hijo – cerró la puerta –

Jacob llego hasta su cama y abrió el cofre, aparto las cartas y se le hizo raro que sonara hueco; comenzó a tocar y busco con que perforar la madera, cuando encontró con que encontró un librito y estaba bien cuidado limpio el polvo que había sobre el y lo abrió, cuando comenzó a leer se dio cuenta que todo lo que estaba ahí cambiaria su vida.

Al siguiente día en el transcurso de la tarde Albert y Mei llegaron a Nueva York.

Albert – te gustaría comer antes de abordar –

Mei – si – exclamo - ¡muero de hambre! – Se fueron a comer al restauran mas cercano que había, mientas comían Mei pregunto – y dime Albert ¿siempre si decidiste decirle a Terry?

Albert – al principio, estaba decidido en decirle pero, mas que tu sabes que la condición de Candy no es muy favorable aunque este estable eso no quiere decir que tenga una recaída y no quiero que lo tome por el lado malo sin haberla consultado –

Mei – creo… que esa parte de Candy no la conozco – explico –

Albert – Candy cuando se propone algo, lo hace aunque no sepa en que condiciones esta Terry, es mejor que se vean en otra ocasión –

Mei – si, tienes razón – dio el ultimo sorbo a su agua – termine –

Albert – yo también – tomaron sus cosas y tomaron un taxi hasta el puerto –

Mei – hace mucho que no viajo en uno – explico –

Albert – ¡ni yo! – mientas que abordaban Albert pensó; pronto te regresare tu emblema Candy –

A la mañana siguiente Candy empezó a sentir un dolor indescriptible en su tobillo volteo a ver si veía a alguien pero nada, trato de alcanzar las muletas pero el dolor no dejo moverse mucho; empezó a sentirse mareada quiso recargarse para controlar el mareo pero el dolor era demasiado fuerte haciendo que esta callera al piso, pero alguien entro en ese momento y alcanzo a escuchar dos voces.

_Continuara…_

_Hola chicas…_

_La verdad no tenia planeado subir capitulo esta semana ya que ando medio triste, pero cuando me metí leí sus reviews me levantaron el animo así que aquí esta el otro capitulo._

_No vemos en el siguiente capitulo…_


	25. Capitulo XXIV

(Los personajes no me pertenecen, son creación de Mizuki e Igarashi pero la historia es completamente mía)

Capitulo 24.

_Cuando te conocí tuve miedo de abrazarte, cuando te abracé tuve miedo de besarte, cuando te besé tuve miedo de quererte y ahora que te quiero tengo miedo de perderte._

El Dr. Lee se dirigía a la habitación de Candy cuando se topo con un doctor que no conocía

- disculpe – dijo el – usted es el Dr. Reiji Lee –

Dr. Lee – por supuesto – afirmo el - ¿Qué se le ofrecía? – pregunto mientras caminaba hasta la habitación de Candy -

- vengo de parte de la Dr. Kelly, ella no pudo venir debido a que tenia mucho trabajo en el hospital al que fue asignada – explico muy formal – yo vine en su lugar –

Dr. Lee – y ¿usted es? – en eso escucharon un estruendo dentro de la habitación y el Dr. Aun desconocido entro y salvo a la chica de que cayera al suelo, el Dr. Lee corrió detrás de el y la subieron a la cama – parece que se desmayo – el otro Dr. La acomodo con cuidado – ahora no me diga su nombre, primero hay que revisarla – el Dr. Lee reviso sus signos vitales y eran normales – parece que ya esta estable ¿pero que le pudo producir el desmayo?

- al parecer fue el dolor del tobillo –

Dr. Lee – esta bien informado – dijo el sarcasmo –

- no desconfié de mi – dijo el – simplemente estoy al tanto de lo que le sucede a la paciente –

Dr. Lee – ya que estamos en eso y que usted sabe mas que nosotros me podría decir ¿Quién es?

- la Dr. Kelly me mando aquí como su suplente, mi nombre es Arthur Stafford –

Dr. Lee – no crea que por tener un buen apellido puede hacer y deshacer en este hospital –

Arthur – claro que no, al contrario solamente soy un simple doctor – rio -

Dr. Lee –en cuanto despierte la paciente avíseme, enseguida mandare a traer a la enfermera – se fue – el se quedo sin decir nada, volteo a ver a la chica desconocida que estaba enfrente de el y la contemplo por alguna razón sintió deseos de tocarle aquel cabello rubio, pero antes de hacerlo la enfermera entro desesperadamente –

Martha - ¿Cómo esta? – pregunto preocupada -

Arthur – ¿trae la bitácora?

Martha – si – se la dio y el comenzó a revisarla –

Arthur – muy bien – Martha volteo a verlo – por ahora esperaremos a que reaccione, mientras usted no se separar de aquí y no deje entrar a nadie al menos que sea doctor –

Martha – si – el se fue – pero que le pasa; pensó – volteo a ver a Candy y miro su rostro preocupada. Al cabo de un rato Candy reacciono - ¿esta bien Candy?

Candy – mmm… si – menciono con una voz débil –

Martha - ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?

Candy – cuando me levante, sentí un dolor intenso… en mi tobillo y sentí desesperación de no ver a nadie así que trate de alcanzar las muletas, pero cuando me quise mover, sentí el dolor más intenso y comencé a marearme y después no se que paso –

Arthur – con que eso fue –Candy y Martha voltearon a ver de donde provenía la voz y un hombre descocido para las dos, estaba recargado en el marco de la puerta –

Martha - ¡no cree que debería tocar! – exclamo enojada –

Arthur – lo siento, no fue mi intención –

Candy – disculpe, pero y usted ¿Quién es?

Arthur – perdón por no presentarme, mi nombre es Arthur Stafford y seré su doctor como decirlo… personal desde ahora - Candy pensó; de donde había escuchado ese apellido ¿de donde?

Candy – ¡muchas gracias! – Le sonrió – mi nombre es Candy White Andley mucho gusto –

Martha – mi nombre es Martha Scott – dijo sin mirarlo –

Arthur – espero llevarme bien con ustedes – menciono con algo de burla – bien retomando el tema, ahora ya no siente dolor –

Candy – así es, el dolor desapareció –

Arthur – a partir de hoy empezaremos la rehabilitación para que pueda recuperar la movilidad de su extremidad por completo ¿le parece?

Candy - ¡por supuesto!

Arthur – volveré después del desayuno para empezar que pasen buen día – se fue –

Martha – no te parece que es muy exigente –

Candy – Martha, hemos visto tantos estilos de doctores que se me hace raro que hagas ese estilo de "expresiones" – rio – la verdad a mi me pareció muy formal –

Martha – ¡es cierto! – Se levanto – voy a ir por nuestro desayuno, el Dr. Lee me dio permiso de poder desayunar contigo así que no me tardo – se fue casi corriendo –

Candy – por fin voy a salir a tomar aire fresco – murmuro –

Después de 10 minutos Martha volvió con el desayuno – aquí esta esta así que a comer –

Candy – Martha que vas a hacer después –

Martha - ¿a que te refieres?

Candy – supongo que tu razón de estar aquí en Escocia es por mí o soy muy ¿pretenciosa?

Martha – no te equivocas, su tu te regresas a la guerra yo me voy contigo –

Candy – no debes de pensar así – le riño – debes de saber lo que quieres Martha no por que yo me valla al pozo tu también –

Martha – pues pensé en regresar a América, tengo muchas ganas de ver a Catherine.

Candy – ¡a eso me refería! Por que yo cundo vuelva quiero regresar al hospital ver a mi familia ¡por supuesto! – sonrió –

Martha – Candy, cuando sonríes así me dan ganas de sonreír también – rio –

Candy – es un hecho – rio también –

El Dr. Lee y Arthur hablaban en su oficina.

Dr. Lee - me parece bien, entre más rápido se recupere mejor –

Arthur – si, revise su tobillo y no tan grave a como la Dra. Me había explicado –

Dr. Lee – me agrada su carácter sabe, es raro la persona que es muy responsable y honesto en estas cosas –

Arthur - ¿lo dice por experiencia?

Dr. Lee - ¿Qué? ¡Acaso no queda claro!

Arthur disimulo para no reír – si muy claro –

Dr. Lee – gracias por informarme –

Arthur - no hay de que – salió en la oficina del Dr. Lee y fue hacia con Candy – Srta. Candy esta lista –

Candy - ¡por supuesto!

Arthur – me gusta su motivación – se acerco ella – Scott traiga la silla de ruedas saldremos hasta el jardín –

Martha - ¡muy bien!

Archie y Annie estaban en el jardín tomando el te cuando llego la tía abuela de mal humor –

Archie - ¡me alegra verla de nuevo!

Elroy – si, estoy de vuelta – miro a Annie de reojo – y su dama de compañía Srta. Brither – Annie agacho la cabeza –

Archie tomo su mano y lo volteo a ver – vamos tía abuela, ella esta conmigo –

Elroy – pero no es correcto, Archie – exclamo enojada – debería tener una dama de compañía – miro a su izquierda y derecha - y no la veo –

Archie – mire tía abuela, usted últimamente ha estado teniendo un humor, que no siquiera yo lo soporto – se levanto – tal vez se escuche grosero pero yo no quiero escuchar como me reclama y le dice cosas a Annie cada vez de que la ve – exclamo –

Elroy - ¡pero va a hacer una futura Andley! – Explico – no puedo creer que me respondas así –

Archie tomo la mano de Annie y se la llevo – si nos disculpa tía abuela nos retiramos –

Annie – buenas tardes – se fueron de ahí. Archie caminaba hecho una furia y comenzó a apretar la mano de Annie y ella se detuvo – ¡calma Archie!

Archie - ¡¿Cómo quieres que me calme?! – Grito - Estoy arto de que tengamos que escondernos y cada vez que quiero estar solo contigo, alguien nos reprocha – el la abrazo – No quiero que nadie nos diga que tenemos que hacer, ni donde estar –

Annie - ¡lo se Archie! ¡Lo se! Pero no podemos desobedecerlos – dijo entre sollozos - ¡te amo demasiado! Y no quiero que por una desobediencia me separen de ti – se aferro - ¡no quiero!

Archie – no te preocupes – tomo entre sus manos la cara de Annie – nunca voy a dejar que pase eso entiendes – la miro fijamente y la beso – ahora te llevare a tu casa y hablare con tus padres para que me den permiso de llevarte conmigo –

Annie – esta bien – abordaron un coche y se dirigieron a la casa de los Brither.

Albert estaba en la cubierta admirando el mar y Mei interrumpió sus pensamientos – esta bien Al ¿no tienes sueño?

Albert – no, el clima es muy agradable no quería perdérmelo – Mei lo rodeo con sus brazos por la cintura –

Mei – yo iré a descansar, por que por la mañana llegaremos y quiero tener mucha energía – rio –

Albert – esta bien, yo me quedare un rato más – Mei lo beso en la mejilla y se fue dejando solo a Albert –

Martha entraba a la habitación de Candy y se topo con Jacob cerrando la puerta – buenas tardes – saludo con una gran sonrisa –

Martha – buenas tardes – iba a entrar cuando Jacob la tomo por el hombro - ¿Qué sucede?

Jacob - ¿me podría decir donde se encuentra el Dr. Que esta a cargo de Candy?

Martha – se va al fondo del pasillo, sube las escaleras, a mano derecha en la primera puerta –

Jacob – muchas gracias – se fue –

Martha entro a la habitación y ahí estaba Candy con una expresión seria pero sus manos se movían de forma desesperada – Candy te veo inquieta ¿te molesta algo?

Candy - ¿eh?... no, solamente me siento rara –

Martha – hoy también vino ese chico ¿verdad?

Candy - ¿te refieres a Jacob?

Martha – si –

Candy – si, vino a visitarme en cuanto empezó el horario de visita – rio –

Martha se acerco a ella y señalo un sobre – y si piensas ir –

Candy - ¿A dónde? – Martha señalo una invitación que había sobre el libro que leía – ah… esto, bueno aun no lo se, no me han dado de alta y es mañana –

Martha – si, y con el Dr. Que te toco mucho menos creo que te deje salir –

Candy – Jaja… a ti de verdad no te cae bien ¿verdad? – rio –

Martha – no lo se hay algo en el que… no me gusta.

Candy – no es para tanto – tomo la invitación -

Martha – Candy… yo no se mucho de esto pero ¿no crees que esta enamorado de ti?

Candy - ¿Qué? – Exclamo y se sonrojo - ¡eso es imposible! – Lo negó – el solamente es un amigo –

Martha – mmm… si tú lo dices –

Candy - ¿Qué con ese tono?

Martha – nada, no es n-a-d-a… - Candy rio alegremente – por cierto, sabes para que ocupaba al Dr. Stafford, cuando yo venia me pregunto donde lo podía encontrar –

Candy – no me menciono a mi nada – explico seriamente –

Martha – hace rato fui a dejar una carta a Catherine –

Candy - ¿enserio? Tengo muchas ganas de verla –

Martha – imagínate yo – las dos rieron – bueno Candy, te dejo por que tengo que ayudar a una enfermera con un paciente que es bastante agresivo a si que no voy a poder venir a acompañarte a cenar –

Candy – no te preocupes el Dr. Stafford dijo que tengo que empezar a moverme así que voy a cenar acompañada –

Martha – entonces si tengo tiempo te veo allá –

Candy – por supuesto – Martha se fue de ahí –

Jacob encontró la oficina y llamo a la puerta.

Arthur – adelante – contesto sin verle la cara –

Jacob – buenas tardes –

Arthur – ¿que se le ofrecía? – Volteo para voltear a verlo y los dos se quedaron sin habla – ¡oh!

Jacob – ¡oh! – tenia una sonrisa de par en par – ¡pero que milagro verte aquí!

Arthur – ¡eso es lo que yo debería decir! – Se acercaron y se dieron un abrazo - ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

Jacob – bueno vengo buscando a un Dr. –

Arthur – bueno, aquí hay muchos doctores – menciono con sarcasmo –

Jacob – Jaja, bueno eso ya lo se – rio – estoy buscando al Dr. De la paciente Andley – Arthur sonrió -

Arthur – y para ¿que lo buscabas? - Aun sin sacarlo de su duda –

Jacob – bueno no se si aun te acuerdes, pero mañana es cumpleaños de mi padre y quería saber si es posible que le dieran permiso de salir –

Arthur – bueno… eso se escucha difícil –

Jacob – pero quiero preguntarle al Dr. ¿sabes donde lo puedo encontrar?

Arthur – no necesitas buscarlo, soy yo –

Jacob - ¿enserio? – Exclamo victorioso – hubieras empezado por ahí –

Arthur – pero como te dije esta algo difícil – explico - su condición es buena, pero…

Jacob – bueno si tú vas no creo que haya ningún problema –

Arthur – bueno… si pero…

Jacob – pero nada – lo interrumpió – tal vez es tiempo de que me pagues aquel favor –

Arthur – aun te acuerdas -

Jacob – no fue nada fácil, devolver los dulces que nos robamos –

Arthur – Jacob… éramos unos niños –

Jacob -todo se paga en esta vida – rio –

Arthur – pero y ella quiere ir y no creo que tenga algo que ponerse –

Jacob – bueno de eso no estoy seguro – sus ánimos se decayeron - pero yo puedo traerle algo para que se ponga ¿no crees? – Arthur suspiro – vamos…

Arthur – siempre te aprovechaste de mi por que yo era un año mas pequeño que tu, y ahora me sales con esto – bufo –

Jacob – ¡eso no es cierto! Siempre fuiste mi mejor amigo de la infancia –

Arthur - ¡claro! – Jacob lo miro fijamente, siempre había sido su debilidad que lo miraran fijamente sabia que sedería – esta bien –

Jacob - ¡Si!

Arthur - ¿a que hora va a ser?

Jacob – a las 6 de la tarde –

Arthur – esta bien, pero no quiero que agás nada imprudente –

Jacob – no – se levanto y camino normal, su pierna estaba completamente sana – al rato mandare a alguien para que traiga dos vestidos –

Arthur - ¿dos?

Jacob – no quiero que se sienta incomoda, así que también arregla unas vacaciones para las Srta. Scott – se fue antes de que se pudiera negar –

Arthur – que se le puede hacer -

El reloj marcaba las 10:00 en punto y a Arthur lo estaba venciendo el sueño cuando llamo a la puerta de su oficina – adelante –

- sr. Stafford el sr. O'Connor mando esto para usted – le dejo tres cajas –

Arthur – si muchas gracias – se retiro – Arthur comenzó a verlas y traía una nota una de ellas –

_Este es para ti, _

_Quiero que vallas presentable…_

Arthur – esta si me las paga – murmuro –

Tomo las otras dos cajas y se dirigió a la habitación de Candy llamo la primera vez y nadie contesto, volvió a tocar y fue cuando alguien respondió – adelante – abrió la puerta y estaban Candy y Martha – perdón que las interrumpa pero, les mandaron esto – se acerco y Martha tomo las cajas –

Martha - ¿Qué es? – pregunto curiosa –

Arthur – la persona que los mando fue Jacob –

Candy - ¿Jacob?

Arthur – así es, ustedes van a poder asistir a la fiesta que se les fue invitada –

Martha - ¿pero si yo no fui invitada? – exclamo –

Arthur – eso fue lo que me dijo el, así que mañana vendré por ustedes después de las 5 ¿esta bien? – las dos asintieron – bien entonces me retiro – se fue -

Martha – ¡vamos ábrelo! – Candy quito la envoltura y las dos quedaron sorprendidas con el contenido – ¡pero que hermoso!

Candy - ¡es verdad! – el vestido era color café chocolate, con un cinto que marcaba perfectamente la cintura, de manga larga –

Martha – voy a abrir también la otra caja – abrió la caja sin importarle la envoltura y el vestido que tenia un escote en forma de v de manga corta que lo acompañaba unos guantes, el vestido era color perla con encaje en las orillas de las mangas, cuello - ¡oh mira Candy!

Candy – ¡es muy bello! – se estrepitaron al escuchar que algo callo al suelo, Martha lo levanto y era una caja con dos juegos de joyas que encajaban perfectamente con los vestidos de las dos chicas –

Martha - ¡ya quiero que sea mañana! – dijo muy emocionada –

Candy – Jaja…- Comenzaron a guardarlos –

Martha – bueno Candy, te dejo dormir mañana vendré temprano para ayudarte -

Candy – si gracias – se fue y después Candy se quedo profundamente dormida –

Archie había conseguido llevar con el a Annie aunque con dama de compañía, pero lo había conseguido estaban por llegar a Nueva York.

Annie – ¿Archie? –

Archie -¿Mmm…?

Annie – mas o menos cuanto tiempo estaremos en Nueva York después de que vuelvan –

Archie - ¿Por qué lo mencionas?

Annie – la verdad es que me estoy preocupando de que nos topemos con…

Archie –yo también lo pensé –

Annie – y ¿que le diremos?

Archie – ya se me ocurrirá algo –

Annie - ¿Cómo que?

Archie – ¡pues muy simple! Que Candy encontró a alguien y para este tiempo ya tiene una vida hecha – Annie no dijo nada la verdad no le parecía la idea, ella definitivamente no respondería, no era buena para mentir –

Albert se despertó y no sintió a Mei a su lado, miro para todos lados y no había nadie –

Mei – veo que ya te levantaste –

Albert volteo a ver de donde provenía la voz y era Mei que salía del baño con un vestido muy ligero pero bonito – es raro verte así –

Mei – ¿tú crees?

Albert – ya llegamos –

Mei – si hace como diez minutos - se levanto de repente y se metió a la ducha -

Albert - ¿Por qué no me despertaste? – exclamo –

Mei – digieran que primero bajarían un carga que venia en el barco y después nos avisarían cuando pudiéramos bajar –

Albert – con que eso era – después de media hora avisaron que ya podían descender. Mientras llegaban al carruaje que los esperaba Albert le explicaba a Mei lo que iban a hacer - Dejaremos el equipaje en la mansión y después iremos al hospital –

Mei – sabes a ¿Qué hora es la visita? – Albert se detuvo – no lo sabes verdad –

Albert - ¡vamos Mei no te enojes! Ya pasa del medio día –

Mei – esta bien, no nos queda de otra – se resigno –

Albert rio victorioso y se dirigieron al carruaje que los esperaba –

- sr. Andley – grito a lo lejos un hombre de mediana edad - me alegra saber que volvió -

Albert se acerco mas a el – a mi también me alegra estar aquí de nuevo –

- y la Srta. ¿Es?

Albert – ella es Mei, mi prometida –

- mucho gusto – dijo el hombre –

Albert -necesito ir primero a la mansión y después quiero que me lleves a un hospital –

- si sr. Andley a ¿Cuál?

Albert - al hospital Western Infirmary –

- si – abordaron y se fueron mientras que veían el hermoso paisaje, Albert le platicaba de cuando había vivido aquí en Escocia sobre su madre y padre; Mei también le conto sobre su madre y hermano que lamentablemente habían muerto.

Cuando llegaron Mei se quedo impresionada con la bella arquitectura y buen gusto que tenían –

Albert – y aun no has visto por dentro –

Mei - ¡parece un castillo!

Albert – y no has visto la casa de campo que esta cerca del lago – menciono entusiasmado – luego iremos, ahora vamos al hospital -

Mei - ¡si! –

Salieron de la gran mansión y se dirigieron al hospital.

El Dr. Arthur se dirigía a la habitación de Candy ya que tenía los nuevos resultados – Srta. Andley –

Candy – dígame Candy – insistió -

Arthur – esta bien… Candy – se sonrojo – aquí están sus nuevos resultados que le hicimos cuando llegue y su tobillo esta respondiendo al tratamiento que estamos haciendo tal vez se le pueda darse de alta antes de lo que teníamos previsto –

Candy - ¡enserio! ¡Muchas gracias doctor! – Le tomo la mano sin darse cuenta - ¡oh lo siento!

Arthur se tapo con la otra mano para que Candy no se diera cuenta - no se preocupe –se dio vuelta y se fue –

Candy pensó; será que fui muy imprudente ¿se abra enojado?

Arthur cerró la puerta y sintió que las piernas le temblaban y su corazón latía muy rítmicamente – creo que…no es imposible; pensaba – sacudió la cabeza para ordenar sus pensamientos y se fue directamente a su oficina -

Jacob estaba en su habitación algo impaciente por que llegara la hora de que llegara Candy se sentó en su cama y la cajita que siempre protegía se callera al suelo provocando que todo quedara por ningún lugar, pero sus ojos se concentraron en un solo lugar, el diario estaba abierto y ahí había una foto, la tomo entre sus manos temblorosas y ahí estaba su madre junto a una bebe de ojos grandes y almendrados, su rostro no salía del asombro, entonces comenzó hacer conclusiones – entonces… este sentimiento con ella, es de amor… pero de…, el querer protegerla y cuidarla era solamente eso.

Su padre había estado llamando a la puerta la preocupación lo invadió y entro sin permiso, lo primero que pensó al verlo en el piso es que se había sentido mal así que se acerco a el; pero al ver su expresión hacia lo que veía, decidió también mirar y su expresión fue la misma.

Jacob se dio cuenta que su padre estaba ahí - ¡oh padre! – trato de disimular - ¿Qué haces aquí? –pregunto nervioso -

- como es que tu tienes esa foto – pregunto disgustado –

Jacob – tranquilo padre – se levanto - te contare si prometes tomarte lo con calma – lo agarro del brazo y lo sentó en la cama – la verdad no planeaba contártelo, pero no puedo mantenértelo en secreto no a ti – tomo el diario – mi madre escribió todo esto antes de morir – tomo la foto – ella no murió de una enfermedad – su padre se sorprendió – ella tubo a mi hermana – volteo la foto y la puso en su mano – mi madre tubo un segundo hijo –

- ¡pero eso es imposible! – Exclamo atónito - ella… no podía… no debía… tener otro hijo –

Jacob – yo quería preguntarle a mi abuela ya que hable con el Dr. Lee ¿te acuerdas de el? El me entrego todo esto - señalo las cartas que aun estaban en el piso - ¿estas bien padre?

- si hijo -suspiro – eso quiere decir que tú tienes un hermano –

Jacob – una hermana –

- pero, se me hace imposible –

Jacob – padre – titubeó – si yo te digiera que se donde esta ella ¿Qué dirías? – su padre volteo a verlo –

- no bromees así Jacob – exclamo enojado y molesto – tal vez ella no haya sobrevivido al igual que tu madre – su voz se quebró -

Jacob – esta bien no te diré más hasta saber del asunto pero…

- puedo leer los sobres –

Jacob – si, pero hay mas para mi tíos y hay una que no tiene nombre, aun no eh leído el diario completo así que tomate tu tiempo, pero no me pidas que me valla por que no lo are –

-aquí es señor – dijo el chofer – Albert y Mei se miraron se tomaron de la mano y salieron –

Albert - ¡muchas gracias!

- vendré dentro de una hora y media -

Albert – me parece perfecto – se fue – bueno entremos – se dirigieron a recepción – buenas tardes –

- si buenas tardes, en que le puedo ayudar –

Albert – quisiera saber sobre una persona que esta aquí –

- si ¿cual es su nombre?

Albert – Candy White Andley –

- permítame un momento – comenzó a buscar entre sus listas – si efectivamente aquí esta ella permítame llamar al Dr. Que esta a cargo de ella – la enfermera se fue –

Mei - ¿Qué te dijo?

Albert – efectivamente, Candy esta aquí –

Mei - ¿y?

Albert, bueno, fueron a buscar al Dr. – explico ansioso – en eso llego la enfermera con el Dr. Lee y Mei al verlo empezó a llorar – ¿Qué pasa amor? - dijo Albert al ver la expresión de Mei estaba atónita, se llevo las manos a la boca –

Dr. Lee - ¿Mei?

Mei – ¿papa? – Soltó la mano de Albert y se acerco a el y lo abrazo – ¡me da tanta alegría verte! – exclamo entre sollozos –

Dr. Lee - ¿estas bien? Hace mucho que no se de ti – su voz se quebró – pero, ¿Qué haces aquí?

Mei – es una historia muy larga – se separo de el y limpio sus lagrimas – tengo a alguien a quien presentarte – estiro su mano y Albert la tomo -

Albert -mucho gusto en conocerlo sr. Lee – lo saludo y el Dr. Lee comprendió y acepto el saludo –

Dr. Lee – también es un placer conocerlo – miro a la enfermera y pregunto - ¿Quién dijo que venia buscar a la Srta. Candy?

- ellos Dr. Lee – señalo a Albert y a Mei –

Dr. Lee -y ¿usted es?

Albert -perdón por mi no decir mi nombre, soy William Albert Andley y soy tutor de Candy – el Dr. Lee abrió los ojos como platos - ¿quisiera saber sobre su condición?

Dr. Lee – bueno, es mejor que la vea así usted podrá deducir si esta bien –

En eso Martha iba caminando por el pasillo cuando vio a la Dra. Mei, pero ella no se dio cuenta que ella la estaba viendo, quería avisarle a Candy pero tenia que entrar a asistir a un Dr. En quirófano.

Mientras que llegaban hasta el cuarto de Candy, el Dr. Lee le explico la situación por la que pasaba Candy y por fin la verían y eso la tenia tan contento – pero no se preocupe – explico el – su hija es muy fuerte –

Albert – si, así es - suspiro – ella siempre ha sido muy valiente –

Dr. Lee – bueno llegamos – estaban enfrente de la habitación – Mei, me gustaría hablar contigo –

Mei – claro papa, pero primero me gustaría ver a Candy –

Dr. Lee - por supuesto – abrió la puerta y Candy volteo –

Candy - ¡Dr. Lee! – Exclamo Candy - ¿Qué lo trae por aquí? –

Dr. Lee – Candy, hay alguien que quiere verte –

Candy - ¿enserio? ¿Quién? – el Dr. Lee se paro y le indico a Albert y a Mei que pasaran –

Albert – hola Candy – Candy no creía lo que veía, era Albert en carne y hueso, sus lágrimas empezaron a brotar y Albert so se puedo resistir y la abrazo - ¡me alegra tanto Candy!

Candy – oh Albert… - no podía decir mas sus sentimientos estaban mas alborotados que nunca, el que lo haya vuelto a ver era un milagro que tarde que temprano se aria realidad –

Mei no se pudo resistir y corrió hacia ella y comenzó a tocar su pelo y puso las manos en su rostro - ¿esta bien Candy? – Candy asintió con la cabeza - ¡me alegra tanto poder volver a verte y ver tu sonrisa de nuevo! –

Candy - ¡no se que decir! – Limpio sus lagrimas – no saben la felicidad que estoy sintiendo en este momento -

Albert – pequeña a mi también me da mucha felicidad que estés bien –

Candy - ¡Mei! Tu padre esta aquí ¿lo has visto?

Mei – si Candy ya lo vi, quiero ir a platicar con el Candy –

Candy – por supuesto ¡ve! –

Albert - si amor has de tener muchas cosas que hablar con el –

Mei – enseguida vuelvo – dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta y después de eso Albert y Candy se quedaron solos –

Albert me tío la mano e su bolsillo y saco el emblema – toma Candy te lo devuelvo –

Candy lo tomo entre sus manos – gracias Albert –

Albert – veo que aun llevas tu guardapelo –

Candy - ¡si! – Exclamo de lo más feliz - ¡me ha traído mucha suerte! –en eso alguien los interrumpió –

Arthur - ¡lo siento! – se sonrojo -

Candy - ¡no que pasa! –

Arthur – bueno si quieres vengo en otro momento –

Candy - ¡espera! – Le grito – dile a Jacob que no pude ir que me perdone, pero que se lo recompensare –

Arthur – esta bien ¿quieres que le avise a la Srta. Scott?

Candy - si, por favor – solamente sonrió y se fue –

Albert - ¿Quién es el?

Candy – el es el doctor que me esta ayudando a rehabilitar mi tobillo –

Albert – mmm…

Candy – no te agás ideas equivocadas -

Albert - ¡claro que no!

Arthur subió a su coche y condujo hacia la mansión de los O'Connor, cuando llego los invitados ya habían llegado, busco entre las personas y encontró a Jacob que se le veía una de ansiedad; se acerco a el y parece que se había desilusionado - ¡parece que tienes muchas ganar de verme! – lo dijo con sarcasmo – ella se disculpa contigo –

Jacob – esta bien –

Arthur – debes de disculparla, al parecer sus familiares vinieron a visitarla –

Jacob - comprendo - menciono algo desilusionado –

Arthur - ella dijo que te recompensaría – le susurro al oído – así que no estés triste –

Jacob sonrió de medio lado – ¡Jajá!… - comenzó a reír sin razón aparente –

Arthur - estas raro –

Jacob se acerco mas a el – sabes que te cuento todo y ahora que tengo la oportunidad no quiero desperdiciarla –

Arthur – primero me gustaría felicitar a tu padre –

Jacob – si, vamos – se dirigieron al salón principal donde se encontraba charlando con varias personas - ¡padre!

- ¿Qué paso hijo? –

Jacob acerco a Arthur - ¿te acuerdas de el? – lo miro fijamente –

- ¡pero claro que me acuerdo! – Lo abrazo - ¿Cuál es tu razón, motivo, circunstancia, por la que no nos has visitado?

Arthur – bueno señor O'Connor…

- como que señor, dime Joseph como antes –

Arthur – si, sr. Joseph –

Joseph - siempre tan formal –

Jacob – bueno padre, quisiera hablar con Arthur así que me lo llevo –

Joseph - ¡claro hijo!

Arthur y Jacob se fueron a la habitación - ¿Qué hacemos aquí Jacob? ¿Estas raro?

Jacob – ya deja de hacer preguntas – abrió la puerta – quiero que veas algo – Arthur lo miro fijamente lo que hacia - acércate – se acerco y saco un montón de sobres – esto es lo que quiero que veas –

Arthur – ¿Qué significa esto?

Jacob comenzó a contarle lo que el Dr. Lee le había dicho – ayer accidentalmente este diario – se lo entrego – se cayo y esto fue lo que encontré – lo abrió y Arthur se sorprendió – hazme un favor Arthur ¿quiero que averigües sobre Candy?

Arthur – pero hace cuantos años tiene esta foto, puede ver muchas chicas iguales ¡Jacob! ¿Te has vuelto loco?

Jacob - ¡claro que no!

Arthur – bueno, el Dr. Lee me hablo un poco de ella – Jacob le presto atención – se que ella tiene 19 años, es de Chicago y es adoptada –

Jacob -¡ves! – Se levanto – puede ser ella –

Arthur – yo también tengo algo que confesar… Jacob – dijo seriamente –

Jacob - ¿Qué?

Arthur – creo que me enamore de Candy –

Jacob - ¿Eh? – no salía de su asombro –

Annie y Archie paseaban por la ciudad pero con precaución – Archie ¡no quieres un helado!

Archie - ¿quieres uno?

Annie - ¡si!

Archie – bueno quédate aquí, enseguida vuelvo – se dirigió a los helados que estaban algo lejos de ahí –

Annie miraba a las personas transitar y volteo hacia su lado izquierdo y sus ojos toparon con los ojos azules que no se quería topar, se levanto tratando de evadirlo, pero el la tomo del brazo –

Terry – ¡espera Annie!

Annie - ¿Qué es lo que quieres Terry?

Terry - ¿quiero saber donde esta Candy?

Annie – no creo que tú tengas derecho a saberlo – Terry la soltó –

Terry - ¡pero estoy seguro que tu sabes algo! - exclamo suplicándole –

Annie comenzó a recordar aquellas letras que estaban en aquella carta - "por favor Annie se que tengo toda tu confianza y no quiero que nadie ni siquiera tu se preocupan por mi, el mundo es muy pequeño y si por casualidad vez a Terry no le digas nada… ¡por favor! – Lo siento Terry – se giro y al sacar la mano de su bolso una hoja salió y Terry la junto - ¡espera Terry! – Trato de quitársela - ¡no lo leas!

Terry - Escocia, hospital Western Infimary -

Annie - ¡Terry!

Terry – lo tomare como un favor Annie – se dio la vuelta -

Annie - ¡no puedes ir!

Terry - ¿Por qué no? - Annie no le contesto nada – lo siento, pero las cosas han cambiado y no voy a perder la oportunidad de volver con Candy – se fue –

Annie corrió hacia con Archie y este lo miro preocupado – Archie, tenemos un problema -

Archie - ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué estas tan agitada?

Annie - Terry –

Archie - ¿Qué?

Annie – Terry vio la carta que Candy me mando del hospital y va hacia allá – Archie se sorprendió - ¡es todo mi culpa!

Archie – claro que no Annie – le dio su helado – vamos, a avisarle a Albert – Annie y Archie fueron a mandarle un telegrama a Albert diciéndole –

_Albert…_

_Terry se entero de donde esta Candy y va para allá,_

_Tienes que hacer algo!_

Continuara…

_Agradecimientos especiales a:_

_Goshy, Gris, janet, Jet, __, __LUZ RICO, Dino Andrew__, __Guest, Iris, Maria Isabel, aligrandchester, cc, Annilina__, __noemi andry, LUISA1113, Candy 20086, passcusa, Blanca Andrew__, __sara Brown, Rosy Jimenez, Nandumbu, lulu mau, _

_rosa granchester,_ _susy andry, andrye amy, ArA._

_Este es el capitulo mas largo que eh hecho Jajá…_

_Gracias por sus buenas vibras, siempre lo tendré en cuenta!_

_Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo!_

_Cellyta G._


	26. Capitulo XXV

(Los personajes no me pertenecen, son creación de Mizuki e Igarashi pero la historia es completamente mía)

Capitulo 25.

_Cuando los sentimientos jugaron por primera vez a las escondidas, el amor se escondió dentro de una rosa. La locura, quien pretendía encontrarlo, tomó una rama y movió la rosa. Así fue que una espina lastimó sus ojos y desde ese entonces el amor es ciego y la locura siempre lo acompaña para tapar su culpa._

Al día siguiente, Arthur visito a Jacob.

Jacob – pensé que te vería en el hospital –

Arthur –decidí venir primero eh irnos juntos –

Jacob – entonces gustas acompañarme a desayunar -

Arthur - ¡claro!

Mientras desayunaban…

Arthur – y bien que piensas hacer –

Jacob - ¿sobre que?

Arthur – ya sabes… sobre Candy – se sonrojo –

Jacob - veo que vas enserio – rio de medio lado -

Arthur - ¿Por qué lo dices? – respondió nervioso –

Jacob – te sonrojaste – el se limito a contestar - ¿estas siendo sincero?

Arthur - ¡cuando te eh mentido! – exclamo sonrojado –

Jacob - ciento como cuando estábamos en el colegio, cuando me decías que te gustaba alguien – empezó a reír –

Arthur - ¡cla-claro que no es cierto! – Contesto –

Jacob – tengo que saber sobre ella, es por eso que necesito tu ayuda –

Arthur – pero…

Jacob - ¿pero que?

Arthur – bueno ayer, antes de venir Candy estaba con un hombre alto, rubio, de ojos azules –

Jacob – ¿y que? – dijo a secas –

Arthur – puede ser su hermano o su prometido – menciono desilusionado – por que su padre no parecía –

Jacob – no te preocupes – volvió a reír – eso no me va a impedir averiguar sobre ella –

Después de terminar el desayuno, abordaron el coche que los llevaría al hospital.

Arthur – bueno te veo antes de comenzar la rehabilitación de Candy –

Jacob - ¡Si! – Se alejaron uno del otro, comenzó a subir las escaleras hasta llegar a la habitación, abrió la puerta - ¡Buenos días Candy! – se detuvo cuando vio a ese hombre que le había mencionado Arthur –

Candy - ¡buenos días! – Albert volteo a ver al hombre –

Jacob – perdón vendré mas tarde –

Candy – claro que no pasa – insistió y no se pudo negar ya que tenia curiosidad de saber de el – Jacob te presento a Albert – Albert se levanto y extendió el brazo –

Albert – mucho gusto – le regalo una sonrisa – Candy me han contado mucho de usted –

Jacob - ¿enserio? – tratando de disimular – mi nombre es Jacob O'Connor Mónaco, mucho gusto – soltó su mano –

Albert – mi nombre es Wlliam Albert Andley, soy tutor de Candy –

Jacob pensó; es su tutor, se ve muy joven, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando lo llamo Candy –

Candy - ¡perdón por no haber ido ayer! La verdad es que Albert llego de sorpresa y quería que me pusiera al tanto de todo –

Jacob – no te preocupes – ella sonrió y pensó; como me podría enojar contigo – pero Arthur me comento que me recompensarías –

Candy - ¡por supuesto! – Tomo su mano – nadie esta diciendo que no – miro a Albert – y bien ¿Cuál es la sorpresa que me tienes?

Albert – lo sabrás a su debido tiempo o más bien que llegue –

Candy – debe de ser muy grande –

Albert acaricio su cabeza – te mereces eso y mas – a Jacob le sorprendió ver que eran muy cercanos y que su relación era mas que buena –

Arthur – buenos días –

- buenos días – contestaron todos –

Arthur - Candy quería informarte que hoy te daremos de alta después de la hora de visita –

Candy - ¿enserio? ¡Que felicidad!

Albert – me alegro tanto – el abrazo –

Arthur – Candy, yo regresare a los Estados Unidos si tienes planes de regresar me gustaría que me visitaras en el Hospital Presbiterano para continuar con tu rehabilitación –

Candy – ¡si, me parece perfecto!

Albert – de hecho no planeamos quedarnos mucho solo hasta el próximo fin de semana –

Arthur – me parece perfecto, yo también me iré el próximo fin de semana – anoto en la bitácora – bueno me retiro –

Albert – antes que te vallas me gustaría decirles algo – Arthur se detuvo y Jacob se le quedo viendo – la verdad es que mañana celebraremos el cumpleaños de mi prometida y me preguntaba si les gustaría venir –

Candy - ¡es verdad! ¿No tienen planes para mañana?

Arthur – mmm… no lo se Candy –

Candy los interrumpió antes de que pudieran decir mas - ¡no pongan pretextos! Mañana los quiero ver ahí – volteo a ver a Albert – bueno que Albert les diga por que no se donde se están quedando –

Albert – Candy tienes un papel –

Candy – si claro – tomo una hoja de un cuaderno, un lápiz y se lo dio a Albert; comenzó a escribir partió la hoja a la mitad y se la dio a cada uno -

Albert – es fácil llegar –

Jacob – entonces ahí estaremos – se levanto y beso la mano de Candy - ¡te veo mañana Candy!

Arthur – adiós Candy – dijo en voz baja y beso la mano de Candy provocando que se sonrojara – gracias por la invitación sr. Andley –

Albert – claro que no al contrario, me alegra que la hayan aceptado –

Arthur – después que termine el horario de visita vendrá el Dr. Lee a decírtelo personalmente y traerá tus cosas –

Candy - ¡si, muchas gracias Dr. Arthur! –

Arthur salió con el paso apresurado, para disimular lo nervioso que lo ponía…

En eso entro Mei, disimulando su desesperación - ¡hola Candy!

Candy - ¡hola Mei!

Mei - ¿Cómo te has sentido?

Candy – ¡muy bien! – Contesto emocionada - ¡hoy me darán de alta!

Mei – ¡que bien! – Volteo a ver a Albert - Candy te importa si te robo a Albert un momento –

Candy – ¡por supuesto, adelante!

Albert se levanto de donde estaba sentado y miro confundido a Mei, cuando salieron al pasillo comenzó a decirle – Albert llego este telegrama de Archie –

Albert - ¿Archie? – Mei encogió los hombros y Albert comenzó a leer -

_Albert…_

_Terry se entero de donde esta Candy y va para allá,_

_Tienes que hacer algo!_

Albert abrió los ojos como platos y Mei se moría de la curiosidad – Terry viene para acá – dijo con voz temblorosa –

Mei - ¿Qué? – Dijo sorprendida - ¿Cómo se dio cuenta?

Albert – no lo especifica, pero lo entiendo –

Mei – no Albert, no esta bien – dijo angustiada –

Albert - ¿Por qué lo dices?

Mei – Albert, cuando hable con mi padre me dijo que el corazón de Candy estaba siendo inestable por la perdida de sangre – Albert la miro sorprendido – si tiene alguna impresión de cualquier tipo, podría provocarle… yo no soy quien para juzgarlo, ni se que tipo de relación tengan es por eso que te lo digo –

Albert – no te preocupes, ya veré que puedo hacer –

Mientras tanto en Nueva York…

Terry se dirigió a casa de su madre – Amanda ¿esta mi madre en casa?

Amanda – si joven, ella acaba de llegar esta en la sala tomando el te –

Terry – gracias – con paso apresurado camino hasta allá – ¿Eleonor?

Eleonor – ¡oh! Estas aquí Amanda trae un poco de te –

Amanda – enseguida –

Eleonor – veo que me estas visitando mas seguido –

Terry - ¿tiene algo de malo que quiera ver a mi madre?

Eleonor - ¡no claro que no! – volteo a verlo y lo noto diferente - ¿sucede algo?

Terry – la verdad… es que ya se donde esta Candy madre –

Eleonor - ¿enserio?

Terry – si… pero tengo miedo ir y ella me rechace – (_eso no suena como Terry Grandchester- nota de la autora) – _

Eleonor – pero yo estoy segura de que te sigue amando – Terry no dijo nada – por cierto, escuche decir a Robert que decidirán la nueva obra ¿es verdad? –

Terry – así es, durante esta semana se decidirá – se levanto – me voy – se despidió y Eleonor quería impedirlo pero sabia que el se exaltaría y no quería pelear con el –

Termino la hora de visita y Candy estaba lista para salir del hospital y ahí estaban presentes, el Dr. Lee, Mei Albert y claro Candy.

Dr. Lee – Srta. recuerde seguir mis instrucciones al pie de la letra, no quiero verla por aquí de nuevo –

Candy - ¡eso suena muy cruel! – Dijo bromeando - ¿acaso le caigo mal?

Dr. Lee – claro que no, pero si la veo por aquí es mejor que venga con el motivo de visitarme –

Candy - ¡no se preocupe! Lo vendré a visitar –

Mei – papa, mañana te esperamos entonces –

Dr. Lee – claro ahí estaré – Unos de los sirvientes de Albert tomo el poco equipaje de Candy.

Albert abrazo a Candy – Albert ¡bájame! Puedo caminar con las muletas!

Albert – claro que no – le riño – apenas sales, cualquier movimiento en falso y no quiero que estas aquí mas tiempo – Candy sabia que no podía contradecirlo – bueno vámonos, Mei.

Mei - ¡no lo olvides papa!

Candy – adiós Dr. Lee –

Dr. Lee – adiós, si no lo olvidare –

Cuando llegaron al coche Albert coloco a Candy con cuidado en el asiento para no lastimarla, después abordo Mei y Albert.

Mei – Candy ¿tu ya has estado en Escocia?

Candy – no aun no –

Mei – tienes que ver donde nos estamos quedando – exclamo muy emocionada - ayer antes de ir a dormir me perdí, es tan grande –

Candy - ¡wow!

Albert -no es para tanto –

Mei – eso tu dices por que la conoces como la palma de tu mano –

Albert - ¡Jajá!

Cuando llegaron Candy quedo impresionada ante la arquitectura

Mei – verdad que no exageraba –

Candy - ¡no! – Candy en los brazos de Albert decía – vamos apúrate ya quiero ver como es por dentro – Albert la miro de reojo – no te quejes tu ofreciste a llevarme en tus brazos – cuando entraron Candy estaba que deslumbraba emoción hasta por los codos –

Después de cenar todo mundo se fue a dormir ya que el día siguiente seria un día especial.

Candy se levanto y el viento del otoño s sentía como el de verano, cálido. Retiro las sabanas que la cubrían y tomo sus muletas, una mueca de dolor en su rostro por haberse movido rápido pero no le importo se acerco hacia la ventana, suspiro y su mente se lleno de recuerdos sintió una presencia y volteo – hola – le dijo a la muchacha que estaba ahí parecía, nerviosa se acerco a ella y volvió a decir - ¡hola, mi nombre es Candy! –

- Bu-Bue-Buenos días Mi lady –

Candy – por favor no me llames así mi nombre es Candy –

- esta bien… Srta. Candy –

Candy suspiro – bueno que le podemos hacer –

- su baño esta listo –

Candy – muchas gracias ¿me ayudarías?

- claro – después de bañarse se dirigió al comedor para desayunar –

Albert al verla se sorprendió - ¿Por qué no me llamaste Candy?

Candy – no es necesario Albert, quiero andar por mi misma así que tendré cuidado no te preocupes –

Albert – pero ten cuidado –

Candy – ¿Mei? – Volteo alrededor – ¿Donde esta?

Albert – aun no se levanta -

Candy – entonces la esperare a desayunar –

Albert - ¡claro que no! Usted Srta. Candy debe de comer a sus horas, aparte debe de tomar medicina - Candy le saco la lengua –

Candy – ¿tu ya desayunaste?

Albert – no te estaba esperando Srta. Dormilona –

Candy - ¡Albert! –

Después de desayunar Candy se fue al jardín, que estaba lleno de rosas blancas quiso agacharse y acariciar los pétalos de la hermosa rosa pero su pierna no se lo permitía. Camino mas adelante y en un tronco se sentó, miro como los rayos del sol se reflejaba en esas hermosas rosas bien cuidadas el viento pronto comenzaría a desojarlas el invierno se llevaba el dolor y la primavera traería felicidad. El viento movía su cabello, sintió una presencia cerca de ella y volteo a su alrededor y alguien estaba ahí el fuerte sol encandilaba se levanto y camino hacia el - ¿Por qué no me hablaste?

Arthur – te veías muy tranquila y no quise perturbarte –

Candy - ¡claro que no!

Arthur – puedo acompañarte – pregunto nervioso –

Candy - ¡por supuesto! – caminaron hasta una banca –

Arthur - ¿te ayudo? – tomo su mano –

Candy – gracias – permanecieron en silencio ninguno de los dos menciono nada –

Arthur – Candy tu eres muy unida a tu familia ¿verdad?

Candy – si, ellos son todo lo que tengo –

Arthur – tu padre es muy amable, me imagino que tu madre ha de ser igual –

Candy – bueno… en realidad no tengo respuesta para eso –

Arthur – lo siento – se sonrojo - ¿dije algo que te incomodara?

Candy – no Albert es más que un padre, es mi amigo y el es como un hermano que nunca tuve, sobre mi madre a ella no la conocí yo soy adoptada, pero la Srta. Pony y la Hermana María son mis madres –

Arthur – ¿monjas? –

Candy – si ellas se encargaban del orfanato, el Hogar de Pony es mi hogar al que siempre podre volver –

Arthur – yo tampoco conocí a mis padres, pero mi abuelo me dio todo el cariño que pude necesitar y no pido nada a cambio –

Candy – lo siento mucho –

Arthur – Candy, espero y podamos llegar hacer muy buenos amigo –

Candy – claro que si – sonrieron los dos –

Arthur – deberíamos de ir adentro, Jacob también tenia ganas de verte –

Candy - ¡yo también tengo ganas de verlo! – Arthur ayudo a levantarse y se fueron caminando lentamente –

Mei – y ¿el Dr. Stafford?

Albert – fue a buscar a Candy al jardín –

Mei – ya llego la sorpresa de Candy –

Albert – si, me dijeron que ya había llegado –

Mei – por de mientras quisieran de tomar algo –

Jacob – Irn Bru* por favor -

Albert - yo igual –

Dr. Lee – Whisky -

Mei – muy bien – fue a pedirlo y en eso entro Arthur y Candy –

Albert – pensé que te habías perdido –

Candy - ¡no! Lo que pasa es que era muy agradable el clima –

Entro Mei y Albert la abrazo por la cintura – ya que estamos todos aquí – Candy, Arthur, Jacob, el Dr. Lee y todos los empleados del lugar sacaron serpentinas y se las lanzaron a Mei - ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!

Mei - ¡muchas gracias! – Estaba conmocionada – ¡no se que decir!

_Continuara… _

_Irn Bru es una bebida no-alcoholica que se distribulle en Escocia._


	27. Capitulo XXVI

(Los personajes no me pertenecen, son creación de Mizuki e Igarashi pero la historia es completamente mía)

_._

_Dime si el amor que te invade por mi está allí, no ha cambiado y crece sin fin, _

_por que tengo también sentimiento hacia ti y no quiero pensar que vivo sin ti._

Terry salía del teatro cuando caminaba hacia su auto y algo le molesto, había una mujer rubia, vestida de manera atrevida, de ojos azules y labios rojos como el carmín dibujaron una descarada sonrisa al verlo; se acerco a su auto y ella lo miro con odio. Quiso evadirla pero esta insistió - ¿Qué es lo que quieres? – enfadado –

- veo que ella no te conto sobre mi – mostro su sonrisa de burla –

Terry – no estoy para juegos – exclamo – si no quieres nada entonces lárgate – la empujo y ella lo tomo por el cuello; sabia lo que quería –

- para que sepas mis motivos, te vengo a hacer la vida imposible – volvió a sonreír – ella me lo conto todo sabes –

Terry – no se de que me hablas –

- por supuesto sabes de que hablo – se acerco a su oído – oh es que ya te olvidaste tan fácil de Susana Marlow – Terry abrió los ojos como platos – por tu expresión veo que no – dijo descaradamente –

Terry - ¿Qué quieres?

- mi único propósito aquí, es no dejarte ser feliz – se alejo de el – vas a sufrir lo que mi adorada Susana sufrió, en vida – lo beso en la mejilla y Terry se alejo – veo que tienes buenos reflejos cariño – le soplo un beso – nos veremos después – se fue caminando y Terry la siguió con la mirada -

Terry - ¿Pero que demonios? – Comenzó a hacerse muchas preguntas – Susana le conto todo ¿pero que? Lo sabia bien ella no dejaría en paz la poca tranquilidad que estaba sintiendo en ese momento.

En aquel rincón de Escocia la felicidad se hacia notar, Albert saco la gaita y vestido con su traje típico comenzó a tocarla, Mei estaba totalmente entusiasmada nunca lo había visto tocar los demás lo acompañaban con las palmas al ritmo de la música, después que termino los aplausos por parte de todos se hicieron escuchar –

Candy - ¡bravo Albert!

Jacob - ¡es impresionante!

Arthur - ¡Wow!

Dr. Lee – es magnifico sr. Andley –

Albert – muchas gracias –

Mei – ¡me encanto! ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?

Candy – es la segunda vez que te escucho tocar Albert –

Albert – caracoles –

Candy - ¡Albert! – Se ruborizo - ¡no lo digas en frete de todos! –

Albert – cuando conocí a Candy lloraba en la colina de Pony y al escucharme tocar pensó que yo era un astronauta y que el sonido de la gaita eran los caracoles – todos rieron

Candy - ¡Albert!

- sr. Pueden pasar al comedor –

Albert – gracias enseguida vamos – se dirigió a la mucama – les parece si pasamos al comedor –

Todos se levantaron, Arthur y Jacob ayudaron a Candy a levantarse – gracias –

Dr. Lee - ¿esta siguiendo mis indicaciones?

Candy - ¡claro Dr. Lee como podría desobedecerlo! –

En la mesa se sirvió; Cock-a-leekie soup, Scotch woodcock, acompañado de un vino tinto dulce y por ultimo el pastel.

Candy – Albert, todo ha estado delicioso –

Albert – me alegra que te gustara – en eso entro un mayordomo y le hablo al oído a Albert – si me permiten – Mei y Candy lo miraron con preocupación, segundos después apareció Albert – Candy hay alguien a quien tienes que ver – se acerco a Candy y retiro con cuidado la silla -

Candy – así ¿y quien? – Candy dejo de mirar a Albert y volteo hacia la puerta y se emociono mucho de verla - ¡Patty! – quiso moverse rápido y sintió dolor en su pierna –

Patty - ¡Candy! ¡Candy! Me da tanta alegría que estés bien – no le importo las personas presentes, corrió había ella y la abrazo - ¡te extrañe mucho!

Candy - ¡yo también Patty!

Albert – es mejor si van a la sala ahí estarán mas cómodas – Candy tomo sus muletas y se fueron caminando juntas – les parece si seguimos comiendo –

Mientas que Candy y Patty en la sala – ¡ya estas bien Candy! –

Candy - ¡por supuesto!

Patty - ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? – Candy agacho la mirada –

Candy – lo siento, no quería decirle a nadie por que sabría que me lo impedirían –

Patty – tu pierna esta mejor –

Candy - ¡Si! Ya esta mejor – cambio de tema – así que ya eres graduada –

Patty - ¡Si! Aunque hubiera querido que estuvieras ahí Candy –

Candy - ¿sabes algo de Annie o Archie?

Patty – ellos están esperándote en Nueva York –

Candy pronuncio las palabras que le estremecía todo su ser - ¿Nueva York?

Patty – si, han pasado muchas cosas desde que partiste, Albert compro una residencia en Nueva York –

Candy – eso no me lo había dicho – se torno seria –

Patty – Annie me conto que estaba muy preocupado por ti y quería tener mas información sobre la guerra y por supuesto estar al tanto de lo que te pasara –

Candy - ¿y Archie?

Patty – bueno el aun le hace falta un año en la universidad –

Candy - ¡ya quiero estar en casa! – siguieron platicando y de pronto todos llegaron a la sala –

Patty - ¡Mei me da alegría verte de nuevo!

Mei - ¡a mi también Patty! – Se acerco y se abrazaron – pensé que no llegarías ¡estaba preocupada!

Patty – el barco se quedo sin gasolina antes de llegar al puerto así que esperamos a que lo auxiliaran –

Candy – Patty, te presento a Jacob, el Dr. Arthur –

Arthur – Arthur Stafford –

Jacob – Jacob O'Connor Mónaco –

Patty – Patricia O'Brien –

Candy – el es el padre de Mei, el Dr. Reiji Lee –

Patty – es todo un placer conocerlo –

Dr. Lee – el mi también Srta. – Patty le regalo una sonrisa – Candy perdón que sea indiscreto de mi parte, pero Mei me comento que te llevas bien con los niños ¿es así?

Candy - ¡me encanta convivir con ellos!

Dr. Lee – bueno quería saber si gustas ir a un orfanato, nosotros iremos a revisarlos y se que no eres buena estando en lugares encerrados –

Candy - ¡si me encantaría poder acompañarlos!

Dr. Lee - ¿usted Srta. Patricia no gustaría ir?

Patty - si –

Dr. Lee – entonces después del medio día Arthur vendrá por ustedes – se levanto – me retiro por que mi turno empieza en unas horas –

Arthur – yo también me retiro – volteo a ver a Candy – entonces mañana vengo por ustedes –

Candy – te estaremos esperando –

Jacob – yo me voy con ellos – también se levanto – espero volverte a ver Candy –

Candy - ¡eres bienvenido cuando desees venir!

Jacob - fue todo un placer Srta. O'Brien –

Patty – al contrario –

Se fueron.

Mei – estuvo todo muy divertido –

Albert – me alegra –

Candy – Patty ¿no te gustaría ir a descansar?

Patty – si, por que el viaje fue muy agotador –

Candy - entonces ve a descansar –

Mei – tu también deberías ir a descansar, Candy – la miro sorprendida – se que te has sentido mareada así que hazme caso –

Candy - esta bien –

Cuando llego Terry al teatro Karen estaba que echaba lumbre.

Terry - ¿y ahora que no te pareció?

Karen – Robert contrato una… - se contuvo - persona que no es de mi total agrado –

Terry – Karen, a ti todo mundo te desagrada – dijo con sarcasmo -

Karen – no estoy jugando Terry, ella no me da buena espina –

Terry – vamos a conocerlo –

Karen – yo diría conocerla y a lo que escuche es pariente de tu difunta prometida – ¿Qué? Ella… no puede ser – si yo también puse esa misma expresión - Terry pensó en la persona de la noche anterior y por primera vez le rogo a dios por que no fuera ella. Entraron y ahí estaba ella con su sonrisa provocativa que ocultaba muchas cosas -

Robert los vio entrar y le hizo una seña de que se acercara – ¡mi gran estrella! – Ella lo miro con burla – ella es Rachel More Marlow, es prima de Susana – su voz se quebró - ¡Bueno! ¡Bueno! No hay que hablar de cosas tristes, ella va a ser parte de nuestro elenco y va a tomar el papel de la otra actriz Terry - ¿Qué estaba diciendo? – ya casi terminamos los últimos detalles, acérquense todos, los últimos detalles son mínimos pero eso no significa que no importan ya hemos descansado bastante así que esta es su ultima semana de descanso ¡disfrútenla! Y nos vemos aquí el lunes a primera hora –

Terry espero a que terminara y se fue a su camerino a recoger una chaqueta que había dejado días atrás – ella iba enserio, ahora lo creí mas que nunca pero lo que se preguntaba era ¿Por qué tanto odio y resentimiento hacia el? Susana siempre le contaba todo ¿o no? Golpeo el escritorio con los puños cerrados –

Rachel – ahora si captas – volteo Terry rápidamente - esto no es un juego, para ti no, pero yo pienso divertirme mucho Terry…

Terry – ¡no me llames con tanta confianza! – Grito enfadado y se acerco a ella – solamente eres una mocosa, mantente alejado de mi – salió de ahí y ella se quedo ahí viendo como se marchaba -

Se dirigió a su departamento y subió las escaleras y se encontró con –

Alexis - ¡me extrañaste!

Terry – No. Pero es inesperado – abrió la puerta – ¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que estarías más tiempo en Inglaterra –

Alexis – bueno… al parecer las cosas están bastante mal y nos estamos "refugiando" en otros países –

Terry – ¿el duque vino contigo?

Alexis – si y hablo se tu nuevo hogar –

Terry – yo no le he pedido nada –

Alexis – has de cuenta que no te he dicho nada –

Terry – claro – exclamo tratando de ser indiferente –

Alexis – por cierto mi tío quiere verte mañana en la casa de tu madre – rio – reporte completado, me voy – Terry se quedo en silencio quería cerrar sus ojos y no saber nada –

Después de desayunar Patty y Candy deambularon por el enorme jardín mientras esperaban a Arthur a que vinieran por ellas.

Patty – me recuerda a Lakewood.

Candy – a mi también, es muy hermoso –

Patty – cuando supe sobre tu partida a la guerra Candy me impresione mucho, al principio, si te soy sincera llore y rece por que estuvieras a salvo todos los días en donde quiera que estuvieras –

Candy – la verdad que nunca tuve miedo de estar ahí ¿sabes? Siempre estuve rodeada de personas que mantenían mi ánimo y saber que ustedes me esperaban me daba mas fuerza de continuar –

Patty – Candy que piensas hacer después de recuperarte –

Candy – bueno, quiero seguir trabajando en el hospital –

Patty – no es a eso a lo que me refiero Candy – su voz se torno seria – me refiero a que tienes una vida por delante y volver a enamorarte –

Candy – Patty… yo no quiero hablar de eso –

Patty – pero en algún momento lo aras, tarde o temprano tendrás que abrir tu corazón Candy –

Candy – y que me dices tu -exclamo exaltada –

Patty – es muy diferente Candy, yo tengo abierto mi corazón – en eso las interrumpieron –

- Srta. Candy el Dr. Stafford la esta esperando en la entrada -

Candy – gracias enseguida vamos – Patty le ayudo a levantarse – lo siento Patty pero aun no me siento con las suficientes fuerzas como para salir con alguien –

Patty - esta bien Candy no volveré a tocar el tema – caminaron hasta la entrada –

Arthur – ya están listas – dijo muy animado –

Candy - ¡Si! – Patty no más sonrió –

Arthur – entonces vámonos -Abordaron el coche que estaba que los llevaría hasta el orfanato –

Candy – ¿y Jacob no nos acompaña?

Arthur – bueno el dijo que no podía venir por que su padre quería hablar con el –

Candy – oh…

Arthur - ¿Cómo esta tu tobillo?

Candy – bueno mejor, ahora se que no es fácil recuperarse de algo así –

Jacob – padre ¿y de que querías hablarme?

Joseph – vamos a residir por un tiempo en los Estados Unidos –

Jacob - ¿Por qué? – dijo con seriedad –

Joseph – tu abuela ha recaído y tus tíos estarán allá –

Jacob - ¿Cuándo nos iremos?

Joseph – arreglare algunas cosas que tengo pendientes y nos iremos –

Jacob – esta bien, padre - se levanto -

Joseph -¿sucede algo?

Jacob – ¿Por qué lo dices? –

Joseph – bueno, estas muy serio –

Jacob – me siento cansado, eso es todo -

Joseph – deberías de descansar yo me ocupare se esos asuntos después –

Jacob – no padre, tu eres el que debe descansar mas no quiero que tengas otra decaída ¿entendiste? - sonrió – con eso basta –

Joseph – más bien, quedo conforme –

Cuando llegaron había un gran templo, algo descuidado. Arthur ayudo a salir a Candy y posteriormente ofreció su mano a Patty, caminaron hasta la entrada y ahí estaba el Dr. Lee esperándolos –

Dr. Lee - ¡pensé que me dejarían plantado! – bromeo –

Arthur – por supuesto que no Dr. Lee –

Candy - ¡eso es imposible!

Dr. Lee – bueno vamos a dentro –

Caminaron hasta adentro y ahí estaban varias monjas y un padre y al verlos le dio mucha alegría –

- ¡pensé que ya no vendrían! – Se acerco a recibirlos - ¡es un placer conocerlo Dr. Lee!

Dr. Lee - ¡el gusto es mío! – Movió su mano indicándoles que se acercaran – mire le presento al Dr. Arthur, la Srta. Patty y la enfermera Candy que viene a ayudarme el día de hoy –

- ¡es un placer! – Los saludo - ¿por donde quiere empezar?

Dr. Lee – primero comenzare con los que están en cama y el Dr. Arthur se encargara de vacunarlos –

- ¡a todos! – dijo sorprendido –

Dr. Lee – si a todos – el padre puso cara seria – no se preocupe es el caso de que no acabáramos vendremos hasta que ellos sean vacunados –

- me alegra escuchar eso – exclamo aliviado –

Dr. Lee - Srta. Patty ¿me aria el favor de acompañarme? Digo si no le importa –

Patty – claro que no. Espero serle de ayuda –

Dr. Lee – Arthur encárgate de los demás –

Arthur – si –

Dr. Lee – me enseñaría el camino –

- claro, es por aquí – volteo – Julia, por favor enséñales el camino al los jóvenes –

Julia – si – exclamo a secas la monja – por aquí –

El Dr. Lee y Patty se fueron con los niños que estaban en cama, mientras que Candy y Arthur fueron con los demás niños a vacunarlos. Cuando llegaron a una enorme habitación el ambiente estaba bastante animado. Los niños estaban ansiosos y corrían de un lugar a otro y al verlos entrar todos se quedaron quietos –

Julia - ¡Niños! ¡Niños! Les quiero presentar al Dr. Arthur y a la enfermera Candy digan hola –

- ¡Hola! – respondieron muy animados y continuaron con lo suyo –

Julia – yo se que va a hacer algo difícil controlarlos, si necesitan ayuda no duden en llamarnos – se fue –

Arthur - ¿lo ves difícil?

Candy – me lo estas preguntando – lo miro de reojo –

Arthur – bueno… la verdad nunca eh tratado con niños…

Candy – es la primera vez que escucho eso – rio –

Arthur – acaso te estas burlando de mi –

Candy – mmm… si – volvió a reír –

Arthur – no se como empezar – le susurro a Candy –

Candy – mira, no te puedo ayudar de pie – explico - pero si te puedo ayudar a inyectarlos – camino hacia la mesa - ¿puedes traer la silla?

Arthur – si – fue por la silla y la trajo – aquí esta –

Candy – bien, ahora has de cuenta que estas con otros pacientes – saco algo de su volvo – lo mejor es traer recompensas así será mas fácil –

Arthur – tu si tienes experiencia en esto –

Candy – se podría decir –

Arthur – ahora ¿Qué?

Candy inhalo y exhalo y se puso en medio de la habitación y del alboroto - ¡Niños! ¿Me pueden prestar atención? – Ellos se quedaron quietos - ¿saben por que estamos aquí? –

- ¡Si! - dijeron todos –

Candy – bueno, ya que lo saben, levante la mano al que si le agrada – menos de la mitad la levanto – los que si quieran vengan con migo – la siguieron – Candy se sentó y Arthur comenzó a pasarle las jeringas –

- ¿duele? – Dijo la niña de unos 7 años –

Candy – no, pero es mejor a no estar enfermo – le regalo una sonrisa – la inyecto y ella hizo una mueca de dolor - ¿te dolió?

- un poco – exclamo –

Candy – ¡ya esta! – Candy estiro su mano hacia Arthur y el saco una paleta – aquí esta tu recompensa –

- ¡gracias! – dijo muy feliz y le dio un beso a Candy en la mejilla –

Candy – ¿Quién sigue? – al ver que aquella niña había recibido un premio los demás comenzaron a acercarse –

Arthur – tu método funciona –

Candy - ¡claro no podíamos fallar! –

Comenzaron a inyectarlos uno por uno, hasta que quedaron los más grandes alrededor de 12 o 13 años –

Candy - ¿saben si falta alguien?

- si hay una niña que no habla, se llama Georgia – dijo uno de ellos –

- ¡es un fenómeno! – dijo otro burlándose -

Candy se dedico a escuchar, cuando terminaron se levanto.

Arthur – ¿a donde vas?

Candy – aun falta una niña, así que iré a ver -

Arthur – ten cuidado –

Candy – si, espérame – se dispuso a ir hacia donde estaba la niña pero se encontró con Julia –

Julia - ¿terminaron?

Candy - ¡Si! Nos fue muy bien –

Julia – me alegro – se iba cuando Candy la detuvo - ¿se le ofrece algo?

Candy – si, quisiera que me digiera sobre Georgia –

Julia – bueno cuando llego aquí no hablaba, sus padres fallecieron, nosotros pensamos que a lo mejor sufrió un trauma - explico y sus ojos se llenaron de tristeza – nosotras hemos intentado todo por hacerla hablar pero ella simplemente…

Candy – entiendo – Julia se fue y Candy salió al patio, ahí estaba la niña trepada en un árbol, Candy sonrió de lado al recordarle su niñez, se acerco al enorme árbol y ella solo se limito a mirarla – ¿quieres? – le enseño la paleta, se le hizo irresistible y bajo del árbol – toma – Candy le regalo una sonrisa pero ella no cambio la expresión de su rostro, se sentó junto a ella y al ver su desesperación de no poderla abrir Candy se ofreció - ¿te ayudo? – ella la miro y se la dio, la abrió y se la regreso – sabes… no es bueno que estés aquí sola, allá hay tantas personas a las que puedes tener como amigos – no le respondió – yo nunca conocí a mis padres, pero sabes nunca me sentí sola había una niña llamada Annie que siempre estaba a mi lado y somos grandes amigas, si alguna vez quieres hablar con alguien yo estaré ahí – no se pudo resistir a darle un beso en la mejilla a la niña de ojos marrones y cabello castaño claro – Candy se levanto y giro y se dio cuenta de que Arthur estaba ahí – ya la puedes vacunar, hay algo que quiero hacer –

Arthur – esta bien, te veo adentro –

Candy busco a julia y la encontró en la misma habitación que habían estado – julia me gustaría hablarte de algo –

Julia – ¿de que trata?

Candy – me gustaría volver a venir a visitar a Georgia ¿crees que será posible?

Julia- necesitaría de preguntar ¿me esperaría unos minutos?

Candy - ¡claro!

Julia – enseguida vuelvo – se fue –

En eso entro Arthur.

Candy - ¿Cómo te fue?

Arthur – bien ¿no estas cansada?

Candy - ¡en absoluto!

Arthur - ¡me alegro! – Exclamo – el Dr. Lee y la Srta. Patricia nos están esperando –

Candy - ¡espera! – Lo detuvo – debo de esperar a julia – el se sentó – te puedo pedir un favor Arthur –

Arthur - ¡claro! –

Candy – me gustaría volver ¿es posible que me acompañes de nuevo?

Arthur – si ¿Por qué no?

Candy – espero y no te afecte en tu trabajo –

Arthur – no estoy libre 3 días, a partir de hoy – en eso entro julia –

Julia – si Srta. Tiene el permiso de visitarla –

Candy - ¡muchas gracias! – Se emociono – entonces mañana estaremos aquí –

_Continuara…_

_Por fin lo termine…_

_A petición de janet que sufre!_

_Jajá no te creas, muchas gracias por leerme._

_Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo!_

_Un abrazo para todas _


	28. Capitulo XXVII

(Los personajes no me pertenecen, son creación de Mizuki e Igarashi pero la historia es completamente mía)

**Antes que nada quiero decirles algo…**

**Siempre lo hago hasta el final pero esto me pareció importante y quiero escuchar sus opiniones.**

**Me puse a pensar si les gustaría que alargara mas la historia o ya quieren el reencuentro que tanto esperan…**

**Tal vez se escuche como "Que siente" pero no se, simplemente quería preguntárselos, ya después de mi discurso mal hecho las dejo con el cap.**

**¡Que disfruten la lectura!**

Capitulo 27.

_En el momento que empezaste a respirar te convertiste en mi Corazón…_

_Quiero soñar contigo y amarte…_

_Quiero vivir mi vida en tus preciosos brazos… _

_Te amo, eres mi destino… _

5 dias después…

Albert entraba al comedor y ahí estaba Mei, sola desayunando – buenos días –

Mei – buenos días –

Albert miro a su alrededor - ¿Candy aun no se levanta?

Mei – todo lo contario – le dio un sorbo a su te – ella se levanto muy temprano desayuno y se fue –

Albert - ¡a mi no me dijo nada! – Exclamo en forma de reclamo - ¿Por qué no me dice a donde va?

Mei – vamos Albert – volteo a verlo – se la pasa aquí todo el día encerrada, déjala que salga además, ella no se fue sola –

Albert - ¿enserio? ¿Con quien?

Mei – con el Dr. Arthur –

Albert rio de lado – ya veo –

Mei – a que se debe tu risa –

Albert – mmm… no lo se – se acerco a ella – o tal vez si –

Candy había acordado con Arthur que pasaría temprano mientras que estuviera de vacaciones, para ir al orfanato para pasar un buen rato con todos y en especial con Georgia. Cuando llegaron ahí estaba Julia esperándolos en la entrada –

Julia - ¡me alegra ver que vinieron de nuevo!

Candy - ¡yo siempre cumplo mis promesas!

Arthur – Candy –

Candy – dime –

Arthur – iré a ver unos niños –

Candy – esta bien ¡pero no te vallas a ir sin me!

Arthur - ¡claro que no! – dijo a lo lejos –

Candy – julia ¿Dónde esta Georgia?

Julia – ella esta en la banca – sonrió – supongo que espera su regreso –

Candy – gracias –

Julia - ¿gusta que a acompañe?

Candy – no se moleste – se negó – se me el camino –

Julia – si, tenga cuidado –

Candy – gracias – camino hasta la banca y allí estaba ella con su rostro lleno de impaciencia por algo, se acerco y en su rostro se dibujo una enorme sonrisa de oreja a oreja - ¡hola! ¿Me extrañaste? – y ella movió la cabeza de forma afirmativa – me alegra ver eso – saco de su bolso una pequeña cajita y se la dio a Georgia – esto es para ti – su mirada se suavizo al ver el presente de Candy – ábrelo – lo abrió con desesperación y sus ojos se iluminaron al ver el regalo - ¿te gusta? – saco el listón de seda de color rosa - al principio no me decidía cual traerte por que pensé que tal vez no seria de tu agrado, pero después de ver no me arrepiento de habértelo traído – Georgia se abalanzo sobre Candy tratando de rodearla con sus pequeños brazos –

- gracias – dijo en un hilo de voz y Candy la abrazo mas fuerte –

Candy - ¡me alegro tanto! – En eso se acercaron varios niños - ¡hola! –

- hola – respondió uno de ellos – oye… nosotros te queríamos preguntar algo –

Candy - ¡claro! – Respondió positivamente - ¿de que trata?

- bueno… cuando viniste nosotros pensamos que eras mala como las otras que han venido –

Candy - ¿otras?

- si – dijo una niña de al menos 10 años – ellas nos han tratado muy mal –

Candy – no se preocupen a partir de hoy ya no será así -

- eso quiere decir que te vas a quedar –

Candy – bueno… eso no lo puedo hacer – sus miradas se entristecieron –

- ¿Por qué? – se escucho su voz de desilusión -

Candy – lo que sucede… - no sabía como explicarlo – yo tengo que volver con mi familia, hay personas que aguardan mi regreso y yo no puedo decepcionarlas –

- ¿ellos no vienen contigo? –

Candy – si pero no todos están aquí –

Entonces uno de ellos dijo – entonces es verdad, el hombre con el que viniste es tu esposo – a Candy la tomaron por sorpresa eh hizo que se sonrojara – miren su expresión –

Candy - ¡no, no lo es! -

- ¡entonces es tu novio!

Candy – no… no el solamente es un amigo –

- no es cierto – dijo uno sacándole la lengua – ella tiene novio, ella tiene novio – comenzaron a gritar mas alto y corrían en círculos al rededor de Candy -

Julia al escucharlos fue a prisa a ver que era lo que ocurría - ¿Por qué el escandalo?

- hermana usted también debería conseguirse uno –

Julia – ¿un que?

- un novio para que no sea tan amargada – ella se persigno y las otras monjas que estaban ah se rieron de ella –

Julia - ¿pero que dices? – en eso Arthur entraba – oh esta aquí –

Arthur – si eh terminado, todo esta en orden solamente tiene que seguir estas indicaciones – le entrego un papel – y dentro de poco estarán recuperados –

Julia - ¡muchas gracias!

Los niños se dieron cuenta que estaba ahí y lo jalaron de la mano - ¡aquí esta tu novio!

Arthur - ¿Qué? – miro a Candy tratando de saber que pasaba –

- ahora deseen un beso – dijo uno de ellos y empezaron a gritar - ¡Beso! ¡Beso! ¡Beso! –

Arthur - ¿Qué esta pasando? – le susurro –

Candy – bueno… creen que tú y yo somos novios –

Arthur - ¿Qué? ¡Pero por que les dijiste eso! – dijo tratando de disimular si vergüenza –

Candy – ¡no he dicho nada! – Reprocho ante su comentario – al vernos aquí, tu y yo solos, supongo que esa es una buena explicación, al menos para mi –

- ¡¿no se van a dar el beso!?

Candy - ¡claro que si! – Arthur sintió como si le hubieran prendido fuego y el calor se le hubiera ido al rostro, mirando a Candy tratando de decirle; ¿Por qué estas diciendo eso? – solos sígueme –

Arthur - ¡no puedo hacerlo! ¡No debo! –

Candy – tu solo sígueme ¿entiendes? – el no dijo nada, Candy tomo su sombrero y tapo la mitad de su rostro, haciéndoles creer que se daban un beso, pero Candy no se percato de que Arthur no solamente le seguía el juego. Al sentir la respiración de Candy tan cerca y esa vocecita por dentro: hazlo, hazlo, hazlo; Candy quito el sombrero y todos lo niños habían cerrado los ojos incluyendo a Georgia y al hablar Candy el dejo de pensar – jajá, tal y como pensé –

Arthur miro a los niños y rio – Candy, cada vez me sorprendes mas -

Candy – improvisación ¿supongo? –

Arthur – Candy ¿me podrías acompañar a un lugar?

Candy – si claro – se coloco su sombrero – niños, lamento decirles esto pero mañana me voy –

- pero promete que volverás – dijo entre sollozos –

Candy – claro que si… volveré – se acercaron a ella y la abrazaron – nos vemos – Candy se levanto, seguido por Arthur –

Arthur – pórtense bien – antes de cruzar la puerta Georgia jalo se su bata –

- cuídala – dijo en voz baja -

Arthur acaricio su cabecita – eso are – se levanto y apresuro el paso para alcanzar a Candy – entonces, ¿si me acompañaras?

Candy – no eh dicho que no –

Arthur – entonces primero iremos a otro lugar –

Candy - ¿A dónde?

Arthur – bueno… ya lo sabrás – abordaron el auto y se dirigieron a una florería –

Candy - ¿acaso me las compraras a mí?

Arthur – no lo planeaba… pero ¿quieres?

Candy - ¡no! Estaba bromeando –

Arthur – enseguida vuelvo - salió del coche y al cabo de unos minutos salió con dos enormes ramos de claveles rojas y entro al auto –

Candy - ¡oh pero que bellas flores!

Arthur – si eran las favoritas de mi madre y mi padre – dijo con algo de melancolía – ¿aun así me acompañaras?

Candy - ¡claro!

Arthur – entonces vámonos – encendió el coche y se fueron, durante el camino estuvieron en silencio. Al llegar se dieron cuenta que Jacob también estaba ahí - ¡oh pero que sorpresa!

Jacob – eso es lo que yo debería decir – beso la mano de Candy - ¡me alegra volver a verte!

Candy – a mi igual – sonrió –

Arthur - ¿quieres que te acompañemos?

Jacob – como ustedes quieran –

Arthur – Candy deberías ir can Jacob, al lugar que voy esta mas lejos – apunto al fondo del mausoleo –

Candy – si, esta bien –

Jacob – entonces vamos –

Candy – si – caminaron entre varias tumbas cuando se detuvo y Candy admiro lo que decía

"_aquí descansa mi querida esposa y madre"_

_**Alice Mónaco O'Connor**_

_1877-1898_

"_señor recíbela con la misma alegría con la que yo la mando"___

Candy volteo a ver y Jacob limpiaba su mejilla – debiste haberla querido mucho –

Jacob – si, después de todo era mi madre –

A Candy le resonaban esas palabras en su cabeza "_mi madre"_ – ella debe de estar muy orgullosa de ti –

Jacob – no lo dudo – Candy sin pensarlo sintió como si quisiera abrazarlo y aliviar el dolor que tenia en su corazón, tomo si mano y Jacob la miro –

Candy – no te preocupes, yo siempre estaré ahí –

Jacob – gracias – dijo en un hilo de voz –

Candy – por nada –

Jacob – creo que deberíamos ir con Arthur -

Candy - ¡si!

Jacob – pero, si puedes o ¿estas muy cansada?

Candy – la verdad que no, me siento con mucha energía –

Jacob – vamos entonces – caminaron en silencio y ahí estaba Arthur, sin decir ninguna palabra – decidimos venir –

Arthur – bien –

Candy – Arthur ¿te sientes bien?

Arthur – la verdad… es que hay algo que no me deja estar tranquilo –

Jacob - ¿y por que no me lo has contado? – exclamo con reproche –

Arthur – ¿enserio quieren saberlo?

Jacob - ¡si!

Arthur se levanto y miro fijamente a Candy - se que llevamos poco conociéndonos, pero me eh enamorado de ti Candy y quiero que seas mi novia…

_Cuando te conocí, pensé que eras la mujer mas bella del mundo y cuando me di cuenta mi mayor orgullo era que fueras mi…_

_Continuara…_

**Bueno, aquí esta el otro capitulo, se que fue algo corto pero como ya dije esperare sus reviews. **

**5 reviews y se decidirá el camino de esta historia que eh escrito…**

**Y no quiero respuestas como ¡"tu sabrás es tu historia"!**

**Jajá nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo…**


	29. Capitulo XXVIII

(Los personajes no me pertenecen, son creación de Mizuki e Igarashi pero la historia es completamente mía)

Capitulo 28.

_Te escuché decirme se feliz…_

_Pero cuando dije "no podía vivir sin ti"…_

_Dijiste que "todo esto es por mi"…_

_Y realmente te odie…_

_Las lágrimas están cayendo gota a gota, a gota…_

_Mi sonrisa desaparece más, más y más…_

_La lluvia esta cayendo gota a gota, a gota…_

_Me pregunto si el cielo sabe como me siento…_

_Me tapo los ojos para que no duela mas, así no verte más…_

_Todavía estoy en el mismo lugar…_

_Por que tal vez puedas dar la vuelta y regresar…_

_Cuentos los recuerdos, uno, dos, tres…_

_Mientras estoy sola en este lugar…_

_¿Qué es el amor?_

_¿Qué es la separación?_

_¿Por qué me duele tanto a mí?_

_Haciéndome incapaz de amar de nuevo!_

_Tears are falling, Wax._

Tanto Candy, como Jacob quedaron ante la declaración de Arthur, no sabía que decir simplemente la miraba fijamente.

Candy – Arthur… yo…

Arthur – no es necesario que me contestes aun – tomo su mano – cuando te sientas lista y tus sentimientos estén claros, me gustaría que respondieras –

Después de eso Arthur llevo a Candy a casa, durante todo el camino ninguno de los dos decía nada se despidieron, lo primero que hizo Candy fue ir a su habitación y aclarar sus pensamientos aunque en ese momento no tenia la claridad precisa para pensar.

Al llegar la noche Patty se acerco a ella por que su mirada se veía distraída - ¿Candy te sientes bien?

Candy - ¿eh? Si…

Patty - ¿estas segura? Te veo distraída –

Candy – bueno… es algo difícil de explicar –

Terry llegaba a casa de su madre, cuando iba a tocar la puerta se dio cuenta de que estaba abierta abrió la puerta y había mucho escandalo apresuro el paso para ver lo que había pasado y ahí estaba Eleonor en el piso - ¿Qué paso? – exigió preocupado ante la situación –

Amanda – no lo se, la sr. Acababa de llegar del teatro y pidió que le llevara un te a su habitación –

Terry - ¿y el duque? ¿Dónde esta el duque?

Amanda – el salió… antes que llegara la Sra.

Terry – necesito llevarla al hospital – la tomo entres sus brazos y se dio cuenta que era mas liviana de lo que pensaba – cuando llegue, dile que lo estaré esperando en el hospital mas cercano – Amanda abrió la puerta y corrió para abrir la puerta del coche – si no llamare por teléfono –

Amanda – esta bien joven –

Terry manejo con cuidado hasta el hospital, no quería que le pasara nada.

Patty y Candy empacaban las pocas cosas que llevaban con ellas, después del atardecer zarparía el barco –

Albert – ya están listas chicas – asomo su rostro en la puerta entre abierta –

Patty – ¡si! Esta todo listo –

Albert – entonces las esperamos en la sala –

Candy – si, Albert –

Albert cerró la puerta.

Patty - ¿Cómo esta tu tobillo?

Candy - ¡mucho mejor! Espero poder caminar normal dentro de poco –

Patty – Jajá… yo también quiero eso –

Candy - ¡listo! Termine –

Patty – entonces vámonos –

Candy y Patty bajaron, Albert se despidió de su servidumbre diciéndoles que después volvería. Mei había ido después del amanecer con su padre; el Dr. Lee diciendo que se iría y el Dr. Lee dijo que estaría en ese hospital un tiempo y después la buscaría y mantendría contacto con ella y estuvo de acuerdo. Abordaron el auto que los llevaría hasta el puerto; abordaron el barco que los llevaría a Nueva York.

Cuando llegaban al camarote Mei perdió el equilibrio y se cayo - ¿estas bien Mei? – pregunto Albert preocupado al ver el semblante de su prometida, pálido –

Mei – estoy bien, no se preocupen – Albert la abrazo –

Candy – Patty podrías ir tu sola al camarote en seguida te alcanzo –

Patty – si – se fue –

Candy – vamos acuéstala en la cama –

Albert – bien –

Candy – vamos a elevarle las piernas, trae todos los cojines o almohadas que te encuentres ¡rápido! – Se sentó a un lado de Mei – déjame aflojarte el corsé –

Mei – si – dijo en hilo de voz - comenzó a desatarlo –

Candy – te sientes mejor – me asintió la cabeza – bueno no quiero alarmarte pero, quizás estés embarazada… Mei – se le dibujo una sonrisa – solamente esperemos a Albert ¿A dónde abra ido a traer esos cojines? –

Albert – aquí están –

Candy – pero… esos son demasiados, solamente quería levantar mas sus piernas – exclamo al ver la montaña que traía consigo -

Albert - ¡no me dijiste cuantos querías!

Candy -¡bien! Ya no te enojes, si te vuelves a sentir mal háblame, Albert después de unos minutos ayúdala a sentarse lentamente – estaba apunto de salir cuando Albert la detuvo –

Albert - ¿Qué es lo que tiene Candy?

Candy – a partir de ahora deberías de cuidarla mas… eso es lo único que te puedo decir ¡me voy! –

Albert se quedo desconcertado - ¿Por qué me dijo eso? – Dijo en tono ofendido - ¡yo siempre te he cuidado bien! –

Mei – pero ahora no tienes que cuidarme solo a… mi –

Albert - ¿es… es enserio?

Mei – si… - su rostro se lleno de felicidad y llevo sus brazos a su vientre - ¡estoy tan feliz!

Albert - ¡yo también amor!

Candy camino hasta el camarote ya que estaba retirado, cuando llego noto el rostro preocupado y ansiosa de Patty - ¿quieres saber lo que paso?

Patty - ¡eso no se pregunta Candy!

Candy – bueno, bueno, pero es mejor que ellos nos den la noticia ¿no crees?

Patty – ¿noticia? –

Candy – si Patty, lo mas seguro es que no lo digan a la hora de la cena – se sirvió un baso de agua – si es que Mei tiene ganas… - pensó –

Un poco antes de la puesta de sol Candy fue al camarote de Albert, para saber como se encontraba Mei – Patty – le hablo por fuera de la puerta del baño – voy a ir a ver como se encuentra Mei, te veo allá –

Patty – esta bien – se escucho del otro lado de la puerta – allá te veo entonces –

Al escuchar su respuesta, salió de ahí y se dirigió hacia con Albert y Mei. A unos cuantos pasos de haber salido, sintió como un pedazo de papel golpeaba su cara, perdió el equilibrio, pero alcanzo a sostenerse y sin ver el papel camino hasta saber de donde provenía y ahí estaba un hombre alto, de unos 40 años aproximadamente, de cabello rubio, ojos eran de un penetrante azul cielo que al parecer estaba petrificado cuando la vio.

Candy extendió el pedazo de papel que se sentía como una fotografía - ¿disculpe esto es suyo? – Pero no contesto, ni la tomo se comenzó a preocupar, no por su estado de salud por la forma en que la miraba como si hubiera visto… un fantasma – Alice… - dijo el en voz baja y pensé; no puedo escucharlo –

Candy - ¿Qué fue lo que dijo? – se comenzó a acercar a Candy pero por alguna razón… ella no se movió –

Comenzó a acercarse mas sus ojos empezaron a brotar lagrimas y a Candy le rompió el corazón verlo así, sentía las ganas de abrazarlo, estuvieron frente a frente y el la abrazo. Sintió como las pierna y los brazos comenzaron a temblarle pero el continuaba llorando.

- por fin… te… encontré… - exclamo el –

Candy - ¿disculpe? – seguía desconcertada –

- Alice… volviste – Candy abrió los ojos como platos al ver que la estaban confundiendo –

Candy – yo… - cuando escucho unos pasos que se acercaban rápidamente –

Jacob - ¿pero que haces padre?

Candy – ¿padre?; pensó –

Jacob – Candy… eres tu – se sonrojo – perdona a mi padre… vámonos – lo tomo por el brazo –

Joseph - ¡No! Espera – se opuso –

Jacob - ¡no es hora de irnos aparte yo no se que estas haciendo aquí afuera! – exclamo enojado –

Candy – Jacob, cálmate no es para tanto – trato de hacer menos pesado el ambiente - así que no es necesario que te enojes tanto con el –

Joseph – Jacob… ella se parece mucho a… ¿Cuál es su nombre Srta.?

Candy – Candice… White Andley –

Joseph – que hermoso nombre –

Jacob - ¡padre!

De pronto la respiración del padre de Jacob; Joseph se empezó a acelerar y comenzó a sudar –

Candy - ¿se siente bien?

Jacob – vámonos – lo apoyo en su hombro –

Candy - ¿necesitas que te ayude?

Jacob – no es necesario – en eso se tambalearon los dos –

Candy – no reproches y deja que te ayude – paso su brazo alrededor de la cintura y el brazo de Joseph alrededor de su cuello – así será mas fácil – sonrió –

Joseph – lamento las molestias Srta. Candice –

Candy – no se preocupe –

Jacob volteo a ver a su padre y este tenia una mirada que rara vez en su vida junto a el la había visto. Cuando llegaron lo sentaron en una silla y Jacob rápido trajo su medicina –

Jacob – ten… - el la tomo sin reprochar nada, simplemente no dejaba de mirar a Candy – papa, deja de mirarla así, va a creer que la estas acosando – le susurro al oído –

Joseph – Srta. Candice aceptaría cenar con nosotros esta noche – dijo casi en suplica –

Candy – lo siento, pero tengo un compromiso ya con mi familia que me acompaña –

Joseph – ya veo – se desilusiono – pero… aceptaría entonces desayunar mañana con nosotros ¿no se puede oponer o si? – insistió -

Candy - ¡claro! Seria un placer -

Joseph – entonces la veré a la hora del desayuno –

Candy – si, hasta mañana – se dirigió a la puerta –

Jacob – espera Candy – corrió hacia ella - te acompaño –

Candy – gracias – salieron y Jacob cerro la puerta detrás de si –

Jacob – siento lo de hace rato – dijo apenado – es la primera vez que mi padre actúa así –

Candy – ¡ya! Deja de disculparte, no pasa nada ¿entiendes? – Lo riño – oh, por cierto – le dio el "pedazo de papel" – esto hizo que me encontrara con tu papa –

Jacob se dio cuenta de que se trataba - ¿tu la viste?

Candy - ¿ver que?

Jacob – nada… nada olvídalo – la guardo en su saco - ¿quieres que te acompañe?

Candy – no es necesario, es mejor que te quedes con tu papa –

Jacob – gracias…

Candy – no hay por que – se fue caminando –

Jacob se quedo viéndola hasta que desapareció en un pasillo y se metió algo enojado – no debes hacerle algo así a una Srta. Padre –

Joseph – pero tú la conocías o ¿me equivoco? –

Jacob – si la conozco o no… no debes actuar así –

Joseph – esta bien, ya no me riñas –

Patty llego al camarote y saludo - ¿ya te sientes mejor Mei?

Mei – si, mucho mejor –

Patty – me alegro – miro a su alrededor – ¿y Albert?

Mei – fue a arreglar unos asuntos y dijo que volvería para ir a cenar –

Patty – ¿y Candy fue con el?

Mei - ¿Candy? – Exclamo confundida – ella no ha venido por aquí –

Patty - ¿Dónde se abra metido?

Mei - ¿no estaba contigo?

Patty – ella dijo que vendría primero, yo me estaba bañando cuando ella vino para acá, o eso es lo que me hizo creer –

Mei – a la mejor y se encontró con alguien –

Patty – tal vez – en eso se abrió la puerta y era Candy - ¿Dónde andabas? – Le riño – pensé que ya estabas aquí –

Candy – bueno, me ha ocurrido algo y me desvié un poco –

Patty -no más por eso te perdono -lo dijo en forma de broma y seria –

Candy – Jajá…

El duque de Grandchester en cuanto fue informado se dirigió al hospital y vio a Terry - ¿Cómo esta tu madre?

Terry – ella se encuentra bien, dijo el Dr. Que es por que se esta exigiendo mucho y necesita reposo por algunos días –

El duque respiro aliviado – menos mal que era eso –

Terry -¿quieres ir a verla?

Richard – si –

Richard siguió a Terry hasta que llegaron a la habitación en donde estaba Eleonor, cuando abrió la puerta ella ya estaba despierta -

Terry - ¿te sientes mejor?

Eleonor – si, gracias –

Richard – pero en ¿Qué estabas pensando? – casi le grito –

Terry – cálmate –

Richard - ¿Cómo quieres que me calme?

Terry - ¡no grites! – Se irrito – si vas a estar gritando, es mejor que te vallas no quiero que nos vengan a regañar por una tontería –

Richard - ¡¿tú crees que esto es una tontería?! – No bajo el tono de su voz y Eleonor al ver la escena que estaban montando - ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

Eleonor – perdón, pero definitivamente te pareces mucho a tu padre –

Terry - Eleonor, con eso no juegues quieres –

Richard - ¿Qué estas tratando de decir?

Terry – la verdad – exclamo en forma de sarcasmo –

Eleonor – es cierto – exclamo –

Richard - ¿Qué?

Eleonor - se supone que hoy le ibas a dar la sorpresa a Terry y lo he arruinado –

Richard – no te preocupes, será en otra ocasión –

Terry – no hablen como si yo no estuviera aquí –

Eleonor – pero las traje con migo, Richard por favor me puedes traer mi bolso esta en aquella silla –

Richard – si – fue por el bolso y se lo trajo – aquí esta –

Eleonor – gracias – empezó a esculcarlo y saco una pequeña caja – toma, hijo.

Terry - ¿Qué es esto?

Richard – es un regalo que espero aceptes –

Terry los miro y abrió la dichosa cajita – ¿llaves?

Eleonor – de tu nueva casa –

Terry - ¿Qué?

Richard – no quiero que pongas pretextos y la aceptes –

Terry – no les he pedido nada, si quiero tener algo quiero que sea de mi propio sudor –

Richard – no, quiero que la rechaces – dijo entre dientes, conteniéndose para no gritarle – tu madre la escogió así que esta vez no hagas tus escenitas de berrinche –

Terry – fíjate como me estas hablando –

Eleonor - ¡vamos basta los dos! Siempre que quiero que algo salga bien siempre terminan discutiendo por algo – dijo molesta – solamente por esta vez hijo, acéptala -

Terry -esta vez la aceptare debido a las circunstancias – explico – no es por otro motivo –

Eleonor – gracias –

- los interrumpo – dijo el Dr. –

Richard – claro que no –

Dr. – Sra. Baker ya se puede ir a su casa, solamente le pido que no se exija mucho y descanse por lo menos 4 días y si se siente mal le pido que vuelva a venir –

Eleonor - ¡si, muchas gracias Dr.!

Dr. – en unos minutos vendrá alguien a ayudarle –

Richard – muchas gracias –

Terry – yo los esperare afuera – salió de ahí y se dirigió a las escaleras, los hospitales no eran su fuerte y le traían malos recuerdos, cuando bajaba las escaleras una enfermera platicaba con un enfermero, pero esa cara era reconocida – esa es la enfermera que trabajaba con Candy; pensó – decidió quedarse ahí y escuchar -

- ¿pero que mas dice? – pregunto curioso –

Catherine – pues… que ella se quedara unos meses más allá, - dijo con melancolía - pero se que esta a salvo ya, lo que mas me alegra es que Candy vuelve –

Terry - ¿Candy? – aun escuchando a escondidas -

- ¿Candy? ¡Candy vuelve a que a Nueva York! – Exclamo con felicidad – tengo tanto que no escucho de ella –

Catherine – Martha me conto que fue herida –

Terry - ¿Herida…? – pensó y sintió como su corazón se empezó a acelerar –

James - pero como esta ella ¿esta bien?

Catherine – si, ella esta bien, pero Martha me conto que estuvo a punto de… morir –

James - ¿es enserio?

Catherine - ¿Por qué te mentiría? – Le reprocho – pero ya esta bien, solamente va asistir a terapia para su tobillo, que fue dañado –

James - mmm, que mal – exclamo con decepción – pero lo bueno es que esta bien ahora –

Catherine – es mejor irnos, por que si no me van a reñir –

James – si te encuentras con ella avísame –

Catherine – claro que si – el siguió su camino – bueno, ahora a mi trabajo – subía las escaleras y vio el semblante de aquel joven – disculpe ¿se siente bien?

Terry – si, gracias –

Catherine – bueno… - ¡Que hombre mas raro!; pensó –

Terry se quedo ahí con sus sentimientos, emociones y pensamientos encontrados - ¿Herida? Estuvo a punto de morir… terapia para su tobillo – esas palabras resonaban en su cabeza – ella… viene a Nueva York, de nuevo – susurro –

Richard – ¿aun aquí?

Terry – te molesta –

Eleonor – ustedes…

Terry – ¿te ayudo?

Richard – no aun puedo –

Terry – viniste en taxi o…

Richard – no ¿tienes algún compromiso?

Terry – si, Robert quiere que vallamos a una rueda de prensa, para lo de la nueva obra –

Richard – entonces ve – exclamo – no quiero que llegues tarde –

Terry – cuídate Eleonor, mañana pasare para saber si se te ofrece algo –

Eleonor – si, gracias – Terry sonrió –

Terry se dirigió a su departamento para cambiarse de ropa, camisa de color blanco de algodón egipcio, la chaqueta encajaba perfectamente con sus hombros, su pantalón negro. Después de arreglarse se dirigió al hotel; cuando llego Robert lo recibió con gran entusiasmo –

Robert - Terry ¡que bueno que estés aquí!

Terry –como podría faltar –

Robert – vamos nos están esperando –

Cuando entraron a la sala los flashes no duraron en hacerse notar, lo que más tubo que soportar y que eran peor que los paparazzi, era esa mujer llamada Rachel solamente su presencia lo hacían sentirse irritado. Al culminar la rueda de prensa pasaron al salón principal donde se sirvieron varios bocadillos y claro la bebida embriagante no pudo faltar, Terry quería pasar desapercibido así que se fue a un rincón donde no duro mucho su tranquilidad.

Karen – veo que disfrutas estar aquí – exclamo con sarcasmo –

Terry – lo mismo digo –

Karen – la verdad es que me quiero ir ¿tú no?

Terry – si, no aguanto este ambiente –

Karen – más bien no aguantas a la nueva –

Terry – no lo menciones Karen –

Karen – ¡huy… que carácter! – se quedaron en silencio –

Robert - ¿Qué hacen aquí tan solos? ¿Acaso no lo están disfrutando?

Karen - ¿acaso no ves mi entusiasmo?

Robert – vamos, no sean amargados –

Terry – lo siento Robert, ahora estoy bastante cansado me gustaría retirarme –

Robert – es una lastima, esta bien hijo, puede irte –

Karen – entonces yo…

Robert - ¡claro que no! Usted Srta. Se queda y nada de pretextos ¿entendido?

Karen - ¿pero por que?

Robert – Terry, te veo pasado mañana para comenzar los ensayos a la misma hora –

Terry – claro – sintió como todo mundo lo miraba mientras se dirigía a la salida, cuando salió se aseguro de no ser seguido por nadie. Subió a su coche y la otra puerta se abrió – te puedes bajar – apretó los dientes –

Rachel - ¿Por qué?

Terry – te lo estoy pidiendo, bájate antes de que pierda los estribos -

Rachel – cariño, no me debes hablar así – dijo descaradamente y se rio –

Terry – estoy siendo paciente contigo mocosa bájate o te bajo – soltó el volante – prefieres la fuerza –

Rachel – esto apenas comienza –

Terry volteo rápido y los paparazzi corrían hacia el coche de Terry - ¿Qué demonios hiciste?

Rachel – ¡Sorpresa!

Los paparazzi empezaron a hacer preguntas:

¿Es su nueva conquista?

¿Cuánto tiempo tienen saliendo?

¿Tienen planes de casarse?

¿Ya supero la muerte de la ex-actriz?

Rachel contesto descaradamente – sus preguntas será contestadas después, espero que con esto están satisfechos – tomo el cuello de Terry y casi se abalanzo contra el, besándolo y los paparazzi se volvieron locos por obtener la exclusiva –

Terry lo único que quería hacer ese momento era desaparecer de ahí…

_Continuara…_

_Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo._

_Chicas gracias por sus opiniones todas fueron positivas para mí, así que no se preocupen_.

**_si hay mas de 10 reviews... subo el siguiente capitulo!_**

**_el limite es hasta el domingo del medio dia, si no estan, no lo subo xD_**

_Eso es todo Cellyta G._


	30. Capitulo XXIX

(Los personajes no me pertenecen, son creación de Mizuki e Igarashi pero la historia es completamente mía)

Capitulo 29.

_Me da miedo, mientras más me miras,_

_Supongo que te sigo haciendo llorar_

_Por que mi corazón lleno de cicatrices pudo acercarte,_

_Yo difícilmente me alejare_

_Me temo, que mas me alejo de ti_

_Por que se siente como si ya no podre volver nunca_

_En caso de que pueda perderte para siempre,_

_En caso de que me puedas olvidar, _

_Así no podre ir a ninguna parte_

_No se por qué soy así pero lo que si se es que TE AMO…_

_Te amo, te amo, nadie en este mundo puede reemplazar este amor_

_Estas en un lugar donde puedo llegar, pero no puedo tenerte_

_Pero a pesar de que las lagrimas caen, todavía te miro…_

_No se donde está el final pero lo que si se es que no puedo parar_

_Si pudiera volver al principio_

_¿Habríamos sido diferentes? ¿Habríamos sido felices?_

_Cuanto más te amo, mas estoy solo._

_No puedo soportar este anhelo_

_Así que no puedo empujarte fuera de lo más profundo de mi corazón_

_A pesar de que las lagrimas vienen, todavía te miro_

_Te extraño tanto que te miro…_

_Look At You, Jung Dong Ha._

Después de tomar fotos, satisfechos se fueron. Terry se alejo abruptamente de ella – ¡de esta no te vas a librar fácil!

Rachel – no me importa, quien va a sufrir mas con la exclusiva de mañana – estaba apunto de salir cuando Terry la tomo del brazo - ¿Qué? ¿Acaso te gusto? –

Terry – en tus sueños – le soltó tremenda cachetada - deberías darte a respetar, se supone que eres una Srta. – Salió del auto y abrió la puerta del copiloto - ¡sal! – Ella lo miro con odio – vamos, no era yo el ofendido –

Rachel – me las pagaras – se levanto y lo miro directamente a los ojos –

Terry – piérdete, a mi no me intimidas mocosa – cerro la puerta – esta es una advertencia para ti, vuelve a hacer una estupidez y no te la vas a acabar –

Rachel - ¿Qué? ¿Piensas golpearme?

Terry – esta vez te lo merecías, pero soy un caballero, con influencias – recalco la ultima palabra – tu elijes – camino hacia el otro extremo, subió a su auto y arranco -

Rachel – con que quieres jugar con fuego, espero y este no se te apague… Terry –

Después de bañarse y optar por un vestido para la ocasión Candy, se dirigía al comedor, cuando entro fue el centro de atención para algunos incluyendo a hombres y mujeres que estaban ahí, aun con la muleta se veía atractiva. Su melena rubia que llegaba hasta la cintura se movía con gracia cuando ella caminaba, su esbelta y bien formada figura que no paso desapercibida. Casi al centro del comedor estaban Jacob y su padre Joseph esperándola con ansiedad.

Candy – perdón por haber llegado un poco tarde –

Joseph – no se preocupe, nosotros acabamos de llegar también –

Jacob se levanto de su asiento y retiro la silla de Candy –

Candy – muchas gracias –

Joseph – siéntase libre de ordenar lo que quiera –

Candy - ¿esta seguro de eso?

Joseph - ¿Por qué no?

Candy – mantenga su palabra – rio – escogió el desayuno continental americano, estaban bastante sorprendidos –

Joseph - ¡veo que no me mentía! – Jacob se rio –

Candy – sobretodo esta mañana, eh amanecido con un hambre –

Joseph - ¿Qué edad tiene usted Candy?

Candy – tengo 20 años –

Joseph – usted aun es muy joven supongo que sus padres han de estar muy orgullosos –

Jacob - ¡padre! – le reprocho, no quería que Candy se sintiera incomoda –

Candy – en realidad… yo no conocí a mis padres, soy adoptada – su mirada se ilumino – pero en este momento tengo un padre adoptivo que mas que un padre, es mi amigo y el hermano que nunca tuve, las mujeres que me criaron son como dos madres y para mi eso es mas que suficiente –

Joseph estaba sorprendido, nunca en si vida había vuelto a conocer esa sencillez, por la que alguna vez estuvo tan atraído – perdón por hacer que hablara, algo que no quería –

Candy – no diga eso, nunca me he sentido avergonzada de donde vengo, ese es mi mayor orgullo, por que eso, me ha convertido en lo que soy en este momento – dijo con total serenidad –

Jacob – siempre me ha gustado eso de ti Candy –

Candy – siempre trato de ser yo misma –

Joseph – entonces, usted esta ¿comprometida? -

Candy – en estos momento no lo he pensado, pero creo que aun no estoy preparada para eso, entre mi familia y mi trabajo siento que no tengo tiempo para establecer una relación formal – rio de lado –

Joseph - ¿trabaja?

Jacob - ¿en que?

Candy – soy enfermera –

Joseph - ¿enfermera? No puedo creer que alguien como usted trabaje – exclamo sorprendido – si usted fuera mi hija, créame ni en mil años la dejaría hacer eso –

Candy – Jajá… perdón, pero eso es muy machista ¿no cree?

Joseph – tal vez, pero mi hija la consentiría todos los días, para eso tiene a su padre para que le de todo lo que quiera – Jacob estaba tan entretenido viendo como "discutían" que solamente se dedico a escuchar -

Candy – ¿y si su hija no pensara lo mismo que usted?

Joseph – bueno, es su palabra contra la mía – exclamo con superioridad - no tiene por contradecirme –

Candy - ¿usted tiene un titulo nobiliario? -

Joseph – así es ¿Cómo lo supo?

Candy – conocí a una persona que piensa o más bien que pensaba igual que usted –

Joseph – también es aristócrata –

Candy – si, así es –

Joseph - ¿y que le hizo cambiar de parecer?

Candy – salte sobre su carruaje – dijo mientas daba un sorbo a su jugo – la impresión sobre lo que había dicho y los "oyentes" que estaban alrededor casi se atragantaban con lo que habían escuchado –

Jacob - ¿enserio? – pregunto sorprendido -

Candy – si, es verdad –

Joseph – cada vez me sorprende más –

Candy – soy una caja llena de sorpresas – dijo orgullosamente –

Jacob – debiste tener una buena infancia –

Candy – no me quejo –

Joseph – usted pensara mal de mi, pero si no lo digo siento que no le estoy dando toda mi confianza – aclaro – cuando la vi, pensé que usted era una Srta. de sociedad que les gustaban los bailes, la moda y cosas así, pero en realidad usted es muy sencilla –

Candy – no puedo negar que me encanta bailar, me encanta estar al aire libre y convivir con los demás, eso es todo –

Jacob – cuando yo era pequeño, me encantaba hacer travesuras para hacer enojar a mi padre – confeso – la verdad aunque me reñía era muy divertido ver sus expresiones –

Candy – Jajá, yo también fui una niña a la que le reñían bastante, cuando estuve en un colegio en Londres, la hermana superiora le llegue a sacar canas verdes a la pobre mujer –

Jacob – de casualidad… ¿es el colegio Real San Pablo? -

Candy - ¡Si! ¿Conociste a la hermana Grey? –

Jacob – si, pobre mujer sufrió mucho cuando yo estuve ahí mi nombre se escuchaba por todos lados – rio – nunca estuve aburrido –

Joseph – nunca me contaste eso –

Jacob – como lo contaría, ¡no quería morir! Aun era muy joven –

Candy – nunca me preocupe por ser una Srta. de sociedad, sin embargo no quería decepcionar a mi padre adoptivo, parte de lo que soy se lo debo a el –

Joseph – es muy afortunado, tenerte a su lado –

Candy – mas bien, soy yo la afortunada de tenerlo a mi lado, siempre apoya mis decisiones, debes en cuando se enoja con migo como todos tenemos nuestras diferencias –

Jacob – Candy te gustaría que te mostrara algo que tal vez ¿te interese?

Candy - ¡claro!

Joseph – trajiste eso contigo –

Jacob – como podría dejar algo tan valioso – dijo bromeando - ¡eso seria un desperdicio total!

Candy - ¡vamos entonces! - Jacob se levanto y retiro su silla - gracias –

Jacob – entonces vamos Srta. Andley – ofreció su brazo –

Candy – por supuesto sr. O'Connor – tomo su brazo y todo mundo se les quedo viendo –

Joseph – jóvenes…

Cuando llegaron al camarote, Jacob saco un montón de libros estupendamente cuidados – esto va a ser entretenido –

Candy – más rato de diversión –

Comenzaron a ver las fotos, en los álbumes y rieron durante un rato hasta que alguien los interrumpió - adelante – dijo Jacob –

- disculpe que lo moleste pero el capitán esta dispuesto a verlo –

Jacob – muchas gracias, en seguida voy – se fue – Candy te importa si voy…

Candy – claro que no tomate tu tiempo –

Jacob – tu también te puedes tomar tu tiempo, en este momento no creo que venga mi padre pero siéntete libre de hacer lo que quieras –

Candy – de acuerdo – Jacob cerró la puerta – bueno – suspiro y siguió viendo los álbumes quedaban pocos de ellos que aun no había visto, cuando tomo el siguiente un pequeño libro que mas bien parecía una libreta había caído en sus manos. Al ver su exterior se sintió curiosa de leerlo y saber que era –

Candy lo abrió y ahí estaba unas iniciales A.M. sin recordar de quien eran, continuo leyendo –

**_Hoy 29 de noviembre me he dado cuenta de que estoy nuevamente, embarazada. Mi felicidad en estos momentos en indescriptible el volver a pensar que volveré a ser madre me da mucha alegría, pero tengo tanto miedo de que mi esposo lo sepa no quiero que me agá hacer algo que no quiero, daría la vida por la de mi hijo, y este bebe que aun no sabe que yo soy su madre._**

**_Ayer por la tarde recibí una carta de mi padre diciéndome que mi madre estaba bastante mala, aunque lo reconsidere era una buena oportunidad de escaparme aunque me duele dejar a mi hermoso hijo de 2 años, ellos son todo para mi pero a veces hay que sacrificar algo para tenerlo y en mi caso seria mi… vida…_**

**_Hoy primer día del año 1898 estoy en los Estados Unidos…_**

**_¡Mi embarazo de maravilla! Aunque mi esposo esta algo disgustado por haberle dejado a el y al niño, lo primero que are será visitar a mi madre y después iré con un doctor quiero saber como estoy de salud y la de mi bebe…_**

Candy continuo leyendo aunque sabia que estaba mal, sabia algo le decía que tenia que leerlo, no importa si después se arrepentía, pero eso marcaria la vida de ella sin darse cuenta de cuando paso…

**_Hoy 9 febrero mi embarazo a comenzado a notarse y le he mentido a mi madre y padre que iría con una amiga a visitarla, pero no les dije a donde ellos se regresarían a Inglaterra esa misma noche, me he decepcionado los mismos síntomas que sentí cuando estaba en mi primer embarazo volvieron a parecer, los doctores aquí no me dieron muchas esperanzas, un doctor me dijo de alguien que me podía ayudar he iré a verle hasta Chicago…_**

**_Hoy 15 de Febrero visite al Dr. Lee, el me dijo que tenia esperanzas de conocerlo y me ha alegrado el día…_**

**_Hoy es 29 de marzo y no me estoy sintiendo nada bien… cada vez estoy mas delgada y mi cuerpo ya no tiene las mismas fuerzas que antes, mi esposo me ha estado insistiendo en que vuelva mi pequeño hijo ha enfermado, el me necesita ¡no se que hacer!_**

Candy se llevo la mano a la boca, sus ojos brotaban lagrima tras lagrima al imaginarse el dolor de aquella mujer –

**_Hoy 17 de abril de 1898 he recuperado fuerzas mi ciclo esta pro terminar, el Dr. Lee me ha dicho que tal vez de a luz antes de lo previsto, pero tal vez eso signifique para mi vivir para verla o verlo crecer…_**

**_Hoy 29 de abril me he puesto a escribir cartas a todos mis familiares, mi mano me tiembla para escribir, tanto que amo estar con mi familia mi hijo, mi esposo, pero no me importa perder la vida por mi hijo. Una Sra. Muy amable me ha enseñado a hacer una muñeca para mi hija, estoy muy emocionada por hacerla…_**

**_Hoy 5 de mayo comenzaron las contracciones, es de noche y el Dr. Esta aquí con migo… diario tal vez esta sea la ultima vez que te escriba deséame suerte…_**

Dio vuelta la página rogando a dios por que sobreviviera.

**_Aquí me tienes, otra vez… muy orgullosa de ser mama de una hermosa niña, me alegra que haya sacado el color del cabello de su padre, sus rizos son tan perfectos, su riza me contagia, y su mirada dulce me tranquiliza…_**

**_Hoy 10 de mayo me siento terrible estuve apunto de que mi corazón se detuviera me asuste al pensar que dejaría indefensa a mi hija, la verdad estoy dispuesta decirle la verdad al esposo maravilloso con el que me he casado. Ayer mi prima Helen me vino a visitar y ella se va a encargar de llevársela y criarla para cuidar de ella…_**

**_Hoy… 1 de julio mi vida creo que se acaba el aire me falta y he estado teniendo episodios de hemorragias y he devuelto todo lo que ha entrado por mi boca… Helen quedara al cargo de mi hija sabes Joseph te amo y siempre te amare, Jacob hijo cuida muy bien de tu hermana sabes que siempre te he querido y nunca dejare de hacerlo, te amo, los amo a los tres, tengan siempre presentes en su vida que ustedes siempre estuvieron en la mía…_**

**_Te amo Joseph…_**

**_Eres mi vida Jacob…_**

**_Y nunca te olvides de mi cachito, te amo y si lees esto nunca te culpes _**

**_Candy…_**

Candy soltó el diario de pronto era mucha coincidencia no podía hacerse ilusiones no quería lastimarse… no de nuevo, pero sus dudas se fueron cuando ese "pedazo de papel" por el motivo que se encontró al sr. Joseph. Lo levanto con sus manos temblorosas y al girarla perdió el equilibrio cayendo al piso, no había duda alguna ahí estaba ella, ¡ERA ELLA! su madre y la muñeca con la que la habían encontrado en el Hogar de Pony… guardo la foto rápidamente donde la había encontrado, ella había sido la culpable de la muerte de su madre… nunca se lo perdonaría estaba por tomar el diario cuando la puerta se abrió de repente –

Jacob - ¡Candy regre…se – al verla en ese estado, llorando y tenia el diario de su madre en las manos…

Candy - ¡lo siento yo no quería! – dijo tratando de ocultar su rostro –

Jacob - ¿Candy lo leíste? – Ella movió su cabeza en afirmativo – yo también pensé que era imposible, era mucha coincidencia haberte encontrado ahí en ese hospital, el haberte donado sangre, estaba muy confundido – Candy no contestaba, no se movía pero… seguía llorando – Candy tu eres mi hermana – Candy sintió como esas palabras le recorrían cada centímetro de su cuerpo y retumbaban en sus oídos –

Candy – pero ¡yo fui la causante de su muerte! – Grito – no sabes lo que estoy sintiendo en este momento – giro para verlo de frente – si yo no hubiera nacido ella estuviera aquí contigo a tu lado – Jacob enojado al escuchar como se expresaba de ella misma, camino hacia ella y con todo el dolor de su corazón la abofeteo –

Jacob - ¡yo no lo veo así Candice! Tú eres mi hermana y ahora que te encontré no pienso dejarte ir…- el abrazo -

Candy – pero… yo… - Candy se zafo de el y salió corriendo –

Jacob - ¡espera Candy! – Grito detrás de ella –

Corrió detrás de ella quería alcanzarla y hacerle ver las cosas, la agilidad de Candy era mas desarrollada que la de el aunque su tobillo estuviera lastimado, sin éxito Candy llego primero y cerro la puerta, Patty estaba bastante sorprendida al ver a Candy de esa manera –

Patty – ¿sucede algo… Candy?

Jacob - ¡abre Candy! ¡Tenemos que hablar! – Gritaba por fuera - ¡abre Candy por el amor de dios!

Candy se deslizó por la puerta hasta llegar al suelo, metió sus manos entre su cabellera alborotada y soltó el llanto, Patty nunca la había visto así, ni la vez que rompió con Terry. Lo único que pudo hacer en ese momento era abrazarla.

Después de un tiempo Jacob se fue y Albert recibió un recado, habían visto a su hija correr por el pasillo llorando y había manchas sangre por el pasillo. Preocupado, pidió disculpas y se fue directamente hacia con Candy quería saber lo que había pasado, llego y toco –

Patty – es Albert Candy – le pregunto, Candy estaba acostada boca arriba en su cama –

Candy – déjalo pasar – exclamo con indiferencia –

Albert – gracias Patty – se acerco a Candy - ¿Qué es lo que sucedió Candy? - en eso sus ojos azules se impresionaron al ver como estaba su tobillo – Patty ve con el capitán y pregúntale si hay algún Dr. En el barco, dile que vas de parte mía –

Patty – si enseguida vuelvo – salió apresurada –

Albert - ¿Por qué hiciste semejante cosa? – Le reprocho – aunque haya sido cualquier circunstancia no debiste haber corrido ¡sabes que es malo para tu salud!

Candy – basta Albert… no quiero escuchar a nadie en esta momento –

Albert – lo siento pero, esta vez no pienso consentirte Candy has pasado tu limite –

Candy - ¡te dije que basta Albert!

Albert - ¡esta es la última vez que te diriges a mí de esa manera jovencita! – Había perdido los estribos - ¡no ves que estoy preocupado por tu bienestar! – La abrazo – odio que nunca pienses en ti, siempre piensas en los demás, tu también estas sufriendo pequeña, y a todos nos duele verte así… - Candy no se pudo contener al escuchar sus palabras, nuevamente Albert la había salvado –

Patty llego con el Dr. Unos minutos después – aquí es –

Arthur – si – entro y al ver la manta llena de sangre y Candy no tenia buen semblante - ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste Candy? La herida se abrió ¿sabes lo delicado que es el tobillo? ¡No lo puedes tratar así! – Candy sabia estaba enfadado, completamente enfadado -

Candy – lo siento – agacho la mirada –

Arthur – no te disculpes – exclamo mientras trataba su herida abierta – siempre te mantuve al tanto de la gravedad de tu herida, si sigues así – trago en seco – se te puede infectar y… sabes que pasa después de eso –

Candy – no pensé nada en ese momento solo quería salir de ahí –

Arthur – pero que hizo que reaccionaras así – pregunto sin pensarlo –

Candy - bueno – Arthur la interrumpió antes de que pudiera hablar -

Arthur – no importa como te lo hayas hecho, como tu Dr. No me gustaría que se volviera a repetir –

Candy – no creo que se vuelva a repetir –

Arthur – eso espero – Y los dos se dieron cuenta de que no estaban solos – sr. Andley, yo ya se lo había a Candy pero me temo que se le olvide y crea que ella se puede curar pero me gustaría que me visitaran por lo menos una vez a la semana al hospital Presbiteriano –

Candy - ¡no se me olvida!

Arthur – me gustaría pedirle que Candy agá esfuerzos innecesarios – voleo a ver a Candy – pero eso no quiere decir que no agás nada –

Albert – de eso me encargo yo, por eso no te preocupes –

Patty – ya los escuchaste Candy – se acerco a ella –

Arthur – mañana me gustaría verte por ahí así que espero que no faltes – comenzó a guardar sus cosas – espero verte mañana –

Candy – estaré ahí – sonrió –

Arthur – con su permiso sr. Andley, Srta. Patty – se fue –

Albert – ya escuchaste Candy, deben de descansar al anochecer estaremos llegando, nos vemos mas en unas horas –

Patty – si, yo me encargo de que Candy descanse –

Albert – gracias Patty – cerró la puerta –

Patty – Candy ¿necesitas algo?

Candy – por ahorita no, gracias Patty – se acorruco – solamente tomare una siesta –

Patty – está bien -

Candy se quedo profundamente dormida, Patty se dedico a leer un libro mientas llegaban –

Mei - ¿Qué paso? – Pregunto preocupada al ver a Albert - ¿está todo bien?

Albert – si no hay por que preocuparse –

Mei – no creo que sea cierto – lo cuestiono – entonces, ¿Qué fue el escandalo que había hace un rato?

Albert – la verdad, no lo se – se sentó – nunca vi a Candy con esa expresión, y no le pregunte que le había ocurrido –

Mei – espero y no haya sido nada grave –

Albert – yo también espero eso amor –

Al llegar al puerto Patty despertó a Candy, Albert y Mei ya las estaban esperando afuera.

Mei - ¿listas?

Candy – si –

Patty – si, vamos –

Cuando pisaron tierra Albert fue y busco a George que iría a recogerlos, cuando lo encontró las chicas fueron detrás de el.

Albert – suban – extendió su mano para ayudarlas a subir – ¿Candy si puedes?

Candy – si, pero una pregunta Albert –

Albert – dime –

Candy - ¿Dónde nos quedaremos? ¿En un hotel?

Albert – ya veras cuando lleguemos – dijo entre sonrisa –

Archie abrió los ojos, miro el reloj y marcaban la 11 en punto y el ruido que lo había despertado se escucho de nuevo; quito la manta que lo cubría, tomo su bata y salió a ver de quien se trataba, tomo un bastón y camino al cuarto de Annie, abrió la y se aseguro que ahí estuviera durmiendo ella y así era, cerro la puerta y fue a ver de donde provenía el ruido. Al llegar a las escaleras su preocupación se fue – no lo puedo creer – pensó –

Albert – lo siento, te desperté – fue el primero en entrar –

Archie – no se supone que llegarían mañana – siguió bajando las escaleras –

Albert – lo que importa es que llegamos, Archie ¿te importaría encender la luz?

Archie – no –

Albert – enseguida regreso – volvió a salir –

Archie – y yo pensé que alguien se había atrevido a entrar – pensó –

Candy – así que aquí residían –

Mei – después que supe de tu carta, Albert decidió mudarse y compro esta maravillosa casa –

Albert – solo satisface mis necesidades – rieron –

Candy – siempre tan excéntrico tío abuelo – bromeo –

Patty – Annie y Archie ¿están?

Albert – cuando entre a dejar las maletas para no despertar a nadie y al parecer hice suficiente ruido como para despertar a Archie –

Candy – muero por verlo –

Mei – entonces entremos –

Candy fue la primera en entrar, las luces estaban prendidas y ahí estaba Archie con una expresión de felicidad.

Archie – Candy…

Candy – Archie, estoy de vuelta –

Archie – me alegro que estés bien – se acerco a ella y la abrazo – me alegro tanto –

Candy – vamos Archie, no quiero que llores –

Archie – no estoy llorando –

Albert - ¡claro que estas llorando! – se rio de el –

Mei – déjalo está feliz de verla –

Patty – quien no lo estaría –

Albert – yo se Archie que estas muy feliz pero Candy necesita ir a descansar – Archie miro de arriba a bajo a Candy –

Archie - ¿quieres que te ayude a subir?

Candy – no Archie, me puedo apoyar en las escaleras –

Patty – yo te acompaño Candy –

Candy – gracias – subieron las escaleras y desaparecieron entrando al pasillo –

Albert – Archie tu deberías hacer los mismo –

Archie – buenas noches –

Annie se levanto como de costumbre, se baño, se arreglo y bajo a desayunar, pero hay algo que no era normal, el silencio…

Bajo las escaleras apresuradamente mientras que era seguida por su dama de compañía que le repetía "no corra Srta." pero no le importo abrió la puerta del comedor de golpe y su mirada se lleno de curiosidad - ¿Dónde esta Candy?

Albert – ya te levantaste –

Mei – buenos días Annie –

Annie – buenos días –

Archie – Annie debiste levantarte mas temprano la hubieras encontrado –

Annie – a ¿Dónde fue?

Mei – fue al doctor –

Annie - ¿al doctor?

Albert – ayer Candy se lastimo su herida – Annie sentí que le faltaba el aire –

Archie – ¡no te preocupes! Ella esta bien fue a un chequeo, vendrá en cuanto acabe – le tomo la mano – tiene muchas ganas de verte –

Annie – la esperare con ansías – se sentó – ¿Patty? ¿Patty fue con ella?

Albert – si quiso acompañarla aunque ella no quería –

Patty y Candy acababan de llegar al hospital – espérame aquí Candy, iré a preguntar por el Dr. Stafford –

Candy – gracias –

Patty – disculpe, me podría decir si el Dr. Stafford ¿está aquí?

- si, permítame llamarlo –

Patty – gracias – fue con Candy – ya viene Candy –

Candy – segura que no quieres regresar –

Patty – segura que no quieres que me quede – tomo su bolso – te dejare en Central Park, por que tengo que entregar y recoger unos libros –

Candy – si quieres irte desde ahorita –

Patty – no te esperare –

Arthur – me alegra verlas por aquí –

Patty – la acompañe, no quería que se desviara –

Candy - ¡Patty! Eso no es cierto Arthur – lo negó – si no hubiera querido venir, te apuesto a que no me levantaría temprano y estuviera en mi cama –

Arthur – como negarlo –

Candy – entonces estoy lista –

Arthur – entonces acompáñenme –

Candy – ¿subiremos escaleras?

Arthur – no, no te preocupes por eso – volteo a verla – por cierto tus otras heridas ya han sanado por completo -

Candy – ¡todas! – contesto alegremente –

Arthur – me alegro – abrió la puerta – hemos llegado –

Patty - los espero aquí afuera –

Candy - ¡no te vallas a ir!

Patty – no te preocupes –

Arthur – no, nos tardaremos tanto – cerro la puerta - Candy siéntate ahí por favor – dijo apuntando la silla –

Candy – si –

Arthur comenzó a sacar instrumentos y se hacer a Candy - ¿puedes levantar tu pierna y apoyarla aquí – puso un banco –

Candy – esto me va a doler –

Arthur – si no puedes, no quiero ver tú herida de cerca –

Candy – tratare – comenzó a subirlo e hizo una mueca de dolor al apoyarlo –

Arthur – bien, de lo demás me encargo yo –

Candy – gracias –

Candy veía cada movimiento que hacia; la situación le incomodaba por la declaración del otro día, sacudió la cabeza para no pensar en eso y abrió los ojos al sentir que se movía –

Arthur – no se desgarro nada, al parecer – se levanto – a partir de ahora debes de cuidarte mas Candy, si seguimos así podrás caminar normal en unos 2 meses –

Candy - ¡¿enserio?!

Arthur – pero debes seguir cada indicación mía – empezó a vendar su tobillo – en cuanto salgas de aquí asegúrate de ir a casa y quiero que vuelvas el martes –

Candy – aquí estaré –

Arthur – eso es todo – abrió la puerta – ya esta Srta. Patricia –

Patty - ¡eso fue rápido!

Arthur – las acompañaría pero me necesitan –

Candy – no te preocupes, sabemos la salida –

Patty – nos vamos –

Candy – adiós –

Arthur – adiós –

Patty - ¿Qué te dijo?

Candy – dijo que si seguía sus indicaciones dentro de 2 meses voy a poder caminar bien –

Patty - ¡que bien! Temía que te diera malas noticias –

Candy – buen susto que te di ¿verdad?

Patty – si estaba bastante sorprendida –

Candy - ¡yo también!

Salieron a la calle y tomaron un taxi que las llevaría a Central Park.

Patty - ¿Qué aras?

Candy – solamente quiero estar sola un momento –

Patty – cuando llegue yo, quiero verte ahí si no me preocupare – tomo su mano – mucho…

Candy – no es para tanto, te prometo que en cuanto me libere del estrés que tengo y compro un helado me voy directamente –

Patty – huh… bien –

Al llegar a Central Park Patty y Candy se separaron. Candy se quedo parada viendo como desaparecía Patty entre toda la multitud, se sentó y el viento movió su cabello – que bien se siente – cerro sus ojos y respiro profundamente y por sus cabeza empezaron a pasar los recuerdos del barco, no sabia que hacer, estaba muy confundida y estar en Nueva York…

Abrió los ojos y estaba por levantarse cuando alguien se paro junto a ella.

Candy – ahora no quiero hablar, quiero organizar mis pensamientos –

Jacob – ¡pero no necesitar pensar nada! – Se sentó a su lado - ¡tu eres mi hermana! Y eso no va a cambiar -

Candy – ¡pero que no te dije que tengo que organizar mis ideas! – exclamo alterada – lo siento Jacob, si tengo alguna respuesta positiva o negativa, se lo diré a Arthur y después te buscare – cruzo su bolso, tomo la muleta y se levanto – por favor, no quiero que me sigas – se giro y comenzó a caminar –

Jacob - ¡Candy! ¡Candy! – gritaba detrás de ella –

Candy se detuvo - Quiero pensar las cosas –

Jacob se acerco y la tomo por el brazo – no las pienses y ven con migo –

Candy - ¡me haces daño! – trato de soltarse –

Jacob – lo siento Candy, pero quiero estar contigo, compartir lo que no compartí contigo –

Candy – no quiero ir, estas haciendo las cosas más difíciles –

Jacob – si no hay alternativa – la cargo, tomando sus piernas con un brazo y sosteniéndola con la otra –

Candy pensó; me gustaría que me cargaran del modo de princesa en otra ocasión - ¡bájame! ¡Te digo que me bajes Jacob!

- ¡No escuchaste que la pusieras en el piso! – Candy se estremeció al escuchar esa voz –

Jacob - ¡¿tu quien te crees que eres?! – dijo el rubio enfadado –

Candy – Terry…

Terry – acaso lo tengo que volver a repetir – se acero mas y se la arrebato –

Jacob - ¡espera!

Terry – tu no eres nadie para decirme que hacer –

Candy – por favor… sácame de aquí… Terry… - dijo en un hilo de voz –

Terry – sujétate bien – Candy agarro bien su muleta y Terry comenzó a caminar –

Jacob se quedo sin decir nada, sabia que esa no era la forma de arreglar las cosas y esta vez seria muy difícil conseguir su perdón…

Terry se aseguro de que no fueran seguidos por ese "hombre" y puso a Candy en la banca - ¿estás bien?

Candy – si… gracias –

Terry – no se si sea el mejor momento, pero quiero hablar contigo, Candy – se incoó frete a ella – aun te amo Candy… y nunca dejare de hacerlo –

Candy – Terry en este momento yo…

Terry – lo se, lo se – puso su dedo en su boca – por ahora no digas nada…

_Continuara…_

_janet : feliz semana santa para ti también…_

_LUZ RICO: no te preocupes no tengo ninguna intención de abandonarla y todas mis lectoras son importantes :DD siempre tengo en cuenta sus reviews por que quiero mejorar cada día._

_Nota: espero que les guste._

_Apartir de aquí vereos mas Candy/Terry._

_Su sufrimiento y el mío han acabado. xD_

_Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo!_

_Cuando te conocí, pensé que eras la mujer más bella del mundo y cuando me di cuenta mi mayor orgullo era que fueras mí hermana…_


	31. Capitulo XXX

(Los personajes no me pertenecen, son creación de Mizuki e Igarashi pero la historia es completamente mía)

Capitulo 30.

_Como un tonto, como un niño,_

_Lloro mientras estoy de pie detrás de tu espalda_

_¿Cómo has estado?_

_Ni siquiera puedo preguntarte eso por que mi garganta se mantiene el cierre_

_Te extraño, te extraño tanto_

_Ni siquiera puedo decir tu nombre que grito sin descanso_

_No pudo ni siquiera hablar conmigo mismo delante de ti_

_No me atrevo a hacer un sonido,_

_No puedes mirar atrás, no puedes perdonarme _

_No gastes tu corazón en mí, por que solo te hago llorar_

_Por que solo te doy dolor_

_Estoy atrapado en el tiempo y el lugar en el que era joven y tonto_

_De mis ojos en el espejo, tus lágrimas fluyen_

_Haz lo que digo, voy a permanecer como un recuerdo para ti_

_Solo recuérdame una vez en tu vida por casualidad_

_No puedes amarme, no coloquemos recuerdos persistentes hacia los dos_

_Me engaño cobardemente cuando lo único que quiero decir es una cosa,_

"_Te amo"_

_¿No podemos volver?_

_¿No podemos volver otra vez?_

_Solo una vez, solo una vez, _

_Por favor…_

_Don't love me, Leek Seok Hoon_

Rachel estaba acostada en su cama, cuando escucho que llamaron a la puerta se levanto y se dirigió a la puerta - ¡tía! ¿Qué la trae por aquí? –

Sra. Marlow – lo siento Rachel… ¿puedo pasar? –

Rachel – adelante, pase – cerro la puerta – ¿quiere tomar algo?

Sra. Marlow – un poco de te –

Rachel – ahorita se lo traigo – se dirigió a la cocina y comenzó a hacerlo, mientras lo endulzaba la Sra. Marlow se acerco –

Sra. Marlow – yo no se que aria si no estuvieras aquí – tomo su mano –

Rachel – no se preocupe tía – dijo cariñosamente – ya no tiene por que mortificarse tanto, ella debe de estar muy feliz en estos momentos –

Sra. Marlow – gracias – metió la mano a su bolsa y saco una fotografía – ella es la persona de la que te eh estado hablando – Rachel miro la fotografía, había una mujer de tez blanca, ojos verdes, cabello rubio y rizado - ¡la odio! ¡La odio tanto! - Rachel le quito la foto –

Rachel – es tal y como Susana me la había descrito – pensó ella – tía espéreme sentada en unos segundos le traigo su te – mientras lo preparaba recordó una de las ultimas veces cuando visitaba a Susana –

_«Flashback»_

_Susana estaba cerca de la ventana mirando hacia la calle._

_Sra. Marlow - ¡hija! – se acerco a ella – ya llego Rachel ¡sal a recibirla! – Susana volteo y la miro con indiferencia - ¡no te puedes quedar todo el día ahí! – Le reprocho – sabes muy bien que Terrence esta de gira, si solo hubieras querido acompañarlo – _

_Susana - ¿Dónde esta?_

_Sra. Marlow – ahorita viene – en eso entro Rachel - ¡aquí esta!_

_Rachel - ¿Cómo esta mi adorada prima? – Contesto muy animada – hace tanto tiempo que no nos vemos – _

_Sra. Marlow – 10 años para ser exactos – _

_Rache l - ¡quiero que me cuentes todo! – le sonrió – _

_Sra. Marlow – voy a salir de compras ¿quieren que les traiga algún bocadillo? – _

_Rachel – no gracias y tu ¿Susana?_

_Susana – yo tampoco, madre – _

_Sra. Marlow – entonces las dejo para que platiquen – abrió l puerta y se fue – _

_Rachel - ¿Por qué estas tan desanimada Susana? – Se paro enfrente de ella – tu no eras así, siempre fuiste muy alegre pero ahora no te reconozco – _

_Susana - ¡¿Cómo quieres que este feliz?! – Le grito – no sirvo para nada, solamente soy un estorbo para mi madre y para Terry…_

_Rachel – tu madre me conto todo… - desvió su mirada – no se por que lo hiciste, en este momento tu tuvieras tu pierna y…_

_Susana - ¡pero yo lo amo!_

_Rachel - ¡lo estas asfixiando! – le respondió de la misma manera – he visto los periódicos, tu crees que esas noticias no lo enfaden – _

_Susana – tú no comprendes, mi amor no es cualquier cosa – _

_Rachel – pero eso no es amor, es obsesión – _

_Susana – además ¡tu que sabes!_

_Rachel – no por que no me hayas visto en mucho tiempo, no quiera decir que no me eh enamorado – _

_Susana - ¿entonces? – _

_Rachel – ahora no quiero hablar de eso – _

_Susana – pero si no hubiera sido por ella, el estuviera completamente enamorado de mi – _

_Rachel - ¿ella? – Se confundió - ¿te engaño y aun así sigues con el?_

_Susana – no me ha engañado, el ya tenia a alguien cuando me conoció, pero…_

Rachel – pero…

Susana – después del accidente, el prefirió estar con migo –

Rachel – ¡ahí lo tienes! –

Susana – pero de que me sirve que se haya quedado con migo – empezó a llorar – si siempre se la pasa diciéndome: "tu sabias que ella ya estaba en mi corazón" "la ame primero a ella" "nunca podre amarte como a ella" "solamente me puedo quedar a tu lado, pero nunca podrás tener el cariño y los sentimientos que quieres que tenga hacia ti" –

Rachel – entonces, si la amaba tanto ¿Por qué decidió quedarse contigo? – dio ella inocentemente –

Susana - ¡no lo se! – Rachel se acerco a ella y la abrazo –

Rachel – ya no llores, bien sabes que no me gusta que estés triste – saco su pañuelo y se lo dio – debes tener esperanzas, nunca se sabe –

Susana - ¡no el! El no es así -

Rachel - ¿Qué tenia ella que la hacia tan "encantadora"?

Susana – rubia, ojos verdes, corazón noble –

Rachel – tú también tienes un corazón noble –

Susana – nunca lo voy a comprender –

Rachel – no te preocupes, yo te voy a ayudar – Después de ahí fue empeorando, no quería comer, no quería salir, tanto yo como su madre nos reocupábamos mucho y "el" seguía de gira sin preocuparse por lo que le pasara a Susana –

Hasta que llego ese día…

Rachel – Susana ¡no te rindas! – le decía mientras caminábamos junto a la camilla - ¡la tía y yo te estaremos esperando! ¡no te des por vencida! – mientas se recuperaba ella me decía que ya no quería seguir sufriendo –

Susana – prométeme… prométeme que no le aras nada a Terry –

Rachel – lo siento Susana ¡te he visto sufrir tanto, en tan poco tiempo!

Susana – el… no… tiene… la… culpa…

Rachel - ¡claro que la tiene! – le sujeto fuertemente su mano –

Susana – gracias, Rachel – su mano fuel perdiendo fuerzas poco a poco, hasta que callo –

Rachel – perdóname, Susana… - después la tía le aviso al actor, que ella había fallecido y el dejo su gira y vino, cuando lo vi me escondí, no quería ser vista por el no quería que supiera quien era yo, eso arruinaría mis planes a futuro, cuando termino el entierro de Susana volví a california y esperaría tiempo lo que fuera necesario y volvería –

_«Fin Flashback»_

Rachel salió de la cocina y le dio el te a su tía.

Sra. Marlow – hoy vengo a decirte algo en especial –

Rachel – así, ¿de que trata? – pregunto –

Sra. Marlow – me regreso –

Rachel - ¿A dónde? –

Sra. Marlow – Colorado –

Rachel - ¿pero por que?

Sra. Marlow - ¡por que no tengo nada que hacer aquí! - exclamo entre sollozos - lo único importante que tenia aquí, se ha ido…

Rachel - ¿Cuándo se ira?

Sra. Marlow – dentro de una semana –

Rachel – está bien, tía – sabia el dolor que sentía su tía, y tal vez era lo mejor que se alejara de la ciudad que le traía malos recuerdos –

Terry seguía mirando a Candy, ninguno de los dos hablaba, simplemente se contemplaron en silencio como si su entorno hubiera desaparecido y solamente ellos dos existieran es ese momento.

Candy – lo siento Terry, pero yo debo irme – se levanto –

Terry – no me importa lo que haya sucedido hace uno momentos, ni quien era ese hombre – le impidió el paso – tu me debes una explicación –

Candy – yo no te debo nada – trato de esquivarlo –

Terry – no tienes por que huir – la tomo por la cintura y la trajo así el –

Candy – vamos, Terry ¡suéltame! – empezaron a forcejear –

Terry – no hasta que me des una buena razón – al tenerla junto a el, sintió como su hermoso cuerpo se había transformado, su cabello era mas largo; miro sus labios y le fue imposible contenerse, hace tanto tiempo que no la besaba que realmente se sintió como el primer beso robado que le había dado. Candy poco a poco fue cediendo ante el beso de Terry aferrándose a el, pero esa imagen que se le venia a la cabeza, Candy abrió los ojos y lo empujo –

Candy - ¡basta Terry! – se alejo un paso de el – por favor déjame sola – estaba apunto de llorar –

Terry – como te puedo dejar sola – contesto molesto por la reacción de Candy – nos hemos vuelto a encontrar y ¿quieres que te deje sola?

Candy – entonces yo me voy – tomo su muleta y comenzó a caminar, Terry empezó a seguirla, ella lo sabía pero no le dio importancia –

Terry - ¡hasta cuando piensas ignorarme!

Candy no le contesto, cuando llego a la avenida paro un taxi.

Terry - ¡espera Candy!

Candy – no tengo nada que esperar, tu debes volver con ella – abrió la puerta y entro – lo sabes muy bien –

Terry – pero hay algo que no sabes Candy – ella cerro la puerta – ella esta… - arranco el taxi – maldición – paso la mano entre su melena café – maldición –

Candy iba en silencio tratando de retener las lagrimas y no llorar, pero algo llamo su atención alguien había olvidado un periódico, lo tomo entre sus manos y vio la portada, sus manos comenzaron a temblar cuando leyó el encabezado –

TERRY GRANCHESTER, EL FAMOSO ACTOR TIENE UNA NUEVA CONQUISTA PARECE QUE HA SUPERADO LA MUERTE DE LA EXACTRIZ SUSANA.

Candy desdoblo el periódico y había una fotografía de Terry besando a una rubia a la que no se le veía la cara.

Jacob llego a la enorme mansión que poseían en Nueva York, cuando entro ahí estaba su padre y muy molesto; trato de ignorarlo pero el lo llamo – Jacob supe lo que hiciste hace un rato –

Jacob - ¿acaso me has estado espiando?

Joseph – te obsesionaste con Candy, necesito saber tus razones –

Jacob – trato de recuperar a tu hija – se lo dijo de golpe – ese es mi motivo –

Joseph – no juegues con migo de esa manera Jacob, este no quiero que sea otro de tus juegos –

Jacob – ¡no es ningún juego! – Exclamo enojado – ella es mi hermana, estas ciego, es la replica de mi madre y tuya, tu cabello, los ojos de mi madre, su nariz respingada, eso no te dice nada –

Joseph – lo quise negar, no quería hacerme ilusiones – se acerco a el – te prometo que are cualquier cosa para que ella este con nosotros – lo abrazo y Jacob se sintió protegido y sabia que el cumpliría su promesa -

Candy le pago al taxi, bajo del auto y dio un gran suspiro antes de entrar; llamo a la puerta –

- buenas tardes – dijo el mayordomo –

Candy – buenas tardes – al entrar sus mirada se lleno de felicidad - ¡Annie!

Annie - ¡Candy! Me da tanta alegría que estés aquí – se abrazaron –

Candy – a mi también me da alegría verte de nuevo, Annie no sabes cuanto te extrañe –

En eso llego Paty – Annie, Candy veo que ya llegaste –

Annie – Patty hace tanto tiempo que no te veía –

Patty – lo mismo digo – se unió al abrazo –

Albert - ¿Cómo te fue Candy?

Candy – bien, dijo Arthur que dentro de 2 meses podre caminar bien – Annie miro de arriba a bajo y pego un grito –

Annie – Candy pero… ¿Qué te paso?

Candy – te contare si prometes no preocuparte demasiado –

Annie – pero cuéntame –

Albert – ya que estamos todos aquí me gustaría decirles algo –

Candy - ¿Qué es Albert?

Archie – por que tanto misterio –

Albert – bueno que Mei y yo hemos decidido casarnos por la iglesia –

Annie – pero ¿la boda civil?

Albert – esa es otra historia –

_«Flashback»_

_Lakewood, marzo 1917. _

Albert, la tía abuela Elroy y Mei se encontraban en la sala, en total silencio.

Elroy – quiero hablar con ustedes – Albert y Mei se voltearon a ver – quiero preguntarles algo –

Albert - ¿de que trata?

Elroy - ¿Cuánto tiempo piensan estar en unión libre? –

Albert – la verdad no tengo respuesta para eso tía abuela –

Elroy - ¿Cómo que no la tienen? – trato de contenerse -

Mei – bueno, aun no hemos fijado fecha – la tía Elroy la miro – hemos hablado de ello, pero queremos que todos estén presentes –

Elroy - ¿Quiénes?

Albert – Archie, Annie, Patty, Candy…

Elroy – con que es así –

Mei – si –

Elroy – entonces esta decidido – se levanto –

Albert - ¿Qué esta decidido? – lo miro confundido –

Elroy – no es necesario decirle a todos, pero se casaran al civil – Mei abrió los ojos como platos – arreglare todo –

Albert – pero… ¡tía!

Elroy – no se diga mas, arreglare todo – se levanto y se fue –

_«Fin Flashback»_

Archie - ¡por lo menos nos hubieras dicho a nosotros! – le reprocho –

Annie – si que la tía abuela supo esconder todo, no me di cuenta de nada –

Candy – es muy injusto de su parte –

Albert – pero ya están todos aquí – dijo tratando de calmar el alboroto –

Patty - ¿ya fijaron fecha?

Mei - si, dentro de un mes y medio – todos los miraron sorprendidos -

Patty - ¡eso es muy pronto!

Albert – desde que supimos noticias de Candy, la tía abuela comenzó a hacer preparativos –

Candy - ¿será aquí en Nueva York?

Albert – nosotros queríamos que fura en Lakewood pero, aun tengo asuntos por resolver aquí durante al menos seis o siete meses aproximadamente -

Candy – entonces estaremos mucho tiempo en Nueva York –

Mei – bueno, si quieren volver pueden hacerlo –

Patty – bueno yo tengo mi propio departamento así que… - fue interrumpida por Annie –

Annie – Patty no me digas que planeas venir e ir todos los días –

Patty – bueno…

Candy – hay mucho lugar aquí así que no es necesario ir y venir –

Patty – solamente iré para allá cuando tenga que ir a la universidad –

Candy - ¡si! –

Mei – entonces chicas cuento con ustedes para que sean mis damas de honor –

Annie – ¡claro que si! –

Candy – no es necesario que lo digas Mei, cuenta con ello –

Patty - ¡por supuesto!

Candy – Albert, la tía abuela ya sabe que va a ver un nuevo integrante en la familia –

Archie - ¿Qué? – pego un grito –

Annie – no te escandalices tanto Archie –

Archie – tu… ¿ya lo sabias?

Annie – deberías poner más atención cuando las personas te hablan –

Mei – si – se llevo las manos a su vientre – tengo 3 meses –

Candy – no pensé que tuvieras tanto –

Albert – nos vemos hasta la cena – beso a Mei –

Candy - ¿va a ir George?

Albert – si el va a estar ahí –

Candy – dile que me gustaría hablar con el –

Albert – no te preocupes, yo le digo – se fue –

Annie – para que quieres a George –

Candy – para nada en especial –

_Continuara…_

_janet: también te mando muchos abrazos…_

_ali grandchester: gracias por dedicrle tiempo a la historia, gracias por leer!_

_Goshy: gracias por tu review, espero que este capitulo también haya sido de tu agrado._

_liz: gracias, subo capitulo cada semana, pero como son vacaciones trato de actualizar mas a menudo._

_Candicita 1998: espero que te hayas recuperado y ya estés mejor, cuídate._

_Fatyvilla: eso es grandioso! Gracias por leerme…_

_El sab. Subiré otro cap y como entrare a clases nueva mente, pues volveré a actualizar cada sab. Como de costumbre a lo menos que se valla la luz xD(te volveré a hacer sufrir janet) _

_**Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo!**_


	32. Capitulo XXXI

(Los personajes no me pertenecen, son creación de Mizuki e Igarashi pero la historia es completamente mía)

Capitulo 31.

_Quisiera que fueses tú, la persona que reiría conmigo_

_Quisiera que fueses tú, la persona que caminara conmigo_

_Quisiera que fueras tú, la persona que me abrazara apasionadamente_

_En nuestro camino de regreso a casa tarde por la noche_

_Me temo que todo desaparecerá si te lo digo_

_Por eso, sin que nadie sepa, he ocultado esas palabras _

_Realmente quisiera que fueses tu, ¿Sabes como me siento?_

_Debido a que mi amor es como respirar, no puedo ocultarlo._

_No puedo dejarte ir_

_Tu, quien se esta alejando ahora_

_Duele, pero por ti, ahora debo decir adiós_

_Sencillamente, tengo demasiadas cosas que decir _

_Pero no puedo hacerlo y te extraño así que _

_Pronuncio tu nombre otra vez_

_Quisiera que fuese yo, la persona que esta a tu lado ahora_

_No puedo dejarte ir_

_Duele, pero por ti, tengo que decir…_

_Adiós._

_I wish it was you, Lee Jung__._

Candy permanecía en total silencio durante la noche no había podido dormir, en su mente giraba y giraba la imagen del periódico; Susana estaba muerta, no lo comprendía. Se suponía que ella estaba mejor cuando se fue a la guerra, pero había una duda más grande que la hacia entristecerse Terry estaba besando a aquella chica en la imagen del periódico, sintió como su corazón se oprimía y le causaba dolor con solo recordarlo.

El sol comenzó a asomarse por su ventana y ella no había dormido nada, llamaron a la puerta y eso fue lo que la hizo regresar de sus pensamientos.

Candy – adelante – entro una mucama –

- buenos días, Srta. Andley –

Candy – buenos días –

- esta listo su baño –

Candy – muchas gracias – se levanto y sin acordarse se apoyo en su pie haciendo un gemido –

- ¿está bien? – se acerco la mucama, mirándola con preocupación –

Candy – si estoy bien, gracias – miro su tobillo – me arias el favor de traerme las muletas –

- si – fue por las muletas y se las dios –

Candy – gracias – se paro y se dirigió al baño –

- ¿alguna otra cosa en la que le pueda ayudar? –

Candy – ¿podrías ayudarme a lavar mi espalda? – Explico ella – tengo una herida, no me es posible lavarme bien ahí aun –

- si, es un gusto Srta. Andley –

Candy – perdón por molestarte tanto – dijo mientras se quitaba las vendas –

- ¡claro que no! Ese es mi trabajo –

Candy se me tío a la bañera y sintió reconfortante, como si en mucho tiempo no hubiera tomado un baño - ¿se ve cicatriz?

- no – exclamo ella – usted tiene una piel hermosa –

Candy – gracias – Después de bañarse, bajo al comedor – ¡buenos días!

Annie - ¡buenos días Candy! – contesto alegre –

Candy - ¿y los demás? – pregunto al ver que solamente Annie estaba en el comedor –

Annie – Archie, Albert y Mei salieron –

Candy - ¿Patty?

Patty – dijo que tenía que trabajar –

Candy - ¿Patty trabaja?

Annie – pensé que ya lo sabias – se levanto para ayudar a Candy a sentarse – me conto que es psicóloga de unos soldados que acaban de llegar de la guerra –

Candy – no me lo había dicho –

Annie - ¿tienes algo que hacer hoy?

Candy – no, no tengo nada planeado –

Annie – entonces no agás planes – volteo a verla – hoy vamos a ir de compras –

Candy – pero… - Annie la interrumpió –

Annie - ¡nada de peros! – la riño – apuesto que no traes suficiente ropa o ¿me equivoco?

Candy – está bien, Annie –

Annie se levanto – te dejo desayunar –

Candy - ¿A dónde vas?

Annie – voy a buscar mi bolso –

Candy – parece que ya lo tenias planeado – exclamo ella –

Annie – nunca se sabe – le giño el ojo y se fue –

Candy continúo desayunando y al poco rato de terminar Annie ya la estaba esperando.

Annie – nos vamos –

Candy – si – exclamo entusiasmada –

Annie - ¿Candy si estarás bien?

Candy -¿Por qué lo dices? –

Annie - ¿estas segura de poder caminar mucho? – apunto su tobillo –

Candy – no te preocupes por eso, descansaremos debes en cundo ¿si? – para no tratar de desanimarla –

Annie - ¡entonces vámonos!

Jacob estaba apunto de salir cuando llamaron a la puerta – yo abro – le dijo al mayordomo - ¡Tía esmeralda! – Se sorprendió al verla - ¿Qué hace aquí?

Esmeralda – ¡vinimos a visitarlos! – Lo abrazo - ¿Qué no puedo venir a ver a mi sobrino y a mi hermano?

Jacob – no… si, es que me sorprendió verlos –

Edward - ¿Dónde esta Joseph?

Jacob – en el jardín ¿Dónde están los niños? –

Esmeralda – se quedaron en casa, apenas llegamos del viaje así que decidieron quedarse en casa –

Jacob – bueno entonces se quedan en su casa –

Edward - ¿tienes un compromiso?

Jacob – así es, tratare de volver antes de la comida –

Edward – ¡entonces ve! No quiero que se te haga tarde por nuestra culpa –

Jacob – los veré después – se fue –

Al sentir alguien detrás de el volteo rápidamente - ¡oh! Me he llevado un gran susto –

Edward – perdón ¿te asuste?

Joseph – más o menos –

Esmeralda – hola Joseph –

Joseph – hace mucho tiempo que no los veía –

Edward – bueno ya sabes, lo negocios no me dejan ni respirar-

Joseph - ¿Quién mas vino con ustedes?

Edward – los niños y Helen – Joseph se estremecio –

Joseph – ¿Helen vino con ustedes? –

Esmeralda – quiso venir de un de repente-

Joseph – pensé que se quedaría en el convento –

Esmeralda – si nosotros pensamos lo mismo, pero la madre superiora las mando a todas con su familia durante un tiempo hasta que pare esto de la guerra –

Joseph – ya veo –

Candy y Annie se la pasaron de tienda en tienda – Annie, creo que ya es suficiente – le dijo mientras que Annie se media un vestido – creo que has pasado demasiado tiempo con Archie –

Annie - ¿tú crees? – le dijo sin ponerle mucha atención – ¿ya te cansaste Candy?

Candy – un poco… si –

Annie – bueno ya hemos comprado mucho así, esta bien – se volvió a meter al probador – conozco un lugar aquí que venden un te frio ¡delicioso! –

Candy – me alegro, siento mi garganta muy reseca – Annie salió del probador y compro el vestido –

Annie – ahora si vámonos – salieron de la tienda – es aquí cerca Candy –

Candy – si, me parece perfecto – caminaron unas tres cuadras –

Annie – aquí es – entraron y se sentaron del lado de la ventana que daba a la calle –

Candy – es muy agradable aquí –

Annie – si vine aquí con Patty un par de veces –

Se acerco el camarero - ¿Qué desean ordenar? –

Annie – dos tés fríos -

- enseguida –

Candy – dime Annie, ¿Qué ha sido de Eliza y Neil?

Annie – bueno, han pasado muchas cosas desde que tu te fuiste – suspiro – Eliza… digamos que esta viviendo la vida que siempre quiso –

Candy – enserio, la mayoría de las veces consigue lo que quiere –

Annie – hace un año se caso con empresario italiano – ella sonrió –

Candy - ¿Por qué la risa?

Annie – bueno, es que las cosas no le han resultado como ella quería –

Candy - ¿a que te refieres?

Annie – el esposo de Eliza, no le cumple todo lo que ella quiere y le ha llorado varias veces a Albert para que la ayude –

Candy - ¿enserio? – Se sorprendió – no me lo esperaba –

Annie – ni yo -

Candy - ¿Dónde esta viviendo ahora?

Annie – según yo, ella debe de estar en este momento en Washington –

Candy – Neil –

Annie – se perdió en el alcohol – en eso llego el camarero –

- perdón por la tardanza – puso los vasos en la mesa –

Candy – no se preocupe – se fue – me lo esperaba – le dio un sorbo – ¡está muy bueno! – pensó -

Annie – eso no es todo, cuando supo que tu te habías ido también quiso enrolarse pero su madre no se lo permitió –

Candy – era de esperarse, la Sra. Legan siempre los quiso mucho aunque no tengo nada en contra de eso -

Annie – son así por que los sobreprotegía y… – dejo de hablar de un de repente –

Candy - ¿Qué sucede Annie? – al ver que no resabia respuesta, volteo a ver que la distraía y su sorpresa fue que una mujer miraba a Candy, comenzó a ponerse pálida como si hubiera visto un fantasma -

Jacob caminaba al otro lado de la cera y un rostro se le hizo conocido, era su tía Helen; cruzo rápido la calle y troto hacia ella – tía, tía – pero ella no respondió – se acerco mas a ella y vio que tenia una expresión bastante rara en ella, miro a través de la gran ventana para saber y su sorpresa fue que ella miraba a Candy, Candy estaba ahí. Toco su hombro y ella volteo rápido a verlo – tranquila, soy yo – ella comenzó a retroceder y el se quedo mirando a la persona a través del vidrio, Candy giro su rostro hacia el otro lado; el comprendió que aun seguía enojada con el y se fue –

Annie - ¿conoces a esas personas? – Pero ella no contesto - ¿Candy? –

Candy – es… una larga historia – trago en seco – pero…

Annie – Candy, está bien no quiero forzarte a decir algo que no quieres – tomo su mano –

Candy – gracias –

Jacob perseguía a su tía, ella seguía corriendo hasta que la alcanzo – parece que se dio cuenta quien era verdad –

Helen – no se de que me estas hablando –

Jacob – lo se todo – ella abrió los ojos como platos - ¿Cuánto pensó que iba a durar toda esa mentira?

Helen – hasta que tú y tu padre desaparecieran – exclamo con enojo –

Jacob – conociéndola no me sorprende, sabe usted me tiene que explicar unas cuantas cosas –

Helen – a ti no tengo que explicarte nada –

Jacob - ¿enserio? La tomo de la muñeca y comenzó a tirar de ella – veremos que dice mi padre – el chofer que lo seguía de cerca se orillo y subieron –

Helen – no creo que soporte mucho –

Jacob – el y yo hemos cambiado – el carro arranco – vamos a tener una charla muy larga –

Al llegar, Jacob iba que echaba lumbre, jalo a su tía del brazo –

Helen - ¡espera! ¡Me estas lastimando! – pero el no hizo caso a sus suplicas, varias de la servidumbre trataron de detenerlo pero el hizo caso omiso a lo que decían –

Joseph - ¿Qué es este escandalo? – Al ver como traía a Helen se acerco a Jacob - ¿Qué demonios estas asiendo? –

Esmeralda - ¡oh por dios! –

Edward – por favor cálmate –

Jacob - ¡díselo! – ella tenia la cabeza agachada - ¡díselo!

Edward se sorprendió al ver así a su sobrino nunca lo había visto insistir tanto, y nunca enojado – primero Jacob, cálmate – lo separo de Helen – ahora dinos, Por qué Jacob insiste en que no digas ¿Qué? –

Helen – esa chica… si es tu hermana, si lo has comprobado por ti mismo –

Jacob - ¡lo sabia! –

Edward - ¡¿explíquense!? - no entendía de que hablaban - ¿hermana de Jacob? – Volteo a ver a su cuñado - ¿tuviste otro hijo?

Joseph – yo tampoco lo sabia –

Helen – ella no quería que ninguno de ustedes se enterara – comenzó a hablar – cuando supo que estaba embarazada y como tu madre estaba enferma – señalo a Edward – fue su oportunidad de irse y alejarse de ti antes de que te dieras cuenta; ella busco ayuda profesional, pero todos le decían que no se podía hacer nada era ella o su hijo, un Dr. Le hablo del hermano del Dr. Reiji Lee y ella fue hasta Chicago, cuando ella me conto tenia 7 meses decidí apoyarla y no decirle anda a ustedes – comenzó a llorar – después que murió ella lleve a la niña a un orfanato –

Joseph - ¿pero por que no la trajiste contigo? –

Helen - ¿Por qué? – Contesto indignada – me lo estas preguntando – rio –

Esmeralda – esto no es para reírse –

Helen – por que yo estaba enamorada de ti – señalo a Joseph – nunca m tomaste en cuenta antes que a Alice, si yo te traía a esa mocosa iba a ser peor –

Joseph – ningún hijo mío es un estorbo para mi – le grito – si yo lo hubiera sabido mucho antes… tu no tenias el derecho de decidir por mi ¡es mi hija! –

Helen - ¡a mi eso no me importaba!

Joseph – pero a mi si,

Edward – Jacob lleva a tu padre a su habitación – el obedeció y se llevo a su padre – tu no tenias ningún motivo de quitarle ese derecho –

Esmeralda – creo que deberías irte –

Edward - ¿pero que estas diciendo mujer? – le reprocho –

Esmeralda – es lo mejor – Helen los miro con desprecio y salió de ahí – se ve molesta –

Edward – no la hubieras dejado ir –

Esmeralda – ya deja de gruñir tanto, ve a ver como esta yo iré a ver a la cocina –

Candy y Annie ya iba de regreso cuando Annie noto su semblante – Candy ¿te sientes bien?

Candy – si no es nada –

Annie – no me lo parece, estas pálida –

Candy – debió ser el te –

Archie – que bueno que ya termino –

Albert – debemos de ir por unos pastelillos –

Archie - ¿de nuevo? – se paro en frente de el – Albert comenzaras a engordar y ahora si te veras como todo un empresario eh –

Albert - ¿Qué no estaban buenos?

Mei – si, pero es demasiada azúcar -

Albert – Mei, Archie váyanse adelantando se me olvido algo –

Mie - ¡no tardes! – le grito –

Albert regreso al lugar y recogió unos papeles, al volver no se fijo y choco con alguien – lo sien… -

Terry - ¿Albert?

Albert - ¡me alegra verte de nuevo! ¿Dónde te habías metido?

Terry – eso lo debería de preguntar yo –

Albert – Terry ¿ya comiste?

Terry – no aun no –

Albert – entonces, vámonos – dijo con entusiasmo –

Terry -¿A dónde? –

Albert – tu sígueme – comenzaron a caminar hasta llegar al coche que los esperaba –

Archie – no tardaste tanto… - se detuvo al ver que no venia solo –

Albert – Terry nos acompañara a comer, sube Terry –

Terry – hola Archie –

Archie – hola – dijo con indiferencia –

Albert – sube – antes de que el también pudiera subir Archie lo jalo –

Archie - ¡¿estás loco!? ¿Sabes lo que puede pasar? –

Albert – es hora de que hablen, no todo el tiempo pueden estar jugando a las escondidas – dijo con una expresión muy seria - si necesitan un empujón, yo se los puedo dar es tiempo de que sean felices –

Archie – pero creo que deberías consultarlo primero con Candy, sabes a mi Terry nunca me cayo bien –

Albert – es decisión de Candy, no tuya – Archie se resigno y subió – bueno vámonos –

Annie – tu color ya esta volviendo – estaban en la sala mientras que ella tomaba otro te –

Candy – gracias Annie –

Annie – iré a que preparen la mesa, no han de tardar en llegar –

Jacob llego como loco a la casa de los Stafford, suplicando que Arthur aun no se hubiera ido a su turno – buenas tardes – le dijo al mayordomo – ¿Arthur esta?

- si joven, pase –

Jacob – gracias –

- enseguida le anuncio que usted esta aquí, tome asiento –

Pero Jacob no hizo caso se quedo parado esperándolo, cuando lo vio espero a que bajara las escaleras.

Arthur - ¿Qué te trae por aquí? ¿Pensé que nos veríamos en el hospital?

Jacob – quiero pedirte algo –

Arthur – ¿sobre que?

Jacob – siéntate – se sentaron – lo he confirmado Arthur, Candy es mi hermana – Arthur se sorprendió por lo que le había dicho – todo se ha aclarado –

Arthur - ¿seguro?

Jacob – si, pero yo no se donde se esta quedando o este viviendo –

Arthur al darse cuenta de sus verdaderas intenciones se levanto - ¡oh no! ¡no, no y no! – se hizo hacia atrás – ya se lo que quieres, yo no puedo dar esa información sobre mis pacientes –

Jacob – solamente esta vez – le suplico- eres la única salida que tengo Arthur –

Arthur – pero yo no quiero que Candy se enoje con migo –

Jacob - ¡vamos! No lo hagas por mí, hazlo ella, por mi padre -

Arthur – sabes que somos muy buenos amigos, respeto mucho a tu padre pero esto es mas profesional, no puedo hacer eso –

Jacob – lo siento por ser egoísta –

Arthur – perdóname, pero no puedo hacerlo –

Jacob – encontrare a alguien – se levanto – gracias –

Arthur – antes de que te vallas hay algo que quiero decirte –

Jacob - ¿Qué es?

Arthur – la próxima semana celebraremos el cumpleaños de mi abuelo así que asegúrate de venir, pronto te enviare la invitación –

Jacob - ¡Si! – contesto mientras se alejaba –

Arthur - ¡suerte!

Jacob – la necesitare – salió de ahí –

Al llegar el chofer abrió la puerta del coche y comenzaron a bajar.

Terry - pensé que se habían mudado –

Albert – no seguimos viviendo aquí, cuando quieras venir serás bienvenido –

Terry – espero no incomodar –

Mei – claro que no – cuando entraron Annie estaba apunto de entrar al comedor –

Annie – han llegado –

Albert - ¿Cómo les fue?

Annie – muy bien, nos divertimos mucho – Archie se acerco a ella –

Archie – ¿te divertirte mucho sin mí?

Annie – claro que no -

Mei - ¿y Candy? – a Terry se le empezó a acelerar el corazón –

Annie – esta en la cocina, creo que la hice caminar mucho y comenzó a ponerse pálida -

Albert - ¿no paso nada?

Annie – no ya esta mejor –

Albert – entonces pasemos al comedor –

Al llegar al comedor la mirada de Terry comenzó a buscar a esa mujer de pelo rubio y ojos verde esmeralda, pero no la veía –

Candy al escuchar voces en el comedor, se dirigió hacia allá y se topo con Terry de frente –

Terry - ¿estás bien?

Candy – si…- Terry retiro la silla en donde se iba a sentar Candy – gracias – el solamente sonrió –

Durante la comida se mantuvieron en silencio, ni si quiera Albert se había atrevido a decir algo, entonces Mei pensó algo –

Mei -Terry me gustaría pedirte algo…

Terry – si –

Mei – no se si Albert te lo había comentado, que nos vamos a casar –

Terry - ¿te vas a casar? – Miro a Albert - ¡que guardado lo tenias! – le dijo como reproche –

Mei – me gustaría que fueras nuestro padrino de arras –

Terry – me encantaría –

Mei – muchas gracias, entonces cuento contigo – le sonrió amablemente – después que lleguen las invitaciones te aremos llegar la tuya –

Terry – perfecto – cuando termino de comer – bueno yo me retiro –

Albert -¿quieres que te lleven?

Terry – no, me puedo ir solo –

Albert – Terry, por favor –

Terry – no la rechazaré –

Albert – si me permiten iré a decirle al chofer que te lleve a donde quieras – se levanto –

Terry – muchas gracias por la comida – se levanto y Candy lo miro - ¿me regalarías un poco de tu tiempo? – Candy movió la cabeza en forma afirmativa, tenia tantas ganas de preguntarle – Terry movió su silla y Candy tomo su muleta –

Candy – enseguida vuelvo – salieron los dos juntos –

Albert – ya esta todo listo –

Terry – gracias Albert, te la voy a robar por un rato –

Albert – adelante –

Candy pensó – "adelante" Albert esta si me la pagas…

Cuando llegaron afuera comenzó a hablar – Candy yo ya no se como acercarme a ti, tengo miedo de herirte y hacerte llorar de nuevo – sujeto sus manos – cuando falleció Susana, quise buscarte, pero fui tan cobarde, me arrepiento de no haberte detenido cuando supe… tal vez todo lo que te paso en aquel lugar un te hubiera sucedido –

Candy – no tienes por que mortificarte tu no tienes la culpa, esa decisión fue mía y de nadie mas – dijo seriamente – no me arrepiento, conocí muchas personas que me enseñaron a salir adelante y me demostraron muchas cosas a las que no les tomaba tanta importancia – apretó las manos de Terry – como luchar para estar a tu lado, eso es algo que no aprecie Terry y que tal vez a mi se me aria imposible en ese tiempo –

Terry – pero ahora no hay nadie que no lo imponga – la abrazo fuertemente – pensé que te había perdido para siempre –

Candy – no quiero separarme de ti de nuevo – se aferro a el - ¡quiero estar contigo!

Terry – y así será Candy…- se separo un poco de ella y busco sus labios, unieron sus labios, demostrando en un beso cuanto se querían, rodeo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, el beso se hizo mas apasionado, de repente un auto negro llego; Candy y Terry se separaron y miraron el auto sospechoso que se adentraba. Se estaciono a un lado del auto de Albert y de ahí bajo un hombre desconocido para Terry pero no para Candy, la sujeto mas fuerte por la cintura en cuanto mas se acercaba el hombre –

Terry - ¿conoces a ese hombre? – le susurro al oído –

Candy – si…

Joseph – buenas tardes – contesto el con gentileza –

Candy – buenas tardes – Terry no contesto, pero no le quitaba la vista de encima –

Joseph - ¿Quisiera hablar contigo Srta. Candy? – Extendió su mano – ¿me puede permitir algo de su valioso tiempo? – el sabia la verdad, pero quería saber su opinión primero, no se podía negar -

Candy – si, espéreme un momento – llevo a Terry cerca de la puerta – no pongas esa cara, después te explicare todo –

Terry - ¿Qué me vas a explicar? – Exclamo enojado – solamente eres mía –

Candy – lo se, pero esto es diferente Terry – trato de mantener la calma – quiero saber mas – llamo a la puerta y abrió el mayordomo – John podrías traerme mi abrigo y decirle a Albert que llegare un poco tarde -

John – si Srta. Candy – camino a decirla una mucama que trajera el abrigo y ella fue casi corriendo a traerlo y John fue con Albert –

John – sr. Andley la Srta., Candy dice que regresara tarde -

Albert - ¿se va con Terry? – le pregunto –

John – no sr Andley, al parecer se va a ir con el otro hombre que estaba ahí –

Archie - ¿otro hombre?

Annie – tal vez sea el hombre que vimos cuando estábamos en la cafetería, con la que voy con Patty –

Archie - ¡por eso insisto que no salgan solas! – Se levanto de su asiento – voy a ver –

Albert – no, quédate yo iré – John salió detrás de Albert y la mucama ya tenia el abrigo de Candy – yo se lo llevo –

John – si, sr William – le dio el abrigo –

Cuando abrió la puerta Candy pensó que era John – gracias… Albert –

Albert - ¿A dónde vas a ir Candy? ¿Terry que tienes planeado? –

Terry – yo no tengo planeado nada, ella se va a ir con el sujeto que esta allá –

Albert - ¿un conocido tuyo? –

Candy – hora no te puedo decir mucho – tomo el abrigo – no se enojen conmigo – Terry por favor quita esa cara – le dio un beso en la mejilla – no les quiero ocultar nada –

Albert – recuerda lo que te dije aquella vez –

Candy – si, lo recordare – volvió a mirar a Terry – mañana estaré todo el día aquí, puedes venir – Terry no le contesto nada – me voy – se dirigió hacia donde estaba Joseph – perdón por hacerle esperar –

Joseph – claro que no, yo la esperaría el tiempo que fuera necesario – abrió la puerta y ayudo a Candy a subir –

Candy – gracias – Joseph también subió al auto y arranco –

Albert – no te preocupes, ella estará bien – pero Terry no quito la expresión de su rostro - ¿si quieres te puedes quedar hasta que ella regrese? –

Terry – no vendré mañana, después del medio día –

Albert – entonces aquí te esperaremos –

Terry subió de mala gana al coche que lo llevaría y también se fue –

Albert - nunca vas a cambiar – susurro para si –

Archie - ¿Qué ocurrió?

Albert – no seas chismoso, Archie ya lo sabremos –

_Continuara…_

_Espero y les haya gustado chicas_

_LUISA1113: NO TE PREOCUPES GRACIAS POR LEERME Y TOMARTE TU TIEMPO…._

_rosa blanca 12: mas o menos, lo veremos en el siguiente capitulo, abrazos :DD_

_Goshy: también te mando besos y abrazos!_

_janet: gracias, también cuídate._

_Candicita 1998: no yo estoy igual de loca xD me alegra que te aya encantado, espero y este capitulo haya sido de tu TOTAL agrado! _

_Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo!_


	33. Capitulo XXXII

(Los personajes no me pertenecen, son creación de Mizuki e Igarashi pero la historia es completamente mía)

Capitulo 32.

_Hay tantas cosas que no pude decir_

_Tú nunca lo has oído antes pero_

_No soy alguien que se enamora de cualquier persona que ve_

_Por que entre las muchas personas en este mundo_

_Solo podría verte a ti,_

_Estoy de pie mientras te veo solo a ti_

_Después de este amor realmente no se que pasara_

_Así como a un niño que es siempre así_

_¿Me abrazaras cálidamente ahora?_

_Aunque algún día tu nombre podrá llegar a ser extraño_

_Mi corazón recordara todas las memorias_

_Incluso si una dolorosa separación se interpone entre nosotros_

_No hay que pensar en eso hoy_

_Ahora no estoy sola_

_Solo tú quien ha venido a mí desde ese lugar_

_Solo tú eres mi todo_

_Más cerca,_

_Más cálidamente,_

_¿Me abrazaras?_

_Closer, Taeyeon._

Durante el trayecto hacia un lugar al que aun no sabía Candy, se mantuvo en silencio mirando por la ventana. Sentía mucha curiosidad por saber lo que estaba pensando en ese momento, de pronto, el choche se detuvo y Candy lo miro.

Joseph – hemos llegado – respondió con una gran sonrisa – extendió su mano para que Candy la tomara – gracias por haber aceptado venir –

Candy – no es nada, la verdad yo también quería hablar con usted –

Joseph – entonces entremos – comenzaron a caminar hacia la gran puerta que tenían en frente de ellos, Candy caminaba un poco temerosa ya que últimamente no se había llevado muy bien con Jacob – por favor siéntete como en casa –

Candy – gracias – dijo levemente –

Joseph – por aquí – Candy camino por el camino que se le había indicado, subieron las escaleras con cuidado y caminaron por el largo pasillo que había hasta llegar a la ultima habitación; Joseph abrió lentamente la puerta y Candy admiro la pintura que estaba colgada en la pared – ¡Srta. Candy! No se quede ahí – Candy se sorprendió y camino un poco apresurada – tome asiento – después de sentarse comenzó a explorar la habitación con sus ojos; parecía como si todo fuera muy viejo ahí, pero algunas cosas, incluyendo esa pintura que tanto llamaba su atención estaban tan bien cuidados – antes que nada – rompió los pensamientos de Candy – me gustaría pedirle una disculpa por el comportamiento de Jacob anteriormente – Candy se sintió nerviosa - el no se debió comportar así…

Candy – creo… que también tuve algo de culpa, yo tampoco debí haberle contestado así… yo no se…

Jacob – la comprendo – Candy lo miro fijamente – tu, ya tienes una vida hecha el que supieras la verdad así de golpe, debió ser algo fuerte para ti.

Candy – si…

Jacob – yo estaba muy impresionado cunado te vi, ahora realmente creo que el mundo es muy pequeño – dio un gran suspiro – si le soy sincero, yo… no creo capaz de dejarle ir, al descubrir que usted es una parte de Alice… no creo poder dejarla ir tan fácil – sus ojos comenzaron aponerse cristalinos – yo estuve reflexionando, quiero saber mas de ti Candy…- se levanto de su silla y se arrodillo frente a ella – se que soy muy egoísta, pero quiero conocerla, quiero tenerla cerca de mi, quiero que me conozca realmente como soy…

Candy – ¡Me siento culpable! – Dijo Candy entre sollozos – si yo no hubiera nacido tal vez… ella en este momento estaría a su lado y al de Jacob –

Joseph - ¡pero que dices chiquilla! – Exclamo disgustado - ¡tu eres mi hija! ¡Eres parte del amor que aun siento por tu madre! – Tomo la cara de Candy entre sus manos – nunca debes de arrepentirte, no hagas que la muerte de tu madre sea en vano, yo te quiero mucho…

Candy no pudo resistir verlo así, le dolía, le dolía verlo así, inconscientemente lo abrazo y el se sorprendió – me alegro mucho de saber que no fui abandonada por falta de amor… siempre veía a mi alrededor y me gustaba lo que veía, nunca me queje innecesariamente, me alegro de haber hecho lo que hice en el pasado, gracias a eso… lo estoy conociendo… papa –

No se pudo contener y empezaron a llorar, Candy sintió como un pequeño calor empezó a inundar su corazón, esa parte de ella que había vuelto a ser abierta y eso le provocaba mucha felicidad.

Joseph – ya te hice llorar –

Candy – pero no de tristeza, si no de felicidad – sonrió –

Joseph – me alegra oír eso – beso la mano de su hija - ¿te gustaría acompañarnos a cenar? –

Candy – yo…

Joseph – ¡lo siento! – dijo el sorpresivamente – a lo mejor tu ya tenias planes y yo te traje aquí –

Candy - ¡no! No los tenía –

Joseph – ¡no mientas! – Le jalo la nariz – ahora que lo recuerdo… tu… estabas con un joven muy guapo cuando llegue – Candy se sonrojo – acaso… ¿es tu novio? – Candy abrió los ojos como platos - ¡no tienes nada de que preocuparte! – Exclamo despreocupado – eres muy bella, seguramente tienes varios pretendientes que andan detrás de ti – sonrió pícaro – en eso se abrió la puerta de golpe, era Jacob que se veía algo furioso –

Jacob - ¿me puedes explicar donde te has metido? – le reprocho aun, sin ver a Candy ya que el respaldo de la enorme silla la tapaba - ¡te eh estado buscando como loco! –

Joseph - ¡no te debes preocupar tanto! – se acerco a el – conocí a una bella mujer y ahora estoy con ella - Candy dejo escapar una risita – así que no seas tan escandaloso –

Jacob – pero… ¿Qué? – No disimulo – eso no lo voy a permitir, conociéndote trajiste una muchachita – dijo mientras caminaba a la silla – lo siento pero se puede…

Candy – hola, Jacob –

Jacob los miro confundidos - ¿Por qué soy el único que no sabe que esta pasando? –

Joseph - después te lo are saber a detalle ahora siéntate – el se sentó si protestar – Candy, ¿puedes responder a mi pregunta? –

Candy – bueno, si…

Joseph – espero poder conocerlo algún día…

Jacob – siento que no encajo en esto – se levanto – te veo luego padre – antes de que pudiera dar un paso Candy lo tomo de su muñeca –

Joseph – el que no encajo soy yo – camino hacia la puerta – los espero para cenar – dicho eso cerro la puerta lentamente –

Candy – tenemos que hablar, Jacob –

Jacob - ¿sobre que? –

Candy – sobre tu actitud, y sobre mi actitud – dio un gran suspiro – yo… no tenia que decirte esas cosas aquella vez en el barco, fue muy inmaduro de mi parte – pero el continuaba sin decir nada – me sentí muy culpable por habértela arrebatado pero si esto sigue así…

Jacob – eres, muy malcriada lo sabias – la miro de reojo -

Candy - ¿disculpa? –

Jacob – egoísta, fea, pecosa y berrinchuda –

Candy – tú eres feo, vanidoso, egoísta, sentimental y si no te has dado cuenta tú también eres pecoso –

Jacob – ¡en tus sueños! –

Candy – no quiero estar así contigo –

Jacob – ni yo tampoco – retrocedió y la abrazo – te quiero –

Candy – y yo a ti – sin darse cuenta que eran espiados, hasta cuando entraron –

- Jacob ¿ella es tu novia? – dijo una vocecita –

- ¡como crees! – Exclamo el otro niño – ella es muy bonita para el – dijo el mayor de ellos –

Candy - ¿Quiénes son ellos? –

Jacob – un dolor de cabeza – hizo una mueca de dolor al sentir el puntapié que le habían metido - ¡oye! Daniel ¡ven aquí! – salió detrás de el –

Candy no sabia que decir, el niño había permanecido ahí mirándola - ¿Cómo te llamas? – pero el no decía nada – mi nombre es Candy – el niño se acerco mas a ella y la abrazo - ¡que lindo! – pensó –

- oye – dijo el niño tímidamente - ¿quieres casarte conmigo? – Candy trato de no reír ante lo que había escuchado – Jacob es muy feo –

Candy – ¿verdad que si? – Le siguió el juego al niño – no se como me pude haber fijado en el – el niño sonrió –

Jacob – no pude atraparlo – exclamo agitado – y tu Mariano ¿Qué haces? – volteo el niño -

Mariano – ya te puedes ir, Candy y yo dijimos que eras feo, así que no puedes estar aquí – el niño comenzó a hacer señas con la mano que se fuera –

Candy – lo siento Jacob, el es muy lindo –

Jacob – déjate de juegos Candy, Mariano ve a la sala mi tía te esta buscando – el niño salió corriendo de ahí –

Candy - ¡son muy lindos! –

Jacob – aun no los conoces bien – dijo sentándose y suspiro aliviado – mi vida dejo de ser aburrida dese que comenzaron a caminar –

Candy – si, me di cuenta -

Jacob – Daniel tiene 12 y Marino 9 ellos son hijos de la tía Esmeralda y del tío Edward, ya los conocerás después –

Candy - ¿ellos no están aquí? –

Jacob – si, ellos están abajo supongo que no los viste al llegar – Candy movió la cabeza en forma negativa – ellos son buenas personas así que no te preocupes, te llevaras bien con ellos –

Candy – a decir verdad, me siento un poco nerviosa –

Jacob - ¿Por qué?

Candy – no lo se, simplemente me siento algo incomoda – encogió los hombros –

Jacob – ya te adaptaras, ya veras – se paro junto a la ventana - ¿papa armo un gran escandalo?

Candy - ¿eh?... no, no lo hizo yo accedí a venir, quería aclarar las cosas – respondió – al principio estaba algo nerviosa; pensé que tu y yo saldríamos peleados otra vez –

Jacob - ¿eres tontita? Eso es imposible – exclamo –

Archie - ¿crees que vuelva para la cena? – aun preguntando –

Albert – por eso me debo de preocupar yo – dijo firmemente –

Annie – Terry… ¿fue con ellos?

Albert – no, el se fue a parte –

Archie - ¡y muy enojado! como siempre –

Albert – oh! Se me olvidaba, la tía abuela y Eliza vendrán dentro de unos días –

Archie – ¡Eliza! ¿Pensé que estaba llevando una buena vida de casada?

Albert – yo pensé lo mismo, pero según lo que me dijo viene de visita "a ver a Candy" – exclamo con sarcasmo –

Archie – si, sobretodo Eliza –

Annie – nunca se sabe lo que Eliza pueda estar pensando –

Albert – Archie después de cenar quiero que te vallas a dormir, mañana nos levantaremos temprano –

Archie - ¿Cuál es el motivo? – pregunto confuso –

Albert – tendremos un viaje corto a Boston así que saldremos mañana por la mañana –

Archie – entonces, tú también deberías ir a dormir después de cenar –

Albert – esperare a Candy antes, después me iré a dormir –

Archie – está bien – al ver su expresión de seriedad no decidió contradecirlo –

Annie – entonces iré a que pongan la mesa –

Albert – gracias Annie -

Archie y Albert siguieron discutiendo en la sala mientras que se preparaban para cenar.

Llamaron a la puerta.

Jacob – adelante –

- sr. Jacob, la cena esta servida – exclamo el mayordomo – el lord y sus tíos los esperan en la mesa –

Jacob – enseguida bajamos – el mayordomo hizo una reverencia y se fue – entonces ¿nos vamos?

Candy – ¡Si! – caminaron por el largo pasillo y al llegar a las escaleras –

Jacob – parece que aun sigues nerviosa –

Candy – para nada – contesto frescamente, segura de si –

Jacob – bien, no seguiré insistiendo – sonrió – Al llegar al comedor el ambiente era demasiado agradable, todos estaban riendo alegremente – padre hemos llegado – y todo mundo se quedo en silencio –

Daniel - ¡mira papa! Ella es la chica de la que te hable – bajo de la silla y corrió hacia Candy - ¡verdad que es linda! –

Edward atónito al ver el parecido con su hermana Alice; Esmeralda estaba igual la confusión de los pequeños se hizo presente.

Esmeralda - ¿Quién es ella? – miro a Joseph –

Joseph – es increíble ¿no? – Exclamo con ternura – ella es la hija de Alice y mi también…

Edward – pero… ¡eso es imposible! – Dijo molesto - ¡ella murió hace mucho tiempo!

Jacob – tío, por favor no se altere – trato de tranquilizarlo para que no digiera algo que pudiera herir a Candy – se lo explicaremos, así que cálmese –

Edward no le quitaba la mirada a Candy, como si tratara de buscar alguna respuesta con solo mirarla.

Jacob – está bien Candy – le susurro al oído – es solo la impresión – pero a ella no le parcia lo mismo –

Joseph – mientras que cenamos le explicare todo – tomo asiento y todos los demás hicieron lo mismo, entre Jacob y Joseph comenzaron a explicarle lo que había sucedido realmente, al principio se sintió confundido y traicionado ya que su hermana no había tenido la suficiente confianza para contarle lo que verdaderamente estaba pasando; en cambio, Esmeralda, se puso bastante feliz al saber de donde provenía Candy –

Edward – entonces… así fue como paso – aun aturdido por la noticia – de repente sus ojos empezaron a humedecerse – me alegro… que haya sido así – se levanto y se puso a un lado de Candy – yo… quiero pedirte una disculpa, si yo lo hubiera sabido ¡te juro que te hubiera buscado por mar y tierra hasta encontrarte –

Candy - ¡No! No es necesario que se disculpe – tomo sus manos – nunca se puede predecir lo que va a pasar, así que me alegro de haber actuado como lo hice, de haber hecho lo que quería a mi manera – limpio una lagrima con su pulgar – por que hoy los puedo conocer –

Jacob – así es tío, no tiene que dar un gran discurso para impresionar – tratando de aliviar el ambiente –

Edward - ¡claro que no lo he dicho por eso! – esmeralda también se acerco a ella –

Esmeralda – bienvenida a la familia Candy –

Después de tener una cena bastante animada, Jacob se ofreció a llevar a Candy -

Joseph – hija me gustaría que vinieras mañana, quiero presentarte a tus abuelos –

Candy – yo… lo siento tengo un compromiso –

Joseph – no e preocupes hija, entonces lo dejamos para otro día – le beso la mano - ¿te parece en 3 días? –

Candy – ¡claro me encantaría! –

Joseph – entonces mandare a alguien por ti ¿de a cuerdo? -

Candy – si, papa –

Jacob – vámonos Candy – la ayudo a subir al coche y se fueron –

Edward – es una mujer increíble – dijo caminando hacia el – realmente estaba impresionado, nunca me imagine que esto pasaría –

Joseph – ni yo, pero m alegra a ver estado ahí para verlo con mis propios ojos –

Edward – ahí estas, otra vez con eso si Esme te escucha decir eso te va a reñir como la otra vez, aparte a tus 43 años tienes mucho por delante – le dio una palmada en la espalda – tienes que vivir para Candy –

Joseph – Candy…

Al llegar a la residencia temporal de los Andley…

Jacob – entonces pasó por ti –

Candy – muchas gracias –

Jacob - ¡espera! – La detuvo – no, ¿tendrás problemas?

Candy - ¿Por qué los tendría? –

Jacob – bueno… es que…

Candy – vamos dilo de una vez – exclamo desesperada –

Jacob – tu padre adoptivo – Candy entendió a que se refería - ¿has hablado con el sobre este asunto?

Candy – la verdad aun no…

Jacob – si el se opone a…

Candy lo interrumpió – no digas algo de lo que te puedas arrepentir, Albert es muy buena persona y lo quiero mucho, el siempre me ha apoyado –

Jacob -pero debes de comprender que…

Candy lo volvió a interrumpir – no te preocupes, hablare con el ¿está bien? –

Jacob – está bien -Candy le dio un beso a su hermano – ahora entra deben de estar preocupados por ti –

Candy – adiós - llamo a la puerta y abrió John - buenas noches John –

John – buenas noches Srta. Candy – y desapareció detrás de la puerta –

Candy - ¿todos ya s fueron a dormir? –

John – así es, excepto el sr. William –

Candy - ¿Dónde esta el? –

John – el ha estado en su despacho desde hace un rato –

Candy – gracias John, es mejor que descases –

John – pero…

Candy – no creo que se le ofrezca nada, hazme caso y ve a dormir –

John – entonces me retiro, con su permiso Srta. Candy -

Candy camino hasta el despacho, llamo la puerta pero nadie le contesto – será ¿Qué esta dormido? – pensó Candy - Albert – dijo abriendo la puerta- entro y sin lograr ver nada casi tropieza con algo, era la pierna de Albert que estaba extendida a lo largo y estaba profundamente dormido – jum… no resistió mucho – dijo para si –

Albert – eso es lo que crees –

Candy - ¡hay! Albert me has metido un susto –

Albert – JaJa… lo siento -

Candy – pensé que estabas dormido –

Albert – pensé que ya no vendrías – exclamo –

Candy – lo siento, ahora te explico todo – Candy se sentó a un lado de el –

Albert – te escucho –

Candy – bueno, por donde empezare –

Albert – supongo que por el principio – mencionó sarcásticamente –

Candy - ¡ya lo se! – Dijo molesta – recuerdas a el chico que conocí en Escocia –

Albert - ¿a cual de los 2? –

Candy – al rubio – el asintió en forma positiva – yo nunca llegue a imaginármelo, pero descubrí algo que cambia completamente mi vida, de aquí en adelante – entrelazo sus manos – yo tengo miedo de que lo sepas Albert y que nuestra relación cambie…

Albert – Candy, sabes que siempre apoyare tus decisiones y siempre voy a estar ahí para ti –

Candy – yo… descubrí quien es mi familia Albert, Jacob es mi hermano – Candy se sintió insegura ya que Albert no hizo ninguna expresión –

Albert – comprendo, Candy eso no cambia nuestra relación, yo tengo magníficos recuerdos de cundo estuve a tu lado y me ayudaste, siempre has sido una persona con un espíritu amable y aventurero; nunca te pediría algo que tu no quisieras, pero sabes que la familia, el apellido Andley y yo siempre estaremos ahí para ti de eso nunca tengas duda –

Candy no se pudo resistir y lo abrazo – muchas gracias Albert ¡te quiero! –

Albert – y yo a ti pequeña…

Terry se levanto temprano como de costumbre, pidió que le hicieran el desayuno y después se fue al teatro tratando de poner su mejor cara, ahora tenía algo que lo hacia invencible – buenos días Karen –

Karen – ¿ahora saludas? ¿Acaso se celebra algo y yo no me he dado cuenta?

Terry – simplemente podías haber dicho "buenos días" –

Karen – me duro mucho el encanto –

Terry – ¿puedo preguntar por que el disgusto?

Karen – Robert se ha puesto todo estérico, al parecer ya no le esta gustando en trabajo que hace la Srta. rubia así que ha decidido alargar los ensayos – Karen se fijo en la expresión que había hecho Terry – no te agrado la idea –

Terry - ¡claro que no! Tengo planes en la tarde –

Karen – pues creo que se te acaban de arruinar por que esto va a para largo –

Terry – espero tratar de convencerlo -

Karen – yo que tu no lo intentaba, esta bastante furioso como para que le hablen del tema –

Cuando Candy se levanto sintió una gran molestia en su tobillo, que realmente era insoportable así que decidió ir al hospital, cuando se dirigía a la puerta se encontró con Patty – ¡buenos días Patty!

Patty – buenos días ¿A dónde vas tan temprano?

Candy – tengo un dolor insoportable en el tobillo – le explico – iré a ver a Arthur –

Patty - ¿deseas que te acompañe? –

Candy – no, quédate yo regresare después –

Patty – entonces cuídate mucho –

Candy – no te preocupes – después tomo un taxi y se dirigió al hospital – al llegar se topo con Arthur en la entrada –

Arthur - ¡pero que sorpresa! – exclamo al verla ahí -

Candy - ¡Hola Arthur! –

Arthur – te esperaba hasta la próxima semana –

Candy – bueno… hoy por la mañana he tenido un dolor terrible en el tobillo –

Arthur – hiciste bien en venir, entonces entremos – Arthur la acompaño hasta su oficina – enseguida vuelvo –

Candy – si – después de unos minutos volvió con una enfermera –

Arthur comenzó a revisarla – Candy al parecer es por el cambio del clima pero no te va a durar mucho el dolor así que no te preocupes, te daré algo de medicamento para calmarlo –

Candy – muchas gracias – dijo mientras tomaba el medicamento en sus manos – Arthur ¿tienes unos minutos que me regales? –

Arthur – si claro – la enfermera salió para dejarlos solos – te escucho –

Candy – esto es realmente difícil para mi, yo no puedo aceptar ser tu novia no te daría el amor que te mereces, eres una persona magnifica, pero… yo amo a otra persona y no eh podido sacarla de mi corazón –

Arthur – esta bien Candy, te comprendo pero, espero y no me niegues tu amistad –

Candy - ¡por supuesto que no! Eres una gran persona y me has ayudado mucho –

Arthur – y te encontraste con Jacob – cambio de tema – el fue a buscarme –

Candy – así – dijo confundida - ¿para que? –

Jacob – el quería que yo le diera tu dirección se veía realmente desesperado –

Candy – no te preocupes, ya esta todo bien entre el y yo, después te contare todo ¿de acuerdo? – se paro dispuesta a irse –

Arthur – antes de que vallas Candy, me gustaría decirte algo –

Candy – si, dime –

Arthur – bueno, mi abuelos cumplirá años así que quería ver si tu… -

Candy - ¡claro que iré!

Arthur – entonces no hay ningún problema si te envió la invitación con Jacob?

Candy – claro que no me parece perfecto –

Arthur – entonces te espero ahí –

Candy – si, te veo después -

Candy salió y estaba por cruzar la calle cuando alguien la detuvo –

Sra. Marlow - ¡yo la conozco a usted! – Dijo alterada – usted fue la que le hizo la vida imposible a mi hija –

Candy – ¿disculpe? – Candy la miro y se dio cuenta de quien era – no se de que me esta hablando – trato de evadirla –

Sra. Marlow – claro que sabe de qué estoy hablando, usted fue enfermera de mi hija, Susana ¿acaso ya no se acuerda de ella? ¡Que rápido olvida! No me cabe duda de que usted es una cualquiera –

Candy – discúlpame Sra. Marlow, pero no dejare que me insulte –

Sra. Marlow – ahora si se acuerda de mi – Candy trato de alejarse pero ella la tomo de la mano –

Candy – Sra. Suélteme –

Sra. Marlow - ¡NO! Usted tiene algo que explicarme – forcejearon y Candy perdió el equilibrio chocando con alguien –

Candy – ¡lo siento mucho! – disculpándose con la persona que había chocado –

Jacob - ¿estas bien Candy? –

Candy - ¡Jacob! ¿Qué haces aquí? –

Jacob – venia con Arthur, pero te vi y decidí ver que te pasaba –

Sra. Marow – ves a lo que me refería – le grito - ¡ahora estas con otro! - le soltó una bofetada a Candy – eres de lo peor – si Terrence lo supiera te apuesto que no hubiera cambado a Susana, pero tu arruinaste sus vidas – dijo eso antes de irse en la dirección opuesta -

Jacob – disculpe mi atrevimiento pero no voy a dejar que le hable así – le grito a lo lejos -

Candy – Jacob déjalo vámonos –

Jacob – solo si me dices que ocurre –

Candy – si pero promete no enojarte –

Jacob – ya veremos…

_Este es el camino del amor, déjate llevar, cierras tus ojos como en un sueño, que en él me encontrarás. _

_Te sentirás volar, una brisa te recorre, piensas que todo va bien y de repente te ves en un fondo blanco, piensas, _

_¿Dónde estoy? _

_¿Qué hago yo aquí?... _

_Te das la vuelta y vez que estoy detrás tu ya, intentas acercarte a mí, pero una barrera imposible de romper nos separa, _

_¿Te duele el querer estar conmigo y no tenerme? _

_Pues es lo mismo que me pasa cuando sólo en sueños logro tenerte._

_Continuara…_

_Ola chicas, perdón por no haberles actualizado, en viernes antepasado, cuando me toca actualizar tuve una caída y no me podía sentar así que no podía estar en la computadora, pero ahora me siento mejor y aquí les dejo este capitulo que espero y haya sido de su agrado…_

_Y nuevamente les pido disculpas…_

_Ana: no tienes por que disculparte, discúlpame tu a mi por no haberles actualizado, pero ahora estoy aquí con todas las ganas y el animo para actualizar besos…_

_Nos vemos en siguiente capitulo…_


	34. Capitulo XXXIII

(Los personajes no me pertenecen, son creación de Mizuki e Igarashi pero la historia es completamente mía)

Capitulo 33.

_No digas que lo sientes_

_Esto no es para mí el final de nuestro amor_

_Si nos separamos de esta forma_

_¿Qué puedo hacer?_

_¿Qué puedo hacer?_

_Solo te amo a ti, pero no soy capaz de amar_

_Esas palabras que quiero decirte,_

_No soy capaz de decírtelas_

_Las palabras que no puedo contener,_

_El amor se esta escapando_

_Que me hacen llorar_

_No digas que estas agradecido_

_Yo quiero darte todo mi amor_

_Si nos convertimos en desconocidos_

_Te amo, por que te amo_

_¿Qué debo hacer?_

_Está bien,_

_Aunque sea un amor que me haga sufrir_

_Por que tú eres el que nunca podre olvidar,_

_Incluso si tú eres mi destino doloroso,_

_No puedo dejarte ir_

_Por que eres tú,_

_La persona que amo_

_Por que para mí,_

_Eres tú…_

_Because it's you, Tiffany._

Llegaron a un café, después de que les trajeran sus bebidas Jacob no dejo de mirar a Candy.

Candy – te lo contare todo – evadió sus mirada – deja de mirarme así –

Jacob – es inevitable, no quiero que nadie te trate de esa manera – aparto la mirada y comenzó a jugar con su bebida – ya puedes comenzar a platicarme ¿Por qué ella comenzó a gritarte? –

Candy – ella piensa que yo fui la causante del dolor de su hija en el pasado, cuando yo era enfermera aquí en Nueva York tuve a su hija como mi paciente, ella y yo teníamos algo en común – Jacob levanto la mirada – nos habíamos enamorado del mismo hombre – Jacob rio - ¿dije algo gracioso? –

Jacob – no, no… perdón que te lo diga Candy, pero eres muy hermosa – lo que provoco que Candy se sonrojara – podrías tener cualquier pretendiente que tu quisieras ¡hay demasiados hombres en el planeta! –

Candy – entiendo lo que tratas de decir Jacob, pero…

Jacob – se lo que se siente estar enamorado – tomo su mano – supongo que sufriste mucho ¿no es así? –

Candy – pero en estos momentos me siento mas feliz que nunca – exclamo ella mas alegre – tengo a mis familiares, amigos que me aman y eso me hace muy feliz…

Jacob – me alegra escuchar eso. –

Candy – cuando me fui como enfermera militar yo no volví a saber nada de ellos, cuando regrese me contaron que su hija, Susana había fallecido –

Jacob – creo que esta loca – dijo seriamente –

Candy - ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? – exclamo Candy como si la hubieran ofendido -

Jacob - ¿Cómo puedes defenderla? Ella cree que tú mataste a su hija y eso para cualquiera seria una ofensa Candy, no es que yo sea tu hermano pero deberías pensar mejor las cosas –

Candy – si las pienso, así que ya no hablemos del tema –

Jacob - ¿fuiste a ver a Arthur? –

Candy – así es, hoy por la mañana tuve un dolor intenso en mi tobillo –

Robert - ¡hagámoslo de nuevo! –

Karen – me duele mi garganta – acercándose a Robert – podemos tomar un descanso –

Robert - ¡¿Creen que están haciendo un buen trabajo?! – Volvió a gritar - ¡hoy no lo están haciendo con ganas!

Rachel - ¡creo que estoy haciendo bien mi trabajo! –

Robert – pero solo con hacerlo bien no venderán entradas – Terry solo se dedicaba a mirar – si lo hacen "bien" esta vez pueden retirarse, recuerden que nos queda menos de un mes para sacar esta obra así que póngale mas entusiasmo –

Jacob - ¿quieres que te lleve a tu casa? –

Candy – no gracias, tomare un taxi –

Jacob – es mejor que yo te lleve – insistió –

Candy - ¿no tenias que ir a ver a Arthur? –

Jacob – no muerdo, vamos deja que te lleve –

Candy – está bien – se resigno, caminaron lentamente a la calle donde los esperaba un coche –

Jacob – sube – Candy abordo primero, Jacob metió el bastón y abordo también – ayer… ayer pudiste hablar con, tu padre adoptivo –

Candy – si, lo hice – se dibujo una sonrisita en el rostro de Candy - ¿tienes curiosidad verdad? –

Jacob – más o menos –

Candy – Albert es muy comprensivo con mis asuntos, aunque a veces tengo mis momentos de peleas con el pero, lo acepto totalmente –

Jacob – aunque no lo creas le estoy agradecido –

Candy - ¿por?

Jacob – te dio un lugar donde vivir, cariño y eso me da mucha alegría, espero podre conocerlo algún día –

Candy – por supuesto, algún día te lo presentare -

Jacob – por cierto ahora que lo recuerdo, Arthur te menciono sobre la fiesta de su abuelo –

Candy – si, me dijo que me mandaría la invitación contigo –

Jacob – claro cuando la tenga yo te la hago llegar – cuando llegaban a la casa de Albert, Candy se dio cuenta de que había otro coche y de ahí bajaban la tía abuela Elroy y Eliza.

Jacob – parece que tienen visita – Candy no dijo nada, cuando el auto se detuvo detrás del otro, la tía abuela Elroy y Eliza voltearon a ver de quien se trataba. Cuando el chofer abrió la puerta bajo Jacob, tomando la mano de Candy ayudándola a bajar, lo cual hizo que Eliza frunciera el seño.

Elroy – Candice – se acerco a ella curiosa d saber quien era el caballero, seguida por Eliza –

Candy – tía abuela ¿Cómo esta? – fingió su sonrisa -

Elroy – bien Candice, dime ¿Quién es el caballero que te acompaña? –

Candy – el es Jacob, Jacob ella es mi tía abuela Elroy y mi prima…

Eliza – Eliza Legan – extendió su mano –

Jacob – un gusto mi nombre es Jacob Mónaco y soy… - cuando Candy le metió un codazo –

Elroy – "Mónaco" de casualidad su padre es Duque Joseph –

Joseph – así es, el es mi padre –

Elroy – Candy por que no lo invitas a pasar – (de repente cambio de humor) -

Candy – no el ya se iba –

Eliza - ¿de verdad? – miro a Candy -

Candy – así es – volteo a ver a Jacob – será en otra ocasión ¿verdad? –

Jacob – si, después vendré con mas tiempo Sra. Elroy – beso su mano – después vendré a visitarla –

Candy se acerco para darle un beso en la mejilla – en otra ocasión le contaremos – le susurro al oído y después le dio el beso - ¡nos vemos después! – Jacob subió al coche y se fue –

Elroy – deberías tratarlo mejor Candice, no siempre encuentras un partido así – desapareció detrás de la puerta –

Eliza – parece que sobreviviste, aunque en realidad me hubiera gustado que te pasara algo, sinceramente –

Candy – claro, un gusto verte otra vez Eliza y camino adentrándose en la casa, dejando a Eliza con la palabra en la boca –

Annie vio entrar a Candy y camino hacia ella - ¿Cómo te fue Candy? –

Candy – bien solamente es por el frio –

Annie – Patty me conto, cuando fui a buscarte a tu habitación ya no estabas y en eso me encontré a Patty –

Candy – Albert y Archie ¿ya se fueron? –

Annie – si, un poco después de ti –

Candy - ¿y Patty? –

Annie – esta en el jardín –

Candy – vamos allá – la tomo de la mano – les tengo que contar algo – Annie confundida la siguió sin protestar, cuando encontraron a Patty leyendo – Patty ¿interrumpimos? –

Patty – no, para nada – Candy se sentó enfrente de ellas –

Candy – como ya te dije Annie, tengo algo que contarles – Annie y Patty la miraron fijamente – recuerdas Patty a Jacob –

Patty – lo recuerdo, el chico rubio - Annie las miro confundidas –

Candy – el día que me lastime el tobillo, yo venia de la habitación de Jacob… yo descubrí que… el Jacob era mi hermano – Annie se llevo las manos a la boca y Patty abrió los ojos como platos – ayer platique con Joseph Mónaco, el padre de Jacob, o sea mi padre, y yo simplemente no me di el lujo de dejarlo ir –

Patty – todos nosotros somos tu familia Candy, tal vez en este momento estés confundida, pero todos te queremos no por que creas que los acabas de conocer quiere decir que te quieran poco, ellos mas que nada tienen derecho a compartir contigo –

Annie – Patty tiene razón Candy, aunque aquella vez me deje llevar. La ilusión de tener un familia me segó y no pude estar a tu lado, pero ahora tenemos recuerdos con nosotros, cada uno y lo estamos atesorando en nuestros corazones –

Candy – gracias chicas –

Annie – espero y pronto los podamos conocer –

Candy – también, me di una segunda oportunidad –

Patty – pudiste hablar con el –

Candy – después de todo no puedo dejarlo ir, está vez no –

Annie – me alegra escuchar eso Candy, te lo mereces, se lo merecen –

Candy - ¿Mei? ¿Dónde esta ella? –

Annie – se quedo en su cuarto –

Patty – ¿se siente mal? – pregunto preocupada -

Candy – debería de ir a revisarla –

Annie – ¿te acompañamos? –

Candy – no, mejor quédense a disfrutar el clima, si pasa algo las mandare a llamar – se levanto y se fue directamente a la recamara de Mei, cuando llego ahí escucho una voz y era la de la tía Elroy –

Elroy - ¿alguien de tu familia podrá asistir?

Mei – solamente mi padre – dijo en un hilo de voz –

Elroy - ¿Qué hay de tu madre? – Candy abrió la puerta –

Candy – tía abuela, debería dejarla descansar – interponiéndose entre ella y Mei – no es de una dama se inoportuna con otras personas –

Elroy - ¡cuidado con tus palabras Candice! –exclamo molesta –

Candy – usted también debería cuidarlas tía abuela, es mi prioridad cuidar la salud de Mei y del bebe así que debería retirarse a su habitación, debería estar cansada por el viaje, are que le lleven su comida a su habitación –

Elroy – no es necesario que me digas que hacer – se dio la media vuelta y salió de la habitación –

Mei – gracias por haber venido – dijo suspirando aliviada –

Candy – no es nada, parece que hoy se levanto con el pie izquierdo – se seto a un lado de ella - ¿te sientes bien? –

Mei – si estoy bien, solamente me siento agotada –

Candy – si necesitas algo no dudes en llamarme –

Mei – si, gracias de nuevo – Candy se quedo mirándola hasta que ella se quedo dormida – le dio curiosidad y toco el vientre de Mei y soltó una risita -

Después de la comida menos armoniosa en varios meses, Eliza se dedicaba a presumir si vida de "casada" y la "visa feliz que llevaba". Al terminar de comer Candy decidió tomar un baño para estar lista cuando Terry llegara.

Annie y Patty salieron y las única que se quedo sola en la sala tomando el te fue Eliza.

Cuando llego Annie y Patty fueron directamente a la habitación de Candy – podemos pasar –

Candy – adelante –

Annie – mira Candy – le enseñaron una bolsa – Patty me llevo a un lugar donde venden chocolates de toda clase y te trajimos unos –

Candy - ¿enserio? ¡Gracias! – Tomo la bolsa y tomo uno – ¡están riquísimos!

Annie – verdad que si –

Eliza se había enfadado se levanto y llamo a John – tráeme mi bolso, voy a salir –

John – enseguida – se fue – se volvió a sentar esperando que le trajeran su bolso y llamaron a la puerta –

Eliza – la puerta – pero no iba nadie - ¡la puerta! – pero nadie venia – se levanto y abrió la puerta, cuando vio de quien se trataba, por ella abriría la puerta todas las veces que quisieran - ¡hola! ¿Qué te trae por aquí? – Dijo ella – hace tanto que no nos vemos Terry –

Terry – lastima que no te haya venido a visitarte a ti –

Eliza - ¿Qué haces aquí? –

Terry – vengo a ver a Candy –

Eliza - ¿eh? ¿Lo dices enserio? – Terry entro y Eliza cerró la puerta – pues deberías de asegurarte si ella te es fiel –

Terry – basta Eliza, no volveré a caer –

Eliza – esta vez estoy siendo sincera - paso su mano por el mentón de Terry – hoy llego con un **"hombre" **–

Candy – espérenme chicas ahorita vengo, voy por jugo – se levanto –

Patty – si quieres yo voy – también se levanto –

Candy – no, yo voy – salió de la habitación cuando caminaba por el pasillo se encontró con John –

John – se le ofrece algo Srta. Candy –

Candy – no nada, voy a la cocina –

John - ¿quiere que se lo traiga? –

Candy – no John, mejor atiende a la tía abuela y a la Srta. Eliza –

John – como usted diga – en pocos segundos desapareció al final del pasillo – Candy continuo caminando cuando llego al final del pasillo se encontró a Eliza platicando con su amado Terry –

Eliza – deberías de prevenirte, puede que te este engañando –

Terry – cuida tus palabras Eliza –

John – perdón por interrumpir, aquí esta su bolso – se lo dio y volteo a ver a Terry – ¿lo puedo ayudar en algo? –

Terry – busco a la Srta. Candy -

John miro a las escaleras – ahí viene la Srta. Candy –

Terry – gracias –

Eliza choco a Terry con su hombro y salió de ahí –

Terry camino al final de las escaleras para esperar a Candy – hola, hermosa –

Candy – pensé que vendrías mas tarde –

Terry – si quieres puedo regresarme – exclamo divertido –

Candy – claro que no – tomo la mano de Terry –

Terry – quiero que me expliques lo que paso ayer –

Candy - ¿ayer? – Repitió – te platicare todo, pero antes espérame, John –

John - ¿Qué se le ofrece Srta. Candy? –

Candy – podrías llevarles jugo a Patty y Annie –

John – claro, enseguida –

Terry – ¿te gustaría que fuéramos a algún lugar? –

Candy – mejor vamos al jardín ahí estaremos solos – Terry se sentó a un lado de Candy y la miro fijamente a los ojos – antes de contarte lo que paso ayer, debo contarte como empezó todo – cuando los interrumpió John – Srta. Candy –

Candy – dime John –

John – el sr. Mónaco la busca – Candy y Terry miraron la persona que estaba detrás de Candy, nada mas y nada menos que el hombre con el que Candy había estado peleando el otro día – Terry lleno de coraje se levanto y Candy no lo pudo detener –

Terry - ¿tu que haces aquí? –

Jacob – lo mismo digo –

John nervioso d que se armara una pelea trato de calmarlos – por favor, cálmense –

Candy – no pelen – tratando de parase rápido y llegar para impedir que se agarraran a golpes –

Terry - ¿Quién demonios te crees? – Tomándolo por el cuello – no me gusto como trataste a Candy el otro día –

Jacob – no es tu asunto así que lárgate –

Candy – ¡vamos! – Tomando las manos de Terry – ¡basta ya! – Al ver que Candy estaba apunto de llorar Terry lo soltó de un golpe – por favor espera a que te cuente, no quiero que pelen –

Terry – bien –

Candy – Jacob, espérame en la sala – el no dijo nada simplemente se fue – Candy comenzó resumiéndole lo que había pasado en Escocia, lo del barco – por eso peleábamos aquella vez en el parque, el sr. Con el que me fui ayer… el es mi padre Terry - el no sabia si estar feliz o conmocionado por la noticia que le había dado Candy –

Terry – pensé que el te veía como mujer, yo simplemente pensar que alguien te quiere quitar de mi lado, me hierve la sangre y no puedo pensar – dijo caminando de un lado a otro – no quiero perderte otra vez –

Candy – no yo tampoco quiero perderte o irme de tu lado – dijo Candy parándolo – así que vamos a aclarar las cosas de una vez – caminaron a la sala donde Jacob permaneció parado esperando a que Candy volviera – Jacob –

Jacob - ¿terminaron? –

Candy – no estés enfadado, aquí hay muchos malentendidos – se acerco mas a Jacob – Terry quiero presentarte a Jacob Mónaco, mi hermano –

Terry – un gusto –

Candy – Jacob, te presento a Terrence Grandchester y estoy en una relación con el – Jacob no hizo ningún gesto de felicidad o de disgusto –

Jacob – espero que la estés tratando bien –

Terry – es lo que mas quiero por que la trataría mal – se acerco y la beso en frete de Jacob –

Jacob – bueno hoy después de dejarte, fui con Arthur y me dio esto – le dio la invitación de la que le había hablado – así que decidí traerla de una vez –

Candy – muchas gracias –

Jacob -vendré por ti una media hora antes – volteo a ver a Terry – digo si es que te dan permiso –

Candy – por favor no empieces –

Jacob – entonces nos vemos – dio la media vuelta y se fue –

Terry se quedo pensando en lo que le había ducho Eliza – así que el era el hombre que había traído a Candy por la mañana –

Candy – tienes que hacer algo el martes de la próxima semana –

Terry – Robert ara una reunión en casa de unos de sus amigos, festejando que la obra salga bien –

Candy – ya quiero verte otra vez en el escenario – dijo Candy rodeando el cuello de Terry –

Terry – coqueta – fue lo último que dijeron antes de que se hundieran en un beso –

Los días antes de la fiesta con los Stafford, Patty, Annie y Candy se la dedicaron de compras buscando un vestido para la ocasión –

Annie – definitivamente es ese – exclamo al ver lo hermosa que se veía Candy –

Candy – también creo eso –

Patty – opino lo mismo llévate ese –

El vestido de Candy era color rojo, que hacia que se marcara bien su figura, esbelta, de magas cortas, guantes cortos de encaje y con un bordado que hacia camino hasta la espalda de Candy el escote no era muy revelador pero lo resaltaba –

Annie – no te quitaran la mirada de encima – rio –

El día de la fiesta Annie y Patty la ayudaron a maquillarse y peinarse. Recogieron el cabello se Candy en un hermoso chongo, dejando algunos rizos rebeldes colgando -

Patty – te vez hermosa Candy –

Candy – muchas gracias – llamaron a la puerta – adelante –

John – el sr. Mónaco esta aquí –

Candy – enseguida bajo John, gracias –

Patty – diviértete –

Candy había comprado por no llevar el bastón ese día, pero Annie y Patty se opusieron así que le compraron que hacia juego con todo su atuendo -

Cuando Jacob vio a su hermana que descendía por las escaleras, no dudo en que era una mujer hermosa y estaba orgulloso de decir que era su hermana – ¿estás lista? –

Candy – por supuesto – tomando el brazo de su hermano –

Jacob – entonces vámonos –

_Continuara…_

_Lamento no haber podido subir capítulos, la verdad es que eh estado pensando mucho en el final por que aun no lo tengo muy bien visualizado, y aparte cuando te llega la inspiración te llega y tanto estrés de estas ultimas semanas…._

_Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo!_


	35. Capitulo XXXIV

(Los personajes no me pertenecen, son creación de Mizuki e Igarashi pero la historia es completamente mía)

Capitulo 34.

_No hay manera de que pueda amar a alguien_

_Pero me gustaría que alguien me ame,_

_Puede que el mundo no haya terminado ayer,_

_Pero no nos moveremos de donde estamos_

_Dios,_

_¿Dónde nos has dejado?_

_Hey,_

_No hay respuesta_

_Y siempre ha sido así…_

_**¿Aun estas aquí?**_

_Nunca caminaras solo_

_Caminaré contigo_

_Compartiendo tus pecados,_

_Sin importar lo que sea_

_Iré por un camino sin rumbo _

_Junto…_

_A ti…_

_All alone with you, Egoist._

Al llegar al lugar, Karen se agarro del brazo de Terry, lo cual prefirió no poner pretexto con tal de evitar que Rachel se le pegara en toda la velada.

Robert - ¡Por fin! – Se volteo hacia su elenco – ¡hemos llegado! – los demás voltearon al ver el lugar; la mayoría de ellos creyeron que irían a un hotel lujoso, pero esta vez no se trataba de eso. La fachada de la casa era bastante hermosa, aunque algo antigua.

Karen – hoy me iré pronto a casa temprano – susurro –

Mientras caminaban hasta la entrada principal, se encontraron al anfitrión y Robert corrió a saludarlo.

Robert - ¡felicidades! – y se dieron un abrazo – no puedo creer que aun estés viviendo –

Henrry - ¡aun no soy tan viejo! – rieron abiertamente – me alegro que hayan podido venir –

Robert – ¡al contrario! Me alaga que nos hayas invitado – volteo y les hizo una seña a Terry y Rachel con la mano para que se acercaran – te presento a mis estrellas; Terrence Grandchester Y Rachel Marlow – Henrry los miro –

Henrry – es un gusto volverlo a ver joven Grandchester – Robert los miro confundidos – ya tenia el placer de conocer el joven actor – Terry sonrió - ¡espero tener la oportunidad de ver su función! –

Rachel - ¡seria un honor para nosotros! – Su cara dibujo una gran sonrisa - ¿verdad Terry? – se engancho de su brazo y Terry puso cara de fastidio –

Robert – entonces entremos – al avanzar Robert y Henrry; Terry se zafó de Rachel y camino solo y Rachel supo que seria una noche muy larga…

Arthur miraba tras la cortina que la mayoría de los invitados comenzaban a llegar y estaba bastante nervioso, por alguna razón se sentía inquieto. Sintió una presencia y volteo rápidamente - ¡Oh! Me has metido un susto – y le dio una palmada en el hombro a su mayordomo –

- ya debería de bajar, disfrutar de la fiesta, joven Arthur – dijo seriamente –

Arthur – en un momento – se volvió a voltear –

- debería de ir ahora – comenzó a empujarlo – si no comenzaran sin usted –

Arthur – bien, bien – muchas miradas lo siguieron mientras bajaba las escaleras, sobretodo miradas femeninas –

Su abuelo Henrry Stafford dirigió la visa a donde el estaba y lo llamo – Arthur – el rio y camino hacia el – hijo, quiero presentarte a un viejo amigo –

Robert - ¿viejo? – Rio – aunque estoy en mis mejores tiempos –

Arthur – mucho gusto, mi nombre es Arthur Stafford nieto de este festejado – rio –

Henrry – ustedes de verdad ¿quieren hacerme sentir viejo? –

Robert – eres viejo –

…..

Jacob – por lo que veo "tu novio" si dejo que vinieras –

Candy – Jacob…

Jacob – ¡ya entendí! – Desvió la mirada - ¿te trata bien?

Candy - ¿a que viene este interrogatorio? – Sin quitarle la mirada de encima - ¡No puedo demostrar más mi felicidad! - Jacob no contesto nada – ahora debería comenzar yo… - Jacob la miro – siempre me preguntas cosas pero ahora que lo veo, yo no se nada de ti, básicamente –

Jacob – lo único que tienes que saber es que soy u hermano y que te quiero mucho – sonrió –

Candy – eso no me basta – exclamo desesperada por que no le respondía - ¡No es justo! – Cruzo los brazos – algún día me lo dirás –

Jacob se acerco y tomo su nariz entre sus dedos – en tus sueños – entonces el coche se detuvo – creo que hemos llegado – soltó su nariz y Candy se llevo la mano para sobársela – ya no soy una niña… - susurro –

Jacob – pero lo pareces – alcanzo a escucharla – bajo del coche y le extendió su mano – baja y no frunzas el ceño o te saldrán pronto arrugas –

Candy – ¡no lo hago! – Tomo su mano y bajo – es muy lindo este lugar –

Jacob – el abuelo de Arthur es bastante difícil de complacer – Candy sonrió ante el comentario de Jacob y comenzaron a caminar juntos. Cuando llegaron a la entrada un hombre detuvo a Jacob –

-¿eres Jacob Mónaco? – Jacob lo miro confundido al igual que Candy –

- así es, pero… -

- veo que no me reconoces – dijo el hombre – soy yo, Ril Miller –

Jacob - ¡oh! Lord Miller – extendió si mano – mis disculpas, hace tanto que no lo veía –

Ril – no es necesario que te disculpes – entonces desvió la mirada hacia Candy – ¿Quién es la bella dama que te acompaña? –

Jacob – ella… - miro Candy y ella le sonrió – ella es mi hermana – el se sorprendió –

Ril - ¿tiene una hermana? – los miro a los dos muy confundido –

Jacob – bueno… es una historia muy larga – sonrió nervioso –

Ril – bueno esperare la ocasión en la que me puedas contármela – beso la mano de Candy – un gusto conocerla –

Candy – el gusto es mío –

Ril – bueno entremos – se adentraron al salón principal, donde ya se encontraba una gran multitud –

Jacob le susurro a Candy – ¿te parece si primero vamos a festejar al festejado? – y ella asintió con la cabeza – entonces vamos – Varias miradas siguieron a la pareja de hermanos mientras se adentraban en busca del festejado – mira ahí esta – señalándolo con la mirada. Se dirigieron hasta donde estaba el – Sr. Stafford – el volteo rápidamente y dibujo una sonrisa al ver de quien se trataba –

Henrry – ¡pensé que ya no vendrías muchacho! – lo saludo –

Jacob – muchas felicidades – le entrego una caja negra adornada con un lazo blanco –

Henrry – pero ¿Qué es esto? – Lo tomo – Me siento rejuvenecido ahora que me dan este regalo –

Candy sonrió – espero que le agrade – al dirigir su mirada a el; Candy no le despego la mirada –

Jacob se dio cuenta inmediatamente - ¿ocurre algo? – le dijo discretamente –

Candy - ¿nos conocemos? – exclamo sin pena –

Henrry – ahora que lo menciona Srta. ¿Dónde lo he visto? – Los dos se quedaron pensativos y Henrry hablo primero - ¡ya te recordé! Tu, eres la niña impertinente que hizo… casi me quedo en bancarrota ¿sabes cuantos millones pude haber perdido aquella vez?

Candy - ¡pero aquellas personas merecían vivir! – Exclamo Candy en su defensa – el capitán solo hizo su trabajo –

Henrry - ¿¡Sabes todo los arreglos que tuve que hacer, después que desembarque!?

Candy comenzó a enfadarse, después de todo no había cambiado nada, se zafo del brazo de Jacob y siguió defendiéndose – Candy deberías calmarte – Pero ella no le hizo caso. Volteo y busco a su alrededor para encontrar a Arthur sin embargo no tuvo éxito y ellos seguían discutiendo - ¡Arggg! Arthur ¿Dónde estas cuando te necesito? – se dirigió a las escaleras, pero sin éxito, salió al jardín, pero ahí tampoco estaba cuando…

Arthur - ¿pero que haces? ¡Te he visto desde hace un rato desesperado! – Jacob lo tomo del brazo - ¿Qué pasa? –

Jacob se detuvo – lo que pasa – exclamo algo alterado – lo que pasa es que por alguna razón, no se en que circunstancia, tu abuelo y Candy se conocen –

Arthur -¿enserio? – dijo emocionado –

Jacob – cuando comencé a buscarte ellos, ellos, empezaron a discutir –

Arthur - ¿Discutir? – Comenzaron a caminar hacia donde ellos estaban - ¡Abu… elo…- Ellos estaban riendo, Candy tenia una brillante sonrisa - ¿estas seguro que eso pasaba? –

Candy - ¿¡pero que dice… - se dio cuenta de que Jacob regreso y acompañado - ¿adonde fuiste? –

Jacob – es que…

Arthur - ¿se conocen? –

Henrry – a esta encantadora Srta. – Rio - ¡por supuesto! –

Jacob – yo pensé que…

Henrry – la Srta. Candy me concederá esta noche su primer baile ¿verdad? –

Candy – si, seria un honor – el Sr Stafford le extendió su mano y se fueron a la pista donde comenzaron a bailar lento –

Arthur – me habías asustado sabes –

Jacob – lo siento – dijo en voz baja –

Arthur - ¿me permitirás bailar con tu dulce hermana esta noche? –

Jacob – eso se lo deberás preguntar a ella – le dio una palmada en la espalda – pero eso si, después de mi –

Arthur - ¡claro! El hermano primero – rieron –

Mientras que el salón principal…

- deberíamos de ir a bailar – dijo uno de los jóvenes actores – la música comenzó –

- yo estoy de acuerdo con ellos – lo secundo – después de todo hoy debemos de divertirnos un buen rato –

Unos de ellos venia muy emocionado – vieron la belleza con la que esta bailando el "festejado" – menciono agitado – Terry hizo caso omiso a su comentario –

- ¿enserio es tan guapa? – dijo uno de ellos –

- claro – rio el nerviosamente – sus curvas son tan perfectas, su cabello como el sol y esos ojos verdes… - suspiro y Terry lo volteo a ver –

- ¿Dónde dices que esta? –

- ¿Qué desesperado se escucho eso? – se entrometió Karen – deberían ir a consigue un baile con ella –

Terry se levanto y los dejo hablando y se dirigió a la pista de baile. Cuando llego ahí muchas personas susurraban, pero sus vista solamente se fijo en ella, en el amor de su vida; Candy. Se veía hermosa con ese vestido, desearía que solamente pudiera verla el y solamente el y deleitar su belleza hasta hartarse, aunque eso era imposible.

Al terminar el baile con el Sr. Stafford Candy se dirigió a la enorme meza por algo de tomar.

Jacob – bailas bastante bien –

Candy – claro, esas son unas de mis cualidades – sonrió –

Arthur – nosotros también estamos haciendo fila para bailar con la hermosa dama –

Candy - ¿de quien es el siguiente turno? – extendió su mano –

Jacob – mío, mi querida hermana –

Candy – será un placer – los dos rieron mientras se dirigían hacia la pista –

Terry sentía que se le salía el corazón al ver que bailaba con alguien más, pero al ver su rostro se calmo, ya que se trataba del hermano protector de Candy. Pero ahí no era el único sorprendido, aquellos ojos azules claros los miraban con resentimiento, sobretodo hacia la persona con la que bailaba aquel hombre.

Candy – deberías hablarme de ti –

Jacob – lo dejaremos para después –

Candy – no deberías de contestarme así, sabes – Jacob giro a Candy y volvió a tomarla por la cintura – estoy siendo paciente con esto o podría darte un punta pie e irme de aquí -

Jacob – ni se te ocurra – dijo entre dientes – bastante me hiciste pasar y volverme loco, pensado que te agarrarías a golpes…

Candy – ¡eso es imposible! una dama como yo… ¿Cómo podría hacer eso? –

Jacob - te creo capas de eso y mas…

Al terminar el baile, una hermosa joven se acerco temerosa a pedirle a Jacob a bailar y el no se negó, busco a Arthur con la mirada, pero el también bailaba. Como no conocía a nadie más ahí, decidió tomar aire. Tomo una copa de champagne y se dirigió al jardín a tomar algo de aire fresco. Dio un gran suspiro y miro al cielo... la imagen del hombre que ama invadió su mete por completo, quiera tenerlo cerca… muy cerca…

Aquella figura masculina la siguió, se acerco a ella y la rodeo por la cintura. El sintió como se estremeció cuando la toco. Ella voltio defensiva, pero sonrió al ver de quien se trataba.

Candy - ¡Terry! ¡Me has dado un buen susto! – Mientras que se llevaba su mano al pecho - ¿Qué haces aquí? – pero el no contestaba – ahora que lo veía bien, se veía bastante atractivo vestido así, el traje se le pegaba al cuerpo, como si lo hubieran hecho a la medida –

Terry - ¿te gusta lo que ves? – Candy se sonrojo y desvió la mirada – tan linda como siempre – la rodeo con un brazo y encajo perfectamente en su cintura y con la otra mano sujeto su mentón, y la beso. Sintió como si tuviera mucho tiempo que no lo hacia, sus labios lo embriagaban y le hacían querer mas de ella, sentir y hacerle saber que era suya y de nadie mas, a partir de ahora ya nadie los separaría, nadie…

_Continuara…_

_Les pido una disculpa a todas, especialmente a janet, rita miller y eva grandchester por no haberles actualizado._

_Ahora que este de vacaciones les compasare el tiempo…_

_Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo!_


	36. Capitulo XXXV

(Los personajes no me pertenecen, son creación de Mizuki e Igarashi pero la historia es completamente mía)

_Le dedico este capitulo a mi querida amiga janet. _

Capitulo 35.

_Las fotografías en que estábamos nosotros dos,_

_Las he quemado_

_Los recuerdos que reuníamos uno por uno,_

_Los he borrado_

_Que tengo que levantarme y seguir adelante,_

_Eso lo se muy bien_

_Entonces…_

_¿Por qué sigo sentada aquí?_

_La torrencial lluvia me impide ver cualquier cosa enfrente de mí_

_El furioso viento me impide siquiera dar un solo paso_

_Como si estuviera de pie al borde de un acantilado tiemblo de miedo_

_Juntando mis dos pequeñas manos,_

_Mi única plegaria es esta…_

_Vuelve a mí_

_Las lágrimas ni siquiera se forman ahora_

_Siento como si ya no tuviera la fuerza para llorar_

_Que nuestra despedida no fue un sueño,_

_Eso lo se muy bien_

_Entonces…_

_¿Por qué estoy rogando por que me despierten?_

_A pesar de mi corazón roto y mis profundas heridas pueden odiarme_

_He quemado las fotografías,_

_He borrado los recuerdos,_

_Y todavía al parecer no puedo olvidarte_

_Te amo._

_Vuelve a mí._

_Mía, iu._

Candy se separo de el y desvió la mirada temerosa de que la viera sonrojada. Terry dejo escapar una risita y la atrajo mas a el.

Candy - ¿Qué haces? –Puso sus manos en el pecho de Terry - ¡podrían vernos!

Terry - ¿tienes miedo de que nos vean aquí… – se acerco nuevamente a su rostro – o que nos vean aquí haciendo esto? – volvió a besarla antes de Candy pudiera protestar –

Candy - ¡vamos Terry! – le reprocho –

Terry – debería enseñarle modales Srta. Candy – se puso a un lado de ella sin soltarla de la cintura - ¿Qué haces aquí, afuera?

Candy – las únicas personas que conozco aquí, se divierten – volvió a mirarlo – pero ya que estas aquí… - Candy ladeo la cabeza – por cierto ¿Qué haces aquí? –

Terry – al parecer Robert conoce al celebrado y vinimos a festejar aquí –

Candy – mmm… - tomo su mano - ¿vamos a bailar? – pregunto animada –

Terry – segura que estas lista para eso…

Candy - ¡claro! – dio un pequeño jalón – apuesto a que no has bailado en toda la velada –

Terry - si, no, tal vez – comenzaron a caminar – con bellas damas –

Candy – no creo que nadie haya querido bailar con un mocoso engreído – sonrió – pero tu intento de ponerme celosa, no funciono –

Terry – pero a mi parecer – se adelanto – les atrae bailar con una mona pecas –

Candy - ¡Terry! – Se llevo la mano a la boca - ¿pero que dices? –

Terry guio a Candy a la pista de baile, mientras de adentraban en el, fueron el centro de atención de varias personas. Todos ahí conocían al gran actor Grandchester y varias voces femeninas comenzaron a susurrar.

Karen – parece que al fin se dio cuenta – suspiro – ese Terry es… ¡un terco! – bufo –

Chris – ¿Con quien hablas Karen? – se acero a ella uno de sus compañeros –

Karen – sobre Terry… - Chris dirigió su mirada hacia donde estaba Terry y a la persona con la que bailaba –

Chris - ¿tú la conoces? – pregunto curioso

Karen - ¡claro que la conozco! – Exclamo orgullosa – ella es una magnifica persona – después cambio el semblante de su cara – pero lo que no comprendo de ella… ¿Qué demonios le vio a Terry?

Chris – debe de tener sus razones ¿no crees? – Tomo la mano de Karen - ¿vamos a bailar?

Karen - ¿bail… - Chris se la llevo casi arrastrando, pero ella no protesto –

Cerca de la mesa Arthur y Jacob platicaban.

Arthur - ¿Adonde se fue Candy? –

Jacob lo miro – no lo se, debe de estar por ahí socializando – contesto despreocupadamente – Arthur toco su hombro - ¿Qué sucede? –

Arthur – ahí esta Candy – miraron hacia la pista – "socializando" – Jacob lo reconoció inmediatamente – parece que lo conoce – dijo al ver la sonrisa de Candy –

Jacob – supongo que aun no te lo ha presentado – exclamo mientras se llevaba su bebida a la boca –

Arthur – "es importante"

Jacob – mas que eso… "su novio"

Después de bailar tres canciones seguidas Terry saco rápido de ahí a Candy.

Candy - ¿Adonde vamos? –

Terry – al jardín –

Candy se detuvo – entonces deja le aviso a mi Jacob –

Terry - ¿Por qué? – sonó molesto –

Candy – ¡por que si! – camino y busco con la mirada a Jacob o a Arthur pero no conseguía apreciarlos. Cuando giro hacia la pista de baile, los vio platicando y camino hacia ellos, hasta que…

- ¡oh! Lo siento – dijo la chica con la que había chocado Candy, pero aun sin verle la cara - ¡he manchado tu vestido! –

Candy – no te preocupes – sonrió Candy – es solo un vestido –

- no es cier… - la chica levanto la mirada y se dio cuenta con quien hablaba – sabes que… – se dibujo una sonrisa descarada en su labios – retiro lo dicho – Candy se quedo simplemente viéndola sin comprender el cambio de actitud - ¿no me reconoces?

Candy - ¿debería? –

Rachel - ¡por supuesto que deberías! – se inclino hacia ella y varias personas del alrededor se fijaron en el escandalo sin hacer ruido – soy Rachel, la prima de Susana, Susana Marlow – Candy estaba sorprendida, pero no tanto –

Candy - ¿Y? – Rachel se enojo –

Rachel – veo que recogiste las migajas de Susy –

Candy – cuida lo que dices…

Rachel - ¿debería? Después de todo TÚ hiciste algo peor no es así…

Candy – TÚ eres la que estas equivocada, pero – Candy encogió los hombros – realmente ya no me interesa lo que pienses tu o la Sra. Marlow – Candy quería alejarse de ahí, cuando dio un paso Rachel la sujeto del brazo –

Rachel – no te vallas, aun tengo cosas por decirte –

Los mormullos se hicieron presentes y comenzaron a llamar la atención de mas personas, incluyendo la de Arthur y Jacob.

Arthur – creo que debería de ir –

Jacob – te acompaño –

Terry al ver que Candy no regresaba, se desespero y por la mente le paso que el hermano no la había dejado regresar con el; pero ya lo escucharía. Comenzó a escuchar mormullos "se ve que va estar buena" –dijo una- "espero y no arruinen la velada" "s por eso que me gusta venir a las fiestas" –comento un voz masculina- Terry se fue acercando más y vio que Rachel le aventaba vino en la cara a Candy y corrió hacia ellas.

Terry - ¡¿Qué demonios estas haciendo?! – Alejo a Candy de Rachel – no te dije que nos dejaras en paz –

Rachel – parece que no le has contado a tu novia, lo que sucede entre nosotros ¿o si? –

Candy lo miro - ¿nosotros? – susurro –

Terry – la verdad no se de lo que estas hablando -

- ¿Qué sucede aquí? – se escucho la voz de Arthur acercándose y Jacob miro con resentimiento a Terry y a la rubia –

Jacob - ¿que paso Candy? –

Candy – no pasó nada – desvió la mirada llena de resentimiento

Jacob – sácala de aquí – le dijo a Terry –

Terry tomo a Candy por el hombro y la guio al jardín.

Cuando Arthur y Jacob la miraron los dos quedaron sorprendidos al igual que Rachel…

Arthur - ¿Qué haces… tu aquí? – Jacob vio que todo mundo los veía. Como ninguno de los dos se movía se los llevo de ahí. Subieron las escaleras y los soltó en el pasillo totalmente vacío.

Jacob miro a Rachel – no se que haces aquí, pero no pienses que yo te voy a abrir los brazos de nuevo – ella no le quitaba la mirada de encima – lo que hiciste aquella vez me dejo muy herido y esta vez no me quedare a consolarte – Rachel lo tomo por el brazo, pero el se zafó y dio un paso – Arthur si te quieres quedar con ella hazlo, yo iré a calmar a las personas…

Arthur – pero ¿y Candy?

Jacob – ella estará bien – siguió caminando –

Rachel miro a Arthur sujeto su muñeca.

Rachel – no pensé que el verdaderamente correspondería – sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lagrimas – yo… pensé que me había abandonado –

Arthur - ¡como te podría abandonar Rachel! – Exclamo enojado – ese era su hijo… - se soltó de ella – escúchame ¡A nadie le gustaría ver a su hijo morir entiendes! El hubiera dado todo por tenerte a su lado, pero tú que hiciste; tomaste el camino fácil y decidiste…-

Rachel - ¡tampoco fue fácil para mí el aborto!

Arthur – tu no tienes corazón de madre Rachel, siempre fuimos buenos amigos los tres, recuerdas… también me traicionaste a mi –

Rachel - ¡todo tiene explicación!

Arthur – pero no todo tiene remedio – le grito – tu lo orillaste a alejarse de ti y yo me fui con el… - comenzó a alejarse – lo que hiciste en ese momento, estuvo mal –

Rachel – claro que no – se defendió – tú no conoces lo que hizo ella –

Arthur – deberías de tener más cuidado con lo que dices –

Rachel - ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué debería? ¿Acaso Jacob esta interesada en ella?

Arthur - ¡No! Ella es hermana de Jacob –

Rachel se deslizo sobre sus piernas hasta que quedo en el piso, apunto de soltar el llanto.

Terry acerco a Candy a la fuente, saco su pañuelo y lo humedeció - ¿esta bien Candy?

Candy - ¿Qué quiso decir con "nosotros"? – lo miro fijamente y sus ojos azul zafiro se estremecieron –

Terry – los últimos días, desde que ella llego a la compañía me ha dicho que se encargaría de que yo no fuera feliz – se comenzó a frotar el pañuelo en el cuello de Candy – yo no quiero que creas lo que ella dice – entrelazo su mano con la de Candy – quiero que me creas a mi, por que este corazón late por ti y por nadie mas… solamente se detendría si tu me lo pidieras –

Candy – no quiero que se detenga, quiero que siga latiendo por mí, y solamente eso… Terry, te amo.

Comenzaron a besarse, el beso tenía un sabor agridulce, provocado por el champagne, pero eso no impidió que se siguieran besando.

Había pasado una semana desde la fiesta, y las chicas se preparaban más y más para la boda de Albert y Mei. La tía abuela andaba de aquí para allá, a veces, por lo regular solamente la veían en la cena y Eliza pegada a ella.

Ese día Candy, Annie, Patty y Mei se preparaban para salir a la prueba del vestido por lo cual estaban realmente emocionadas.

Annie – estoy tan emocionada de conocer tu vestido –

Candy - ¡yo también, eh estado esperando por este día!

Patty – de seguro que será hermoso –

Mei - creo que ustedes están mas emocionadas que yo – rio –

Al llegar a la tienda donde Mei lo había hecho a hacer –por consejo de la tía abuela-

- ¡me alegra verla de nuevo por aquí! – dijo una de las modistas –

Mei – vengo a hacerme la última prueba –

- ¡oh claro! – Camino hacia ella – pase por aquí – Mei obedeció – tardaremos un rato, por favor tomen asiento –

Patty – gracias –

La modista se alejo.

Annie – chicas les parece… ¿si nos medimos vestidos de novia? –

Patty – Annie, pero que dices –

Annie - ¡vamos! – jalo a Candy y Candy jalo a Patty –

Las otras modistas vieron las tres muchachas viendo los vestidos que tenían en los aparadores y se acercaron a ella - ¿las podemos ayudar en algo?

Annie – a mi amiga le gustaría medirse un vestido – empujo a Candy –

Candy - ¿yo? – y Annie asintió –

Annie – por favor –

Candy siguió a la modista y se metieron a un cuarto.

- ¿Qué estilo le gustaría ver o vestir? –

Candy se puso nerviosa – la verdad… no venia con un idea… - ¡pero de medirse un vestido!

- ¿le parce si busco unos por usted? – Candy asintió – enseguida vuelvo – salió apresuradamente –

Después de unos minutos volvió – perdón por la demora ¿empezamos? – Candy volvió a asentir –

Annie - ¡ya quiero verla!

Patty – pensé ¿Qué tú eras la que quería medírtelos? –

Annie – si pero tengo muchas ganas de ver a Candy con uno de ellos – exclamo aun emocionada –

Cuando vieron salir a Candy, Annie se levanto y se dirigió a ella - ¡te ves hermosa! – El vestido no era nada revelador – tenia un cuello en circulo, mangas cortas, botones al frente y pegado a ella hasta la parte en donde comenzaba la cintura, con bordado hecho a mano –

Candy – ¿enserio lo crees? – Candy se miro en el espejo –

Patty – claro que lo creemos –

Annie - ¡mídete otro!

Candy - ¿otro? – se volteo hacia ella -

Annie –si otro –

Candy se resigno y volvió seguida por la modista.

Patty - ¿no crees que se están demorando?

Annie – espero que este sea mas lindo –

Cuando Candy salió. Annie se quedo con la boca abierta prácticamente, el vestido era algo revelador, pero Candy se veía realmente hermosa.

Patty – si t fueras a casar Candy – se acerco a ella – definitivamente este será tu vestido de novia – Candy se giro al espejo – el vestido se acoplaba a ella totalmente, el encaje que tenia por toda la parte superior era hermoso, en tono dorado, las mangas algo arrugadas que terminaban en los codos. El cuello a que hacia que resaltara su busto – Candy comenzó a vagar en su imaginación, llegando a la iglesia, Terry esperándola a que ella llegara…

Annie – ¿Candy?

Candy - ¿hmmm?

Annie – ¿Terry no se te ha propuesto?

Candy - ¿pero que dices? – se dirigió a cambiarse –

Después de unos minutos que Candy se cambiara Mei salió con su vestido. ¡Se veía espectacular!

El vestido de Mei era flojo, el pecho era separado por un moño que separaba su barriga, las mangas cortas hasta el antebrazo - ¿Qué les parece? – nadie dijo nada – no quería llevar algo exagerado, bastante peso llevo ¿no creen?

Candy – Mei te ves hermosa en ese vestido –

Annie - ¡Me alegra haber venido!

Patty – me has dejado totalmente sin palabras Mei…

Mei – me alegro – rio

Al llegar a casa Archie se acerco a Annie - ¿Cómo les fue?

Annie – bastante bien –

Archie – Candy, en tu habitación hay algo deberías ir a ver – cuando Candy paso junto a el Archie le guiño el ojo –

Candy camino apresuradamente hacia su habitación: había dos ramos de flores. Había tulipanes rojos Candy tomo la carta y decía:

_¿Cómo estas amor mío?_

_Mañana pasar por ti…_

_Te llevare a un lugar._

_Tuyo… _

_Terry G._

Tomo una entre sus manos y la puso junto al florero de la ventana. Se dirigió a siguiente, eran orquídeas rosas tomo la tarjeta:

_Candy…_

_Papa quiere pasar más tiempo contigo,_

_Concédele ese deseo._

_Jacob._

_Continuará!_

_Espero y les haya gustado!_

_Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo!_


	37. Capitulo XXXVII

(Los personajes no me pertenecen, son creación de Mizuki e Igarashi pero la historia es completamente mía)

Capitulo 36.

_Estoy tratando de borrarte de mis lágrimas derramadas,_

_Solo puedo dejar tu lado limpiamente_

_Estás tratando de irte muy fácilmente_

_No confió en mujeres_

_Tu mirada pasó, tu voz fría y congelada_

_Dime, _

_Que hago, que hago_

_Me haces llorar_

_La razón por la que vivo_

_Por favor no me dejes_

_Solo dime por que_

_¿Por qué?_

_Limpia mis lágrimas_

_Dime por que estoy tan loco_

_Este no es el final_

_Duele demasiado_

_Por favor no me deseches_

_Tú eres mi todo, no soy un hombre diferente_

_Preferiría lamentarme, mi niña_

_Me duele, conforme pasa día a día_

_Ya no puedo aguantarlo_

_Me estoy quemando todo_

_No me hagas llorar_

_Las lágrimas bloquean mi vista, no pudo ver_

_Mi aliento esta sofocado aunque diga tu nombre_

_Parece que ya no eres capaz de escucharme_

_No puedo soportarlo, te necesito en mi vida_

_Puedes abrazarme, para que así así lagrimas se detengan? _

_Hasta que vuelvas_

_Me quedare aquí, no hay día ni noche_

_Sin ti, mi corazón que solía latir_

_Es ahora como un maniquí arrugado, una mascara vacía_

_Regresa a mi_

_Ahora estoy enfermo de llorar y llorar, me estoy desmayando…_

_Cry, MBLAQ._

Arthur se caminaba por Central Park, dirigiéndose a una banca en específico. Se sentó puso sus codos sobre sus piernas y volteo – y bien ¿de que me querías hablar?

Rachel lo miraba con resentimiento pero por alguna razón, se sentía impotente, como para reclamarle – yo…

Arthur – debes de tener una razón muy importante para haberme llamado aquí – dijo sin mirarla – de lo contrario yo no teng…

Rachel - ¿puedes dejarme de hablar así? – exclamo, conteniendo las lagrimas – al menos por un momento – bastante tengo con lo que me has dicho ayer –

Arthur - ¿sobre que? – volteo a mirarla - ¿sobre lo de Jacob y Candy? ¡Eso es bastante absurdo!

Rachel - ¡¿Absurdo?! – levanto la voz - debe de ser una impostora, solo para sacarle dinero – Arthur iba a interrumpirla pero se adelanto – además, yo no se como tu le tienes tanta confianza, pensé que ya no tenias confianza de nadie –

Arthur – eso no es asunto tuyo, pero de la única que desconfió; eres tú –

Rachel - ¿otra vez con eso? – bufo – ya te lo eh explicado miles de vec…

Arthur - ¡Fue para matar a tu hijo! –

Rachel agacho la cabeza - ¡No tenia elección! – indignada –

Arthur - ¡¿elección sobre que?! – paso una mano por su cara – puse tu vida en riesgo, solamente por que te querías deshacer de – se detuvo – aun así, no pude entender tus razones –

Rachel – acaso podía vivir como una pecadora – Arthur rio de lado – yo no podía tener un hijo fuera del matrimonio –

Arthur – desde cuando, Rachel, te importo eso – ella no respondió – vez, exactamente como lo creía, fue un capricho tuyo, eso es lo que fue, solamente un capricho –

Rachel - ¿Qué tan si moría cuando se enlisto? – le reprocho - ¿Qué iba hacer exactamente? Tu conocías bien mi situación – se llevo la mano a la frente – mi padre, Jacob, el…

Arthur – debiste haber creído en el. Sus sueños, sus metas, el no quería ser como su padre, seguir la rutina de cada día –

Rachel – así que prefirió matar –

Arthur – que no se te note que eres interesada – la interrumpió – cuando el regreso se lo soltaron de golpe y lo peor era que no se lo dijiste tú, cuidabas tu reputación y caíste tan bajo –

Rachel – parece que estas enamorado de el – sonrió débilmente – siempre se defendían a capa y espada, pasaba mas tiempo contigo que conmigo –

Arthur - ¿eso era? – ella lo miro confusa – por favor Rachel ¡es mi amigo de la infancia! Es como mi hermano… no es mi hermano y tú supones que prefería pasar el tiempo conmigo. El siempre te cumplió lo que quisiste, vestidos, joyas, te llevaba a cenar a los mejores lugares, nunca te negó nada, te llevaba a donde el iba – una sombra negra oscureció sus ojos – pero solamente lo querías para eso, cuando el te necesitaba: "estoy demasiada cansada" "dejémoslo para otra vez" "¿Cuándo iremos de compras?" "¡tus problemas solo me mortifican!", ahora tu dime… ¿en quien mas podía confiar? –

Rachel lo miro con resentimiento, aunque era verdad, pero esta vez iba a ser diferente – es por eso que te he llamado – Arthur frunció el ceño – quiero que me ayudes para que el vuelva a mi –

Arthur - ¿estás loca? – se levanto de repente - ¡el no te quiere ver ni en pintura! Lo siento Rachel, pero está vez mi respuesta será: NO y la siguiente y la siguiente.

Rachel también se levanto al escuchar su respuesta – entonces, me la pagara la mosca muerta de su hermana –

Arthur – ¡no te refieras a ella de esa manera! – le advirtió - si te metes con ella, Jacob no será el único enojado aquí – Rachel apretó sus puños – si no también yo –

Rachel – no me importa lo que pienses – se acerco a el – pero el volverá a mi, eso tenlo por seguro – se dio la media vuelta y comenzó a caminar en sentido contrario –

Arthur sin poder decirle lo contrario, se quedo mirándola. Camino hasta el hospital, sumergido en sus pensamientos, comenzó hacerse muchas preguntas, aunque no tenia respuestas para todas – suspiro – cruzo la calle y se adentro en el hospital.

Candy movió la silla para sentarse.

Dr. Carter - es un gusto tenerla aquí Srta. Andley –

Candy - por favor, Dr. Carter – lo interrumpió – dígame Candy –

Dr. Carter - esta bien… Srta. Candy – ella rio – bueno ya que tenemos todo listo, le doy la bienvenida al hospital –

Candy – muchas gracias – se levanto –

Dr. Carter – la veo dentro de 10 días – sonrió –

Candy salió de la oficina y se dirigió al primer piso. Sin poder contener su alegría, soltó una risita para ella misma. Salió de ahí sin ser percibida y comenzó a caminar. Aun sin poder ocultar su felicidad continuo sonriendo y su sonrisa se hizo mas grande cuando vio al rubio caminar hacia ella.

Jacob – te ves muy feliz – dijo abrazándola – siempre que te veía te encontrabas en un aprieto – rio –

Candy - ¡claro que no! – se ruborizo ligeramente – son imaginaciones tuyas –

Jacob – bueno ya que estamos por aquí vamos a un lugar – entrelazo el brazo de Candy con el suyo – te apuesto que aun no has comido ¿verdad? –

Candy - ¿eh? – ella tenia que llegar a casa rápido. ¡Terry podría estar ahí! – No yo ya he comido – respondió rápidamente, pero su estomago gruño –

Jacob – m - e - n - t - i - r - o - s – a – le toco la nariz – aparte no comeremos solos – sonrió alegremente –

Candy - ¿te ha pasado algo bueno? – al ver su expresión –

Jacob – no aun no – comenzaron a caminar y a Jacob le entro la curiosidad - ¿Qué hacías por estos rumbos? –

Candy – bueno… yo…

Jacob - ¿no piensas decírmelo? – arrugo la nariz – eres mala –

Candy - ¡claro que no lo soy! – lo contradijo – voy a trabajar en el hospital –

Jacob - ¿trabajar? –

Candy – si eso pretendo –

Jacob – mmm… creo que iré a visitar a los pacientes que atiendas, estarán tan torturados por ti, me alegro que tu nunca fueras mi enfermera –

Candy – repite eso – dijo entre dientes –

Jacob – hemos llegado – se adentraron en el restauran y se acercaron al fondo – padre mira a quien traje –

Joseph volteo y su mirada se ilumino – pero si es mi adorada hija – se levanto –

Candy – no es necesario que te levantes – insistió –

Jacob – me la encontré y la traje conmigo – sonrió y guio a Candy a su silla-

Candy – gracias – volteo a ver a su padre – perdón por no poder ir a visitarte mas seguido –

Jacob – "es una persona importante" – Candy le dio un puntapié por debajo de la mesa – uhg…

Joseph - ¿sucede algo? – pregunto preocupado al ver la reacción de su hijo -

Jacob – no, para nada – Candy rio –

Joseph – se llevan muy bien ¿verdad? – los dos asintieron con la cabeza – me alegro mucho – Candy sintió calidez al ver a su padre – sobre lo que dijo Jacob Candy –

Candy los miro confundida.

Joseph – en verdad me gustaría pasar mas tiempo contigo y yo quisiera saber si… - por alguna razón se sentía nervioso, no por decírselo, si no por miedo a ser rechazado por su hija – pasaremos unos días cercas de la playa y yo quisiera saber si… -

Jacob – ella tiene días libres – volteo a verla y sostuvo la mirada – antes de ir a trabajar, no creo que tenga ningún inconveniente –

Joseph - ¿trabajo? – los miro confundido – ¿estas trabajando?

Candy se puso nerviosa – la verdad… - sintió como su pulso se acelero – si…

Joseph - ¿en que? – dijo amablemente –

Candy – yo siempre… bueno… antes de conocerlos yo ya era enfermera así que –

Joseph - ¿enfermera? – exclamo muy sorprendido. Candy agacho la mirada y se sintió un poco desilusionada, ya que era lo que le gustaba hacer. Aunque no lo dejaría, ni por que el diablo se lo pidiera – ¡wow! – exclamo y Candy volteo a verlo rápidamente – es algo realmente interesante –

Candy - ¿lo crees? – se ilumino su mirada –

Joseph – por su puesto – le tomo la mano – estoy orgulloso de ti Candy – Candy; le gustaba como se escuchaba esa palabra salir de su boca –

Jacob – entonces, ¿aceptas? – por debajo de la mesa Jacob se frotaba las manos –

Candy – yo… creo que… si – ¿Por qué se sentía tan nerviosa? – también a mi me agradaría pasar algo de tiempo juntos –

Joseph – pues no se diga mas –

El mesero se acerco a ellos y tomo su orden. Un rato después de haber platicado, Candy salió de ahí (junto con Jacob que había insistido en llevarla). Al llegar ahí Candy vio un auto y la sangre se le helo al pensar que Terry estaba ahí.

Candy bajo del auto – recuerda que tienes que venir por mi –

Jacob – claro, ya lo se – el guiño el ojo –vendré por ti temprano –

Candy – si, temprano – le devolvió el gesto. Su hermano esta apunto de subir al coche cuanto lo agarro del brazo – espera –

Jacob - ¿Qué sucede?

Candy - ¿será que puedo llevar a alguien?

Jacob – pues, supongo que si –

Candy – entonces seremos dos – sonrió iba a voltearse cuando Jacob la agarro –

Jacob – ni se te ocurra llevar a la pelirroja –

Candy – lo pensare – espero a que Jacob se fuera y casi corrió a la puerta –

John – Srta. Candy – dijo abriendo la puerta – tiene un visitante -

Candy - ¿llego hace mucho? – dijo en voz baja sin entrar –

John – hace como media hora –

Candy – gracias John – entro - ¿Dónde esta? – miro alrededor –

John – seguramente con el sr. William –

Candy – están en su despacho ¿verdad? – el asintió – gracias – aun hablando en susurro –

Candy se dirigió hacia el despacho de Albert, cuando llamaba a la puerta Albert salió –

Albert - ¡oh! ¿estás aquí? – dijo al verla –

Candy – si – suspiro - ¿el está…?

Albert – si, pero esta totalmente relajado -

Candy - ¿y los demás?

Albert – salieron con la tía abuela –

Candy – ¿también Mei? – dijo un poco sorprendida –

Albert – si, ahora creo que deberías de entrar ahí –

Candy – gracias Albert – Candy abrió la puerta y vio la silueta del su hermoso cabello castaño entre la oscuridad - ¿Por qué tan solo? –

Terry - ¡me han abandonado! – siguiéndole el juego –

Candy se acerco a el y lo rodeo con sus brazos – pues tendrá que conformarse conmigo – le dio un beso en la mejilla –

Terry – eso no podrá reconfortarme – rio – tu mejor que nadie lo sabe –

Candy – entonces, por qu... – Terry se levanto y se apoyo en el sillón de piel y la beso –

Terry – solamente eso puede – la tomo de la mano – recuerda que aun tenemos "algo que hacer" –

Candy – "algo" – sonrió, aunque estaba algo confundida –

Terry – tranquila, te pediré permiso para secuestrarte – rio coqueto –

Candy - ¡Terry! – exclamo avergonzada –

Candy le dejo un recado a Albert con John y salieron de ahí. Abordaron el auto.

Candy - ¿A dónde vamos? – pregunto –

Terry – es una sorpresa – dijo mientras encendía su coche –

Candy admiraba en silencio el bello rostro de su novio. A veces se imaginaba esta escena, pero siempre la creyó imposible; pensó que el siempre pertenecería a "otra" y aunque ella gustara de otra persona, su corazón siempre seria de Terry. Al principio antes de aquel frio y duro invierno, lo creía todo posible. No quería culpar a nadie, pero para ella… Debió haber luchado y demostrar que su amor era mas fuerte que nada y esta vez ellos dos manejarían el rumbo que tomaría ese amor.

Candy – nos hemos alejado bastante –

Terry – tranquila – paso su mano por su mejilla – recuerda que te dije que te pediría permiso para secuestrarte –

Candy – si, claro – dijo ella – puede que en este momento lo estés haciendo –

Terry – entonces… - detuvo el auto – denúnciame por amarte tanto – Candy miro a su alrededor, aunque tenia tiempo ahí en Nueva York. El atardecer era hermoso y delineaba la figura de la Estatua de la Libertad – suponía que aun no había explorado la ciudad así que…

Candy – es muy hermosa - dijo – no había tenido el placer de estar aquí – ella se estremeció al sentir el cuerpo de Terry tan cerca; ya que el la había rodeado con sus brazos –

Terry – ahora estamos, admirándola juntos –

Se quedaron en silencio un momento.

Candy – me alegra estar aquí, contigo, nunca pensé que esto se hiciera realidad –

Terry – créelo – recargo su cabeza en su cabello – por que estoy aquí y no me pienso ir – Terry giro a Candy lentamente, hasta quedar frente a frente, poda sentir su respiración en su cara y su olor tan varonil. Sus ojos brillaban mas que nunca y ella estaba extasiada, siempre quiso tenerlo tan cerca, podría quedarse toda la vida viéndolo – el que me siento secuestrado soy yo Candy – paso su mano por el cabello de Candy – quiero que escuches esto Candy, últimamente he estado pensando en mi futuro. Para serte sincero quiero que tu estés en ese futuro Candy – Candy apretó su mano – que cada día y cada noche, ver y ser el primero en verla, que cada mañana te vea a mi lado y… -acerco su frente a la de ella – aquel invierno deje ir toda, cualquier esperanza, yo no me estoy creyendo los momentos que paso contigo, cada día mi amor crece – suspiro – quiero que siempre estés presente en mi vida –

Candy – Terry – susurro – eres el amor de mi vida y el que nos hayamos vuelto a encontrar, quiere decir una cosa… solamente una Terry – Candy separo su frente y llevo sus delicadas manos a su rostro – que debemos y tenemos que estar juntos. Quiero que seamos romeo y Julieta, creando nuestra propia historia – elevo la mirada – donde tú y yo tengamos un final feliz –

Terry – me encanta tu forma de ser Candy – le susurro – estoy feliz de que hayamos coincidido en esta vida y poder demostrarte lo que puedo hacer por ti –

Terry la acerco más hacia su cuerpo. A Candy comenzó a hervirle la sangre, pero le gustaba, tenerlo tan cerca. La boca de Candy se abrió ligeramente y Terry no dudo en apoderarse de esos labios que lo tentaban a hacer cosas, que deseaba profundamente. Candy cada vez se sentía sin aliento, estaba totalmente contagiada.

Candy – Terry… tengo que decirte algo –

Terry – dime, amor…

Candy – son dos cosas que tengo que decirte: la primera es que m iré de viaje con mi padre y la segunda es que yo… yo volveré a trabajar como enfermera.

Terry - ¿Por cuánto? – pregunto algo desilusionado –

Candy – unos cuatro días, creo –

Terry - ¿estarás aquí para el estreno de la obra? –

Candy - ¡Si! Eso no me lo perdería por nada –

Terry - en cuanto a lo de ser enfermera… no veo por que decírmelo, siempre estaré de acuerdo don lo que decidas –

Candy – gracias, Terry –

_Continuara…_

_No había podido subirlo por que por alguna razón no me dejaba subirlo, llevo una semana intentado subirlo pero, por fin pude…_


	38. Capitulo XXXVIII

(Los personajes no me pertenecen, son creación de Mizuki e Igarashi pero la historia es completamente mía)

Capitulo 37.

_No puedo sacarlo de mi bolsillo_

_No puedo dejarlo pasar ya que no es costoso_

_Pude haber comprado algo mejor si hubiera ahorrado un poco más_

_Si no es ahora después sea demasiado tarde_

_Cerrando mis ojos con fuerza, & recogiendo mi valor_

_Mi inseguro corazón…_

_El obsequio que he escondido_

_Más que este anillo_

_El amor que esta dentro de ti, _

_Es definitivamente más valioso y radiante_

_¿Por qué estas llorando? _

_La gente esta mirando_

_Deben pensar que soy una mala persona_

_Levanta tu rostro y escúchame _

_Cuando estés feliz, no es hora de llorar_

_Sonríe como yo, así todos pueden ver_

_Las palabras que dices mientras tomas mi brazo_

_¿De donde obtuviste el dinero para comprar todo esto? _

_¿Qué es lo estupendo de eso?_

_Recibiendo más de lo que eres digna_

_Estoy muy agradecido_

_De que siempre estés a mi lado_

_Siempre tan obvio_

_Más de lo que estoy haciendo ahora…_

_Incluso puedo hacer más_

_¿Me crees?_

_Te haré feliz…_

El frio comenzó a invadir el cuerpo de Candy y Terry, se metieron en el auto.

Terry - ¿quieres que regresemos ya? – pregunto –

Candy – no – respondió rápidamente – solamente… hace algo de frio – Terry sonrió - ¿sucede algo? – pregunto al ver su reacción por lo que haba dicho –

Terry negó con la cabeza – simplemente, me siento feliz – tomo su mano – debería llevarte a casa –

Candy – está bien – dijo en voz baja –

Terry alzo una ceja - ¿Por qué? – Sonrió pícaramente – no te agrado la idea –

Candy – no responderé a eso –

Terry – pero me has dicho la repuesta –

Candy se sonrojo – ya llévame a casa –

Terry encendió el auto, aun con esa sonrisa en el rostro.

Patty se dirigía a la puerta cuando Annie la detuvo - ¿adonde vas Patty? –

Patty se sorprendió y volteo rápidamente - ¡ah! Me has asustado –

Annie - ¡lo siento! – quito su mano de la espala de Patty – no era mi intención –

Patty – no te preocupes – miro la puerta – enseguida regreso –

Annie - ¿puedo preguntar a donde vas? – sin quitarle la mirada de encima –

Patty – necesito ir a entregar unas cosas y enviarle una carta a mi abuela –

Annie - ¿tan tarde? – le pregunto abriendo los ojos como platos – pero, ya ha oscurecido –

Patty – lo se –contesto tratando de no sonar enfadada – pero es primordial que lleve esto – dijo tocando su bolso – no tardare mucho –miro detenidamente el rostro de Annie; estaba algo "desgastado" en sus ojos parecía tener pequeñas orejas – ¿Annie?

Annie – dime –

Patty – ¿estás durmiendo bien? – Annie desvió su mirada y se agarro el brazo – por que tu cara esta algo…

Annie - ¡Si! – Contesto rápidamente - ¡estoy perfectamente bien! -

Patty – si tú lo dices - giro el picaporte – te prometo que volveré en cuanto termine –

Annie – esta bien, pero cuídate –

Patty sonrió y salió de ahí tan rápido como pudo dirigiéndose a la ciudad. Acercando se al edificio donde trabajaba vio a uno de sus compañeros – Roy – agito su mano - ¡Por aquí! – el chico de alto, de ojos cafés, cabello castaño claro, de piel blanca. Miro hacia donde estaba ella y se acerco rápidamente –

Roy – perdona por haberte hecho venir – decía mientras observaba a Patty sacar un sobre de su bolso – pero en verdad necesitaba esos papeles –

Patty – no te preocupes – le dio el sobre – pero aquí están, gracias por habérmelos prestado –

Roy - ¿quieres que te acompañe de regreso? – dijo amablemente –

Patty – no es necesario – dio un paso atrás – necesito enviar esta carta, hace mucho que no le escribo a mi abuela y debe de estar preocupada –

Roy – tienes razón – le ofreció su brazo - ¿vamos? –

Patty tuvo un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas – esta bien… - agarro el brazo de Roy- Comenzaron a caminar. Patty sentía sus piernas temblar, aparte de Stear, nuca había vuelto a sentirse así. Le dolía pensar en él. Nunca lo volvería a ver, pero en su corazón siempre viviría. Quería que se volviera un bonito recuerdo, del que nuca se podría olvidar y ocuparía un lugar muy especial.

Roy - ¿Patty? –

Patty se paro de repente - ¿sucede algo? – dijo algo perdida –

Roy – hemos llegado –

Patty - ¡lo siento! –se disculpo rápidamente – no me di cuenta – estaba por entrar, sin embargo, se detuvo y miro a Roy – no es necesario que me esperes – el frunció el ceño – tomare un taxi –

Roy - ¡Por supuesto que no! –

Patty – lo digo enserio –

Roy – bien – dijo cortante – te veré mañana – dijo para acercarse y besar su mano -

Patty – si, mañana – dio la media vuelta y se adentro, estaba tan distraída en sus pensamientos que choco con la ultima persona que había en la fila - ¡oh! Lo siento mucho – se inclino para recoger el papel de la otra persona – oh…

Jacob – ah… - dijo al ver el rostro de la chica – no te preocupes – se levantaron al mismo tiempo – no es necesario que te disculpes –

Patty – yo tuve la culpa –

Jacob – tampoco es necesario que digas eso – se llevo su mano para tapar su boca y disimular su sonrisa –

Patty - ¿Cuál es la gracia? –

Jacob – lo siento – se quito su mano – pero tu expresión fue muy divertida – Patty hizo un puchero – no sabia que una persona tan seria hiciera ese tipo de expresiones –

Patty – pues las hago – dijo Patty enojada – además, no pensé que alguien tan imprudente como usted –

Jacob - ¿usted? – volvió a reír – no deberías ser tan formal, háblame de TÚ –

Patty – me niego – miro para otro lado –

Jacob – está bien, no insistiré –

Se quedaron en silencio.

Patty - ¿vienes… ha enviar algo? – le pregunto temerosamente –

Jacob – pensé que ya no me hablarías – Patty ignoro su respuesta – enviare una carta a un pariente mío que esta en Florida –

Patty - ¿en Florida? – pregunto con un destello en sus ojos –

Jacob - ¿Por qué tanta emoción? –

Patty – mi abuela vive en Florida –

Jacob - ¿conoces Florida? –

Patty – Si, viví gran parte de mi vida ahí -

Jacob – yo tuve la oportunidad de ir ahí, cuando era más chico –

Patty - ¡verdad que si! –

Jacob – vienes a enviar una carta –

Patty – si, a mi abuelita – sonrió débilmente – últimamente no le he escribido, el trabajo, el viaje a Escocia, la vuelta de Candy…

Jacob - ¿eres muy amiga de Candy? – pregunto curioso –

Patty – la conocí cuando fue al colegio en Londres – sonrió para si – ella ha sido muy buena amiga, siempre ha sido muy amable conmigo –

Jacob – ya me imagino –

Patty – si… ella me sorprendió mucho cuando dejo el colegio y…

Jacob - ¿lo dejo? –

Patty sintió con la cabeza – ella hizo lo que creyó correcto, siempre fue un ejemplo para mi, pero siempre fui una llorona y tímida persona –

Jacob – Candy, ella…

Patty – siempre piensa en los demás antes que en ella misma, pero su alegría siempre me hace sentir feliz en cualquier momento –

Jacob – supongo que se de lo que hablas – fue el turno de Jacob y después el de Patty –

Patty veía como pegaban la estampilla en su carta. Cuando salió de la fila, vio a Jacob en la puerta y se acerco a el – bueno, adiós –

Jacob – espera – la detuvo agarrándola del brazo – ya es noche y no es justo que andes por ahí, sola –

Patty – tomare un taxi –

Jacob – no es confiable – la agarro de su muñeca – te llevare a tu casa –

Patty no pudo protestar, cuando menos se dio cuenta ya estaba dentro del auto – estoy bien puedo ir en un taxi –

Jacob – creo que es demasiado tarde para decir eso – el auto arranco –

Candy entraba en la casa cuando escucho mucho ruido en el segundo piso. Camino lo mas rápido que pudo y se dio cuenta que provenía de la habitación de Annie. Se dirigió rápidamente a su habitación y abrió la puerta de golpe - ¿Qué pasa?

John - ¡no lo se! - menciono bastante nervioso – hace un rato me pidió un té y cuando regrese ella estaba desmayada –

Candy – ayúdame a subirla a la cama – en eso entro Archie –

Archie – me han dicho que Annie se sentía mal – dijo mientras cargaba a Annie y la ponía en la cama –

Candy – yo acabo de carme cuenta – comenzó a revisar su pulso – John trae sales, algo de olor, lo que sea –

John – enseguida – salió corriendo de ahí –

Candy – de casualidad ¿sabes lo que le pasa? – el movió la cabeza negativamente – últimamente no ha comido nada, sus ojos se ven apagados – el seguía sin decir nada - ¡VAMOS Archie! – le grito Candy – dime algo, tal vez podría seme de ayuda –

Archie - ¡no lo se! –

John regreso y le puso en un bandeja a Candy todo lo que ocupaba - aquí esta Srta. Candy –

Candy – déjenme con ella a solas, si sucede algo los llamare – Archie y John salieron de ahí y Candy comenzó a hablarle – Annie, Annie – la giro un poco y comenzó a desatarle el corsé - ¿Qué paso Annie? – después de pasarle el algodón por la nariz ella comenzó a abrir los ojos débilmente - ¡oh! ¡Annie! –

Annie - ¿Qué paso, Candy? –

Candy – eso es lo que yo quisiera saber, Annie –

Annie – creo que no he dormido bien últimamente –

Candy – Annie, te has saltado varias comidas, durante esta ultima semana, dices que no has dormido bien – Candy se paso una mano por su melena rubia – yo pienso que…

Annie - ¡estoy bien Candy! – se volteo hacia el lado de la pared – solamente necesito descansar –

Candy – ¿estas segura? Deberíamos de ir a ver un doc…

Annie - ¡Candy! Estoy realmente bien, déjame sola -

Candy – esta bien – se levanto de la cama – si necesitas algo llámame – el silencio fue su respuesta – bien, te dejare sola – salió de ahí, algo molesta por la forma que Annie se había comportado –

Archie - ¿Cómo esta? – pregunto al verla salir –

Candy – ella va a estar bien, me dijo que quiere estar sola – miro a John – cuando se despierte, saca las cosas que deje adentro, por favor -

John – como usted diga, Srta. Candy –

Candy – Archie, de verdad, ¿estás seguro que no sabes lo que le pasa? – lo reto con la mirada – ella se esta comportando… bastante mal –

Archie – tratare de averiguarlo, cuando se sienta mejor –

Candy – eso es justo – camino junto a John - ¿y los demás? –

John – la Sra. Elroy y la Sra. Eliza salieron de compras y el sr. William y la Sra. Mei fueron a cenar fuera –

Candy - ¿Patty? –

John – la vi entrar a biblioteca cuando venia hacia acá –

Candy - gracias John – Candy bajo las escaleras pensando en la actitud de Annie. No quería entrometerse y hacer más grande el asunto, pero le preocupaba. Aunque Annie digiera lo contrario.

Candy entro y vio a Patty – pensé que estarías dormida –

Patty – Candy – se sorprendió – pensé que aun estabas con Terry –

Candy – si… bueno acabo de llegar pero parece que no escuchaste lo que paso ¿verdad? – ella no dijo nada – Annie, ha estado últimamente distraída –

Patty – si me he dado cuenta de eso –

Candy – hoy tuvo un desmayo –

Patty – ¿enserio? –se dirigía ala salida –

Candy – pero ella dice que quiere estar sola – Patty se detuvo – ella no me dijo nada, no me quiso decir nada – dijo con frustración – no quiero entrometerme, pero es su salud –

Patty – te entiendo Candy, ella esta muy testaruda –

Candy – tal vez la presión de la tía a vuela la tenga así –

Patty – tal vez…

Candy – Patty me gustaría que me acompañaras a la playa –

Patty – ¿a la playa? –

Candy - si, mi padre me ha dicho que quiere pasar tiempo conmigo, también quería invitar a Annie, pero…

Patty – pro quiere pasar tiempo contigo, no conmigo –

Candy – pero no quiero ir sola – exclamo tomándola de la mano –

Patty – pero tengo trabajo y…

Candy – de eso me encargare yo ¿si? – volvió a insistir – yo, no quiero ir sola…

Patty – está bien –

Candy - ¡Que bien! – la abrazo – entonces, arregla algo de ropa, por que mañana viene Jacob por nosotras –

Patty – ¿Jacob? – Candy le guiño el ojo – pero, pensé que tu padre y tu…

Candy – vamos, no tiene de malo –

Por la mañana, Candy había avisado a Albert sobre su salida, la tía abuela no se había opuesto y Eliza puso cara de pocos amigos, le disgustaba que Candy tuviera atención, por su culpa estaba Neil así, su familia, su propia vida –

Candy – regresaremos en unos días –

Patty – Archie, cuida de Annie – El chofer de Jacob le ayudo a John a subir el equipaje de Candy y Patty –

Albert – cuida de Mei –

Albert – claro que será así pequeña – le dio un beso en su frente – Patty, cuida de que no haga ninguna tontería –

Candy – ¡¿pero que dices Albert?!

Candy se acerco a Archie – trata de averiguar si pasa algo malo, de verdad me gustaría saberlo, Archie –

Archie – no te preocupes, yo veré que puedo hacer – dijo tratando de sonar lo más coherente que pudo – y tú Candy… -dijo en voz muy baja –

Candy - ¿Qué dijiste Archie? –

Archie – no nada – sonrió – que no te olvides de traer recuerdos –

Candy – si, no te preocupes por eso – tomo la mano a Patty - ¡nos vemos luego! – caminaron hasta Jacob, que estaba parado junto al auto –

Jacob – se les ve muy alegres –

Candy – claro – rio – Patty nos acompañara esta vez -

Patty – no me quedo de otra – pensó –

Jacob – pues vámonos – les abrió la puerta –

Candy se desconcertó al ver que su padre no estaba ahí – ¿Dónde esta papa? –

Jacob – el se adelanto, quiere darte una sorpresa – le guiño el ojo – así que entre mas rápido no vallamos, mas rápido llegamos – Patty subió después de Candy, seguidas por Jacob –

Elroy – ¡Que tengan un buen viaje! – dijo al ver que todos estaban abordando –

Jacob - ¡gracias Sra.! – dijo antes de que arrancara –

Ya en camino…

Patty – parece que a la tía abuela le agrado mucho la idea de haber encontrado a tu familia –

Candy – sabes que nunca he sido interesada – protesto –

Patty – pero a la que no le agrado nada fue a Eliza –

Candy – me di cuenta, en estos días ha estado viéndome como s quisiera que la tierra me tragara –

Jacob - ¡vamos chicas! – exclamo – no me dejen fuera de la conversación –

Candy – lo siento, pero es que la actitud de Eliza no me da mas que risa –

Patty - ¡Candy! –

Candy – lo siento… - miro a Patty – es que a veces su actitud me asfixia -

Patty – se que sonara grosero, pero deseo que pronto vuelva al lado se su esposo –

Jacob - ¿ella es casada? – las chicas se miraron - ¿Qué? Dije algo malo –

Candy – no pero suenas interesado, eso no me gusta –

Jacob rio abiertamente - no te pongas celosa hermanita, siempre estarás muy presente en mi vida –

Candy - ¡claro! –

Patty – por cierto… ¿adonde nos dirigimos? –

Jacob miro por la ventana – en Orchard Beach –

Patty – eh escuchado que es un lindo lugar ahí –

Jacob - también es mi primera vez ahí, realmente estoy muy emocionado –

Candy – se te nota –

Terry estaba apunto de llamar a la puerta, cuando la abrieron – hola Eleonor –

Eleonor - ¿Qué haces aquí?

Terry – acaso, ¿no querías que almorzara contigo? –

Eleonor - ¡pero eso fue hace mas de tres horas! –

Terry – bueno llegue algo atrasado - entro – ¿me dejarías darme una ducha?

Eleonor – por de mientras pediré que te preparen algo –

Terry comenzó a subir las escaleras y se encontró con el duque – buenas tardes –

Richard – buenas tardes, hijo mío –

Terry - ¿Qué haces aquí?

Richard - ¿es que no puedo visitar a tu madre? – pregunto irónicamente -

Terry – solamente curiosidad –

Richard - suponía que estabas en tu "trabajo" –

Terry – han atrasado el ensayo de hoy – comenzó a subir los demás escalones – por cierto, hay algo de los que me gustaría hablarles, así que no quiero que vallas a ningún lado – se adentro en el pasillo –

El duque se encontró con Eleonor en la sala – estoy algo sorprendido – comento el sentándose a su lado –

Eleonor - ¿Por qué lo dices? – pregunto confusa –

Richard – esta vez merece ser conmemorada, tu hijo quiere hablarnos de "algo" a los dos, incluyéndome –

Eleonor – debe de ser muy importante para el – el duque se quedo en silencio- Después de un rato, Terry se dirigió a la sala – me dijo tu padre que quieres hablar de algo muy importante –

Terry – si, la verdad es que yo quiero pedir la mano de Candy en matrimonio –

Richard – supuse que este día llegaría –

Eleonor - ¿ella no sabe? –

Terry – no, quiero que sea una sorpresa – exclamo son seriedad –

Richard – entonces, déjame esto a mí – dijo con total seguridad –

Eleonor -¿será buena idea? -

Al anochecer Candy, Patty y Jacob llegaron a la villa donde los estaba esperando, su padre, Joseph que irradiaba felicidad.

Joseph – me alegra tanto que hayas decidido venir –

Candy – claro que si papa – sonaba raro: pensó. Pero le agradaba llamarlo así, papa – te presento a mi amiga Patricia O'Brien –

Joseph – mucho gusto Srta. Patricia – le beso su mano –

Patty – el gusto es mío –

Joseph – entren, entren - exclamo emocionado - ¿deben de tener hambre? El viaje ha sido muy largo –

Jacob – iré a subir las maletas –

Joseph – de eso nos ocupamos después, ahora vamos a cenar –

Candy - ¡si por que tengo mucha hambre!

Jacob - ¡glotona! –

Archie caminaba de un lado a otro, desesperado, con ansiedad, hasta que no pudo mas y entro de golpe en la oficina del Albert – siento interrumpirte Albert, pero necesito hablar contigo – Albert dejo la pluma sobre el escritorio –

Albert – dime de que trata – menciono con toda serenidad –

Archie - ¿Cómo puedes permitir eso Albert? – comenzó a decir - ¿ella pertenece a nuestra familia? ¿Nos ves que la están alejando de nosotros? ¿No te duele ver que se va, para suplirte? – los puños de Albert retumbaron en su escritorio –

Albert – no puedo negarle ver a su hermano o a su padre, Archie – se levanto – debería de poder comprenderlo –

Archie - ¿comprender que, Albert? – empezó a caminar de un lado a otro – tu la adoptaste, le diste todo, un apellido, una casa y…

Albert - ¿acaso quieres que se lo reproche? – exclamo levantando la voz -

Archie – yo solamente…

Albert – deberías preocuparte mas por la condición de Annie, ella te necesita en estos momentos –

Archie – ella se compondrá – cambio de tema – pero Candy, ella tal vez no regrese -

Albert – ella tiene derecho de hacer lo que quiera con su vida – volvió a sentarse – si eso es lo que querías decirme, ahora puedes retirarte – Archie se quedo unos momentos en silencio tragándose su rabia. Giro en su talón y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta. Cuando la abrió se encontró con Annie – ¿escuchaste eso? – pregunto nervioso –

Annie a punto del llanto - ¿tu que crees, Archie? – lo miro con remordimiento y se alejo de el. Nuevamente volvían al problema de siempre. Ella sabia que Archie seguía enamorado de Candy, pensó que con el tiempo el cedería pero… no fue así. Pero ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? Si le había cumplido cualquier capricho y esas veces que, ahora como le diría a sus padres, su madre la repudiaría, la tía abuela la repudiaría y le creería a su nieto, después de todo así seria. Volviendo a refugiarse en su cuarto, si nadie a quien contárselo. Tal vez si le hubiera hecho caso a Candy y le contaba. Tal vez ella comprendería en la situación que estaba. ¡Si esa era la respuesta!

Al día siguiente, Candy se puso un vestido bastante ligero, su padre la había invitado a tomar el desayuno al aire libre. La brisa del mar era bastante agradable, sentía como el aire pegaba en su cara. Hace tanto que no sentía tan viva.

Joseph – perdón por hacerte esperar – dijo mientras retiraba la silla para que Candy se sentara –

Candy – gracias -

Joseph – al parecer seremos los únicos que desayunaremos – dijo encogiendo los hombros –

Candy - ¿Qué pasa con Jacob y Patty? –

Joseph – me informaron que salieron temprano, cerca de aquí –

Candy - bueno – en eso trajeron el desayuno – hablo de repente su padre –

Joseph – se me hace algo irreal teniéndote aquí, enfrente de mi, almorzando conmigo – sonrió melancólicamente –

Candy – me alegro de poder estar aquí contigo, papa – el sonrió -

Joseph – me gusta como suena Candy – ella ladeo la cabeza – la palabra "papa" salir de tus labios – Candy se sonrojo.

Después del medio día, Jacob y Patty regresaron – Sheila – le pregunto a la ama de llaves - ¿Dónde esta mi padre y Candy? –

Sheila – ellos están en la playa –

Jacob – gracias - Sheila se perdió al entrar en el comedor - ¿vamos? – le dijo a Patty –

Patty – si –

Al acercarse mas al lugar se dieron cuenta de que no estaban platicando cómodamente, se acercaron a la orilla, donde Candy y Joseph, su padre se mojaban como si fueran niños pequeños - ya están grandes para eso ¿no creen? –

Candy - ¿Por qué no lo compruebas? – Candy salió lo mas rápido que pudo ya que jalo hacia ella a Jacob haciéndolo perder el equilibrio, que hiciera que cayera al agua – ¿ves que no es tan infantil? – se rio pero el se incorporo rápido haciendo lo mismo que Candy había hecho con el – me encanta vengarme –

Candy – si claro – decía mientras trataba de pararse –

Jacob vio a Patty algo alejada, así que corrió haca ella y la rodeo con sus brazos haciendo que ella se sonrojara – tu también vienes – Candy seguía correteando a su padre – no seas tan aburrida –

Patty – te voy a demostrar que hace una aburrida – se levanto y comenzó a arrojarle agua – ¡no soy tan seria como tu crees!

Jacob – claro – la provoco – si me puedes alcanzar – Patty se acerco a Candy y las dos corrieron tras el y cayeron encima de el –

Candy – no subestimes el poder femenino – se sentó a un lado de el agitada – o te puede ir muy mal –

Patty – cada acto, trae cosas buenas o malas –

Joseph - chicos, quiero un respiro – dijo sentándose en la arena – ya no soy tan joven –

Jacob – siempre te la pasas diciendo que eres muy joven –

Joseph -me retracto de mis palabras - todos rieron –

Candy – no creo que seas viejo – dijo sentándose junto a el – de hecho podrías conseguirte – Jacob lo interrumpió -

Jacob – no le des ideas Candy, es demasiado malo para el – rio abiertamente – ya sabes, el puede…

Patty – ¡Jacob! – lo empujo al agua – abstente de decir esas cosas -se sonrojo –

Candy – quiero dormir – exclamo tumbada en la arena -

Jacob – aparte de glotona, eres dormilona –

Candy – ya veras cuando encuentre tus debilidades – miro al lado opuesto –

Joseph – tengo algo que decirles, es muy importante para mi Candy y quiero tener tu opinión sobre esto – Candy lo miro seriamente – la verdad es que quiero presentarte como miembro de nuestra familia, como duquesa –

Candy - ¿duquesa? – dijo débilmente –

Joseph - pero es tu decisión Candy, no quiero obligarte a algo que no quieras, aun así sigo sentó tu padre - le beso la mejilla y se levanto – los veré en un rato para comer –

Patty estornudo – creo que iré a cambiarme, antes de enfermarme –

Candy – está bien, Patty – Jacob se sentó a un lado de ella –

Jacob – no quiero que lo tomes como soborno, pero, realmente estoy del lado de papa Candy, piénsalo no pierdes nada – Se levanto y la dejo sola, solamente el ruido de las olas la acompañaba – ¡no te vallas a quedar ahí por mucho tiempo! – le grito a lo lejos y Candy miro a Jacob - ¡si no después no te reconoceremos! – Candy se levanto y camino hasta alcanzar a Jacob –

Candy – no necesito pensarlo – y corrió hasta la habitación de Joseph –

Después de la comida, Candy, Jacob y Patty s fueron a recorrer el lugar y Joseph se quedo solo – sr. – dijo Sheila acercándose lentamente -

Joseph - dime –

Sheila – ha llegado una carta – extendió el sobre -

Joseph - ¿una carta? – tomo la carta y la abrió –

_Perdón por haberlo interrumpido, pero necesito hablar con usted;Duque Mónaco._

_Mi nombre es Richard Granchester, Duque de Granchester._

_El motivo de mi carta es…_

Candy llego muy feliz - ¿Dónde esta mi padre? –

- el esa en la sala, Srta. –

Candy -¡gracias!

Jacob – como una niña – le dijo a Patty –

Patty – ella siempre ha sido así, como si nada le afectara –

Candy – mira lo que Jacob atrapo –

Joseph - enséñame – mociono con el mismo entusiasmo - ¿un cangrejo? –

Candy – es la primera vez que lo veo, ya sabes, antes de que se lo coman –

Joseph – ya veo – miro por detrás de ella – vengan siéntense – los tres se sentaron – mañana tendremos una fiesta aquí, así que quiero que estén preparados –

Jacob - ¿Por qué motivo? –

Joseph – la presentación de Candy como miembro de la familia –

Durante la cena en la casa de Nueva York de los Andley…

John se acerco a Albert y le entrego un sobre.

Elroy – deja eso para después, William – exclamo molesta – es tamos en la mesa –

Albert – solamente me tomara un momento – abrió el sobre. Después de leerlo se lo entrego a la tía abuela –

Elroy - ¿Qué dice? – cuando comenzó a leerlo – entonces hay que prepararnos –

Eliza - ¿prepararnos para que, tía abuela? –

Elroy – para la presentación de Candy, como duquesa – Eliza se atraganto. No podía creerlo ¡era inaudito! - Así que saldremos mañana en cuanto salga el sol –

Archie apretó sus mandíbulas y Annie solamente se dedico a escuchar.

Después del medio día, la villa parecía un desastre, todo mundo iba de un lado para otro, Candy y Patty se la pasaron casi todo el día en su habitación. Era imposible salir a divertirse –

Candy – me siento sofocada –

Patty – ya lo creo -

Candy – lo mas divertido fue comer –

Patty - ¡Candy! –

Candy – lo siento –se levanto y se dirigió al balcón – la verdad es que estoy bastante nerviosa -

Patty – no debes de estar por que – dijo siguiéndola –

Candy – quiero ver la puesta de sol –

Patty – de aquí es verdaderamente hermoso –

Candy miro hacia la playa, esa silueta era bastante conocida.

Annie – ¡Candy! ¡Patty! – dijo detrás de ellas - ¡como las extrañe!

Candy - ¿pero que haces aquí? –

Annie – ahora no es tiempo de explicar, ve, él te esta esperando –

Candy bajo, pero no vio a nadie, recordó la silueta en la playa, así que dirigió hacia allá. Levanto su vestido, ya que le costaba algo de dificultad caminar con la sobre la arena – ¿papa? –

Joseph – estas aquí –

Candy - ¿Por qué esta muy solo allá adentro?

Joseph – bueno… - Candy se sintió observada por alguien, pero no quiso voltear – Candy, platícame de ese chico, Terrence –

Candy trago en seco - ¿de Terry? –

Jacob – si –

Candy – bueno… yo lo amo y es el hombre que quiero, tal vez no te lo he contado, pero, no quiero estar lejos de el –

Terry – no yo tampoco de ti, Candy – dijo a espaldas y Candy volteo rápidamente –

Candy - ¿Terry? ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto sorprendida en todos los sentidos –

Terry – buenas tardes, sr. Mónaco – trago en seco – yo amo a su hija, hemos dado malos pasos que nos habían impedido estar juntos y ahora que la tengo a mi lado, quiero pedirle su mano en matrimonio –

Candy – Terry…

Terry se incoo y saco un anillo de una cajita roja – Candy ¿quieres ser mi esposa? –

Candy no quería llorar, aunque era el momento mas feliz de su vida, no quería hacerlo – si, Terry –dijo emocionada – si quiero ser tu esposa –

Al fondo un grupo de personas aplaudían por la noticia, excepto una.

Patty y Annie aun permanecían en el balcón – Annie deberíamos bajar, para felicitarlos – pero Annie la detuvo - ¿Qué pasa? – la miro directamente a la cara y ella comenzó a llorar sin razón aparente - ¿Qué sucede, Annie? –

Annie - ¡Ayúdame! – la abrazo repentinamente – no se que hacer –

Patty – Annie, todo va a estar bien –

Annie – no, no lo va a estar – levanto la mirada – no se como decirle a Archie, a mis padres, a la tía abuela… ¡que estoy embarazada!

_Continuara…_

**Bueno chicas, la verdad es que tuve un accidente y me fracture 6 dedos. No actualizo por que no quiera, me es imposible para mí.**

**Sobre Trono de Cristal, una persona muy llegada a mi me ayuda, por que es mas fácil sustituir solamente los nombres, que escribir los fics.**

**En ningún momento ha sido mi intención abandonarlos, ¡EN NINGUNA OCASIÓN! No es fácil expresarse diciéndoselo a otra persona; en lo personal a mi no. Perdón que diga esto pero… hago lo que puedo chicas, por el momento les pido algo de comprensión, hasta que me recupere, las ideas están ahí, lo vuelvo a repetir; es difícil para mi escribir.**

**A LUISA PEREZ Y A RITA MILLER les ofrezco una disculpa, la verdad escribí estoy debido a mi condición, sus opiniones no me molestan, al contrario me hacen ver lo malo de mi, que trato de mejorar, no escribo la razón para que me tengan lastima o algo así. Solamente les pido algo de tiempo para poder concluir esta historia, que es lo que varios esperan.**

Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo!


End file.
